The Purge Part Two: The Fall (and Rise) of Zootopia
by JoeyJoBobJunior
Summary: After two years of stories, the final chapter of the Big Cheese Saga is here! Judy and Nick are in for a harrowing night as Lionheart unleashes his plan to rule as King of Zootopia and have the predators rule the city. Meanwhile, after seeing a future vision that spells doom for Nick and Judy, Spots the hyena must help calm her very worried siblings. Shocks and surprises galore!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Beginning of The End before a New Beginning

A/N: _Welcome to the final story in the Big Cheese Saga! Please don't ask for a recap. This is over two years of writing. If this is your first time reading, I can't help you. It's got WAAAY too much backstory. I'd recommend at the very least checking out "The Purge Part One", where I do a very huge recap._

 _Okay, this story has two very big surprises. Both were supposed to be near the end, but I decided to put one of the surprises in this first chapter. Why? Well, I remember how I handled Nick and Judy being shocked at the whole"Hawks invading Bunnyburrow" bit in "Sacrifices" and it took a lot of plot convenience for them not to know earlier and this particular surprise would be all over the news, so I realized there's no way for Nick and Judy to avoid it to the very end. So, the surprises (well, a surprise and a big plot twist, OH! And another fun surprise. I almost forgot) book end each other a little._

 _Just an FYI, while I do have plans for some future stories, I'll be taking time off from my Zootopia cannon to work on an original work I hope to turn into a humorous, young adult novel. The fact is, these last two years were a way for me to sharpen my teeth before I sink in to my own original work. I hope those of you who stuck by enjoy this hopefully-not final tale from me for awhile. I have some ideas for other stories, but I'll mention them after the epilogues. For now, enjoy the show!...Or story...Or...whatever._

 _P.S. I apologize for jumping too much from scene to scene. This chapter's got a lot to take in._

 **Late at night atop a tall building in Zootopia**

Judy was resting on Nick's chest as he was lying on the floor. They were both bleeding badly. Nick's stitches were open and bleeding under his vest while Judy's right leg was all but gone.

"We...PANT! PANT!...We held out as best we could Carrots." Nick said.

Judy was fighting through the pain. "Don't...UNNNGH!...Don't say that Nick! We'll make it!"

"Heh!...You and that blasted optimism. Look at our situation. Our enemies are either dead or unconscious, the door over there is locked. We tried calling and the ambulances are all busy. They'll never make it to us in time. I'm bleeding out. It won't be long until I finally meet my grandparents."

It was then that they heard a loud banging on the door. "Hey boss! Are you okay?! What's going on?!"

"Oh great!" Judy said. "It must be more of Rusev's goons." She looked at her dart gun. "Only got one more. I can't fight Nick! I'm sorry!"

Nick put his arm around the bunny he loved. "I love you Judy...You've been the best thing to happen to...me."

Nick then passed out which panicked Judy. "No Nick! No! Stay with me!"

The door was finally kicked open. Judy aimed her gun and fired.

 **6:45pm at the ZPD**

"Nick! Judy! You're here! Said an excited Francine. "I'll inform chief Swinton. Who's that?"

"Big Ears." Nick replied.

"One of the head bosses?! You guys are amazing! Did you hear about the elections?"

"Not now." Nick replied. "We got a busy night ahead of us."

"I'd hardly call myself a boss." Finnick replied. He then looked up at Nick as the guards came to take him away. "Well...guess this is it."

Nick gave him a pat on the back. "I promise I'll visit you. Good luck old man."

"I'm gonna need it." Finnick replied as the guards took him away.

Swinton came out in a very happy mood. "Judy! Nick! Excellent work in Bunnyburrow! How'd you get back so fast?"

"We took the train." Judy said. "No one was going into this city tonight, so there was no stops."

Nick then took over the conversation. "Chief, we have it on good authority that Rusev will be busting out tonight."

Swinton rolled her eyes. "EVERY prisoner's going to try and escape tonight. That's why we brought all officers back to the station and kept the cadets patrolling."

"You said they'd be accompanied by other officers!" Judy said in a panic.

"Times are desperate Judy! I'm almost out of guards. I need men here and patrolling. We're stretched thin. There's some good news. Lionheart has agreed not to leave his cell as long as the TV studio who called us gets to interview him and he can tell his side of the story."

"Do you believe him?"

"No. But it's our current best option to keep him here. The mayor is doing the dome ceremony near city hall in about ten minutes. Why don't you take nick with you on your motorcycle and help guard him?"

"Sounds good." Judy said.

Nick was still worried about Rusev. "Chief look at this drawing!"

Nick showed Swinton Cotton's drawing. "Well that's horrifying!" the pig said.

"My daughter drew it. She can see into the future. This is why it's crucial to keep Rusev in or else, he's going to kill me!"

"I assure you Nick, we are doing everything in our power to make sure he doesn't get out. Now, go with Hopps. At least you can keep a distance from him."

"C'mon Nick!" Judy said. "We'll get us some bulletproof vests and restock on ammo."

"Sounds like a good plan." Nick replied. "Then, let's get your bike and get going."

Nick headed with Judy as the news crew came by. A very tiny news crew. "Excuse me, Miss Swinton?"

Swinton looked down. "PLEASE don't tell me you're the news crew."

"We sure are! Said the mouse. WRDT News! We're the only ones brave enough to cover this."

"Well, you've got to be REAL brave."

"If Mr. Lionheart wants the city to love him again, he wouldn't think of hurting me."

"You better pray he doesn't." Swinton replied.

In the meantime, Judy and Nick made it to the armory. "Here you go!" said officer Curly. A pig. "One kevlar vest for Nick, your standard dart guns with extra ammo AND tranq grenades."

Judy looked happy. "Oh! These are new!"

"We have you two to thank for them! Hans created them as a counter to the Nighthowler gas. It doesn't blow up, but instead puts out enough gas to knockout two elephants, but in the case of everyone being savage from Nighthowlers, it'll just knock them out momentarily. We also have a 9mm for you both."

"A live ammo gun? No. After the incident with the shotgun last week, I don't trust myself with bullet-bearing guns."

"I'll take one." said Nick.

Judy was surprised. "Really?"

"I'm trying to protect myself as much as possible given our situation."

Judy just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

The pig wasn't done. "Oh! One more thing for you Judy. This came in the mail for you."

Curly handed Judy a small rod. "What is it?"

"It's an extendable bo staff. Whoever sent it said you were good with that weapon. Sorry for opening it, but right now, we're checking all packages that come in for anything deadly. Here's the note that came with it."

Judy read the note. _"Family have to watch out for one another, like you watched out for me last Friday. Here's a little something to protect yourself. Love, M.B."_

"M.B.?" Nick asked.

Judy whispered to him. _"Mr. Big!"_

"Oh."

Judy took a good look at the rod. "I can't wait to try this out! What does this button do?"

She pressed the middle button and the rod quickly extended into a long pole. It barely missed Nick, but it hit curly in the chest, knocking him into the shelves behind him. "OOF!"

Judy was embarrassed. "Sorry! Sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Well. At least I know the vest works good...ow."

 **Meanwhile, back at the Hopps family farm...**

Cotton was still crying and panicking. "BAAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AAAHHH!"

Spots was holding her tight. "Stop bleating! It'll be okay!"

"No it won't! My drawings always come true!"

"Yeah. For the last couple of days it started up, Mom and Dad know the truth now! They can prevent it!"

"NO THEY CAN'T! BAAA-A-A-A-A-A-A-...errrf...urrgg.."

"What are you doing?"

Cotton cried so hard, she barfed on Spots. "BBUAAARRGH!"

The vomit was all over Spots chest. "Oh gross! Let's get you to the bathroom!"

As Spots was carrying Cotton to the bathroom, Michael started to follow. "I heard you guys! Mommy's not gonna die is she?!"

"She only drew a drawing of her leg bleeding. Last week, if she drew a picture of me getting my foot bit off by the hawk, you'd assume I was gonna die, right?!"

"...Yeah?"

"But I was okay! Sure,.I lost my foot, but I still kicked ass in the end and your mom and Gideon killed that hawk."

"Mr. Gray got stabbed real bad and has to use a walker."

"...Guys! I'm trying okay?!"

Spots held Cotton's head up while she barfed in the toilet and Michael kept asking questions. "Are you saying we shouldn't worry?!"

"No! It's just...I don't want you to worry until you barf like Cotton here. Look, step out, let me wash my shirt and clean up Cotton. Then, I'll call mom and dad again. And don't tell Petey and Cindy okay?! I want them to have a nice night tonight."

Michael thought of it for a moment. "Well...okay. But hurry!"

Spots took off her shirt and washed off the vomit under the shower. "Are you okay now?"

"No." Cotton replied. "I don't want daddy and mommy to die!"

"Neither do I! I'm worried about them too, but I can't do anything! I feel so useless! He shouldn't try to attack Rusev just because of me! Don't you worry, I'll call them. Now, let me clean you up. Phew! You got barf breath!"

Cotton giggled as Cotton cleaned her with a wash cloth and tried to soothe her. " _I wuv my widdle barfy baby girl!_ ...There you go! Now, go see Michael and go get yourself a mint!"

Cotton left the bathroom and Spots took a hair dryer to her shirt. While doing so, she called Nick and Judy once again. "Mom! Dad! Are you there?!"

" _Right here honey!"_ Nick replied. _"Me an Judy are gonna help guard the mayor at the dome ceremony. Ummm...why are you topless? You better not be flirting with James again!"_

"No! Cotton got so worried and cried so hard that she barfed all over me thanks to that damn drawing!"

" _...Oh."_

"Dad...promise me you won't go after Rusev if he gets out."

" _But he might go after..."_

"PROMISE ME! I can't lose another set of parents to him!"

" _Okay! Okay! Right now, I'm trying to keep my distance from him anyway. I don't want that future to happen as much as you don't. Besides...OH MY GOD!"_

Spots got scared. "What?! What is it?!"

" _Your mom's motorcycle! It's so cool! We gotta go. I love you Spots. Take good care of the kid okay?"_

"Of course Dad."

" _I mean it! Tonight, they're gonna be worried sick and they need you to comfort them."_

"That's what I'm doing now!"

" _Okay! Okay! Goodbye. We love you kids."_

"We love you to. Take care okay? I mean, REALLY take care!"

" _I will. I promise."_

At the ZPD garage, Nick hung up the phone and went back to Judy who was on the motorcycle. "We need to get this bike to the farthest end of the parking lot while I warn Swinton."

"Warn her about what?!" Judy asked.

"I smell dynamite. Lots of it."

"Shit!" Judy cursed under her teeth as she drove the bike out of there as fast as she could with Nick holding on to her back.

Nick quickly got on the phone with Swinton. "Chief! There's dynamite in the garage! Tons of it! Keep everyone away!"

"Good work!" Swinton said. "Now hurry to the ceremony!"

Swinton turned to Krumpanski. "Who put all those explosives in the garage? They'd have to do it late at night and nobody has access then except...Wolf and Stein!"

"DDDUUURR! The video game?" Krumpanski asked.

"The mechanics! They've also been doubling as guards! They must be on Lionheart's side! We have to find them!"

 **Meanwhile, on a boat in the Rainforest district river...**

Billy the lynx was making his way through the winding river down the middle of the Rainforest district. He was using his long paddle to push the boat through the narrow canal while inside, he was hiding precious cargo.

In between some crates marked "Gumbo Seasoning" was Zeke the hawk. He was hidden inside a large blanket as well and talking to his new friend, Croaker the frog.

" 'Tank ya for keeping me warm while going through Tundra Town man." said Croaker. "I gotta admit, I was very scared of you when you came on board. Even if Nick Wilde gave his blessing, you're one scary individual, no? But you've shown yourself to be a good man. But you have a heavy burden 'dere bro. I can feel it. Even if Billy can't"

Billy finally stopped the boat. "This is our stop. Get out." He said rudely.

Zeke took no offense. After the horrors he and his brother had done, it was natural for him not to be trusted. But the boat captain was an old friend of Nick Wilde and he owed the fox a huge gambling debt.

Zeke saw the giant tree the boat had led him to. He flew up to it and looked back. "You'll keep our agreement, yes?"

"Yes." Billy replied. "We'll wait here an unload our ACTUAL cargo. If you don't sneak back in by midnight or the dome goes down, we leave."

"Correct." Zeke said. "I must repent for my sins. Tonight, I will not end lives, but SAVE them. If it does not work out, I will turn myself in."

"I hope it doesn't turn out that way." Croaker replied.

"Me too." Zeke said back. "Farewell." He climbed further into the tree until he got to the very top. Under the shade of night, he flew off.

 **Meanwhile, at the Hopps family farm...**

Spots came out of the bathroom and was looking for Cotton and Michael. "Hey! Were are you guys?!" she shouted.

Wiggly ran by, carrying Bean in a backpack. "Follow me miss...Hyena. They're in Michael's old room. His blood sisters got a surprise for us."

"Can you put me down?" Bean asked Wiggly. "I feel like Yoga from Star Boars."

Spots finally found Michael and cotton sitting on the edge of a bed. "There you two are!" She knelt down to hug them and whisper in their ear. "Remember what I said. Don't tell Petey and Cindy. They don't need to worry."

Some of Michael's sisters came into the room. "Okay you guys! Get ready to meet...the Wilde twins!"

Petey and Cindy stepped out in identical, black and pink dresses. They even wore the same poorly caked-on make up. They were both giggling.

They're significant others weren't sure what to think. "I dunno." said Wiggly. "They look pretty, but I like my Petey as a boy."

"I think their make up makes them look like clowns." Bean said.

"I bet you can't tell which is which!" said one of the sisters.

"Oh yeah?" said Michael. He looked over at Cotton with a smug grin. "Three..."

"Two..." Cotton replied. Knowing what Michael was thinking.

"...One." Spots finished.

Just like that, they let the secret out. "...SHIT!" Petey yelled. "Hi! I'm Cindy!" Cindy replied.

The sisters groaned. "Awww! You two ruined it! We were gonna do a sister act and a song and dance!"

This gave Spots an idea. _"A sister act...I need something to distract them from worrying about mom and dad... THAT'S IT!"_

"I like it!" Spots said. "I got an idea. Let's go down to the home theater and tonight, we have a talent show!"

 **Meanwhile, at ZPD Maximum Security Prison...**

The guards were taking Finnick to his cell when some of the prisoners in their cells were taunting and insulting him. One bobcat leaned down to taunt him further. "Come over here short stuff! I'm gonna make the hole in your ass so big, it'll suck in planets!"

Finnick did not take kind to the bobcat's words. Finnick quickly took in the situation. He was close to the bobcat who was sticking his head out of the cell. He was also close to the guards nightstick. With his cuffed paws in front of him, the fennec fox knew that right now was a good time to make himself look like the top dog in the yard. So he quickly grabbed the guard's nightstick and took the long end and smashed it into the bobcat's mouth, gagging him and breaking some fangs in the process.

The bobcat was now scared out of his mind. "You think I'M your bitch motherfucker?!" Finnick yelled. "You're mine! Nobody fucks with Big Ears! Ya hear me?!"

The guards quickly pulled Finnick away and yanked the nightstick out of the bobcats mouth. The cat grabbed his muzzle and cried as he spat out blood. During this time, the other prisoners hooted and hollered. "YEEEAH! BIG EARS! BIG EARS! BIG EARS!"

They took Finnick by the holding cells for the Wilde boys. Then, he saw his target. Jake the fox who was surrounded by a few former Los Lobos gang members, now Wilde boys. "Wait! Stop!" Finnick said. "I'll take that cell. I need to talk to Jake."

One of the guards shoved Finnick down. "You don't get to decide where we take you!"

But then, the alarm and sound system went off. _"Attention guards! Drop everything you're doing! We need to apprehend two guards. Wolf and Stein. Not the video game. They're needed for questioning immediately and are considered very dangerous!"_

The guards heard that and uncuffed Finnick, then threw him in Jake's cell. "Looks like you got yer wish punk! We got better things to do." The guards then quickly ran off.

Finnick didn't get time to breathe before Jake snatched him up by the collar of his orange jumpsuit. "You want me punk?! Well, you found me! Better tell me what you want with me before me and the boys rip you to shreds!"

 **Meanwhile, in front of City Hall...**

Judy parked the Baddy Buster in front of City Hall as they approached the mayor. Nick still loved the bike. "Y'know Fluff? I LOVE this ride! Maybe I won't retire from the force after all."

"I'd love for you to still be my partner!" Judy replied. "But I also want you to be your very best."

Nick and Judy approached the mayor as he was at the podium. He had two body guards on each side. "Officers Wilde and Hopps reporting for extra guard duty."

Mayor Trunk was furious at seeing Nick there. "YOU! You have a damn lot of nerve showing up here to 'protect' me!"

Nick was totally confused. "Me?! What'd I ever do to you?!"

"You know damn well! I should fire the new chief just for sending you here!"

Nick didn't understand what was going on. He talked to Judy. "Hey Carrots. You got any idea what this guy's problem is?"

"Not a clue!" she responded.

Nick thought about it for a moment. "Wait...did you lose the election?"

This only enraged Trunk more. "Wha-...you!...OF COURSE I LOST THE ELECTION! You must know that!"

"Ha! This is great! Bogo gets to keep his job! I'm so happy for him!"

"For him?! You mean you don't?...Oh my God." Suddenly, a group of cameramammals approached. "Fake new-...I mean, the press! Thank God! A chance to get some good press before I make my bid for governor next year. Then you'll be sorry Wilde!"

"What did I do to this guy?" Nick asked Judy again.

Cameras started snapping everywhere. "Mayor Trunk! How do you feel about your defeat tonight?!"

"It's fake news. FAKE NEWS! I demand a recount! Only an idiot wouldn't vote for me!"

"I didn't vote for you!" said someone in the crowd.

"Neither did I!" said another.

"A minority!" Trunk yelled, "Everyone who voted for me, please raise their paws or hooves or whatever!" Nobody raised their arms. "...Son of a bitch!"

The press was embarrassed for him. "Ummmm...okay. We're glad to see the new mayor elect is here. Why don't we get a few pictures of him standing next to the mayor."

"Here's here?!" Nick asked. "Great! I can't wait to meet him!"

The crowd started laughing their heads off. Nick was still confused as the press started napping photos.

"Carrots. Why are they taking photos if the mayor elect isn't here?"

Judy finally figured it out. "Sweet cheese and crackers! Nick? Could you ummm...stand a little closer to the mayor?"

"...Why?"

"Just do it."

Nick stood close to the mayor and in front of the mayor's warthog bodyguards. He noticed there was no other people around, but the cameras kept snapping.

"There they are!" said the photographer. "Mayor Trunk and our new mayor elect...Nick Wilde! Mr. Wilde, what do you have to say about what people are calling the most successful write-in campaign ever AND being the first fox mayor?!"

The press kept snapping pictures while Nick's jaw was agape. Open in pure shock.

"Mr. Wilde?...Any words?"

"...I...I didn't even run! WHAT THE FU-"

Judy quickly grabbed Nick's mouth to keep him from speaking. "Fudgecakes! He was gonna say fudgecakes!"


	2. Chapter Two: Five Minutes Before Seven

Chapter Two: Five Minutes Before Seven

A/N: _I'm noticing a theme here._

 **6:55pm At City Hall**

Nick Wilde was about to pass out from shock as he spoke to the press. "Okay, I need to let you guys know that me and Judy just came from Bunnyburrow where we've been so busy with saving a mall from a savage bunny attack, that we didn't have time to catch the news. So please enlighten me. How the heck am I the new mayor?!"

"Mayor elect!" Trunk said. "You ain't mayor just yet buddy!"

One of the press members informed him. "It was due to a write-in campaign that originated in Little Rodentia and grew outwards."

"This is why we need an electoral college!" shouted Trunk.

"Cities don't have electoral colleges." a press member reminded the elephant.

It started to all make sense now. "Well. They love me in Little Rodentia. They even built a statue in my honor."

"And they have five times the population of any district in the city. So Mr. Wilde, would you like to make a speech?"

Nick was a bit dumbfounded, but he got his bearings. "Well, ummm...I certainly didn't have one planned. Now, I know what you're thinking. Nick, did this come as a shock to you? Yes. Yes it did. But it goes to show the trust that this city has placed in.."

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Trunk shouted. "We got a dome ceremony to get underway."

Nick intervened. "Mr. Trunk.."

"MAYOR Trunk!"

"Not for loooong!" This made the crowd laugh. "Look. This dome thing is currently a bad idea as Lionheart is planning on using it for an all out attack on the city! The dome is interpenetrate from the outside. If something bad happens and it will, the army can't get to us!"

The elephant was furious. "Look Wilde. You say one more word and I will have you forcibly removed! AHEM! Now then, the dome, which can be both raised AND lowered!...was a great project that Lionheart started, but let's be honest, he couldn't finish it, but I could."

"Lionheart barely started it before we arrested him." Nick whispered to Judy.

"Because me and my team are great ! Am I right? C'mon! Now, thanks entirely to me, Savannah Central will always have it's sun, albeit artificial and the Rainforest district will never have to deal with another nasty winter. Let the dome rise and bring about a new era where we have the weather we want, not what God wills, 24/7!"

Trunk pressed the large button on the podium (which actually did nothing) and the engineers in charge of the dome miles away, flipped the switches to raise it.

People could see it from all sides. Six curved, triangular walls of incredibly thick glass, rising up to meet each other. It was a slow process, but it was underway.

And so was the chaos. An explosion was heard and a rising trail of smoke was seen a mile away, but from the distance, it was obvious what building it was. "The ZPD!" Judy shouted.

Just then, someone in the crowd shouted "Long live the king!" and threw a Nighthowler gas grenade into the crowd. Within seconds, several of the predator reporters had gone savage and attacked the crowd in attendance.

Judy and Nick quickly sprung into action. They got their dart guns out and quickly shot the ones that went savage. They fell to the ground instantly. "That should do it!" Judy said. She then addressed the mayor. "Hurry! Get into your limo and get out of here! We'll follow until you're home safe!"

Trunk's bodyguards quickly got him into the limo and they sped off. Judy and Nick followed behind them.

 **6:55pm. ZPD Maximum Security Prison**

"It's almost time." said Wolf. "Will you be ready sir?"

"Just one moment my dear escorts!" Dapper Dan said. "I'm doing a bit of...what do they call that now?...Oh yes, 'Cosplay'."

"We don't have a lot of time sir." Stein reminded the fox.

"Relax! Tonight's a special occasion and I want to look my best."

Wolf saw his partner looking a bit impatient. "Nervous Stein?"

"A bit yeah. Nothing like shooting at your former friends to start a night off."

"Relax. I got it all planned."

Dapper Dan finally stepped out. "How do I look?"

Wolf was confused. "Very ummm...Dapper?"

"Yes, but WHO am I dressed as?"

"Not important right now sir. We need to.."

The fox grabbed Wolf and got into his face. "IT'S IMPORTANT TO ME!"

Stein calmed things down. "I know! You're Honest John from Penguinoccio!"

"Corrrrect!" John said with a smile. "But his full title is 'Honest' John Worthington Foulfellow. I always loved the way he dressed."

All of the sudden, the alarm went off and they could hear Swinton. _"Attention guards! Drop everything you're doing! We need to apprehend two guards, Wolf and Stein. Not the video game. They're needed for questioning immediately and are considered very dangerous!"_

"Oh crap!" Stein shouted. "They're onto us! We gotta move!"

"We have time." Wolf said calmly. "We're just gonna have to start the party a tiny bit early, which sadly means, I have to blow up our work station." He pulled a device out of his pocket. He flipped open the lock and pressed the button on the device. They heard a loud explosion nearby as Wolf had just blown up the ZPD garage.

"This will distract the police force AND it's the signal for the big escape. Hope you're ready sir, as it's gonna be a huge fight to get out!"

Wolf took the lead. "Guns at the ready Stein! You may have to shoot some of your fellow officers to break everyone out!"

"More than ready." Stein replied.

A happy Dapper Dan followed behind them singing. _"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee! Thanks for escorting me! Now I'm free from this prison cell. Soon everyone will be free as well. Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee! Soon I shall be free!"_

 **6:55pm In Jake's Prison Cell**

Jake had both paws around Finnick's neck. "Start talkin' punk!"

"Can't...talk...if...choking!" Finnick responded.

Jake dropped him down. Finnick was surrounded at all sides. Some of the Los Lobos boys who defected and even Manchas was there.

"Alright." Jake replied. "Talk quick!"

"Nick and me... _COUGH! GASP!_...We're friends again. We made up and now we need your help."

Jake wasn't believing it. "Bullshit. He hates your guts. And what about that huge bank explosion last week?!"

"He did hate my guts and rightfully so. The death of one of our closest friends brought us back together and...I apologized for being such a shithead. Being with Lionheart's men brought me nothing but misery. But listen! Me and Honey...we had NOTHING to do with that bank! The Big Cheese had the blame put on us!"

Jake grabbed him and sniffed all over the fennec fox. " _SNIFF! SNIFF!_ Hmmm...I can smell Nick alright. He's all over you and... his tears. I can smell them too. You ain't lyin' are ya?"

"No!...No...Look, I fucked up badly and now I'm paying for it. I want to redeem myself."

Jake smiled and patted Finnick on the back. "Same here brother! I'm also an ex-con who fought claw to claw with Nick Wilde, but now we're friends. I guess we can trust ya. So did Nick and you discuss any plan?"

"When the prison breakout happens, Lionheart's first target is likely to be Dawn Bellwether. We have to save her."

Some of the Wilde boys protested. "WHAAAT?! No way! She's a menace to all predators!"

"She's the reason I went savage and attacked Nick and Judy." Manchas replied.

"I know! I know! I'm not a big fan of hers either. But if we wanna make a big message that predators are not the savages prey think we are, saving her life would be pretty huge."

Jake shook Finnick's paw. "I'm with ya then brother!"

"Not me!" Manchas replied. "I cannot forgive her for her actions. "However, I'll help stop some of the prisoners from escaping."

"That reminds me. " Finnick said. "Nick's foster daughter is Dawn's niece. That's partially why he wants me to save her. Also, the little lamb can see into the future randomly and draw it on paper. She drew a picture of officer Hopps with a shot leg and Nick being thrown off a building by Rusev the polar bear. He's gonna try to break out tonight and we need to stop him by any means necessary or it could be doom for Nick!"

"Now THAT I can help with." Manchas replied.

Before Finnick could say more, the alarm sounded, followed by Swinton's message about Wolf and Stein. "Looks like the party's about to start." Finnick said just before they heard the explosion in the distance. "Bingo."

 **6:55pm. In Little Rodentia**

Rather than hiding in their tiny buildings, the citizens of Little Rodentia were out on their streets, celebrating their electoral victory. Much of this was to the chagrin of Duke Weaselton who was trying to finish building the wooden dome that the mice hired him to construct. Duke and Rico were on top of the dome putting the last pieces in place and time was running out.

"Would you bozos keep it down, ovah 'dere?!" The weasel shouted. "I'm tryin' ta finish 'dis thing ta save yer miserable hides!"

Rico put the last piece of curved lumber in place. "You sure this is gonna hold boss?"

"Sure I'm sure! 'Da top of 'dis dome is an archway. See? And ain't no more secure part of a buildin' 'dan an archway because all the pieces lean into each other and support each other. Watch! I can push hard on 'dis part an-AAAAHHHH!"

The boards broke and Duke fell through the top of the dome and into the park. Rico was worried. "Boss! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah. Yeah.. It's Little Rodentia. I fell like, 4 feet. I just hope I didn't land on anyone. Hurry up and finish the job and meet me inside 'da park."

Just then, Duke saw Paco running over to him. "Hey watch fer 'da little guys Paco! What're ya doin' here? Where's yer mudder?"

"I left her with the Clawhausers Papi! I came to help you!"

"It ain't safe around here! 'Da riots are gonna start any..."

They both heard the explosion in the distance. They both knew what it meant. Duke pulled his stepson close to him. "Stay with me son. I'll keep ya safe."

"Si Papi. I'm sorry. I should have stayed with mama."

"It's okay bud. I'll protect you."

Meanwhile at an apartment inside of Little Rodentia, Melody was begging for her wife Brie to stay behind. "Please honey! You could be killed!"

"I'm a ZPD officer darling. Little Rodentia is under my watch, I HAVE to protect it."

"But we're so small! You could be killed!"

"I know. But I can't stand by and do nothing. This is MY town and I won't have anyone else come by and destroy it!"

She gave the mouse a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you." She then gave her pet cricket a kiss too. "I love you too Stew Meat! Take good care of mommy!"

Melody waved back. "I love you honey! Be careful!"

"I will. " Brie said as she ran out the door.

Brei went over near the park and saw that Duke, Paco and Rico were still around. "Hey! Down here!" She shouted.

Duke ducked down. "Hello officer! We just finished up."

"It's officer Brie. You should have left a while ago. Things are getting bad out there. It's safer for you to stay inside our tiny city."

"Yeah, well...since we're stuck, we'll help fortify 'da dome from 'da inside."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Oh hey! I heard an explosion a moment ago. I think the bad stuff is startin' now."

Suddenly, they heard a banging on the roof. "You're so right little man!" said a tiger on the other side.

Duke quickly sprung into action. "Rico! Help me put a support beam where he was just banging."

"Don't bother!" said the tiger. "We got some friends that are sure to want to visit you. All hail the king!"

Brie ran near the entrance and Duke followed. "What are they up to?"

The tiger and his dingo associate lowered a small, leather bag. They opened it and out spilled two slithery reptiles that might spell doom for Little Rodentia.

"COBRAS!" the mice screamed.

 **6:55 At the ZPD Maximum Security Prison (again)**

The news crew had just finished setting up the cameras and back drop for the interview with Lionheart. Two guards were posted outside of his cell making the mice feel more at ease.

"Mic one check." said the reporter mouse. "Everything coming in good at the station?"

"Everything's great Mr. Cheddarton." They reported back. "Lionheart's coming in too."

"Good to hear. Are you ready Mr. Lionheart?"

"Is that question part of the interview?" Lionheart joked.

The mouse chuckled. "Ha-Ha! No. No. We'll be getting underway right now in three...two...one."

The mouse went into full news mode. "Good evening Zootopia. This is Phil Cheddarton. I'm here with what many would consider the most controversial mammal of the hour. Mr. Leodore Lionheart. Once known as the mayor of Zootopia, he know wishes to be...king. Mr. Lioheart, thank you for this interview."

"You're welcome Mr. Cheddarton. I imagine as a mouse, you liked my former title."

"Your...former title?"

"The Big Cheese of course!" Lionheart chuckled. "I know how much you mice love cheese."

"Ha-Ha. Yes. Mr. Lionheart..."

"Call me Leo!"

"Mr...Leo. Is there any truth to the rumor that you will be helping the huge jailbreak that's due to occur any minute?"

"Of course not Phil! Why would I be doing this interview right now if that were the case? No. I promised Chief Swinton that I would remain in my cell tonight and that's just what I plan on doing. I want to use this interview as an opportunity to tell the citizens of Zootopia just what I have planned for this city."

"What do you me-" Just then, the huge explosion from the garage occurred.

Lionheart didn't budge an inch. "See? I'm not going anywhere. Oh! And guards. You better help my fellow predators to escape now."

"Yes your majesty." said one of the guards.

Phil was horrified to see them leave. He then realized they were on Lionheart's side. "W-Wait! Wait!"

"Relax Phil! Everything's fine. You were trying to say a moment ago, 'what did I mean'? Well, I mean as of right now, bats are swarming into your little mouse studio and taking it over. We won't kill the crew as long as they don't resist. This is the Lionheart show now! I'll be directing my loyal subjects where to go and what mayhem to cause. But don't be afraid! I have a job for all of the prey in the city. Some will be janitors, dishwashers, slaves. I even have a position for you Mr. Cheddarton!"

"Wh-What is that?!" The mouse said in a frightened tone.

Lionheart snatched the mouse, causing the rest of the news crew to scatter and run. He held the mouse above his head and pinched his two claws by the mouse's tail, causing the tiny newsman to dangle over the lion's gaping maw. "Your position is... a snack!"

"NOOOO!"

Lionheart dropped the mouse into his mouth and swallowed him whole. He gulped and Phil Cheddarton went down towards the lion's stomach.

He then turned toward the camera. "Now then, predators of Zootopia, this is your..."

Everyone could still hear Phil Cheddarton. _"AHHHH! I've been swallowed whole! I'm sliding down into the lion's stomach! I can't breathe! Tell my wife I love her! AAARRRGGH!"_

Lionheart was surprised. "Well!...Those mics really work well. Heh-Heh! Anyway. Predators of Zootopia! Today is your day of.."

" _AAAAAHHH I'm still sliding! Damn that lion!_ SPLASH! _I've fallen into his stomach now! It burns! IT BURNS! Is this what those people on the internet are calling 'vore'?! This is not sexy! This is not sexy at all! Who the hell sees this as a fetish?! AAARRRGH! GUURRGLE! GURGLE!"_

"...Is...Is he done?" Lionheart looked at his stomach. "Are you done in there?! Sheesh! Anyway, predators of Zootopia Today is you day of reckoning! For far too long, you have been made outcasts in society by a-"

" _I'm melting! MELTING! What a world! What a world! ARRRRGHGURGLEGLUB-GLUB!"_

Lionheart couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough, you damn mouse!" He punched himself real hard in the stomach. "OOF!" The lion was bowled over and could barely breathe. "That...was a bad move on my part. _GASP!_...We'll be right back after this brief break. …...Ow."


	3. Chapter Three: The Talent Show

Chapter Three: The Talent Show

A/N: _I thought I'd give you some relief from the constant scene skips of the last two chapters and just solely focus on the Wilde kids and how they're dealing with their grief. So not a lot of action this time, just fluff and a very mad Petey which you normally don't see._

 _I'm not sure if I got the moral across just right. Basically, it's okay to worry as long as you don't make yourself sick from it and it's okay to have distractions if that helps. Plus, you should talk about your worries and fears to get them out in the open._

 **7:05pm at the Hopps home**

Joshua Hopps and a few other Hopps siblings were on the multiple couches in front of the giant, home theater TV watching the news out of Zootopia.

" _There's mayhem on the streets as several reports of riots and fires are emerging and RDTV has been completely taken over by former mayor Lionheart. Many of the citizens have gone savage in the downtown district, thanks t-"_ CLICK!

Spots turned off the TV which infuriated Joshua. "HEY! Tonight's my turn! I was watching that!"

"The kids don't need to see all this doom and gloom right now. Tonight, we're gonna have a talent show."

"NO! It's MY turn! I'm gonna watch the news!"

Spots snarled and growled at Joshua. Baring her fangs. "O-On second thought, a t-talent show would be fine!" said a frightened Joshua.

Spots then shouted ou through the halls. "Okay all Hopps and Grey family members! We're having a talent show tonight in the home theater. If you have a talent you'd like to show off, please come down and we'll put you in the show!"

A rush of kids and adults ran out to the couches and up above the upper hallways to watch. Spots ran into the room with Petey and the girls. "Are you all ready?"

"We're ready!" said one of the little Hopps siblings.

Spots ran out to the little stage. "Okay everyone! Time for our little talent show to begin! First up, is a not quite all-girls group calling themselves, 'Hopping Wilde' take it away girls!"

Petey and three of the Hopps girls were dancing and singing in the back, but stubborn Cindy was singing up front.

" _Now watch me flip..."_

" _Cindy!"_

" _...Watch me hey-hey!"_

" _Cindy! Cindy!"_

" _Now watch me flip!...Flip! Watch me hey-hey!"_

" _Cindy! Cindy!"_

" _Watch me. Watch me. Oooooh! Watch me. Watch me. Oooooh!"_

" _Cindy. Cindy. Oooooh! Cindy. Cindy. Oooooh!"_

Wiggly was watching the show when his mother tapped him on the shoulder. "C'mon Wiggly! You're gonna be up soon."

"Okay mama." The pig left with his mother.

Spots and some of the bunnies applauded. Petey then came down with Cindy. "Where's Wiggly?"

"He saw your performance, but he had to leave and get ready for his part. Where's Cotton and Michael?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're gonna perform too. Why don't we go upstairs and get your makeup off? You and Cindy got it caked on like clowns."

As they went upstairs, Ollie the ocelot went on stage next. He sang to the tune of "Modern major general." Gideon,Cole and some of his other kids were back up singers.

" _Hello-my-name-is-Ollie-and-you-know-I-am-an-Ocelot."_

" _I'm-not-a-picky-eater-so-my-food-it-doesn't-cost-a-lot."_

" _Although-my-favorite-snack-in-the-morning-is-some-tater-tots."_

" _They're-yummy-and-delicious-and-you-know-they-really-hit-the-spot!"_

Gideon and the kids then sang in the background.

" _He's not a picky eater so his food, it doesn't cost a lot!"_

" _You know his name is Ollie and you know that he's an Ocelot!"_

Ollie continued.

" _Hello-again-I'm-Ollie-and-you-know-I-am-an-ocelot."_

" _And-when-I-pick-my-nose-I-really-can-produce-a-lot-of-snot."_

" _I-wipe-it-under-the-table-in-the-hopes-that-I-will-not-get-caught."_

" _Oops!-I-said-it-out-loud-I-guess-I-put-myself-on-the-spot!"_

Gideon got mad. "Wait! You were the booger bandit this whole time?! Get over here!"

"AAH!" Ollie ran off the stage and away from Gideon.

Meanwhile, Spots was in Mike's old room, removing the makeup off of Cindy. "Boy, they really did a number on you guys."

"Papa." Cindy replied.

Spots giggled. "Yeeah. I'm your 'papa' hunh? Papa loves her little girl. Do you want to keep the dress."

"No!" She yelled as she started tearing it off with her teeth.

"Don't rip it!"

While Spots was attending to Cindy. She didn't notice that Petey found Cotton's drawing on the bed. "Oh no! _SHIT!_ Spots! Look what Cotton drew!"

"I-I know." Spots replied. "We didn't wanna worry you and Cindy."

Petey was getting really upset. "You all knew?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I just said! We didn't want you to worry! Besides, I called mom and dad and sent them the drawing. Dad's gonna do his best to stay away from Rusev. They've been warned, so everything should be okay."

"It's not okay! Cotton's drawings always come true! How could... _FUCK!_...How could you keep this from me?! From Cindy?!"

"Look, when Cotton found out, she freaked out so bad, she barfed! There's nothing we can do but worry!"

Petey was absolutely enraged. Tears were in his eyes. "We're family! We don't keep secrets from each other! You're a bad sister!"

"Petey please! Stop! I just wanted to protect you!"

Petey punched his big sister in the shoulder. "I HATE YOU!"

He ran off crying. Cindy chased after him. "Pee-Pee!"

Spots sat on the bed. She buried her face into her paws and cried. "I can't do it! I just can't!"

Meanwhile, Michael, Bean and Cotton were talking to one of Michael's older brothers, Johnny Neon. "You want to borrow my drum set?" Johnny asked Michael.

"Yeah! Bean can grip a dart with his ears. I wanna see if he can grip drumsticks and maybe play the drums!"

"A limbless boy playing the drums. That would be some act."

"Yeah! Me and Bean can be a rock and roll act!"

"Can I be in the band too?" Cotton asked.

"As what? A dancer girl?"

"A MUSICIAN!" she said angrily.

"You don't know any instruments!"

"I'm seven! And neither does Bean yet! I can learn!"

Johnny seemed happy. "I'm just glad you're learning to take up musical instruments. I always wanted to be a rock star. To see my name in lights...Not any more tho. Since the...accident...AHEM! Anyway, let's see what you can do Bean."

Michael gave the drumsticks to Bean and tried to help wrap them around his ears. Bean had a bit of difficulty with it. "This is hard!" The limbless bunny said.

Michael reassured him. "It's okay! It just takes a bit of time and practice."

Bean tried one more time. It worked. "Okay, I got a good hold of them. Now what?"

"Try that drum set ove-"

Michael was interrupted by a very loud and angry bunny. "MIKE!"

Michael looked over and saw Petey approaching. "What's up Pete? Your make up is runn-OOF!"

Petey was in full rage mode and in tears. He tackled Michael and started punching him."Mommy and Daddy are gonna die and you don't even _FUCKING!_ care!"

Michael pushed him off. "Petey! Watch out for my eye! It's only two days old and still healing!"

Cindy and Cotton grabbed hold of Petey while he was yelling at Michael. "How could you not tell me! You too Cotton! I hate you! I don't wanna go back to my old family! What if... _TURD!_...What if my birth mom gets out again and tries to take us back?! I'd rather die!"

"Bad Pee-Pee!" Cindy shouted as she held Petey down.

Michael went over and slapped Petey while he was being held down which infuriated Cotton. "Michael! No!"

"You think we're not worried sick?!" Michael shouted. "Cotton barfed, she was so worried! I'm scared out of my mind! I don't want mommy to diiiie! But...SNIFF! But I can't do anything! I can't stop the bad guys from hurting them! All I can do not to be scared out of my mind is distract myself! That's why I'm helping Bean learn the drums! What can I do Petey?!"

"...I don't know. I.. _.SNIFF!_ I just wanna cry and be held!"

"We can do that." Michael replied and him and his family went in for a group hug and they cried together. Cindy didn't quite know what was going on, but she hugged and cried too.

While in the group hug, Cindy talked to Petey. "Pee-Pee. Cindy. Cindy-Cindy. I'm Cindy. Michael, Ca-Ca, Pa-Pa. Cindy. Cindy love Pee-Pee. Momma. Dadda. Cindy, Cindy, Michael."

Petey took in his sisters words. "I...SHIT!...I never thought of it that way...SNIFF!...thanks Cindy."

"Cindy. Cindy."

Cotton was stunned. "You can understand what she says?!"

"Kind of." Petey said. "It's the way she says it. It helps that we can feel each other's feelings."

Their group hug was interrupted by hearing some drums being played momentarily. They looked over. Bean had done it. He managed to beat the drums with stick in his ears. "Guys! Check it out! I did it!" Michael forgot about is troubles for a moment and ran up to him. "That's great! Try it again."

Bean hit the drums, but one of the sticks flew off of his ears. "Dangit! Can you get that for me?"

Cindy responded by slapping Bean in the face. "OW! What was that for?!"

"CINDY!"

"She wants you to pick it up yourself." Petey replied. "Sorry she slapped you."

"It's okay," Bean replied. "To be honest, I'm starting to like it." He hopped his torso over and bent down to grab the drumstick with his ear. He managed to get the stick under his ear and he folded and twisted his ear around the stick and he picked it up. "I did it! I think I got a better grip too! You see? Cindy's my muse. C'mere Cindy."

"Cindy!" Cindy wrapped her arms around Bean and gave him a kiss. Bean went back to the drums and while he didn't have the rhythm yet, he could play without dropping the sticks.

Meanwhile, Bonnie was all cleaned up from her..."incident" with Stu in Nick's van. She was looking for her daughter Julie. "Julie! Julie dear, where are you? You're not answering your phone!" She bent down in pain for a moment. "OOH! I'm getting cramps! Julie! I need your help! I may need to..."

She saw Spots the hyena crying while sitting on the floor. Her head was buried in her knees. She was a little hesitant ans she still thought the girl was a bit savage in nature. "I-Is everything okay dear?"

" _SNIFF!_...No." Spots replied. "I fucked up. I fucked up as a big sister, I fucked up Rose's face, I fucked up trying to save my parents. Now I can't save my parents again! BAAW-HAAW! I'm just a huge fuck up all around!"

Despite her fear of the girl, Bonnie's motherly instincts took over. She walked over and rubbed the girl's back. "There, there dear. Watch the potty mouth. It's not your fault. Wait, what is this about saving your parents again?"

"Look at Cotton's drawing on the bed." Spots replied.

Bonnie took a look at the drawing and was shocked. "Goodness gracious! Why would she draw such a horrible thing?! Also, WOW at the detail! Very talented."

"She...She can see a few hours into the future. She gets an image in her head, but she can't see all of the detail until she draws it down on paper."

"So...So Nick's about to be thrown off a building and...my dear Judy's gonna have her knee shot off?! We have to warn them!"

"I did."

" _WHEW!_ Thank goodness!"

"That doesn't mean it won't still happen! They're out there in Zootopia right now fighting a riot from what I glimpsed off the TV news. I'm trying to ignore it. I...I did something stupid."

Bonnie sat on the bed next to Spots. "We all do dear. What did you do?"

"Cotton was so scared she puked. Michael's worried to death too, so ….I didn't want Petey and Cindy to worry. I'm not sure Cindy even understands, so I made sure Cotton and Michael didn't tell him. Well, he found out anyway and now... _SNIFF!._...Now he hates meeee!"

Bonnie rubbed spot's head again. "Dear. They always say they hate you when they're angry with you. It'll pass. That said...he's kinda right."

" _SNIFF!_ What do you mean?"

"Worrying sick may sometimes not be too healthy, but so is not worrying at all. They NEED to worry! Pretending like nothing is happening probably makes them feel horrible. They know they can't do anything, but that worry is always gonna be in the back of their mind. If they didn't worry, they'd be monsters. Worrying is the one thing they CAN do."

"...But"

"Let me tell you a story. One of my sons, Jacob, when he was three, one of his little sisters put him down for a second and Jacob fell down into the nearby well."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"I was worried sick. And yes, I did barf. He injured himself a bit because the water at the bottom was shallow. Which was a good thing because he would have drowned. Anyway, Stu called the fire department to help. I couldn't do anything but watch and worry. I called out to him, but he was unconscious. So while we were waiting for help, I tried to just sit down, knit and not think about it."

"Did it work?"

"No. Of course not. The only thing I could do was worry. My big sister Barbra sat down with me in the kitchen while the fire department helped get him out. We just...sat down and talked for a bit she let me cry and heard my worries. By the time I got it all out of my system, he was rescued. I ran over and held onto him for dear life."

Spots thought about it. "So what you're saying is...We should just worry and panic?"

"No! Keeping your mind off of it is fine if you can manage it, but don't try to deny it. Worry. Talk to the little ones about what is happening and let them tell you their fears and worries. I know for a fact they are all putting on a face right now, but I'm sure they're all scared."

Without hesitation, Spots grabbed onto Bonnie, hugged and cried. "I'm scared too!"

Bonnie wept with her. "Me too dear! Your mother is a brave hero, but every day she's a cop I pray for her safety... _SOB!_ Oh GOD! Please let her be safe!"

"I don't wanna lose another set of parents to that damn Rusev! I'm scared! I'm scared I won't be good enough to raise these kids!"

"Don't be! You're a great big sister who cares deeply for them! I'm sorry for how I thought of you Spots. I'm sure you'll be a great mother someday."

Just then, Petey and Cotton ran in. "Hi grandma! Hey Spots! Me and Cotton are gonna watch Wiggly tap dance! Wanna come?"

Spots wiped the tears from her eyes. "SNIFF! Okay."

"Were you crying? I'm sorry I said I hated you." Petey ran up and hugged Spots. "I'm just so worried!"

"Me. Too. I shouldn't have hid that from you and Cindy. When the talent show is done, we're all gonna have a sit down and talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay mo-...Spots."

Bonnie was confused. "Why is he dressed up like a girl?"

"Your daughters did that to him so he and Cindy could look alike for a sister act."

"I wanna get this stuff off now." Petey replied. "Wiggly likes me better as a.. _.DAMN!._...as a boy and so do I. Also, this dress itches!"

Bonnie picked him up. "Okay dear. Spots, you take your little lamb sister downstairs and I'll clean him up and get him into his boy clothes."

"Thanks grandma." Spots replied.

Bonnie then whispered into Spots' ear. _"He almost called you mom! See? He loves you!"_

Spots smiled. "I know."

Bonnie gave Spots a little shove. "Now go and try to have so fu-OOF!"

"You okay grandma?"

Bonnie rubbed her belly. "Oh yeah. The little ones are just giving me a hard time today."

Spots took Cotton down below onto the couches just as Julie got on the piano and Wiggly, who was wearing a little dancing suit, started to tap dance.

"This is tap dancing?!" Cotton asked Spots.

"Uhhh yeah?"

The little lamb's tail was wiggling 100 miles an hour. "I...LOVE it! How does he do that?"

He's got special shoes with metal tips on the front and back of the soles.

"I wanna learn how to do that! We can put it into Michael's act!"

"What?! Tap dancing and Rock and Roll do not mix!"

"Well they will now!"

Just then, Petey showed up now back in his old clothes. "Hey Spots. Hey Cotton. Ooooh! I like Wiggly's dance outfit! He looks _FUCKING!_ Cute! Oh Spots?"

"Yeah Pete?"

"Grandma wanted me to tell you something...What was it? Oh! She... _SHIT!_...She said for you to get the hell upstairs quick because she's going into...work?"

"Work?"

"What's another word for work?"

"...LABOR?!"

"That's it!"

"Holy shit! Grandma's having the kits!" Spots ran upstairs and some of the bunnies who overheard followed her.


	4. Chapter Four: The Leo Lionheart Show

Chapter Four: The Leo Lionheart Show

A/N: _This is another chapter where my brain was on fire so I kept writing and writing and couldn't stop. That's why it's a lot longer than chapter three. It's also a chapter where I had a few scenes already played out in my head for a long while._

 _Back to the police action again! I can tell from the lack of reviews on chapter three that you want more action and less fluff. To be honest, chapter three was hard for me to write and didn't come off exactly how I wanted it to. I'm hoping to do better when we go back to the Hopps home._

 _See if you can find the Bugs Bunny reference._

 **7:10pm At the ZPD Maximum Security Prison**

Chief Swinton and several police officers had their backs to the wall. Literally. A good chunk of the guards who were hired within the last year or two were on Lionheart's side and the rest were either sympathizers, dead or had ru n off. The entrance to the prison was the last stand.

"Hey Swinton!" shouted one of the guards. "Thanks for the guns and live ammo! It would have been REALLY hard to get out without them!"

One shot finally hit Swinton in the shoulder. "OW! Damnit!"

"We're not gonna hold much longer!" Higgins replied. "We gotta go!"

"No!" Swinton shouted. "We have to hold the line here!"

Officer Trumpet got shot in his large ear and panicked. "AAH! I'm too big a target! I'm outta here!"

The elephant started to run off and Swinton finally gave up. "Shit! Everyone retreat back to your squad cars! We've lost!"

Delgato was hiding behind a pillar and getting shot at. "I could use some backup here!"

Suddenly, a tiger prisoner came up from behind and got the lion in a choke hold. Delgato could barely breathe.

But backup arrived. The tiger was pulled back and was judo-flipped by Clawhauser. The fat cheetah quickly got some cuffs on the perp.

Ben pulled Delgato off the ground. Delgato was very proud of his new partner. "Alright! Go Team Kitty!"

Clawhauser was delighted. "EEEE! You're finally on board with 'Team Kitty'! "

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get the hell out of here! We have a city to save."

Trumpet got into his large squad car with Higgins. "There's a peaceful protest of Lionheart at the City Center and Gazelle's leading it. It's gonna be a big target fer those stinkin' preds! Let's roll partner."

Trumpet got nothing but silence from Higgins. "What's yer problem?! Is it because I ran?"

"What's my problem?! I learned the truth! You killed that kid for fun! He wasn't even the suspect!"

"That was years ago! I didn't know it would kill him! He would have just grown into another pred punk!"

" 'A pred punk?!' Like Delgato?! Like Wolford?! Like Wilde?!"

"Look around you man! Everything's going to hell because of those stinkin' preds!"

"Everything's going to hell because people like you abuse their power and hurt and kill predators! No wonder they're upset! The way we've put down preds, we should have known this was coming. This anger's been swelling up like a gas leak and Lionheart lit the fire!"

"Maybe we need to just chill out for a little bit. Okay?"

"How about you just don't speak to me for the rest of the night?"

"...FINE!"

As Trumpet was driving, there was a tense silence filling the car. Trumpet spoke up. "...I'm...I'm real sorry I killed that kid. It haunted me for a long time. But it was an accident!"

Nothing but silence. Trumpet finally gave up. "...Whatever."

 **Meanwhile, inside the jail...**

Manchas and the Wilde boys were in a gang fight with the Los Lobos and other prisoners while Jake and Finnick headed towards the prey side of the jail.

Jake was convinced of Finnick's intentions. "Well, since yer goin' my way, I guess you ain't lyin'!"

"Oh NOW you believe me!" Finnick replied.

Meanwhile, two jaguar prisoners who are Rusev's men were trying to get the polar bear out of his solitary confinement cell. "Sorry boss! We can't find the keys! We're trying to jimmy it, but nothing works!"

"Stand back." said Rusev. The jaguars did as he commanded. Then, there was a banging on the door of the cell _. BANG!_ Then another. _BANG!_

"What is he doing?" asked one jaguar.

"I think he's..."

He got his answer as Rusev manged to kick the steel door right off of it's hinges. "Let's go. I have stoopeed leetle fox to keel."

Jake and Finnick went down the hallway towards the prey cells, but they made a wrong turn and went right into the path of Rusev.

Rusev had an evil grin on his face. "Oh look! Someone heard me call for leetle fox to keel, but you two are not Nick Vilde.

Jake got brave. Brave and stupid. "I won't let you hurt Nick!" Jake lunged at Rusev to bite him in the neck only for Rusev to catch him with one paw.

Rusev smiled at the fox. "You...friend of Vilde?"

"Yeah!"

"You vere." Rusev used his free paw and slashed Jake's chest open. He then threw him into the wall hard.

Finnick screamed. "JAKE! NO!" He ran over and bit as hard as he could into Rusev's ankle.

Rusev just laughed. "What ees thees?! Is like flea biting me!" With a finger and thub, Rusev pinched Finnick's orange shirt and lifted him up.

The polar bear couldn't stop laughing as Finnick punched the air. "HA-HA! Ees so cute! Like leetle baby trying to fight! Keelink you would be too easy. Besides, you are Mr. Big Ears no?"

"Why the hell do you care?!"

"Eef not for your help weeth big plan Rusev might still be in jail. So Rusev not keel you. Just give you leetle warning. Do. Not. Cross. Me. Again."

He flicked Finnick hard in the face with one finger and threw him against the wall. Finnick hit the back of his head hard, causing the fennec fox to lose consciousness.

Rusev was laughing on his way out. "That was so funny! Did you see his pathetic leetle bite on my ankle?! HA! I also get to keel fox on my way out! Thees ees good start for Rusev!"

Meanwhile, Lionheart was still grandstanding front of the camera. He put his sheet in front of the camera like it was a curtain.

"LIVE! From the Zootopia Maximum Security prison...It's the Leo Lionheart show! Staring your new king, Leodore Lionheart!"

The bats in the television studio were watching while the mice crew were tied to the floor.

"This is pathetic." said one of the bats.

"Careful." said the other. "That might eventually count as treason."

"Good point."

Meanwhile, Lionheart finally removed the curtain and showed himself. "And now, here's your host, King Leodore Lionheart!"

Leo stood in front of the camera. "Hello everyone! Sorry for that...interruption earlier. Like I told 'Miss Piggy' earlier, I'm not leaving this prison. Why? Because I'm going to take these prison walls and make them into my castle! I shall give my message to you, the great citizens Zootopia right here! Predators, you been the slaves of this hypocrisy of a city for far too long! It's time to rise! Rise up and show these pathetic prey that WE are their masters! PURGE! Purge the streets of this prey infestation! We shall make them fear us! I shall do that tonight by cutting the head off the snake of the prey-loving filth. Tonight, live on television. I will bring you the head...of Dawn Bellwether. Oh yes! The one who secretly made this city fear us and put prejudice against us even worse than what we were already facing! It's a miracle I even became mayor! The death of her will be the end of the anti-prey movement! And furthermore..."

Suddenly, there was a rap on Lionheart's bars. "Hmmm? Looks like we have our first guest! Who could it be?"

Dapper Dan put out his paw for Lionheart to shake. He was still accompanied by Wolf and Stein. "I told you I might say farewell in person."

Lionheart shook the fox's paw. He was astounded. He recognized the voice and remembered their last conversation. "The adviser! It was YOU the whole time?!"

"Indeed. Sorry about that outburst earlier, but as you can see, the jailbreak is going well."

Lionheart smiled. "Indeed! Would you liked to be interviewed on camera?"

"No thanks. I want to start my new life and I still wish to remain anonymous. Although at least YOU know who I am."

"Indeed. You've been very popular in this prison. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised it was you. You've made quite a lot of connections."

"Indeed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some people outside who are just...'dying' to meet me!"

"Of course."

"Oh! One more thing. If you run into Rusev, tell him not to kill Nick Wilde. We had an agreement. Besides, I just found out he's going to be our new mayor. Or at least he WAS. Ha-Ha! If he plays his cards right, I'm sure you'll have a place for him in your cabinet."

"Hmmm...maybe. He is one of the reasons I was arrested to begin with. Still, it delights me that Mayor Trunk was beaten by another predator. HA! This night is getting better and better. Farewell Dap-I mean, the Adviser."

"Fare thee well." Dapper Dan walked off with the wolves.

"Well, it looks like the police backed off and it's gonna be a clean break." Wolf said. "Where to now?"

"I've always been interested in people of power...Let's go meet the mayor."

Lionheart went back to the camera. "That was 'The Adviser' folks! He's a big part of what made this jailbreak happen. Hold on. I can hear some heavy footsteps coming my way...Why, it's Rusev! Come in! Come in!"

Rusev was usually a very intimidating man, but he was timid around Lionheart. When they last got into a fight, Lionheart had his nephew killed, so Rusev now lived in fear of the lion. His fear brought respect.

"You weesh to see me your majesty?"

" 'Your majesty?!' I love that! Yes! Yes! Now, from what I understand, you plan to go kill Nick Wilde, correct?"

"Yes! I weel crush heem! He is already very injured thanks to me. He threatened to come after me eef I ever got out of prison."

Rusev then looked into the camera. "Ees thees think on?"

"Yes! We hijacked a mouse studio."

"Good! Nick Vilde! You promised to come after me eef I break out of prison! Well, here I am! Come...find me! Or I weel find you."

"Just one thing. The Adviser said for you not to go after Wilde. That'd he'd deal with him himself. I guess you had some kind of agreement?"

"No way! Nick ees mine!"

"I thought you'd say that...HA! Well I won't stop you! He's part of the reason I'm in jail! Do me a favor would you? Make it a two-fer."

"...A two-who?"

"Kill Judy Hopps too. She'll probably be at his side."

The polar bear showed an evil grin. "You got it your royal majesty."

Lionheart patted him on the back. "HA-HAAA! I love that! Go get 'em killer! I may make you a general!"

As Rusev left, a tiger came in. "Um, sir? We've been watching the news reports come in."

Lionheart bared his fangs. "It's...'Your Majesty'!"

"R-Right! Your majesty, we've been watching the news reports come in."

"Great how wrecked is the city?"

"Not that bad yet."

"...WHAT?!"

"S-Sorry sir! I mean, your majesty, but not that many predators are out there rioting. They say only about a quarter of them are and the rest are staying at home or even counter-protesting!"

"It's that damn 'Preds-for-Peace' thing! Now I'm REALLY glad Rusev's out to kill Wilde! Tell the men to execute 'Plan B'. In the meantime, I need someone to find Bellwether for me. Her death will help unite our people."

 **A little earlier, at Little Rodentia...**

"COBRAS!" shouted Duke and the mice.

The tiger and dingo emptied out the leather sack that the cobras slithered out from their bag. The snakes looked around the outside of Little Rodentia.

The female cobra spoke up. "Oh look Reginald! We've finally arrived in Zootopia!"

"It's a bit smaller than in the brochures, eh Victoria?" The male cobra said.

"Oooh quite! Still, it was it's charm."

"I must say, the accommodations on this travel were quite displeasing. They didn't even offer snacks or a movie to watch!"

Brie showed up with a gun pointed at the cobras. She was very nervous. "ZPD! Freeze! Y-You and your husband have t-to leave this city at once!"

"What's going on?!" said Victoria. "Thought they finally allowed reptiles into the city!"

"Well...umm...no ma'am. Who told you that?!"

Reginald looked up at the tiger and dingo. "Why, these fine gentleman here. They offered to take us on a tour, although I must say, they've been quite rude!"

"Rather." said Victoria. "I'm going to report them to the tourist board!"

The tiger was getting upset. "What the hell are you waiting for! Get into Little Rodentia and eat the mice!"

"Eat them?!" Victoria replied. "Heavens no! Oh! I feel faint!"

Reginald was rather upset. "Now see here my good man! Me and my wife are vegetarians! We're just here to tour the city!"

The dingo got pissed. "Why youuu!" He kicked the male cobra. That was a huge mistake. The cobra hissed and lunged at the dingo, biting him in the butt.

The dingo panicked. "AAH! I've been bit! I'm poisoned! Daryl! Let's get outta here!:

The tiger and dingo ran away from the cobras.

"I wonder if I should tell them I'm de-venomed?" Reginald said which made his wife laugh.

Brie was feeling more at ease and she lowered her gun. "Sooo. You're not going to attack us?"

"Of course not!" said Victoria.

"I apologize for any confusion." said Reginald. "We just came here to tour the city and they used us!"

Victoria sobbed. " _SNIFF!_ Now we have to leave."

Just then, Brie came up with an idea. "Wait! Look! There is chaos in the city tonight. Predators are attacking prey in big numbers and I fear Little Rodentia will be taken over. Will you two help me? Please?"

"It would be our pleasure." said Reginald.

Just then, Duke spoke up. He had lifted his stepson as high as he could off the ground in fear of the cobras. "Ummm...excuse me? So are they good guys then? Cuz I've been holdin' Paco up fer awhile and he's gettin' heavy."

"Yeah!" Brie replied. "They're on our side."

" _PHEW!_ Thank goodness!" Duke then dropped Paco.

"OW!" said the little ferret.

"Sorry son. You wuz gettin' heavy."

Brie then gave them instructions. "Keep that dome up and protect the city from the inside. I'm gonna take the cobras on the outside of L.R. And defend the parameter."

"Oh, so what?! Now we're on guard duty?! You tell yer tiny mayor 'dat I'm chargin' extra fer that!"

"Just do it! Please!"

"Alright! Alright! Paco, yer mudder's gonna be worried sick."

Brie jumped onto Reginald's back. "Alright. Let's ride. HYAAH!"

"I'm not a horse my dear." Reginald replied.

"Oh! Umm.. sorry. Let's go...please?"

"Of course."

Duke took a quick picture of Brie riding the cobra's back. "Dat's gonna go viral! Now let's put some beams up and fortify 'dis place."

Meanwhile, the tiger and dingo found a safe corner to hide. "Craig! Are you okay?!"

The dingo was in a panic. "Of course not Daryl! I've been bit by a cobra! I'm poisoned! Craig. I hate to ask you a favor. I'm going to drop my pants and I need you to suck the poison out."

" _GASP!_ But Craig!"

"Do it Daryl! Please! Please suck my ass!"

"..Oh Craig. I've been waiting for you to say that for ten years."

"...Wow. Ummm...Well this just got awkward."

 **A little while later at the city center...**

Nick, Judy and several other ZPD members surrounded the parameter where the peaceful protest against Lionheart was taking place. In the middle of it all was Gazelle. She was holding hands and singing "Kumbaya" with a crowd of peaceful gatherers. Clawhauser was happy because he and Delgato got assigned to watch her after the prison fell. He held her hoof in his paw as they sang.

" _Someone's crying my Lord...Kumbaya!"_

" _Ooooh Lord, Kumbaya!"_

Judy couldn't help but chuckle at the situation which confused Nick. "What's up?"

"You don't remember?" Judy said. She then imitated Nick. " _Tell me if this story sounds familiar. Naïve little hick with good grades and big ideas decides, 'Hey, look at me, I'm gonna move to Zootopia where predators and prey live in harmony and sing 'Kumbaya'!_ Well guess what Red? They DO sing 'Kumbaya' In yo face!"

Nick couldn't help but laugh. "The times, they are a changin'.

Judy then asked Nick a question. "Think Trunk will be safe in his mansion?"

"Sure! He's got two huge grizzly bears guarding him. He'll be fine. We're the ones more likely to die."

"Don't say that! We have the knowledge now. We'll get through this."

"We both heard the news Fluff. Rusev is out there. Looking for me."

"If it comes down to it, we'll stop him. Together." Just then, Judy heard something overhead. "Do you hear that?"

"I don't hear a thing."

"You don't have bunny ears. ...It sounds very familiar...It's the blimp! It's still invisible!"

Judy got on the radio. "Attention all officers! The blimp is in the City Center! Repeat! The blimp is in the city center!"

Higgins and Trumpet were nearby. "She's right!" said Trumpet. I can hear it!" He looked over and saw the City Center building they were near. "I bet they're near or on the roof. Follow me Higgs!"

Trumpet and Higgins went into the building and up the stairs. In the meantime, the blimp had revealed itself. Trumpet was right. It was resting near the top of the building. It started spreading the Nighthowler gas into the crowd.

"Everyone please disperse immediately!" Judy shouted.

Clawhauser pulled Gazelle with him and made a run for the squad car. Gazelle screamed as a puma chomped on her leg, but he was instantly felled when he was hit in the neck by a dart from Nick's gun. "Me and Judy will cover you!" The fox said. "Quick! Get going!"

Ben threw Gazelle into the back of the squad car as he and Delgato quickly got into the front. What Gazelle saw was a grizzly sight. Predators were not only attacking prey, but other predators as well. She saw an otter's head get bitten off by a jackal. Prey were running haphazardly through the crowd.

The one shining light was Nick and Judy. Judy was using her bo staff to knock back some of the savage predators and also using her gas grenades while Nick was expertly aiming his dart gun and downing several predators.

Judy was actually running on their heads as she was hitting them with her bo staff. "Gangway! Gangway! One side! One side! Let a rabbit through!"

It didn't last as she was pounced onto the ground by a puma. She held her staff in front of her to push him back. Just as he was about to bite deep into her neck, he got hit with a dart and passed out.

Everyone had either run off or were on the ground in front of the City Center. The only two left standing were Nick and Judy.

Nick picked Judy up off the ground. "Thanks Slick!" she said. "Y'know, you are DAMN good with that dart gun!"

"Thanks. I actually did get high marks in marksmanship in the academy. Damn good at darts too. Although Finnick can beat me every time. We used to hustle folks in gam-"

"Not now honey."

"Sorry."

They watched as everyone hit with the darts and gas grenades slowly made it to their feet. "Is everyone okay?" Judy asked.

"A wolf rubbed his head. "Yeah. I'm good. What happened?"

Judy pointed at the blimp in the sky. "THAT happened. It sent out Nighthowler gas that made everyone go savage."

"There's a big flaw in Lionheart's plan though." Nick said.

"What's that?" Judy asked.

"You didn't notice? The gas only makes the mammals ignore their own species. Period. This guy didn't attack another wolf, but he did attack another predator."

"That is a big flaw." Judy replied. She then noticed something. "Why is the blimp spinning?"

 **Moments earlier...**

The blimp was near the roof, but a few feet away. As Lionheart's men were gassing the City Center below, they didn't notice the two large mammals heading their way from the top of the roof at full speed.

"Jump Higgs!" Trumpet yelled as they leaped onto the blimp.

The tilt from the two heavy officers caused the jaguar pumping out the gas to fall out of the blimp and to his death.

Trumpet got in first and saw Higgins barely hanging on. He pulled him in. "Let's shut this door and get to the cockpit!"

Before they could, they were attacked by two more predators. A leopard and a painted dog. Trumpet reached for his dart gun and shot at one of them, but it missed and hit the canister holding the gas. It was now leaking in.

With the Nighthowler gas leaking, Higgins had mere seconds to react. He darted the two predators, Trumpet and himself just in case the gas was targeted at their species.

Everyone was passed out except the pilot. "What the hell's going on?" With everyone on the floor, the pilot took a big whiff of the gas and went savage. He immediately bit at the jaguar and was thrashing about.

With no one piloting, the blimp started to spin in the air. Within the minute, all four were starting to wake again. Higgins made a mad dash for the cockpit as Trumpet went for his dart gun. It had dropped.

The painted dog attacked Trumpet again while the jaguar was fighting his own pilot. Higgins had a plan. He pulled the blimp up so it was heading for the sky.

The tilt caused everyone to fall backwards. Trumpet's gun caught up to him. And he hit the painted dog in the neck.

No effect this time. "Shit! We're all immune now!"

"Erik!" Screamed the jaguar "Forget the elephant and get Charlie off of me!"

With the distraction, Trumpet grabbed Erik and the pilot. "Let me help you!" He bashed their head stogether, knocking them out. Then, he knocked out the jaguar with his fist.

Moments later, Trumpet had them cuffed. "We did it Higgs!"

"Yay for us." said Higgins. "Now, I have a plan. The blimp is leaking gas both inside and outside so we can't land it without it affecting people. I'm going to drop you off on that roof and take this blimp right to the ceiling of the dome, explode it and hopefully crack open the dome. This will allow the army to get in."

"Good plan, only how do you explode it?"

"Swinton gave us grenades. Remember? Also this thing is leaking a ton of gas. The only reason we're not going savage again is that the tranquilizer gives you immunity. The gas may be flammable."

"Well it's hard to breathe. Let's open some windows."

Higgin's opened some windows and the door to relieve themselves from breathing in too much gas only to notice the blimp going up some more. "Wait what are you doing?!"

Trumpet came out of the cockpit. "I know what your plan is Higgin's! There's no way to blow up the blimp and jump out that high and survive! You're gonna kill yourself!"

"...At least the city will be safe."

"You have a husband!"

"You have a wife and kids!"

"AND I DISGRACED THEM!...I-I did! The moment I took joy in watching that poor boy suffer. I disgraced my family. I disgraced my uniform...I disgraced you."

"Please Trumpet. Let me do it."

Trumpet knew his friend would not give up on him. "Maybe you're right. How high up are we?"

"We're right above a large lake. If we get up any higher, the splash might kill us."

"Let's hope not." Trumpet said as he grabbed Higgins and threw him out of the blimp.

"No! No! Wait! AAAAAAH!" Higgins was falling towards the lake below.

Trumpet grabbed the others and uncuffed them. One by one he slapped them awake and threw them off the blimp.

 _SLAP!_ "OW!"

"Can you swim?"

"Yeah why?"

"Good." _Toss._

"AAAAAH!"

Higgins was falling fast. Too fast. Plus his trajectory was changing and he was heading towards a street. "I'm coming in too fast! NONONONO! OWW!"

He was snatched on the shoulders by Zeke the hawk. "Sorry officer! I have to get a tight hold. GEEZ you're heavy! I'm falling with you!"

Zeke glided Higgins safely down into the streets. They tumbled and rolled until they finally came to a stop...Right in front of chief Swinton and several squad cars. They drew their guns onto Zeke. "It's an alpha predator! Freeze dirtbag!"

Higgins got himself off the ground and stretched his arms out to block the chief. "Wait! Trumpet's piloting the blimp and gonna try to blow up the dome! This hawk just saved my life! Let's hear him out."

"My name is Zeke and I am one of the hawks from the Bunnyburrow massacre," Everyone cocked their live ammo guns and pointed at Zeke. "O-kay! Maybe that wasn't the best intro. AHEM! Look, I have come here to redeem myself by helping to save lives. I'm willing to turn myself in, but I'd like to help as well. You don't have an officer that can fly do you?"

"Well...no." said Swinton. "If you're willing to help, you would be a huge advantage. Tell you what? I can't really be judge and jury here, but what the hell. I sentence you to 100 years. But right now, I want you up in the skies."

She put a hearing device on Zeke. "So! For every life you save, you get five years taken off your sentence. Save twenty lives, you can go home scott-free. Deal?"

Zeke smiled. "Deal!"

"And you can't lie because we can hear you."

Just then, they heard a huge explosion and looked up to the sky. The blimp had exploded at the ceiling of the dome, causing it to crack and shatter a little.

"TRUMPET!" Higgin's screamed.

Zeke stared. "Hes' unconscious, but intact. He might still be alive."

"You can see that?!" Higgins replied in shock.

"I'm a hawk. I can see a fly two miles away."

Swinton gave the hawk a deal. "What are you waiting for?! If you can save him, he counts for two! Go1 GO!"

"An elephant?! Hoo-boy. This is gonna be rough." Zeke quickly flew off into the sky to try to save Trumpet.


	5. Chapter Five: One Crisis at a Time

Chapter Five: One Crisis at a Time

A/N: D _o you ever find yourself making the same mistake over and over when writing? I find the I constantly misspell Judy as "Jusy" mainly due to the S being next to the D. But lately, every single time I write Higgins, it comes out as "Higgin's". Luckily I always catch it when proofreading._

 **8:05pm In the skies of Zootopia**

Trumpet had done it. He saved Zootopia from the Nighthowler gas and destroyed the blimp. He also blew up the blimp at the very top of the dome causing a huge crack that was slowly getting bigger. He managed to jump out of the blimp just as it exploded. There was just one problem, the shockwave from the blast knocked him out cold and he was falling to his death. He had only one hope, a killer hawk known as Zeke was heading his way to save him. Although they were two different species, they had one thing in common. A need to redeem themselves to make up for their past sins.

As the elephant was falling from the sky, he awoke. At that moment he saw that he was plummeting towards the lake at an incredible speed. "AAAAAAH! Why couldn't I have stayed unconscious and died without this last moment?!"

Then, he heard a voice above him. "Hold on officer! I'll save you."

Trumpet's falling body twisted around and he saw his savior. "AAAAH! A HAWK! DON'T EAT ME!"

"Oh yes, I always eat people 1,000 feet in the air while their falling at great speeds. I'm trying to save your life you idiot!"

"Well hurry!" Trumpet yelled. "Please!"

Zeke tried to grab Trumpet with his talons only to scratch the hell out of his shoulders. "OOOWWWW!" What are you doing?!"

"Sorry! You're just so...fat! Even for an elephant! I can't grab on to anything!" Zeke then came up with an idea. "I got it!"

He grabbed Trumpets belt and shirt with his talons. He pulled up to glide and their decent was slowing.

Trumpet was happy. "It's working. It's working!"

It didn't work. His clothes ripped completely off and now he was falling towards the lake...naked.

"This is even worse!" The elephant yelled.

"Hold on! I have one more trick up my sleeve...but it's gonna hurt."

"Anything! Just save me!"

They were getting close to hitting the lake. Zeke grabbed the elephant by his tail and his trunk. It hurt Trumpet like hell. "YEEEEOWW!"

"I told you it was gonna hurt! Sorry, but there's no where else to get a good grip!"

Zeke flapped as hard as he could and put all of his strength into it. "NNNNGGGHH! Can you swim?!"

"Yes!"

"Good, cause we're about to make a big splash!"

Try as he might, Zeke could only slow the decent so much. They splashed into the lake together, causing a huge wave that splashed several citizens when it hit the shore. Higgins ran to the pier and jumped into the lake to save his partner.

Moments later, the police spotted Higgins pulling Trumpet to the shore. Trumpet could barley paddle and was coughing up water. "He's alive!" Shouted Higgins.

Zeke came waddling up from behind. "Oh sure! Don't mind me! Me feet can barely move!"

Swinton and some other officers pulled Trumpet out of the water and onto the shore. Swinton shouted to her officers. "Get this mammal some towels and...and...oh my!"

She started to blush when she realized Trumpet was completely naked. Trumpet noticed it himself and quickly covered up his genitals. "Eerrr. Sorry Chief! The hawk ripped off my clothes trying to save me."

"Th-That's fine!" Swinton replied. "Say Trumpet...are you divorced?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Oh. Nothing!...Nothing."

Higgins gave her a bit of a glare. Swinton just shrugged her shoulders. "What?! I got a thing for elephants."

Two other officers helped Zeke up to his feet and Swinton approached him. "That was very brave of you. He owes you his life. As agreed, fatboy counts as two. Eighteen more to go."

" _GASP!_ Sure. Just let me... _PANT!_...Let me rest my legs for a moment. He nearly ripped them off."

It was then that Swinton got a call from Francine. _"We got a fight on a rooftop of the Palm hotel! The victim is about to fall off!"_

Swinton looked at Zeke. "You heard the lady Superhawk. Up, up and away with you!"

Zeke got up and flew off. "Oh, my poor, aching everything!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhuaser home...**

The Wolfords and the Clawhausers (minus Ben) were sitting on the couch. They were watching the horrible events unfold on the evening news. Tim Wolford had an arm around his son James to comfort him while Sarah was shivering in her big brother's lap in fear. Both Auburn and Juanita were hugging Terry from either side as she worried about her husband's safety.

Sarah was trembling on her big brother's lap. 'I-Is my daddy gonna be okay?"

James gave the little mountain lion a hug. "I'm sure he's gonna be fine. Your dad is real tough!"

Auburn was rubbing Terry's back. "James is right! Ben can survive anything."

Terry was crying "I-I'm just so scared! I feel so useless! I should be out there too!"

"I feel ya!" said Tim. "If it weren't fer this concussion, I'd be out 'dere kickin' some butt myself!"

It was then that they heard a knock on the door. Tim and James jumped down off the couch and James got a baseball bat handy. "WHO IS IT?!" Tim said real loud, hurting his head a bit in the process due to his concussion.

"It's Ben! I'm with Delgato. We're dropping off Gazelle!"

James' ears sprung up. "Gazelle's here?! Suzie! Open the door!"

Tim nudged his son. "Hey now, don't get too excited. You got yer own girlfriend y'know?

"What? I can't get excited to see my future aunt Gazelle?"

The large, giraffe doors were impossible for most predators to open, which is why only the "Doggie door" on the right of the two doors was boarded up.

Suzie took a little peek outside and saw Ben and Gazelle standing there. "It's aunt Gazelle!"

"Ben!" Terry shouted. She jumped off the couch and her herself a little bit due to the stab wound. Auburn helped carry her over.

"Terry!" Ben shouted.

Terry embraced her husband. "Oh Ben! I've been so worried!"

"I'm okay honey. Me and Delgato have each others backs tonight. We've been doing pretty good so far."

" 'So far?!' You mean, you're not done yet?!"

"Not until the riots fully stop and Lionheart's men are rounded up. There was an attack on Gazelle so we got her here for safety. Don't worry, I'll be safe. I promise."

She embraced him once more. "You better be! I love you!"

"I love you too dear."

Wolford came over and shook Ben's paw. "Great job you n' Delgato are doin' out there Ben!"

"Thanks Tim! There's something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Sure, what is..." He looked over as Gazelle entered the Clawhauser home. "...it? Wow. 'Dat's actually her!"

Ben pulled Tim's muzzle away from Gazelle and over to him. "I brought her here because she needs a safe place for tonight. Tim, I love my wife very much...and you and your wife...you've become like family to us."

"...Yeah?"

"I...I know you and Terry had a thing going on before I came along. I know those feelings are still there. I can see it both of your eyes."

"Oh! Hey! Ben. I ain't felt like 'dat for her in a long time! She's like a little sister 'ta me!"

"I know! It's just...I want her to be safe...and happy and she's happy with you, Auburn and James."

"...What 'da hell are 'ya talkin' about?"

"If...If I die tonight, I want you to promise me you'll take good care of Terry."

Tim smiled. "Of course I will Ben! She's family 'ta me!"

"I mean...'take care' of her!"

"...I don't get it."

"If I die, I want you to marry her. I want you to have sex with her."

"Errr...Ben. I don't know if you noticed, but I already got a wife."

"Pride law Tim! You can have more than one wife!"

"I don't want more than one wife!"

"Promise me Tim! Please! If I go, I want you to do her! You can even do her right after I leave here. I'm okay with it. Me and Terry talked about it."

Auburn patted Tim on the shoulder. "I'm cool with it if I can get it recorded."

"Well I ain't cool with it! Yer my wife!"

"Tim PLEASE!" Ben begged. "Bang my wife!"

"...FINE! If it'll get ya out of here, I'll marry and do yer wife if you die! But ya better not die! Ya hear me!"

Ben hugged Tim. "Thanks Tim. And if I survive, you can do me too. Bye!" Ben then ran off to the squad car. Leaving Tim confused as hell.

"...What 'da hell did I just agree to?"

He then heard Suzie scream. "EEEEK! NO!"

"What 'da hell?!"

The giraffe was watching the news. "Look! My orphanage! It's on fire!"

Sure enough. On the news they showed several buildings located close to each other that were on fire. _"The top of sister Camella's orphanage and buildings nearby have been engulfed in flames. Fire fighters are doing their best, but only one giraffe fireman is on duty and he's at another fire downtown. Elephants and other large fire fighters are trying to deal with the flames at the top, but they can't quite reach the top as the ladder on the fire engine is broken."_

Suzie was panicking. "No! NOO! Wait! I'm a giraffe! I can help! I'm tall enough!"

Suzie ran for the door, but Tim and James blocked her way. "Now way Suzie!" James yelled. "It's too dangerous out there!"

"Nuttin' doin'! Tim yelled. "You get yer giraffe butt back on 'da couch!"

"Jim, Carmella was the closest thing I had to a mother for 12 years! If it was your mother, wouldn't you do anything in your power to save her?!"

James thought about it. "You're right Suzie. Go."

James pulled his own father back while Suzie opened the giraffe door and left. "I love you little, big brother!"

"I love you too big, little sister!"

Tim was upset. "What 'da hell you doin'!? Suzie! Get back here!"

Suzie left James with a very upset Tim and Terry. Gazelle patted Terry on the back. "Your daughter is very brave. We need to do our all to save this city."

"I just want her to be safe!" Terry replied.

 **Meanwhile, at the Zootopia Maximum Security prison...**

Lionheart had his claws around the tiger informants throat. He was very upset. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!"

" _COUGH!_ I'm sorry sir!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!"

"I'm... _ACKK!_ I'm sorry your majesty! But the news is that the ZPD officers hijacked our blimp and sent it high up in the air and exploded it at the top of the dome, causing a huge crack that's getting bigger!"

Lionheart to his free paw and smashed the chair he was sitting on for the interview. "RRRRAAWRR! If it's cracked, then the army might be able to get through and I'm ruined! What else can go wrong?!"

"Well, umm..."

Lionheart strangled the tiger further. "NOTHING! ACCK! Nothing! All sunshine and rainbows!"

Lionheart calmed down and dropped the tiger to the ground. "I'm sorry. My temper has gotten the best of me. What else?"

"You see?! This is why nobody likes to give the evil despot the bad news!"

"Just tell me!"

"The officers that blew up the blimp were saved by a giant, red tailed hawk that's now flying over the city and saving people. Also many predators are defecting and heading home."

Lionheart sat on his bed. Depressed. "It's...it's...over! I'm done for. There's nothing left for me...Wait! There's one thing! Bellwether! Bring her to me now so I can have my revenge!"

The tiger rubbed his neck."Errr...well..."

"WELL WHAT?!"

"She...kinda sorta...locked herself inside of a cell that we can't seem to break into. None of us are small enough to get through the bars unless we have a rat or a ferret or something."

An evil grin came onto Lionheart's face. "Oh, I know someone small enough. We need to find 'Big Ears'. I'll make him get her or I'll kill him!"

 **Meanwhile...**

A large explosion at the convention center caused a huge crowd of wildebeests to stampede down the city streets. In front of the crowd and running for his life was a small lion cub.

Nick and Judy were driving alongside the cub to try and catch him and save his life.

"This seems awfully familiar." Nick said. "I think I saw it in a movie once."

Judy was getting impatient. "Enough Disney references, just pick him up!"

Judy held onto Nick's shirt as he went to grab the cub. The cub ran a bit to the left just as Nick went to grab him. "Rats! I missed!"

"I've got him" said a mysterious and handsome wolf. He snatched the cub and dropped him off to safety.

"Who is this rugged and handsome gentleman?" Nick asked.

Judy gasped. "Why! It's him! It's Arthur!"

"Arthur who?"

"Arthur Insertion!"

Yes. Arthur Insertion! The rugged, handsome Gary Stu that could do no wrong. The women loved him, the men wanted to be him. He definitely wasn't some pathetic, middle-aged, fat slob still living at home and taking care of his elderly mother with no dating prospect in sight and writing himself into some fantasy fiction as a means of escaping his pathetic existence! BAAW-HAAW-HAAW!

"I hate saying this Nick, but I totally want to have sex with him!" said Judy.

"Me too!" said Nick.

Nick and Judy approached Author Insertion. Judy was gushing. "It's so great to finally meet you Mr. Insertion!"

"Of course it is!" The magnificent Insertion said.

Nick pleaded. "Won't you please join us in our adventure tonight?!"

"No, no. I couldn't possibly hog the spotlight from you! This adventure belongs to you two. Now if you'll excuse me, others need saving. I'm going to fly away now on the power of my own awesomeness...and these tiny wings that are attached to my nipples."

Arthur insertion flew away thanks to his wing-nipples. "This is very painful and arousing at the same timmmmme!"

Nick looked wistfully at Arthur Insertion as he flew away. "I will never be a great a mammal as him."

Judy agreed. "No you won't, but at least he didn't hog up the story. Let's go!"

Moments later, as they were driving around and patrolling the city, Nick saw a TV display and Rusev was featured on it. "Carrots! Stop here!"

He went up to the screen. Rusev has Nick's apartment clerk, Miss Stinx by her throat and he was high atop of building. "Hold that camera still Bruce. Vilde! Vere are you?! I did some eenvestigating and found out you own thees buildink! You have fifteen minutes to get up here or I drop the skunk off the ledge!"

Judy was shocked at what she was seeing. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Cotton's drawing. We can't escape it can we? Our destiny?"

"No we can't Fluff." Nick replied. "But if I die tonight, I'm taking Rusev with me."

 **Meanwhile...**

Current mayor Donald Trunk was pacing back and fourth. "I gotta do something to keep myself in power! I thought I had this stinkin' election all rigged, then that damn write-in campaign ruined everything! Let's go after his family! I hear his mother lives in Foxden."

"You'll do no such thing." came a strange voice coming from the front door.

Trunk and the grizzly bear guards turned around and saw the saw fox known as Dapper Dan. He was leaning on a cane with one paw while juggling a green ball of some sort with the other.

Trunk was naturally upset. "Who the hell are you?! How the hell did you get past security?!"

"I believe your security is currently being mauled by my cohorts whom I turned savage thanks to this little green ball I hold in my paw. It's a Nighthowler gas grenade. The two were a great help, but sadly, I must depart from them. I don't think they'll take to kindly to what I've done to them when they go back to normal but...oh well. As far as who I am, I'm just a mammal who wants to live his life in a city where predators are treated with the respect they deserve. And if the 'King Lionheart' plan falls through, I believe Mr. Wilde is our best opportunity to turn this city around. And if he goes soft, I'll make him see the light."

He then headed back toward the door. "As far as you're concerned, you're part of the old guard. This city does not need another greedy scumbag such as you."

"GET OUTTA MY HOME!" Trunk yelled.

"Of course! I'll leave peacefully and even leave you with a departing gift. Goodbye."

Dapper Dan threw the gas grenade and shut the door behind him. Within seconds, the bears starting going savage.

Trunk knew what was up and made a run for the door. "No! NONONONONOOOO!"

He barely touched the doorknob when the bears grabbed him and tore him limb from limb. When the hour was up and the bears awoke from their savagery, they'd find blood on their mouths and claws and a corpse on the ground so mauled, if was unidentifiable for awhile.


	6. Chapter Six: A Matter of Life and Death

Chapter Six: A Matter of Life and Death

A/N: _Two chapters in two days?! That's crazy!_

 _Depending on how fast I can put these out, this may be my last chapter for a week as I'm heading out to San Diego Comic Con for the weekend._

 _PizzaSteve3902 Brought up a point about the dome cracking. That if a blimp explodes from the inside and makes a crack in it, then a missile from the army should crack it from the outside. At first, I thought I made a mistake and apologized for it, but thinking about it, the physics are actually on my side._

 _The one thing I didn't detail good enough was that the explosion happened near one of the tips of the six connecting points which would be the weakest spot. That said, physics state that it's plausible that the dome could be cracked or shattered from the inside. A dome is very similar to an arch. The strength of an arch is that as each piece curves to the top, it rests upon each other and strengthens it better than any wall or roof can. This means any pressure put on it is shared by all the parts that rest together. That's why when you see old relics, often parts that are still intact have an archway._

 _However, putting pressure on the opposite end would have the reverse effect and give way much easier.. Hence, the crack. Nick even says to Trunk that the dome is impenetrable_ _ **"from the outside"**_ _. So, I think I covered that up okay._

 _BTW, don't expect this story to be a long one. The first two-thirds is all climax followed by a ton of epilogues showing the future of the Wilde family. I should be done in under ten chapters._

 **Earlier in the evening, at the Hopps Home...**

Bonnie laid on the bed. Spots had Bonnie's dress off and her legs up as she was preparing to give birth.

Bonnie grunted as she pushed. "HNNNNNHH! Why now?! I just showered and put on fresh clothes!"

"Just breathe!" Spots said. She then noticed she was surrounded by some of Bonnie's younger sons and daughters. "Will you get outta here! She's giving birth!"

"It's okay." Bonnie said. "They've always been allowed to view it. Giving both is a natural, wonderful thing."

"But I can't be the midwife here! We need someone who's done this before!" Spots looked at the kids. "You! Get me a bucket of water and some washcloths annnd...you! Find one of your teenage or adult sisters and get her the hell over here!"

The kids took off running, but it didn't take long for the first kit to start to come out. "It's coming!" Bonnie yelled.

"Does it hurt?" Spots asked.

"As many as I've had? They practically fly out. I've had poops more painful than this. Speaking of, don't be surprised if that happens."

"You're gonna poop?!"

"Not now, but maybe before it's over. I have to push so sometimes it happens."

"Oh God! How can you be giving birth now?! You just announced you were pregnant a week ago!"

"I was just over two weeks pregnant at the time and the gestation period for a rabbit is about a month. In fact, these ones are coming out a little early."

"No wonder you have about a billion kids...I see the first one! Push!"

Bonnie pushed and Spots pulled out the first kit. Sadly, it was bad news for Bonnie. "It's stillborn. I'm sorry."

Bonnie cried. "Nick was right! I knew it! I'm too old to be getting pregnant! Oh God! What if they're all dead?!"

"We don't know that yet. Keep pushing!"

Meanwhile, the ten year-old Stan Hopps that Spots talked to, went to one of his big sisters room. He knocked on the door. "Go Away!" said the teenage bunny girl from the other side.

Stan opened the door slightly. "Mom's giving birth!"

Joanne Hopps had her headphones on and was listening to her favorite boy band, "WHAT?!"

"MOM NEEDS YOUR HELP!"

"UGH! Tell her I'll be down to help her cook in a second!"

"Unnnh. I don't think that's what she needs but...okay!" Stan shut the door behind him. He knocked on his other big sister's room. All he got back was "I'm on the phone!"

"Whatever." said Stan. He went over to another of his big sister's room. "Hey Jackie! Mom needs..."

The teenage bunny was bawling her eyes out. "Can't you see I'm going through an emotional trauma?! My boyfriend dumped meeee! WAAAAAAH!"

Stan gave up. "Screw this! I'm gonna go play Fartnight!"

Meanwhile, Spots was helping with the other kits. "I see the second one... _.GASP!_ It's kicking!"

"Oh thank goodness!"

Spots helped pull the kit out. "It's a boy!...He's not breathing! I hear a heartbeat though. We gotta do something!"

Bonnie had an idea. "He's probably drowning on the fluid! The bathroom next door! It s has a eyedropper! Wash it out!"

"I get you!" Spot took the kit with her and ran to the bathroom. She washed off the eyedropper and used it to suck the fluid out of the kits lungs. "C'mon! C'mooon!" She pressed the air out of the eyedropper and pressed it deep down the throat of the kit and let go of the bulb so it sucked the fluid out of the lungs.

She sucked out as much fluid as she could. She rubbed the baby bunnies chest and it started coughing up more fluid and breathing on his own. "He's breathing!" Spots said as she ran back into the room.

Spots ran into the room and was surprised that a third one popped out and Bonnie was already breastfeeding it.

"Thank you so much dear!"

"Looks like I was late to the third one."

"It's a girl. Very healthy too. I'm gonna call her...Vivian."

Spots shed a tear. "AWWW! Th-thanks."

"What are you going to name the boy?"

"Really?! I can name him?!"

"You earned it."

Spots let the bunny boy suck on her finger. "Lucky. I think I'll call him Lucky."

The boy with the bucket of water and washcloths came back. Spots was encouraging to him. "Good job! High five!"

The bunny boy was happy as he high-fived Spots.

Bonnie was worried. "What's taking the girls so long?"

Spots smiled with confidence. "Who cares? We got this!"

Bonnie smiled back. "Yes. Yes we do!"

A half hour later, Bonnie was almost done. She had nine kits so far. Three of them stillborn. One of them missing it's legs and one had down syndrome.

"You still have any left?" Spots asked.

"I...I can feel one."

"Then push!"

"...No."

"What?! Why?!"

Bonnie started to cry. "Because this will be the last onnnnne! _SNIFF!_ I've almost never known a time I wasn't barefoot and pregnant! I'm addicted to it. Once this baby comes out, I'll never know the feeling of having a little life inside of me."

"But you said it yourself. You're too old! You can't keep doing this! Some of the babies didn't make it and some of the others have complications!"

"I know! It's just..."

"Let me ask you a question. Do you like having sex with grandpa?"

"That's rather personal, but...yes."

"Vaginal sex?"

"Good God Vivian!"

"Just answer the question."

"Yes! A lot!"

"Buuuut...when you're pregnant, that's not the same is it?"

"No. I have to wait awhile."

"And now you and Stu can do what you do all day long without the risk of getting pregnant. I'm telling you, you'll be like teenagers again!"

Bonnie giggled. "We already are. I won't go into details but we...stained the hell out of your dad's van."

"Look...Mom was all excited for me to be a cop or a UBC champion but...having my little siblings around me made me realize something...I just wanna be a mom. Like you."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. When James graduates college and has a good job, I'm gonna have him knock me up all the time. You can live vicariously through me!"

Bonnie giggled. "Okay then! Here goes...one final time." She pushed and grunted as hard as she could. "HNNNH!"

 _Pbbbrrrrtt!_

"Grandma!"

"Relax dear. Just a fart."

"Thank God. Now push!"

She pushed hard again and the last kit came out of Bonnie and into Spots' paws.

" _Pant!...Pant!_...Is it healthy?!" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah! It's...It's a boy!"

"That's wonderful! I hope..."

"Wait! No...It's a...girl?"

"...What?!"

"HOLY CRAP! It's both! Look!"

Bonnie took a good look and sure enough, the baby bunny had a set of testicles with a tiny slit underneath. "It's a hermaphrodite! I never had one of those before!"

"Well what do we name him...or her?"

"I...I don't know! It should be a gender neutral name."

"Right! It has both sexes, but we don't know it's gender yet. My boyfriend's mom is named Terry. She's transsexual and the name fits for both males and females."

"Terry it is then." Bonnie said with a smile. "Spots. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure. "

"Well...I don't like to play favorites."

"I do." Spots joked.

"You...are the best granddaughter I ever had. I mean it."

Spots carefully hugged Bonnie. "Awww grandma!"

Just then, Stu finally came in. "Bonnie Dear! I've been looking everywhere for you! Can you help me put on this...holy flaming carrots! You had the kits?!"

"About time you showed up Stu!" Bonnie said.

"You didn't call me!"

"I left my phone on our bed."

Spots leaned over and kissed her grandma on the forehead. "I'm gonna go find my siblings. I'll see you later. Love you! MMMWAH!"

"Love you too dear!"

Stu noticed that three of the kits were not moving. "Are those ones stillborn?"

" _SNIFF!_...Yes."

"I'm...I'm sorry." Stub grabbed Spots' arm on the way out. "I...I wanna thank you for delivering my kits into the world tonight. Tell Nick I owe him a new van. Me and Bonnie. We umm...stained it beyond repair."

"Just what the hell did you do?!" Spots said.

Bonnie explained. "He was like one of those wacky water weasels you put on your front lawn and the hose goes flying everywhere!"

"Jeez Bonnie! You don't have to be so graphic! Anyway, it's gonna cost me, but I'm gonna pay for it out of my own pocket tomorrow. Okay?!"

"Unnnnh...okay I guess." Spots said as she left.

Stu turned to Bonnie. "And I mean it! It's coming out of MY pocket. I can't take any money from the charity."

"Really?"

"Bonnie...The charity money goes to the victims of the hawk attacks. The mothers and fathers who's children died due to my negligence. I can't take money from that!"

Bonnie smiled. "Now THERE'S the man I married. Oh! And Terry here has both parts!"

"You mean we got a herm?"

"Yup!"

"Wow! How about that?!...I missed out again. This is the fifth time!"

"I saved you two to name."

"Aww! I love you dear."

The two kissed. And Stu took a good look at his new children.

Bonnie teared up. "Our final babies!"

"Yeah...But not the final time we'll hold babies."

"Yeah...Yeah!" Bonnie smiled. "We get to be grandparents and our kids will have all the babies and we get to spoil the hell out of them while they have to deal with their worst moments."

"Ha-Ha! Yeah!"

The two laid in the bed together with their new kits surrounding them. They talked and kissed for the next hour.

 **Later, in the Zootopia Maximum security prison...**

Finnick was lying against the wall that Rusev threw him into. He was beginning to stir. He looked over at Jake who was barely moving and breathing. "Jake. You okay brother?"

" _COUGH!_ I-I'm alive...for now. I'm bleedin' out."

"Hang in there man! There should be someone that can help!"

"Dude. We're deep in a prison and all the guards have left. I'm _COUGH!_...I'm done for."

Just then, the door in the hallway opened and for a sliver of a moment, Finnick had hope. It was quickly dashed when he saw who it was.

"Finnick K. Fox. AKA Big Ears!" said Lionheart. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" The lion was accompanied by two tigers and a wolf guard.

Finnick's tough guy persona died as he became overcome with fear. "L-Lionheart!"

"Ah! Ah! Ah! KING Lionheart! But let's forget the formalities for now. YOU are about to be the mammal of the hour. I'm about to make you the face of the predator resistance!"

"I already was once. It cost me a dear friend."

Lionheart picked up Finnick by the scruff of his neck. The lion was so large compared to Finnick that it seemed like forever before they met eye to eye. "Now look Finnick. I'm about to give you the opportunity of a lifetime! You do this one favor for me and you'll be in the history books."

"Wh-What do you want me to do?"

"You'll see! Come with us."

As they were heading further in, the wolf guard stopped and noticed Jake was still alive. "Hey boss! This guy's still kickin' but barely. Ya want me to get rid of him?!"

Leo thought about it. "Yeah. Take him to his cell and kill him. Send a message to any who would fight against me."

"You got it."

The guard dragged Jake away. The fox tried to fight, but he was too weak. "No...Please!"

As they got out of the hallway, Jake noticed something. "Wait...You're not going anywhere near my cell. Wh-What's going on?"

The guard quieted him. "Shhhhh! Relax pal. I'm taking you to get some medical help. Name's Gary. I'm one of the good guards. Well, not EXACTLY an official guard. I was put in undercover by Bogo. Yer friends Manchas and what's left of the Wilde Boys are near the prey wing and have joined up with the prey. We now outnumber Lionheart's men and are getting set to stage a coup."

Meanwhile, Lionheart arrived at the cell Dawn Bellwether was hiding in. The ewe was panicking. "NO! NONONONO! Please! Leave me alone!"

Lionheart looked at his two tiger guards. "I need to have heart to heart with Finnick. Leave us."

The tigers bowed and left. Lionheart got down on one knee to talk to Finnick. "Tell me Finnick. What was life like in the short time when Dawn was the mayor?"

Finnick didn't lie. "It...It was hell. Me and Nick were viewed as criminals no matter where we went. Made it hard for us to put on the charm and con people. I was spat on just for bein' a fox. When I walked past a bunny or even a beaver, they'd clutch their purses tighter. They'd call the police on us just for walking in the park."

"And who caused you to be so distrusted?!" Lionheart pointed at Bellwether. "HER! She was the one who had a group of rams injecting random predators with Nighthowler! I tried to save this city from the panic of the savage predators by kidnapping the infected and trying to find a cure! But she...SHE was the disease the whole time!"

Dawn was sobbing. "I'm sorry for what I did! Nick forgave me! We're friends now! Her daughter is my niece!"

Lionheart laughed. "Oh please! Nick is so soft he'd forgive the devil himself. You can't take back what you did to this city! You caused so much distrust and prejudice!"

"You made things ten times worse tonight!" Dawn spat back.

Lionheart lightly patted Finnick on the back. "That woman is the cause of all of your troubles. Her actions are the reason you're in jail now! You wouldn't have gone so 'anti-prey' if it wasn't for her! It's all on her!"

Finnick looked angry. "Yeah...YEAH! The bitch!"

Lionheart smiled. "Yes...YES!" He then handed Finnick a weapon. "Here's a nice shiv. Kill her and bring me her head!"

Finnick looked nervous. "I...I don't."

"Think about it! Everything she's done that's made your life hell! If you kill her, you'll be the most celebrated predator this city has ever seen! Why...Ha!-Ha! You might even upstage me! Look you don't even have to bring me the head if it's too messy. Just her body and I'll cut it off myself."

Finnick shook his head up and down. "Alright...I'll do it."

Lionheart was delighted. "THAT'S MY BOY! Now get in there and finish her off!"

As Finnick squeezed between the bars, Dawn got more and more scared. "No! P-Please no! Oh God!"

Th ewe was a bit bigger than the fennec fox, but not by much. Finnick has strength on his side. Dawn tried to run around the cell, but Finnick cut her off and punched her in the stomach. He shoved her to the floor and got on top of her. Finnick put the shiv to her throat.

Dawn begged for her life. "Please! PLEASE I'm so sorry! Don't do it! Nick will never forgive you!"

Leo Lionheart was delighted. "Yes! YES! Do it! Stab the shit out of her!"

Dawn was still begging. "Please! PLEASE! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Finnick had her pinned down and held the shiv above her. "Oh you're sorry hunh?! You're sorry?! Well I'm not! I'm not the least bit sorry for what I'm about to do!"

He took the razor sharp shiv, turned and threw it was hard as he could with perfect aim. It landed so deep into Lionheart's throat that the tip poked out the other side. All that Lionheart could get out was "Aackk! Aaaack!"

Finnick sneered at the lion. "Now THAT is called a hustle, motherfucker!"


	7. Chapter Seven: Lionfall

Chapter Seven: Lionfall

A/N: _Squeezed out one more chapter before Comic Con. A chapter full of fighting, killing and shipping! Enjoy!_

 **Evening, at the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison**

For a moment, all three of them were stunned. It was a moment frozen in time. Finnick's trick worked. As Nick once stated before, he was an excellent marksman, but Finnick was even better at darts. Had he gone pro, he could have been a champion. But his aiming skills were more than perfect here. He twisted his body, threw the shiv between the bars and it went deep into the unsuspecting lion's throat.

While Lionheart was desperately trying to breathe, Finnick knew he wasn't down for the count yet and that he and Bellwether and to get out of there. "We gotta get outta here now!"

Bellwether was still stunned. "I-I can't believe you did that!"

"RUN BITCH! RUN!"

Finnick grabbed her by the hoof and pulled her along as they ran. They squeezed through the bars and ran to the door. Their first problem occurred. "We're too short to reach the doorknob!"

Dawn then punched Finnick in the shoulder. "OW! What was that for?!" he said.

"You punched me in the gut! AND you called me a bitch!"

"I'm sorry. I had to make it look good."

"...And?"

"Finnick rolled his eyes. "And you're not a bitch. You're a very pretty lamb if I'm bein' honest."

Dawn blushed. "Oh! Why, thank you!"

"Now stand under the doorknob while I get on your shoulders."

Finnick got on her shoulders and Dawn held onto his feet. As he turned the knob, he looked behind him. Lionheart slowly pulled the knife out of his throat and coughed up a ton of blood. Wether or not the knife stayed in, he was doomed. But the knife out gave him room to breathe and a few more minutes of life. " _COUGH! HACK!_ DAMN YOU FINNICK! GUARDS! HELP ME!"

Finnick saw the guards busting in on the other side and he knew it was time to leave. "GO! GO! GO!" They got the door open. He grabbed Dawn by the hoof and ran as fast as he could, pulling her with him. "We got to get to get away until he finally dies from blood loss!"

They ran as fast as their little legs could through the prison, "I can't run fast enough!" Finnick yelled.

"Then jump onto my back!" Dawn yelled back. "I'm faster on all fours!"

Finnick rode on top of Bellwether as she ran on all fours. "Alright! We're gaining some speed! Wooo!" Gimmie your war cry girl!"

"Oh! Ummmm...B-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H!"

"Close enough!"

"We'll go through the prey ward! My friends will be there!"

Lionheart and the tigers chased them through the cafeteria. They ran under tables and chairs, but Lionheart just threw those aside on his way to get them. "YOU WON'T ESCAPE ME! _HAACK!_ " They got out to the outdoor prey yard. Dawn was starting to panic. "Where are they?! They were around here!"

"Maybe they moved?!"

Lionheart and the others were starting to catch up. Lionheart's shirt was covered in his own blood. Every word made him gargle and spit out more of his own crimson juices. _"ARRRCCKKK! FINNICK! ACCKK!"_

As they neared the end of the yard, the lights went on. Finnick and Dawn gasped as they saw a group of predators close by.

"F-Friends of yours?" Dawn asked.

"No. Run! This way!" Finnick pointed towards some double doors that went down a long hallway. Dawn galloped fast as they went through with Finnick still on her back.

"This is bad Finnick!" Dawn yelled "We're heading towards the predator yard!"

"Keep going! I got a feeling our team is waiting on the other side."

" 'Our team?!' "

"Yeah! Maybe the prey teamed up with the good predators."

"There aren't that many good predators."

"HEY! I'm a predator and I risk my life to save your ass!"

"...Y-You're right Finnick. I-I'm sorry."

"Dawn. There's just good people and bad people and that's it."

"...Maybe you're right."

They got to the double doors, but they were locked on the other side. "Oh my GOD! Somebody help!"

A doe was on the other side. "Who is it?!"

"It's Finnick! I got Dawn with me and we're about to be killed by Lionheart!"

"Prove it!"

Finnick put Bellwether on his shoulders so she could peek through the window. "Hey! It's Lindsy! Hi Lindsy!" Dawn said to the doe.

The doe was shocked. "Oh my God! Get in! Quick!"

They ran in and Lindsy locked the door behind her. Lionheart and the other predators were already banging on the door. "That won't hold them long. Hurry! We gotta join the others! The Wilde Boys and some other predators have joined us prey. We're gonna have a full on war when they get here!"

Finnick smiled. "HA! See? I was right!"

Dawn smiled at the fennec fox. "You certainly were."

Lindsy pulled Dawn aside. "Follow me. The other prey will keep you safe."

"Sounds good." Finnick said. "I'll go help Manchas."

"WAIT!" Dawn shouted.

Finnick was confused. "What is it?"

"Stay with me. Please?"

"...Me? Why?"

"I...I feel safe around you."

If foxes could blush, Finnick's face would be beet red. "Okay. Let's go."

They went inside a makeshift medical room and Finnick passed Jake who was lying on a table. He was happy to see the fox.

Finnick got on a chair to see him. "Jake! You doin' okay brother?!"

The fox gave a weak smile. "I could be better, but... they're doin' their best to save my life."

Finnick looked over to see who was giving him blood. "That's...that's a zebra!"

"He has the same blood type." Lindsy said.

Finnick wiped some tears from his eyes. "A zebra giving blood to a fox. _SNIFF!_ Damn man! The world's changin' for the better."

Just then, they heard the double doors smash open. "THEY'RE HERE!" Lindsy yelled out. "Close this ward up to keep our patient safe. We're taking the fight out in the predator yard. The others are waiting!"

"What about me?!" Dawn asked. "Lionheart's gonna try to attack me."

Finnick had a plan. "You go up the rail scaffolding that side. Near the guard tower. I'll go the opposite side and have him follow me. He really hates my guts more than yours right now. The gates to get up are probably locked, but we can squeeze through."

"Okay." Dawn replied. "Be careful Finnick."

Finnick winked back at her. "I'll be careful baby."

Dawn blushed as she climbed up into the scaffolding towards the guard tower. Finnick started to run to the other side, past the Wilde Boys and other predators that were about to fight Lionheart's men.

Manchas took the front of the crowd. "Here they come! ATTACK!"

The two groups ran at each other. Each of them biting, kicking, punching, clawing. Though the midst of all of this, was Leo Lionheart. Despite feeling weaker and weaker due to his blood loss, he threw some of the predators and prey around like ragdolls as he was hunting down Finnick and Bellwether.

He wouldn't have to wait long as Finnick put himself in front on the spotlight at the guard tower above, looking almost like the bat signal. "Hey asshole! I'm over here!"

Lionheart was enraged. " _HAACK! AACCKK!_ FINNICK!: He gargled through the blood still pouring out of his throat. "If I can't kill her... _AACK!_...I'll kill you!"

"Good luck with that!" Finnick laughed. "I'm way up her bitch! And you can't get thr-"

With what little strength he had left, Lionheart leaped onto the railing, causing it to shake and started climbing up to the guard tower. It surprised the hell out of Finnick. "Oh shit!"

Dawn watched from the other side and was scared for the fennec fox. The fox she was starting to have feelings for. "Oh no! Finnick!" She looked around and saw some of the metal bars on the railing was rusty in the corners. She started kicking to see if they could come loose.

Meanwhile, Finnick tried to run off to the left, but Leo just jumped that way and climbed some more. He tried running back to the right and Leo leaped again. As Finnick tried to run again, Leo managed to stick his arm between the bars of the railing and grabbed Finnick by the back of his orange shit.

"I got you now!" Lionheart bloodily spat out between his fangs. But there was one problem. He was getting weaker and couldn't get a good foothold. His eyes started rolling. "You...you die with me!"

Lionheart pulled hard on the back of Finnick's shirt and was choking the fox. But the lion was getting dizzier and dizzier as he kept his grip firm between the bars on the railing and the back on Finnick's shirt. The fennec fox couldn't pull himself free. He also couldn't breathe.

Lionheart got so dizzy that he now dangled from the railing with his claws deep into Finnick's shirt. "I...I can't see. But I can feel you... _ACCK! COUGH! COUGH!_ I can feel you choking!"

With all the weight upon it, the railing was starting to snap and give way.

Lionheart then felt the sharp pain of metal hitting him on the head. "AAH!"

It was Dawn with a metal rod. It was payback time for her. She caught up to Finnick and bashed Leo in the skull over and over with each word she yelled.

"YOU!...LET!...HIM!...GO!"

By this time, Leo was almost fully knocked out and just hanging from the claws stuck in Finnick's shirt. Dawn adjusted herself and pushed the pipe between the back of Finnick's shoulder and Leo's paw. She pushed and pushed and finally, she got he claws out of the shirt and Leo fell.

The lion spun in the air for just a second when he landed with a thud onto the ground. For one brief moment, he was still alive. Being in the outdoor courtyard where the others were still fighting he awoke and looked up to the night sky one final time. He saw the top of the dome where the six points met. He saw the large crack just as it finally shattered and a big chunk fell off and into the lake below. It was over. The army could get in. His final thoughts were. _"No! My kingdom! My beautiful kingdom!"_ He then closed his eyes and his heart beat it's last.

Up above, Dawn pulled Finnick away from the weak railing to a steady one. She pulled him onto her lap. "Finnick! Finn! Are you okay?!"

Finnick coughed. "Oh yeah. I only had a 300 pound mammal hanging off my 5 pound body. _COUGH!_ I'm just peachy."

Dawn petted his head. "Just rest. It looks like the war will be over soon."

They then heard one of Lionheart's men below. "He's dead! Our king is dead! We surrender! There's no point to this anymore!"

Dawn hugged Finnick at the sound of the good news. The predators and prey that joined together cheered. The ones that were either too beat up to keep fighting or surrendered had their paws tied. With part of the dome cracked open, a signal could now get through and Gary was able to make a call. "Bogo! It's Larry! Tell Swinton that the prison is secured! Lionheart's dead and his men have all been arrested!"

Bogo was elated. _"Great news Mr. Howler! You've done an excellent job!"_

Gary was shocked to hear what Bogo said. "Did you hear that?! I did an excellent job! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I DID AN EXCELLENT JOB! WOO-HOO!"

Bellwether talked to Finnick. "Do you wanna find a nice, private cell and...talk for a bit?"

Finnick smiled. "I can smell the pheromones on you baby. You wanna do more than talk."

She giggled. "I can't believe I'm saying this to a predator, but...yeah, maybe I do...I think I like you Finnick. You're crude but...kind. That said, I'd like to get to know you more first."

"Okay. Let's get down from here and have ourselves a chit-chat."

 **Meanwhile...**

A bunny mother named Nancy was carrying her 8 year-old daughter in her arms. They were being chased by two jaguar punks who saw her as an easy target. They managed to chase her into an alleyway where she was trapped.

"Aww! What's the matter little bunny?!" one of the jaguars mockingly said. "We just wanna say hi!"

"Leave me alone!" she screamed.

"Now ya see Rick? Isn't that rude?"

"VERY rude." said the other jaguar.

"Looks like we'll have to teach this little bunny and her baby girl some manners!"

But then, a tiger pounced off the fire escape and got between the bunnies and jaguars. "Preds for peace!" he shouted.

He addressed the jaguars. "This woman's done nothing to you. You need to back off now!"

"You gonna make us?!" said Rick. "You may be big, but there's two of us and only ONE of you!"

The tiger got into a fighting pose. "Try me."

The bunny mother and her daughter backed to the wall as the jaguars pounced on the tiger. The scratched, bit and attacked viciously. They had the upper hand for only a moment, but the tiger proved far too strong for them.

Finally, they had enough and ran off, leaving a bloody and beaten, but victorious tiger. "Yeah! You better run!" he shouted. He then turned his attention to the bunnies. "Are you two okay?"

"Leave me alone!" the bunny cried.

The tiger got on his knees to make himself look less of a threat. "I'm not going to hurt you ma'am. I just want to make sure you're okay. My name's Brad. What's yours?"

She started to become more at ease. "Nancy. Th-This is my daughter April."

The tiger smiled. "My favorite month!"

The little girl giggled and ran up to hug the tiger, scaring the mother. "April, no! You don't know him!"

The little bunny jumped onto the tigers chest and he gave her a little hug. "Thank you April! But your mom is right, you shouldn't trust strangers so quickly."

"But we met you before!" the girl said.

Brad was confused. "We did?"

"Un-Hunh. On a subway two years ago. We didn't say 'Hi' though. In fact, mommy pulled me away from you."

Nancy started to blush. "She's ummm...got a photographic memory. She remembers every detail...A little TOO good."

"Do you remember that mommy?"

"N-No."

"When we got off the train, I asked you why you pulled and you told me that tigers are nothing but killers and that we should stay away from them."

Nancy covered her face with her paws in embarrassment. "I am so SO sorry! I...I don't mean that! Really! It's just..."

"It's okay." Brad said. "You see April, some people are scared of those they don't know or don't understand even if they've never met them before. Fear is just something instilled in all of us. But it's important that we don't let it control us. We need to learn to get past that fear and maybe we'll get to know each other better as people."

He then stood up. "I didn't mean to scare anyone. I'll leave you two alone."

"W-WAIT!" Nancy shouted. "The streets are dangerous tonight. We could use someone to escort us home. Then, maybe...I could cook you some dinner? Do you like salad?"

The tiger smiled. "I LOVE salad Nancy."

Sadly this beautiful moment was interrupted by a scared ZPD cadet. The hippo's knees were shaking as he held a live gun at the Tiger. "FREEZE DIRTBAG! We got reports that two bunnies were being chased by vicious predators!"

Brad put his paws behind his head. "It's okay officer! I chased them away. I'm with 'Preds for Peace' and.."

"SHUT UP! You expect me to believe that?!"

"That's not even an officer's uniform! Are you a cadet?"

The hippo clicked the gun. His hand was shaking and his finger was on the trigger. "I said SHUT UP!"

Nancy got in front. "Wait! He's telling the truth! He saved me!"

"Stand away lady! Now you! Get on the ground!"

The tiger complied. "I-I'm doing what you're asking! See?"

"GET ON THE GROUND!"

"What's your proble-"

The hippo fired, but the bullet went up in the sky. The hippo's arm was pulled up by Bogo at the last second.

The waterbuffalo sneered at the hippo. "You...are no where near ready to become an officer. Consider yourself expelled from the academy! Now go home."

"You're not in charge! Swinton.."

"NOW!"

The hippo ran off. Bogo had his gun. He pulled out the magazine and emptied it. "Thank you for protecting the lady and child." Bogo said to Brad. "Are you gonna be okay? You look beat up."

"I WAS a bit beat up, but I'll be fine. I'm just going to escort her home."

"Good. I saw a bit of what went down but I couldn't make it here in time. You handled yourself quite well. Have you ever thought about going into the academy?"

"You...you think I'm ready for that?"

"I think you'd do fantastic!" Bogo replied with a smile.

"Thank you sir!" The tiger smiled as he walked off with the two bunnies. Bogo watched as they walked together. Within minutes, the two bunnies were on Brad's shoulders and Nancy slowly rested her head against the tigers. "Hmmm...I wonder if they will?...NAH!"

With an opening now in the dome, Some signals could now break through and Bogo was able to make cell phone calls again. He called Swinton.

She was upset with hearing Bogo. _"What do you want ex-chief? I'm kinda busy right now!"_

" 'Ex-chief?!' I'll have you know while you're enjoying playing chief tonight. I'll be back at my desk tomorrow."

" _Just because you didn't sign the resignation slip, doesn't mean Trunk can't fire you before he's out!"_

"You didn't hear? I'm sorry. He's more than out. He's dead."

" _...What?!"_

"His grizzly bear guards were hit with a Nighthowler grenade and they mauled Trunk to death. It was so bad, he was only recognizable by his clothes and a ring he wore."

" _Oh...OH GOD!...My poor Trunk!"_

"You...you had feelings for him?!"

" _A little. It wasn't just for personal gain. I enjoyed his company."_

"Oh...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like I was making light of his death."

" _Oh shut up!"_ She said in anger. _"Just tell me what you want!"_

"Gary, my undercover guard called. They've secured the prison. By the way, did you check the station that controls the dome?"

" _Of course we did! That was the first thing after we tried to secure the prison!"_

"...I thought you had the men protect Gaze-"

" _The second thing! The predators who took over the place destroyed the building. There's no way the dome can go down!"_

"That's a four story building. They destroyed all four?"

" _Ummm...Just the first I think?"_

Bogo couldn't believe her incompetence, "...ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

" _There was no way to get to the other floors!"_

"You are done playing chief! I'm heading there right now and I want some men over there! Do you hear me?!"

" _Aw go fuck yourself!"_ Swinton yelled as she hung up the phone. She saw her firing coming and no longer cared.

Bogo was taken aback, but chuckled. "Well! Someone's going to have a few negative points in their performance review. Heh-heh!"

Bogo headed towards the building that controlled the dome.

 **NEXT WEEK**

 **Duke dukes it out with a savage puma. Suzie finds and ingenious way to hose down three buildings at once, while Finnick and Dawn make out in Lionheart's cell without knowing the cameras are still on in "The Bang Seen 'Round the World".**


	8. Chapter Eight: Fire Giraffe

Chapter Eight: Fire Giraffe

A/N: _Looks like there was more story there than I first thought. We'll get to Finnick and Bellwether next chapter. After that, Nick and Judy's kids put on a little rock concert._

 **Evening in Little Rodentia**

Duke was proud of his hastily constructed dome. The wood panels covered the entirety of Little Rodentia and he had put the final beams in place. While it looked good on the inside, it looked nasty on the outside and that actually had purpose. Duke built it mostly from inside the city, so he had pounded the nails toward the outside. Any predators from the outside trying to get in would get stuck by those nails.

One puma didn't care. Victor Velvet had seen better days. But once he was fired from his factory job, making ends meet became impossible. He lost his wife, he lost his self-respect, he just about lost his will to live. Then came "The Big Cheese", King Lionheart and the rebellion. He may have to do some nasty things, but if predators ruled the city, then he could finally find work.

Then it all came crashing down. Quite literally. A huge chunk of the thick glass that was hit by the explosion finally cracked enough that it fell into the lake and now...now Lionheart was announced dead. He lost all hope.

He heard the cheering coming from inside Little Rodentia. The mice were dancing in the streets celebrating the death of a once great predator. He took a peek inside the entrance and saw Duke Weaselton, a weasel, a predator, a _traitor_ celebrating with them.

"They dare dance on his corpse?!" Growled Victor. "And that damn weasel traitor is celebrating with them?! I'll kill him! I'll kill them all!"

He fought through the pain of the nails piercing his paws as he started to rip, tear and break the boards keeping him from entering the tiny city..

Duke and the others heard the puma trying to break in. "Everybody run to your homes and hide!"

The mice panicked and ran as fast as they could. The puma smashed his way through and was stalking Duke. "Filthy prey lover! How can you defend them after all they've done to us?!"

Paco got in the puma's face. "Leave my Papi alone!"

Duke screamed out for the step son. "PACO!"

Victor slapped the boy hard, knocking him into the side of a building. "Out of my way!"

Duke was shocked at what happened. Now the weasel was less scared and more enraged. He yanked one of the beams that they recently put on and charged at the puma. "I'll teach you to hit my kid!"

He swung at the puma with the beam, but the puma swiped his claws at the same time, slicing the top of the beam and leaving it with a pointy angle.

It knocked Duke back into the park, knocking over some banzai trees. Duke got himself up and the puma pounced into the air. Duke had no time to react and in an act of self-defense, aimed the now sharp end of the beam up with the ground as support as the puma came crashing down.

It was like a moment frozen in time. The mice all watched from their buildings as the puma landed his left side right into the sharp end of the beam. It pierced into the puma's gut and he rolled and slammed into the side of a building. The beam came out and the puma starting bleeding to death. "You got me." he panted. "I hope you're happy. Got... _GASP!_ Got nothing to live for anyway."

Duke surprised himself at his own concern. "You okay 'dere? No! Wait! You hurt Paco and tried 'ta kill me! Why should I care?!"

Suddenly, an angel version of Duke appeared on Duke's right shoulder. "No Duke! He may have attacked in anger and desperation, but we can't just let him die! We have to be better then that!"

A devil version of Duke appeared on his left shoulder. "Nothin' doin'! 'Dis guy hurt yer son and almost killed you! You gonna let him get away with that?! Let him die!"

The angel argued. "He's a predator just like you! He's faced the same prejudices and hardships! You can imagine the hard life he's probably led!"

"An eye for an eye!" said the devil Duke. "You ain't got no obligation to save him!"

"Yes he does!" the angel argued.

"No he don't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he don't!"

Paco was watching his stepfather in confusion. "Papi. Why are you looking back and fourth at your shoulders?"

"I got a devil and angel arguin' wit' me about what I should do. What? You ain't never seen a cartoon animal have a moral dilemma before?!"

Duke decided. "I'm probably gonna regret this, but we gotta save his life." Duke then took off his shirt. "This ain't enough 'ta make a tourniquet. Paco, gimmie your shirt. I'll need Rico's too. RICO! Where are you?"

Rico was busy...well...filling up an empty pool. "Aww man! My back fangs were floatin'!"

Duke was shocked. "RICO! What are ya doin' whizzin' in public?!"

"I had to pee and we're trapped inside!"

"And I'm enjoying the view." said a chubby, middle-aged lady mouse who was sticking her head out the window. She winked at Rico. "Never seen one that big before. Why don't you come to the window and bring that big thing into my bedroom?"

Duke was disgusted. "Eww. Rico, just gimme your shirt!"

"Yes!" said the chubby lady mouse. "Take it all off!"

"Have some self control lady!"

Duke took Rico's shirt and quickly returned and tied the shirts together. He approached the puma. "Now don't attack me. Okay?!"

The puma was shocked. "Y...You're helping me?!"

Duke wrapped the tourniquet tightly. "Just hold still. Gotta slow down the blood from comin' out...'dere! 'Dis should do until an ambulance arrives...and then you're goin' 'ta jail!"

The puma had tears welling in his eyes. He put his arm around Duke. "You...you saved me! You had no right to after what I did! You're... _SNIFF!._...You're so wonderful!"

Victor hugged Duke tightly surprising everyone watching. "My life has been hell and...and I thought that there was no good in the world anymore! _SOB!_ I'm so sorry! I'm indebted to you for the rest of my life! Anything you ask, I'll do for you!"

"Seriously?!" Duke asked.

"Yes!"

"Well... _ACCK!_ First off...can you give me some breathin' room? Yer kinda chokin' me."

Victor eased off. "Sorry!...Sorry sir."

" 'Sir?!' I like 'dis guy! Alright, second, no attackin' anyone tonight. Yer gonna help me defend these mice, not attack 'em! Okay?!"

"You got it boss!"

"Third! Yer darn right I'm yer boss! Y'know, we could use a big guy like you at your construction place. You know anythin' about buildin' stuff?"

"Errr...Not really. I had some Erector sets as a kid."

"Close enough! Rico will fill you in on the rest."

"You... _SOB!_...You mean you're giving me a job?!"

"Yeah...But I'm not payin' much! It's unofficial and under 'da table. Just enough 'ta put a roof over yer head and some food in yer belly and 'dat's it!"

Victor hugged Duke again. "You're so wonderful! I love you Mr...ummm..."

"Weaselton. Duke Weaselton. Paco! Rico! C'mon! Group hug!"

"I love you Duke Weaselton!" The puma cried. " _SIGH!_ But...I'm gonna be put under arrest."

"Not if I don't file no charges." Duke replied.

" _SNIFF!_ You have to be like...the best weasel ever!"

Duke put his arm around Paco. "Well...I got a great stepson who helps keep me on 'da straight and narrow lately."

The mice cheered and watched from their windows. "Wow! That weasel's a real hero! Maybe we should have made him mayor instead of Nick Wilde?" said one mouse.

"Naah!" said the other. "Although, the assistant mayor's job will be open. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. Maybe we can convince Mr. Wilde to hire him on?"

"Yeah!"

" **Meanwhile..."**

The Zootopia fire department was doing their best to put out the large fire on the rooftops of three tall buildings and keep them spreading further. Some mad mammal was leaping from rooftop to rooftop and spreading the flames. The fire department was having a problem. The giraffe fire fighters were on the other side of the city. "There's like, no way we're gonna be able to put these out eh?" said the moose fireman. "We don't have anyone tall enough don't-cha know!"

They then felt a shaking on the ground as Suzie the giraffe ran over their way. "I can help! I can help! That orphanage is where I grew up!"

"We can't let anyone just use the fire hose!" said a rhino fireman. "It takes a lot of strength because it has a ton of kickback!"

Suzie fireman. "Please! I can handle it! I have to save my old foster family!"

The moose agreed. "It's not like we got much options eh? I say we let her give her a try. She can reach the roof!"

"Thank you!" Suzie replied. "I promise I'll keep my feet firm and hold my stance."

"Beauty! Okay ya hoser! Turn on the hose when she's got a good hold of it eh?"

Suzie took the hose and planted her hooves firmly to the ground.

"So like, okay eh? You ready?" Bob asked.

"Yeah! I can do this!"

"Let 'er go dude!"

The rhino pulled the wrench on the hydrant and the water shot through the hose quickly. Suzie lost her balance for a moment as the pressure from the hose was incredibly strong, but she grabbed the hose tightly and got control.

"Sweep left to right!" the moose yelled. Suzie followed his commands. She did what he asked and the fire was dying down. There was just one problem. The building next to them was ablaze as well and another building across the street was on fire too. Both were getting worse and worse.

Suzie then heard someone calling out her name. "Suzie!" It was Lisa. A groundhog who was one of Suzie former foster sisters.

"Lisa! What are you doing?!"

"We're trapped! We were escaping to the bottom and the door locked! Help us!"

On the other building, A mother leopard was trapped with her baby cub. "Someone! Please help me!"

Suzie couldn't save both at once, but she had an idea. She had the firemen turn off the hose momentarily. Then, she put her hoof through one window and stretched herself to put her hoof into the other window. "Everyone! Climb onto my arms and climb down me! I won't move! I promise!"

They did just that. Carefully, they grabbed Suzie's arms and shuffled their way onto her and started climbing down.

The fireman made sure Suzie hurried herself. "Hurry up eh? We got multiple fires and we can't hit them all at the same time!"

"I know!" Suzie replied. She wanted to help, but putting out the fire and rescuing people at the same time was a bit too much. Plus, there were multiple fires happening. Then, she saw something in the distance. At a used car lot there was a wacky, waving, inflatable tube mammal. Air was blowing out of it's arms and it's head. Suzie's mind for mechanics went to work. "Of course! If it can take the pressure then...it might work!"

She looked down on the ground. "Is everyone off?"

"Yeah!" they said.

"Good! Mr. Fireman sir, keep rescuing my foster family! I'll be right back!"

The moose saw Suzie run off. "Where you goin' eh?!"

"I got a plan!"

Within moments, Suzie came back with the tube mammal. "Sorry. The dealership was closed and I kinda had to...borrow it."

The moose was confused. "So like,...I don't get it."

"I need duct tape or zip ties."

"We got both."

Suzie quickly attached the tube mammal to the end of the hose. "If this works, it will shoot the water in three different directions and we can hit all the fires at once!"

"I dunno. The pressure might rip it apart."

"Or splitting it three ways may help relieve some pressure. Worth a shot!"

"Okay eh?! What do we got to lose?!"

Meanwhile, a news chopper was capturing the entire event. _"We are LIVE near the corner of Hill and Trip in the Downtown district where a young giraffe girl seems to be helping our firemammals put out some blazes in the local buildings. Due to the riots tonight, fires have been breaking out all over Zootopia in both the urban and suburban areas and our firemammals are stretched thin across the city."_

The Wolfords and Clawhausers were on the edge of the sofa watching the events unfold.

"Go Suzie!" James exclaimed.

Terry was real nervous. "Ooooh! I hope she doesn't get herself hurt!"

Wolford patted the tiger on the back. "Relax Fangs! She's doin' okay."

Gazelle was watching intently too. "I wonder what she's up to?"

They watched as Suzie once again picked up the hose. "Turn it back on! Slowly!"

The rhino slowly turned the crank on the hydrant. Suzie held firm as the hose started to blast again. It was out slowly, but got more and more pressure.

It worked. The water was blasting out the left arm, right arm and head of the tube mammal. Suzie was able to spray in three different directions.

The news chopper was still reporting. _"What quick thinking! The young giraffe too one of the waving tube mammals from a car dealership and made an attachment to the hose that spreads three ways! She's hitting three buildings at once!"_

Meanwhile, the family was cheering loudly in the living room.

"Yaaay! She did it!" shouted Sarah on Terry's lap. "My foster family is saved!"

James pumped his fists. "YESS! My big, little sister is awesome!"

Terry was crying tears of joy and relief. "My baby! I'm so proud!"

Tim was laughing. "Your baby?! Ya just got her last week!"

"Oh shut up! James. I'm out of tissues could you be a dear and get some out of the closet? It's that room behind the TV."

"Sure thing aunt Terry." James jumped off the couch and headed towards the closet.

Terry had one more thing to say. "And see if you can call Suzie and tell her to come back as soon as those fires are completely out!"

"Okay!" James went inside the closet and immediately popped back out. "Dad! You gotta see this! It's amazing!"

This got Tim curious. He slowly got off the large couch. "What's 'da big deal?"

"Look! Look!"

The wolf walked inside the closet and couldn't believe what he saw. "Cheezus Mice! It's freakin' huge!"

He wasn't kidding. It was a walk-in closet...for giraffes. The room was half Suzie's size which was still about the size of the entirety of James' house, not including the ceiling. Tim had to get a flashlight out just to see the ceiling as it went up incredibly high. "They should get 'dat weasel 'ta make some small mammal apartments outta 'dis closet! It's crazy!"

"I know! Right?!"

James got the tissues off the one shelf in the closet that had anything on it. He and Tim both walked out.

Tim couldn't believe what he saw. "How does Ben afford 'dis place?! 'Dere's so much space!"

Terry explained. "I asked him about that once. You remember that he used to have a giraffe roommate? Well apparently, the landlady is old and senile and charges a flat fee for all of the apartments."

"'Dats crazy! Giraffes make more money 'dan a a smaller mammal. Our economy is size-based!"

"I know! Ben got lucky I guess. James dear. Have you called Suzie yet?"

James apologized. "Sorry aunt Terry. I got blown away by the size of that closet." As he got one the phone, he looked up at the large TV and his jaw almost dropped.

" _What an amazing girl! The fires on those three tall buildings have almost been completely extinguished. But as you can see, there are still some blazes in the suburban areas including those near downtown."_

James watched the video on the TV and pointed at a familiar place. "DAD! BURNIE! LOOK! That's...THAT'S MY HOUSE! OUR HOUSE! OUR HOUSE IS ON FIRE!"

James tried to run to the barricaded door and Tim grabbed him just in time. "Oh no ya don't! It's dangerous out 'dere!"

"I don't care! My room's on fire! My mom's stuff is gonna burn!"

"We can replace the stuff! I can't replace you!"

He started to cry. "My mother's belongings! _AAAHH!_ I can't lose those! They all I have of her now! Let me out! PLEASE!"

"I got an idea." Tim got on the phone to Suzie. "Hey Suzie! Ya done over 'dere?"

" _I know. I know. I'm coming home. Camella and the kids are all safe now."_

"Wait! 'Dose firemammals owe ya! Yer on Hill and Trip right?"

" _Yeah?"_

"I've patrolled 'dat area before. Look over to yer right. You see 'dat suburb area?"

" _...Yeah. There's a few houses on fire!"_

"Good! I mean, that's bad! One of them is OUR house! 'Da one with the swing in the backyard! Get 'dose firemammals over 'dere quick!"

" _Oh no! I'll run over there right now! Mr. fire...moose! My brother's house is on fire! Please hurry! Follow me!"_

Tim hung up the phone and Terry was very upset. "TIM! She was supposed to come home!"

"Relax. She's just got one more job. You don't want our house to burn down, do you?!"

"Well...no, but..."

"She'll be fine. Let's watch 'da news."

They watched the news and the news chopper followed Suzie into the suburbs. _"The young giraffe girl seems to be leading the fire crew into the suburbs! They're now setting up the hydrant to attack the houses. The giraffe still has the tube mammal attached to the hose so she can hit multiple houses. They're setting up...Oh no! The tube finally ripped! They're going to have to go house by house now."_

The Wolfords watched intently. All three were nervous.

" _The giraffe seems to be trying to get the firemammals over to one house, but the others are in worse shape and they're concentrating on one house at a time."_

James was panicking. "No. No. No! NO! Those bastards! They owe her!"

Tim patted James on the back. "As much as I hate to say it, 'dey got 'dere job 'ta do and 'dose houses are in worse shape right now."

James cried into Tim's shoulder. "It's not fair! How much more am I supposed to lose?!"

Tim hugged the boy close."We'll get through this kid. I promise."

" _The giraffe seems upset...What is she doing?...There's a back yard with a pile of dirt and a shed...She's ripping the tin roof right off the shed! I think she just uncovered a marijuana grove underneath!"_

Auburn was confused. "What is she doing?!"

Tim started to smile. "I don't know, but I like it! We got a neighbor 'ta bust now."

" _She's using the tin roof as a scoop and is picking up a ton of dirt! She can barely hold it!...This is an incredible child for risking her life to help the fire department...So what is she doing with the...OH! She's dumping it on the other house!"_

James leaped to his feet. "YES! That's my big, little sister!"

" _It seems to be working! There's only two rooms ablaze and the dirt she's throwing in seems to be helping the flames die d-...Oh no! Two wolves are attacking her legs! I think they live in the house she ripped the tin roof off of!"_

"NOO!" Terry screamed.

" _She's much larger than them and is trying to kick them off, but they keep attacking! What's she?...She's reaching across the block towards the fire engine...She's got the hose! She's spraying the wolves and it's knocking them all the way down the street! She's now using the hose and finishing the job. The firemammals seem to be a little upset but...she's got the fire out!"_

James jumped up and down. "YES! YES! YES!" He then hugged his mother, Auburn tightly and cried a little. "She did it! _SNIFF!_ I love that giraffe!"

Tim got on the phone. "I'm gonna call 'da ZPD and let 'dem know about 'dose wolves a few houses down. Don't want no criminal element livin' near me. In 'da meantime, you better call Suzie and get her butt home!"

Terry handed Sarah over to Gazelle. "Gazelle, could you do me a big favor and cover Sarah's ears. I'd do the same with James, Auburn. By the way, does Juanita know English?"

"If she did, she would have actually had some lines." Auburn replied.

"Good." Terry got a hold of Suzie on the cell phone. "Suzie honey?!"

" _Yes Mom?"_

"GET YOUR FUCKING ASS HOME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT HOW MUCH BIGGER YOU ARE THAN ME, I'LL TAKE A 2X4 TO YOUR GODDAMN ASS YOU HEAR ME?!"

" _Y-Yes mom! Right away mom! I love you mommy!"_

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO OR I'LL MAKE THOSE WOLVES LOOK LIKE PLAYMATES!"

Terry looked over and saw not only James trembling on Auburn's lap, but Wolford trembling on Auburn's lap too. Juanita was on Gazelle's lap, shaking with Sarah.

"I love my children but I do not mess around." Terry replied.


	9. Chapter Nine : History in the Love Makin

Chapter Nine : History in the Love Making

A/N: _WARNING! NSFW (a little bit) It gets steamy near the end. I'm gonna censor myself as much as possible (think late night Cinemax) but for the sake of this subplot, Dawn and Finnick are gonna be making love in front of the cameras. But not without a lot of heartwarming talk between the two of them first. It's not only important for their characters, but for uniting the city. They not only see once biggest pred hater and the once biggest prey hater talking things out and getting along, but falling in love and getting it on. I still recommend you read it as it's real sweet._

 _I'm done putting up different times. I'm starting realize that wasn't very necessary. I could easily just say "Morning, Afternoon, Evening" and people would get the same gist out of it._

 **Evening at the Zootopia Maximum Security Prison just after Lionheart's death.**

 _WHACK!_ "I hate you so much!" _WHACK!_ "You're a monster!" _WHACK!_ "You ruined my life!"

Dawn Bellwether was beating the already dead Lionheart across the head with the metal rail she broke off. Her rage towards the lion knew no end. It took all of Finnick's strength to pull her off.

"Damnit Dawn! Stop it! He's already dead!"

Tears were running down the ewe's face. "You don't know what he did to me! The horrible abuse I had to suffer!"

Finnick held her back. "I know! I know! But it's over with. He's gone. He can't feel a thing anymore. Everything that made Lionheart so awful has left this earth. You're just hitting his corpse. A pile of unfeeling fur and bones."

"But I hate him so much! I want him to suffer more! I... _SOB!_...I..."

"Don't hate. Please."

" _SNIFF!_ Wh-What?!"

"Can we go somewhere private to talk? I have a feeling the police won't be rounding us up for awhile. You can tell me everything he did to you. I want you to get all that hate out so you can let it go."

"SNIFF! O-Okay. Y'know, I'm having a hard time believing you were the one who spread all those anti-prey fliers."

"Yeah well, I've learned a lot lately. Including how to just let things go."

Dawn reached her hoof out for Finnick's paw. "C-Can you teach me?"

He took her hoof and held it gently. "I dunno. But I can try."

As they were walking hoof in paw, they looked around the cell for someplace more private and away. Finnick pointed at one cell. "Look! It's got a sheet covering over it. Let's go inside!"

They headed inside and saw the lights and cameras. Dawn figured it out. "Ooooh! This must have been Lionheart's room! I heard he was doing a television interview today."

"Well there you go." Finnick replied. "He's dead so no one else is gonna use it."

"Hee! Hee! There's a little bit of vengeance by taking his place from him. I like it!"

 **Meanwhile at the KRDT TV Station...**

A bat by the name Mark Hanger was manning the station, when he was shocked to see Finnick and Dawn Bellwether appear on camera. "Guys! Hey Shirley! Guano!"

"It's Guido!"

"Whatever look! That's not Lionheart! That's Big Ears and Dawn Bellwether! And they're...getting along?!"

"Where's Lionheart?! asked Shirley.

" _He's dead so no one else is gonna use it."_

The bats were shocked. "WOAH! Did he just say Lionheart's dead?!"

"Oh man! Our ratings are gonna go through the roof!"

"Dude...We don't actually work here. We just took over the place under Lionheart's command remember?"

"Oh yeah. If he's dead, might as well call it quits and head back to the Nocturnal district."

"Yeah. Should we untie the mice?"

"Eeehh...I dunno. I don't wanna hurt them. Let's just leave them as-is and call the police anonymously."

They were gonna leave, but then they listened in on Dawn and Finnick's conversation.

" _Okay Dawn, I'm listening baby, Tell me why you hated Lionheart so much that it drove you to hate all predators."_

" _First, I want to show you something he did to me. Do you mind if I take off my top?"_

" _Hell naw!"_

 _VROOOM!_ The bat's immediately ditched their leaving idea and jumped over to the operating chairs. "Well this just got interesting!"

Even the tied mice hopped over to watch the screen. Mark noticed it. "You wanna watch too hunh? Okay. Sorry we had to tie you guys up. Nothing personal."

Dawn turned her chest towards the camera and pulled her shirt up. Her breasts were exposed.

Mark was excited. "Holy cow! We got a topless Bellwether!"

But they noticed Finnick looked shocked and sad as he stared at her back. _"That's terrible! Lionheart did that to you?!"_

" _The one time I talked back to him."_ Dawn replied. She turned around towards Finnick and the camera got a good shot of her back before she pulled her shirt back down.

"Did you see her back?!" Mark said. "Rewind and freeze!"

"We can't!" Guido replied. "None of us can barely work the controls."

It was then that a tied and gagged mouse tried to speak.. "MMFF HMMM MRRFF!"

Shirley then realized something. "She can! Un-gag her!"

They took off the gag and the lady mouse spoke. "Turn that knob over to the left and then hit that button with the two vertical lines. It means 'pause.' "

"Thanks!"

They did what she asked and paused on Dawn's back just before she pulled her shirt back down. They saw the deep scars across her back. The bat's were actually upset. "That monster! Lionheart did that to her?"

"I can't believe I worked for that guy!"

"Un-pause and let's see what she has to say."

 **Moments Earlier...**

If Finnick didn't have fur covering his face, Dawn would have seen him blushing as she pulled down her shirt, but not before exposing her chest to him a little. " _AHEM!_ I ummm...I see you shear well."

"Thank you." Dawn replied.

"So...How long was he abusive to you?"

"The whole time. It was rarely physical. He mostly just demeaned me and made me feel worthless. I know you predators think us prey have it sooo easy, but I had to work damn hard to get to my position, only for him to talk to me like I had no value at all! _SNIFF!_ I-I started to believe that all predators must be like him. That's when I came up with the Nighthowler scheme. I wanted to oppress the predators down even further and I used fear as a means to do so. But it's because I was so afraid. But what I did was wrong. I know it helped people fear all predators and made your life worse."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for that. I was... _SNIFF!_ I was just...so scared and angry at the world and I took it out on everyone. It cost me everything! My job! My friends! My niece! My wonderful, little niece Christine! I was so obsessed with revenge, I didn't pick her up from the orphanage when my sister died! I'm such a horrible aunt! Thank God Nick took her in or else those hawks would have eaten her! Even with him dead, I'm still so full of hate! What do I do with it all?!"

Finnick put his arm around her. "You just let it go. I know that can be tough, but it doesn't help you to keep it all in."

Dawn chuckled for a moment. "Who are you?! Because from what I heard both from word of mouth and Nick, you were a pretty big prey hater!"

Finnick shrugged his shoulders. "I was. Now I'm a pretty big Finnick hater."

"So what's your story?"

"Well...I'm a fennec fox. I was born, grew a few inches, then stopped. I get the best of both worlds! I'm not only a predator, so prey look down on me or fear me, but I'm also tiny, so both prey and preds alike pick on me and make fun of my height. Even my best friend Nick used me as a baby in his damn schemes! Y'know what's crazy? I'm 49! I'm fourteen years older than him! He's more like a little brother or foster son to me, but there I am in the damn baby carriage because we need to make money since no one wants to hire a fox!"

Dawn was surprised. "You don't look 49. You're lying!"

"HA! Thank you, but it's true."

"You don't smoke do you? I can tell."

"Well...I used to. But I stopped right away when it started affecting my baby face. I do drink from time to time though."

 **Meanwhile...**

The Wolford and Clawhauser family were sitting on the large couch watching Finnick and Dawn talk. James was shocked at the weeping Gazelle was doing. "Aunt Gazelle...are you crying?"

Gazelle was wiping her eyes with tissues. "It's so beautiful! The biggest prey hater and predator hater together, confessing their deepest feelings and letting their hate go! It's more powerful than any song I could perform!"

Terry was weeping as well. "She's right! It's so romantic! Can I get a hug Gazelle?!"

" _SOB!_ Of course! Come here!"

While the two hugged and cried, Tim just rolled his eyes. "Oh brudder!"

James just shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just happy I got to see some boobs."

Just then, Suzie quickly came through the giant giraffe door. "Sorry I'm late getting back! Please don't use that 2X4!"

The whole family shouted "SUZIE!" Terry stopped hugging Gazelle and went over to hug Suzie's snout.

"Oh Suzie honey! I was so worried!"

"Wait mom! You're pulling me down! Mooom! WOAH!"

With a thud, Suzie came crashing down and everyone went over to hug the hero. "Suzie, you're the best!" yelled James who hugged her neck. "You saved my house!"

While lying on the ground, there was a huge pile up of hugs for the giraffe and Suzie. "Hee!Hee!Hee! Thanks guys! Hi aunt Gazelle!"

Gazelle hugged and kissed Suzie too. "You are a wonderful girl and I am SO proud that I will be your aunt soon! Now come! You have to watch these two on TV! It's amazing!"

 **Meanwhile...**

The conversation of Finnick's past had gone on for a little bit and now was reaching current times.

"Anyway, when Nick joined the academy and became Judy's partner, I was on my own. Sometimes, Honey would join me on a scam or two, but it didn't work out near as well. They'd beat the shit out of me when they found out. One pedophile couple even raped me!"

"Oh my God!" Dawn replied.

"I hated Judy. Hated her so much! She took my best friend from me! The one I raised and taught how to survive on the streets. Only, he did it better than I ever could. Hating Judy led me to hating ALL prey. I started handing out those anti-prey fliers. Finally, I was contacted by the Adviser and he gave me a big role in his organization or at least I thought. I brought Honey in on it. I was leading the charge and telling others what to do for awhile, but when it came closer and closer to tonight, all of the sudden, we were expendable. They trashed my van. My most beloved possession to help hide any evidence. I had that van longer than I knew Nick! I painted the mural on both sides. Saved money just to keep it maintained. It was my pride, my home! Now, it's gone. They took it from me."

Finnick continued. "They took Honey too. Once they trashed my van I knew I was in over my head. We tried to get out. This afternoon, we were testing the Nighthowler gas at a mall in Bunnyburrow. We thought it was our chance to escape. We were gonna hide in the ducts, but a cougar found out our plan. He...He took Honey...He shot her and smashed her into the foot court! _SOB!_ "

Dawn rubbed Finnick's back as he cried. "I... _SNIFF!_...I ran down to see if she w-was okay, but she was almost gone. She gave me two final words..."

Everyone sitting at their TV's at home were watching intensely as Finnick spoke those words. "...Don't hate."

Dawn was confused. " 'Don't hate?' Don't hate what?"

"It confused me too at the time. Don't hate the cougar that killed her? Judy? Prey? Then it hit me like a freight train. She meant everything. All of the above. When I thought deeply about it, it changed my life."

"Woah...Wait. This 'Honey' girl. Was she your girlfriend?"

Finnick smiled. "Jealous?"

Dawn smiled back. "Yeah."

"Naw. I mean, we had sex sometimes, but she was always more of a 'friends with benefits' girl. She had self-esteem issues due to being homely even for a honey badger so she kept everyone away from being in a serious relationship with her. But we were close. She was my second best friend."

"...Oh."

"I-I-I mean if I was to be with someone else, it'd be fine since we were always in the friend zone y'know?"

"Are you saying you want to be with me?"

"...Maaaaybe."

"Hee!-Hee!"

 **Meanwhile...**

The bat's watching at the TV studio were starting to cry. "This is beautiful man!" Mark said. "We got the gags out of the mice, let's untie them too! I don't wanna hate anymore!"

"WAIT!" said the lady mouse next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"They got monitors in the back watching and recording us. No audio though. If you untie me, then I'll be responsible for this staying on the air and considering where I think this is going, I'll lose my job if we keep those cameras on. I have to make it like you guys kept us kidnapped all night. Shirley?"

"Yes?" said Shirley the bat.

Get the card key out of Carla's back pocket there. Then take the elevator to room 7A and cut off the monitoring cameras. This will help you guys escape too."

"Thanks!" Shirley set off with their plan.

Still tied the mouse went over and rested her head on Mark's lap. "My name's Janet. Mark? I don't know if it's the romance onscreen or Stockholm syndrome kicking in, but I'm starting to take a liking to you. You're cute!"

Mark smiled back. "Thanks! You're pretty cute yourself...Also, it's probably Stockholm."

 **Meanwhile...**

Finnick was still talking. "Vengeance has got us absolutely nothing in life. Every attempt at revenge only made my life worse. 'Don't hate' she said. I thought about it. Should I hate the cougar who killed her? Yeah, but he was following orders from the Adviser when we became useless, so we were doomed for awhile. The Adviser killed Honey as much as that cougar did. If I ever see that cougar again, I'm just gonna walk away. Well, walk away then make an anonymous phone call to the police. Judy? I have no reason to be angry with Judy. She took Nick off the streets and made him into a great and successful person. I would have just kept him down to my level. Meanwhile, he's got a statue erected of himself in Little Rodentia!"

Dawn rubbed the fennec fox's leg as he continued. "No. Judy's cool. The one person I REALLY hate... _.SNIFF!_...is me! When Nick ran away from his mother, I didn't convince him to go back to her. I took him and raised him on the streets! Made him a criminal! _SOB!_ Wh-When Nick went to the academy, he found me some work and I turned it down because of my stupid pride! I could have made something better of myself, but I refused! Then I went and made that stupid ant-prey thing and became Big ears and dragged Honey down with me...and...AAWW HONEY!...I should have never gotten her involved! I killed her as much as that cougar did!"

Dawn gasped "No you didn't!"

Finnick still cried. "I did too! I hate myself! I never do anything right! I hate how damn tiny I am! I'm useless! I.."

Dawn stopped Finnick with a deep kiss. The entire city watched as the kiss lasted several seconds. They parted their muzzles with a strand of saliva between them.

"Now you listen to me Finnick Fox!" Dawn said. "Who was the right size to slip between the bars to my cell?!"

Finnick was a little confused. "...Me?"

"Who used perfect throwing skills to toss a knife deep into Lionheart's neck from ten feet away and between bars?!"

"...Me!"

"Who was small enough to run under tables and gave us more space when Lionheart and his men were chasing us?"

"Me!...And you too."

"Who slipped between the railing bars and distracted Lionheart long enough to let his blood loss finally kill him?"

"Me!"

"Damn right it's you! Finnick, I love you. I love you just the way God made you! You...are the perfect size."

The bats in the TV control room squealed. "EEEE! She said it!"

Gazelle, grabbed onto James and hugged him so tightly he choked. "YES! YES! THIS IS TRUE LOVE! I'M SO HAPPY!""

Dawn then took off Finnick's shirt. "And you got the perfect chest! Look at those abs!"

Finnick smiled. "Hey now, I took off my shirt, you take off yours. Fair's fair."

"Say the magic words then."

"I love you too Dawn Bellwether. You just might be the best thing that ever happened to me. And you know what?...I LOVE PREY!"

"I LOVE PREDATORS!" Dawn yelled as she yanked her shirt off.

Finnick started playing with her breasts. "Damn girl! You got the perfect tits!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Shirley came back down just as the action was starting. "I turned them off and...oh wow!"

Everyone's faces were flush as they were turned on by what they saw onscreen. Mark then noticed that Janet was unzipping his fly with her teeth. "Ummm guys? Bat/mouse orgy?"

They all looked at each other. There was two female mice. One for Mark and one for Guido and there was two male mice for Shirley. They all nodded in agreement. "Bat/mouse orgy!"

"Let's untie them and go to town! Whoo!"

 **Meanwhile, at the Clawhausers...**

Gazelle was on the edge of her seat as Dawn started to unzip Finnick's pants on TV. His huge member sprung out. _"Oh my! That's more than the perfect size! That's huge!"_

" _Bigger than Nick's. He always hated that fact."_

" _No wonder you have such a deep voice."_

Terry had Sarah's eyes covered as Tim yanked the remote away from Gazelle and changed the channel. "Alright! 'Dat's enough!"

Gazelle argued "No! Love making is a beautiful and natural thing! And this...this is love making that may unite the world! We are watching history!"

"We're watchin' two shorties bumpin' uglies! And not somethin' kids should be seeing!" Tim kept switching stations, but very channel was showing a censored version of Finnick and Dawn. It was all over the news stations. "DANGIT!"

"Let me watch or I'm leaving!" Gazelle insisted.

"You can't leave! You're a huge target! James, take Sarah and Suzie into Suzie's room."

"You can grab some of my retro video games out of my closet." Terry added. "I want you guys distracted for awhile."

As James was walking away, Tim snatched his phone. "And no watching streaming video of 'dis!"

Busted. "Aww man!"

Auburn talked to Juanita in Spanish. _"Can you watch the children for me?"_

" _But this is hotter than a TV novella!"_ Juanita argued.

" _I'm recording it."_ Gazelle replied.

Auburn was surprised. "Gazelle! You speak Spanish!"

"Si! You don't do a few world tours without picking up some languages. OH my goodness! I'm totally...how do you say?...fangirling over these two! I've always had fans but I've never been one myself. I like it! I wonder if they allow autographs in prison?"

Auburn led Juanita over to Suzie's room. A devilish grin came upon the lady wolf's face. She returned to the couch with her purse in hand.

Gazelle was disappointed. "It's so boring watching the censored version on the news."

Auburn agreed. "She's right! Besides, the kids are in Suzie's room now and Juanita's watching them.

Tim gave up. "Alright! Alright!"

They turned it back on. The two were now completely naked and Finnick was thrusting into Dawn. The view was unobstructed.

" _Unh! Unh! Unh!"_ Dawn grunted.

" _Bleat for me baby! Bleat hard!"_

" _B-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-H!"_

Tim and Terry were getting a bit flush in the face. Tim tried to play it off. " 'Dis...'Dis is gross."

"Y-Yeah." Terry replied.

Auburn had her paws behind her back and was digging into her purse. First, to cover Terry's male scent, she sprayed some female tiger pheromones perfume. Then, she sprayed both female wolf pheromone spray. Tim's own wolf musk would be enough to turn Terry on.

Why would she do this? Why would Tim Wolford's wife want to see him make love to another woman? So they can finally get the answer to that question that's been looming over Tim and Terry's head for years. If Tim hadn't ended their romantic relationship, could he and Terry have gone all the way?

For those that don't know, a long while back, Tim and Terry were more than partners on the force. They were lovers. Tim dated Terry for awhile, but when things got serious, Tim backed off. Why? Because Terry was transsexual and despite having the sex change surgery, there was some parts of her that would always be male, especially her pheromones. Whenever Fangmeyer and Wolford got hot and heavy, her male scent kicked in and it turned Tim off. He finally had to end the romantic side of their relationship, but they still remain best friends to this day. As close as brother and sister.

Auburn loved the both of them (Terry as a best friend) but she was sick and tired of hearing from either Tim or Terry of "what if"? It was time to end it. She knew Tim would never leave her for Terry, but she also knew that they would always wonder what could have been. It was time for "what could have been" to become "what was".

Between what was shown on TV and the scents in the air. Tim and Terry were getting aroused. Terry put her paw on Tim's crotch. Tim noticed and started to cup one her breasts.

"Hey ummm...Fangs?"

"Y-Yeah Wolford?"

"Y'know 'dat thing Ben begged me to do and I didn't wanna do it?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...I-I kinda wanna do it now."

Auburn was delighted. "I got the camera!"

"There's a TV in my room." Terry said. "We can finish watching this while we...y'know...do it!"

"Let's go!" Wolford said and they ran into Terry's room.

Gazelle was left all alone. "Well, at least I have some privacy if I want to hoof myself."

 **Meanwhile...**

Finnick and Dawn were getting hot and heavy when they heard something strange. "What is that?" Finnick asked.

"Sounds like Jazz music." Dawn replied.

Finnick poked his head out. He saw Manchas playing the saxophone. "What's going on here?"

"Saxophone music's great for porn. Figured you could use some sax with your sex."

"O-kaaay? One, why are you helping us like this and two, where'd you get that?!"

"One, those cameras you see in that cell are still rolling. You've been having sex live on TV. All the prisoners have been watching on the monitors after they hacked them. Two, well...I have my ways."

Finnick was shocked. "We've been doing it...on live TV?!"

"Yup."

"This entire time?!"

"Yup. The with the entire city watching."

"...AWESOME!"

Finnick went back inside. "Uhh Dawn baby, I hope this doesn't turn you off, but...those cameras have been on the whole time."

Dawn quickly covered up her privates with her hooves. "They're watching us have sex?!"

"All of Zootopia. Yup."

Dawn was blushing. "Oh my! Sh-should we stop?"

"Why? What's the worst that could happen? We end up in jail?!"

Dawn started to laugh. "HA! Yeah! C'mere stud! Let's show this city what true love looks like!"

Finnick got back on top of Dawn. They aimed their crotches in front of the cameras. "Hope everyone likes the angle! Hit it Manchas!"

Manchas continued playing smooth jazz as the two small mammals made love all through the night.

Whether it's true or not, history books said that this was the night that war lost and love won. The night where several hybrid species originated from and inter-species romance went from rare to fairly common.


	10. Chapter Ten: All Six Cylinders

Chapter Ten: All Six Cylinders

A/N: _Well, after that erotic chapter, it's time for something much more family friendly. We're back with the Hopps kids as Michael gets his first opportunity to play rock and roll in front of a crowd and the newlywed Catmulls come to visit._

 _This one was hard to write. Not only did I need to have an awkward, but polite conversation with Vivian and Bonnie to bring up some bitterness between the two for a future subplot (if I ever get back to it), but I also had to write some song lyrics which takes time._

 _Had to rewrite a good chunk of the Vivian/Bonnie conversation because my stupid brain forgot that they met before._

 **Late evening at the Hopps homestead in Johnny Neon's room.**

 _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!_

 _And hit the roooad!_

"Alright kids! That was good!" Johnny said. "Bean, you are amazing on those sticks for a newbie! Pete, thanks for hitting the drum base. Good timing. I hope you don't mind that you're going to be hidden."

"I'm just happy to participate!" Petey said.

"Cotton? I don't think that tap dance solo is working."

"Just give me a chance!" Cotton replied.

"Thanks for helping me out big bro!" Michael said.

"No problem Mike! I gotta admit,.you got an incredible amount of talent. That harmonica solo is gonna rock!"

 **Meanwhile...**

There was a knock on the front door. Joanne Hopps opened it up and was surprised to see a fox. "Who are you?"

"I'm Vivian Wilde. Nick's mother and I'm grandmother to Michael, Petey, Cotton and Spots."

"Oh! Judy's kids. Yeah." She looked over at Bobby Catmull. "This your foster son or somethin'?"

"Heavens no! This is my husband! Bobby Catmull."

Bobby interrupted. "Before you ask, yes, I'm half her age, but I like older women."

"He was Judy's ex-boyfriend."

"Shhh! Don't tell them that!"

"What?! Why?"

"SIGH! Because...Judy never told them about me. Only Bonnie ever knew about that."

Joanne was surprised. "Judy dated a predator before Nick?! HA! Dad's gonna have a fit!"

"Don't tell him! Look my grandson Michael called and..."

"Wait...Michael, the one that took dad's eye, is your GRANDSON?! Dude, you're what? Twenty?"

"Twenty-six thank you! Look, Michael called and he wanted me to see his little rock show."

Vivian interrupted. "We were in town and I wanted to meet the other grandparents anyway! We met tham at that party in Zootopia. May we come in?"

"Sure. This burrow's pretty fox friendly lately. Just make sure to duck between hallways. Uncle Gideon has a hard enough time getting around as-is."

"Where's Bonnie and Stu?"

"Mom just had kits. She's in Michael's old room with dad."

Vivian got exctied. "Ooooh! I'd love to see them again!"

"Follow me."

Vivian went to the room and saw Bonnie and Stu in the bed with the kits. Bonnie was breastfeeding one of them.

Vivian was a little embarrassed. "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I come at a bad time?"

"No. No. This is perfectly natural. We met at the restaurant party, right?"

"That's right! I'm Vivian Wilde."

" _AHEM!_ " Bobby chortled.

"Whoops! Vivian Catmull as of this afternoon."

"Oh! Nice to see you again! I'd shake your hand but as you can see, it's currently busy holding this little girl. Who by the way, is also named Vivian."

Vivian thought Bonnie was complementing her. "Oh thank you! That's so sweet!"

Bonnie gave Vivian a slight sneer. "She's named after my granddaughter who helped me with the birth! I barely know you."

"...Oh Spots! She helped you with the birth?! That's wonderful! Where is she right now? OH! Maybe me and her can take a picture with the baby!"

"She's downstairs at the home theater and...I'd rather not have the newborns disturbed just yet."

"OH! Ummm...of course! Of course. I understand. Still it's nice for us grandparents to all meet up like this."

Stu then looked over at Bobby. "Holy hell son! YOU'RE a grandpa now!"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "Technically yeah. I married Vivian."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"I still can't believe you married someone over twice your age."

"Just twice!" Vivian said angrily.

Joanne then butted in. "Dad! He's that Bobby that Judy dated ten years ago!"

Stu was a bit confused. "Woah! Woah! Woah! Hold up! Judy dated a predator ten years ago?!"

Bobby was embarrassed. "Y-Yeah, but we had to cut it off for...reasons." He looked over at Bonnie and winked. Bonnie blushed a little.

Stu caught it. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Bobby said innocently.

"You winked at my wife."

"Well...AHEM!...sir, the reason me and Judy broke up is that I was starting to flirt with Bonnie and it was causing problems, so I left."

Stu got mad at Bonnie. "So you knew Judy was dating a cougar AND he flirted with you?! How could you keep that from me?!"

"Because you were such a bigot back then!" Bonnie explained. "I never flirted back. He was much too young for me, not to mention I was married to you! Besides, I couldn't have him around my daughter knowing he wasn't a faithful man."

"And a cougar!" Stu added.

"HEY!" Bobby yelled.

"That's the other reason!" Bonnie said. "You were such a bigot that if you found out your daughter was dating a cougar AND he was flirting with me, you would have taken your shotgun and headed straight for his house!"

Vivian pulled Bobby towards the exit of the room. "W-Why don't we give you two some space. Hunh?"

Stu was still mad. "Oh no. Maybe I should leave and she can tell you more secrets I don't know about?!"

"Stu!" Bonnie yelled. She then sneered at Vivian. "Now see what you did!"

"What'd I do?!" Vivian asked.

"Just...leave please? Spots is downstairs like I said. Me and Stu have to have a long talk thanks to you two!"

An upset Vivian left the room with Bobby while Bonnie and Stu started to argue and bicker. "Well that went well!" Bobby said sarcastically.

Vivian sighed. "Let's just go meet up with Spots."

Meanwhile, Michael peeked out of the room they were rehearsing in to look at the audience below. He was very nervous. "Ooooh! That's a lot of siblings!"

Petey was surprised at Michael's behavior. "So what?...Wait, are you... _SHIT!_...are you afraid of playing in front of a crowd?"

"No!...A little."

"Why?!"

"I dunno! They're all just...there. Watching me. What if they don't like it?! What if they poke fun?"

"They're not gonna poke fun!"

"They're my siblings!"

"... _TURD!_...Okay they're gonna poke fun. But they're gonna do that anyway! And Spots will be there! She won't poke fun!"

"Ooooh!"

"Relax Mike! It's family! At the end of the day, they'll have _DICK!_ have your back no matter what!"

"I guess so...look! There's grandma and grandpa Wilde!"

"Catmull."

"Oh yeah!"

"Grandma and grandpa would cheer for you even if you peed you pants in the middle of singing!"

"Yeah you're right. Okay! I'm ready!"

"Great!"

"...As soon as I go pee. Just to be safe. Thanks for putting that in my head! "

 **Meanwhile...**

Spots was down on one of the multiple couches in the living room staring intently at the now crumple drawing Cotton made. Rose was sitting by her side for emotional support. Spots then heard a voice over to her right. "Well if it isn't Vivian Wilde!"

She looked over to see her other grandmother Vivian standing above her with grandpa Bobby behind the vixen.

Spots gave no words. She stood up, hugged Vivian and started crying on her shoulder."Grandmaaa!

Vivian was surprised. "Oh my goodness dear! What's the matter?!"

Spots whined. "HRRRMMM! HNNNNN!" and handed Bobby a piece of paper.

"What's this?!" Bobby asked.

"I-It's Cotton's drawing!" Spots replied. "She...GASP!...she has visions of the futurrre a-and can draw it on paper!"

"Oh my God." Bobby replied. "Honey! Look!"

Bobby showed Vivian Cotton's drawing. "Judy's shot! Nick's being thrown off a building! Dear God! Is this really going to happen?! "

"I-I hope not. I warned them, but I haven't been able to contact them since!"

"Oh Nick! My poor baby! Wha-Wha-What can we do?"

"SNIFF! R-Right now, nothing. Just watch the kids do their show and be supportive and...and...AND WORRY MY FUCKING HEAD OFF! BAAW-HAAW-HAAW!"

Just then, Spots felt a tug on her arm. It was Cindy. "Pa-Pa?" She saw Spots crying and wanted her to pick her up to console her.

Spots picked her up and gave her a hug. "Hey Cindy. Pa-Pa's just worried about our da-da."

"Is that Petey's twin sister Judy told me about?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah." Spots replied. "Her name's Cindy and it's VERY hard to forget that since her vocabulary is pretty limited and she mostly talks by saying her name over and over. Isn't that right Cindy?"

"Cindy!"

"She's learned a few words, but she doesn't always say them right."

Vivian put out her arms. "Can I see her?"

Spots handed her over. "Careful. She bites sometimes."

Vivian was still worried about her son. She felt getting to see her new granddaughter might help. She smiled at the young doe. "Hi! I'm your grandma, Vivian!"

"Guh-Gamma!"

Vivian was delighted. "That's right! And this handsome cougar is your grandpa, Bobby!"

Vivian looked at Bobby who was petting her head. "...Baah-bee!"

"That's very good! Vivian replied."But you call him 'grandpa'!"

Cindy looked at Bobby, then back to Vivian, then back to Bobby, then back to Vivian. "No. Bobby."

"No! That's your grandpa! Bobby is his name!"

Cindy explained in her own way. She pointed at herself. "Cindy." She then pointed at Vivian. "Gamma." She then pointed at Bobby. "Bobby." And back to Vivian. "Mama."

Spots started laughing and Bobby was getting a little upset. "What's that all about?"

"HA! I get it! She thinks you're too young to be grandpa! She thinks grandma is your mother!"

"But I'm not!"

"Give it up. She thinks I'm her second father."

"Only because you dress like a boy! No offense."

"Eh. None taken." Bobby and Spots then heard an "OW!" from Vivian. "She bit my ear!"

"It's cool grandma. That means she likes you. Think of it as a stamp of approval." She then pointed to the stage. "Look! It's Mike and Cotton! I think I see Petey behind the drums."

The band got on the small stage and Michael got onto the mic. It was obvious that he was VERY nervous. "H-Hi. I-I-I'm Michael Wilde. Most of you know me because I used to live here. But I was blind back then. I-I knew the layout of my home because I'd feel around the place, but then I left and dad...I mean grandpa gave me his eye so I could see. Now everything feels different. It's like I-I've never been here before."

He continued. "I-I want to thank my grandpa...my blood father for giving me this eye. The last two days have been amazing! I'm still learning what colors are what, I'm seeing all my sibling's faces for the first time. I saw a rainbow Sunday. I thought they weren't real! A-And now I see all of you and I'm kinda-"

"Shut up and play!" said a kid from the audience. Some kids laughed.

Vivian was quite upset. "Don't be rude!"

"Aww shut up! You don't even live here!"

Michael got angry. "That right there is why I don't wanna be a Hopps! My new family supports each other! You guys just tear each other down or stay in you own little friend groups and you wanna know why?! Because there's 300 of you little jerks and you all are dying for the littlest bit of attention from your mom and dad because they already lead a super-busy life so they barely have time for you! Except Johnny here. He's cool. This...this house didn't make me feel welcome when I was blind and I don't feel welcome now. But my new family, they love and support me because that's what a good family's supposed to do! I love Petey, I love Spots, I love my sparring partner Cindy and I'm in love with Cotton. We 're always there for each other and nobody gets jealous of one another!"

Michael started to weep. "A-And now, my new mommy Judy...sh-she's in Zootopia right n-now risking her life a-a-and so is my new dad and...I'm scared. Cotton made a drawing a-and they might die and...okay...forget about that. I gotta get that outta my head right now. You wanna hear some rock and roll?!"

There was a small amount of cheers. "I call this song 'Hit the road'. I-I came up with it while we were traveling today and I heard someone say something about their six cylinder engine. I don't know what cylinder's are actually so I might be wrong, but it sounded cool. So Let's go! One! Two! One two three four!"

Johnny started playing guitar and Bean followed on the drums as best he could. He was helped by Petey who was doing the drum petal to the sound of the beat. There wasn't much to the melody. It was simple so the inexperienced Bean could keep up. Michael then started to sing.

" _The first cylinder is just like my heart, cuz you make it pump really fast!"_

" _The second one's like when I'm away from you cuz I don't know long it'll last!"_

" _And the third's just not kickin' it right like when you leave me all alone!"_

" _But MAN! We gotta get this engine purrin' real tight so baby we can hit the road!"_

" _Cuz I want us to start! Want us to start!"_

" _And the heart only wants what the heart wants!"_

" _The heart only wants what the heart wants! BABY YEEEAH! YEEAAH! YAAAAAH!"_

Johnny, Cotton and Petey were singing back for the "Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!" parts. Meanwhile, the audience was starting to get into it and clapping along to the music. Cindy was getting real excited and jumping up and down on her grandma's lap.

" _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!"_

" _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!"_

" _And hit the rooooad!"_

" _Now the fourth one's not workin' cuz it's cold like you when we have a fight!"_

" _But the fifth one just needs a little love so I know that we can make it light!"_

" _Now the sixth's one like my heart, just a tiny bit cracked, but I'm sure it can take the load!"_

" _Now let's fix them all up, get this engine purrin' real tight cuz babe, we gotta hit the road!_

" _Cuz I want us to start! Want us to start!"_

" _And the heart only wants what the heart wants!"_

" _The heart only wants what the heart wants! BABY YEEEAH! YEEAAH! YAAAAAH!"_

" _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!"_

" _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!"_

" _And hit the rooooad!"_

"Hit it Cotton!"

Michael then did a harmonica solo while Cotton used her walker to tap dance around the stage. It was a joyous sight to behold. Spots had her cell phone camera recording the whole thing. Cindy was dancing in her grandma's lap and Bobby was weeping a little.

Vivian noticed. "Bobby darling! Are you okay?!"

"SNIFF! It's just...He's a prodigy! Truly amazing for his age! I'm so proud of him!"

Vivian gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You big softy."

" _All six cylinders! Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!"_

" _And hit the road!"_

" _Hit the roooad!_

" _Hit the rooooooooooad!"_

" _The heart only wants what the heart wants!"_

They finished. There was a moment of silence followed by huge cheers from the living room and the levels of hallways above. They loved it.

Michael was shocked. Shocked and happy. He raised his arms in triumph. Petey and Cotton gave him a hug. Johnny gave him a high five. Bean dropped his sticks and did a high five with his ears.

"That was awesome!" Bean replied. "My ears are in so much pain right now!"

Cotton then got a surprised look on her face. "GASP! I need a pen and paper!"

"Another vision?!" Michael asked.

"Yeah! And I think this one might be a good one! I can feel it!" She ran off to go and draw.

The audience was still cheering when Cindy jumped off Vivian's lap. The vixen tried to grab her, but it was too late. "Shoot! Where's she going?!"

As Michael got off stage, Cindy jumped on stage and yanked the guitar from Johnny's hands. Needless to say, Johnny was upset. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

She looked at Bean and pointed at the bunny. "DRUMS!"

Bean, not wanting to piss the crazy bunny off, obliged. "Okay! Okay! Let's go back Petey. Oh my poor ears!"

Cindy just stuck the same chord over and over violently since she couldn't actually play guitar. The best that could be said is that she kept a rhythm. That said, is was raw and loud and not unlike death metal. Cindy then tried to sing.

" _Cindaaay!"_

" _Cindy!Cindy!Cindy!Cindy! Cindaaaay!"_

" _My. Name. Is. Cindaaay!"_

" _Cindy!Cindy!Cindy!Cindy! Cindaaaay!"_

"What on earth is she doing?!" Vivian asked.

"Death metal!" Spots replied "And she friggin' rocks!"

Spots was head bagging and so were some of the bunnies in attendance.

" _Pee-Pee! Ca-Ca! My-cah too! Bean! Bean! I love you!"_

" _Pa-Pa! Gamma! Bobby too! Ma-Ma! Da-Da! I miss you!"_

It was then that spots realized what was going on. "She misses mom and dad! She DOES know what's going on! This is her way of expressing herself! Aww Cindy! I didn't know!"

" _Cindaaay!"_

" _Cindy!Cindy!Cindy!Cindy! Cindaaaay!"_

" _My. Name. Is. Cindaaay!"_

" _Cindy!Cindy!Cindy!Cindy! Cindaaaay!"_

She then strummed the guitar super fast and screamed. "CIN-DAAAAAAAYYY! ROOOOOOAAAWWRR! " Bean knew it was the finale, so he rapidly hit the drums.

Still screaming, Cindy took the guitar and started swing it around. Bean and Petey quickly dodged out of the way as she smashed the drum set. Petey quickly dragged Bean away for his safety.

Cindy then stood on the center stage and started smashing the guitar on the stage. "My guitar!" Johnny yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Petey replied. "I can feel her! She's _FARTBUTT!_ She's full of rage and sorrow! I-I think she's worried about mom and dad!"

She smashed it on the floor one final time and did the devil horns with her fingers. "CINDAAAAAYY!"

The audience went nuts, they loved it. But they didn't know what was really going on. As the cheers kept coming, Cindy dropped to the ground, rolled into the fetal position and started screaming. "MA-MA! DA-DA!"

Petey quickly ran over and picked her up to hug her. "I'm so sorry Cindy! You must have felt all of my worry! Are you okay?!"

She hugged him back, crying her little eyes out. "Pee-Pee!"

"It's okay Cindy. It'll be okay as long as we have each other."

Spots and Michael also ran to the stage. Spots took them all into her long arms and carried them off. "L-Let's find Cotton. She's doing another drawing. Maybe it's good news?"

As Spots started to walk away, she could see tears of worry in Bean's eyes. "Is she gonna be okay?"

Spots gave a gentle smile. "Wanna come with us?"

"O-Okay."

Spots put everyone back down and scooped them all up again with Bean as well. Her long, hyena arms and brute strength allowed her to easily pick them all up and carried them off.

Moments later, Spots was on the second floor with four bunnies getting heavier in her arms. "Cotton! Christine Wilde where are you?!"

"Over here!" Cotton said. She was in an unoccupied room where she took some crayons and started drawing.

Spots peeked over he shoulder. "Is it done yet?"

"It still hasn't ummm..fully cooked in my brain, but whatever it is, I can tell it's good."

"That would be a relief." Spots then got a call on her cell phone. "GASP! It's James! MY sweet Jim! Jim!"

Michael was ready to gag. "Your sweet Jim-Jim? BLECH! When did you start calling him that?!"

"Just now and kiss my ass! I'm gonna take this in the bathroom."

"Don't be showing him your privates or I'll snitch on you!" Cotton warned.

"Guys, if James is getting through, then mom and dad can too! I'll be right back!"

Spots quickly ran into the bathroom to talk to James. "Jimmy! Are you okay baby?"

" _Yeah ummm dear? Honey? Sorry, I'm not used to having a girlfriend yet. By the way, Dawn Bellwether is Cotton's aunt right?"_

"Yeah? Why?"

" _She's on TV right now having sex in jail with a tiny fox. I'm with the kids. Mom and dad made sure we didn't watch it."_

"Okay, that's gross."

" _Gross?"_

"I'm not into lambs or any equines."

" _Oh."_

"Have you heard from mom and dad?"

" _Your parents?! Yeah! They stopped that Rusev guy."_

Spots leaned against the bathtub and started crying. "They're okay! Oh God YES! They're okay!"

" _Not that okay."_ James replied.

Spots mood suddenly changed. "W-What do you mean?"

" _They were both hospitalized. Judy got shot in the knee so bad that she lost a good chunk of her right leg."_

"Oh my God!"

" _Other than that, she's fine. She lost a fair bit of blood, but she's recovering okay."_

"O-Okay. Okay. At least she's alive. How's my dad?"

" _Well, he died, but then..."_

"HE DIED?!" she screamed. "Why didn't you start with that instead of some naked lamb bullshit you heartless bastard!"

" _Spots wait! He.."_

"WE'RE THROUGH!" She slammed the phone against the wall, cracking the screen. "MY DADDY! NOT AGAIN! WHY GOD?! WHY?!"

She ran out of the bathroom crying. She went back to tell the kids the bad news, only to see them all happy. "Wh-What's going on?!"

"Look!" said Cotton. She showed them a drawing of all of them hugging and crying together, but with tears of joy and smiles on all of their faces Spots especially had the widest smile in the drawing. "We're all happy, so it must be good news. Right?"

This left Spots very confused. "Just what the hell is going on?!"


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reunion

Chapter Eleven: Reunion

A/N: _No porn, no fluff, all action. EEEE! I'm so proud of this chapter! It was so much fun to write and so full of action and ending with a huge, HUGE shock I've had planned for over a year. DO NOT READ THE ENDING AHEAD OF TIME! It's sooooo good!_

 **Late Evening at the Zootopia Control Station**

The ZPD officers surrounded the building. Swinton was right, the first floor was turned to rubble with no way to get in. Bogo had arrived just before. Swinton and the officers arrived soon after.

"It's just like I said." Swinton replied. "There's no way in that building."

"There's always a way." Bogo said. He took a look around and got a quick idea. "Park that van under that second story window and park that squad car next to it. We'll climb our way up."

They parked the vehicles. Bogo took control. "Okay everyone! Open the van and let's get anything we need."

They opened the police van and Bogo pulled out a riot shield and some flash grenades. Swinton was a bit miffed. "Why do YOU get a riot shield?!"

"Because A, I'll be leading the charge inside and B, this is my iconic shield and flash grenades from 'Disney Heroes: Battle Mode'. I had to do a lot of motion capture for that mobile game."

"Wait, you can't just call something 'iconic' when it's brand new! It has to be something that's been with you a long, long time, like your uniform or...or those horns! Judy Hopps carrot pen is iconic because it's something she's used a lot and if people see it separate from her, they identify the pen with Judy! That's just a riot shield!"

Just then, Higgins walked by. "Hey chief! I see you got your iconic shield and flash grenades!"

Bogo then gave a smug look at Swinton. "See?"

Swinton just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's go!"

"You're not the one giving me orders 'lieutenant'!"

"...Does that mean you're not firing me?"

"Not tonight. We'll discuss this tomorrow."

Bogo climbed atop the squad car and made his way up to the police van. Several officers followed suit. "Stay behind me!" Bogo shouted. "This may get rough!"

Bogo shot out a window. This was immediately followed by a huge trail of machine gun fire aimed at the officers. Bogo was saved due to his iconic riot shield stopping the bullets. Did I mention it was iconic? Because it's like, totally iconic.

The assault caught Bogo by surprise. "O-kay! A bit tougher than I thought!" He took one of his iconic flash grenades (okay, I'll stop). The gunners were blinded and Bogo leaped through the window and tackled the first machine gunner.

He called to his men. "Everyone! Go! Go! Go!"

They hid around the corners and hugged the walls. Bogo looked at Swinton. "Where'd he get a machine gun?!"

"Don't look at me!" Swinton replied. "Our weapon supplies didn't include machine guns!"

Delgato figured it out. "It's probably from the illegal weapons factory I raided. It was going on for awhile before I busted it...Oh man! And I remember who I put in charge of confiscating the weapons!"

"Johnson?" Bogo asked.

"Bingo. He must be here too. Damn backstabber"

Bogo moved slowly ahead. His men following him. "Be careful men. Your dart guns may not be enough for this situation."

Swinton smirked. "Are you saying?.."

Bogo sighed. "Maybe bringing live weapons wasn't such a bad idea...But that's on a case per case basis! Beat patrol and traffic citations have no need of it. But something like this? Yes."

As they were talking a grenade bounced from around the corner. "Grenade!" Bogo yelled.

Swinton dove for the green pineapple, quickly turned and threw it back in the direction it came from. Bogo dove over and protected her with his shield as the grenade blasted. Around the corner, a tiger full of shrapnel fell over dead.

Bogo smiled at Swinton. "You pain in the neck! You keep this up and I might begin to like you!"

A bear came around the corner with a pistol. Delgato shoved the bear's arm forward causing it to fire into the ceiling. He followed this by a sharp blow to the bear's gut. The bear smashed Delgato into the wall. He beared his claws to slice the lion, but was met with 3 darts in the back, rendering him unconscious in an instant.

Clawhauser ran over to his partner. "Delgato! Are you okay?!"

"The back of my head hurts, but otherwise, I'm fine."

"...Do you want me to kiss your boo-boo?"

"No I don't want you to kiss my boo-boo!"

"Focus!" Bogo yelled. He threw another flash grenade around the corner and pushed forward. No one was around. "Well THAT was a wasted flash grenade."

"They're going to be expecting us if we try to go up the stairs." Higgins said.

"And-a they might have a-da control over 'da elevator!" Grizzoli added. "They'll squash us flatter than a pizza pie!"

"Then we have to use stealth." Swinton and Bogo said at the same time.

"Jinx!" said Simmons.

"Shut up!" They said together.

"I got an idea!" said Clawhauser. "Why don't we use our grappling hook guns and rappel up to the windows, taking them by surprise?"

They all looked at him dumbfounded. "We don't have grappling hook guns!"

"I do." Clawhauser showed the grappling hook gun he had on his belt. The others were stunned.

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Delgato asked.

"What?! I found it when were were getting guns from the weapons stache. Why wouldn't you grab one? You can be like Batcat!"

Several officers groaned. Bogo however, stood up for Clawhauser. "It's not a bad idea."

Swinton was shocked. "What?! We only have one!"

"We just need a distraction. We need a predator to either infiltrate or get captured. Spill the beans that we're coming up by elevator. Swinton, you operate the elevator, press the button for the next floor, then get out. We'll all quietly go up the stairs. When the elevator doors open and no one is in there, we bust through the stair doors and take them by surprise."

"Bad plan." said Swinton. "The stair doors are narrower!"

"But the elevator basically announces your presence with beeps and dings before the doors ever open!"

Swinton smiled. "I got an idea. I'm taking the elevator alone."

"Are you insane?!" Bogo shouted.

"Not IN the elevator, up top. Here's my plan..."

Moments later, Bogo is leading most of his men up the stairs. Clawhauser whispers to Bogo. _"So we're going with Swinton's plan?"_

" _Yes."_ Bogo replies.

" _So...you think her plan was better than yours?"_

"SIGH!... _Yes._ "

" _...Y'know, I didn't like her ideas at first, but I gotta admit...she's not that bad at her job."_

Bogo briefly lowered his ears. _"No...no she's not. Now quiet!"_

Meanwhile, Snarlov used Clawhauser's Grapple gun to sneak into the 2nd story window. They used him because Clawhuser was too fat to be pulled up by the gun. No one was around, so he removed his officers uniform and threw it in a desk drawer. He made his pants baggy and loose and removed all upper clothing outside of his tank top. "This ees goink' to hurt." The artic wolf took his bowie knife and gave himself some small cuts and spread the blood around to make it look like he had been in a fight.

He saw a group of predators and decided he'd try to blend in. He ran up to them. "Hello fellow criminals! I just came from beeg shootout downstairs! The ZPD! They are comink!"

"Who are you calling a criminal?!" said a panther. "And who are you?!"

"Me?! I am...ummmm...one of Rusev's men! Obviously. Can you not tell by accent?!"

The panther got up in Snarlov's face. "And yet, you call us 'criminals'!"

"Well...yes! We are bad guys, no? I mean, we are an oppressed people who want to overthrow the government and oppress those who oppressed us instead of working to balance both sides. We are righting a wrong by doing something wrong in return, no? So, we are baddies!"

The panther rubbed his chin in befuddlement. "Hmm...I never thought of it that way before. I guess we are! Not that it changes my mind. To hell with prey, right?"

"Right fellow baddie! I am totally fellow bad guy and not secretly a cop!"

He almost made it when someone recognized him. "Snarlov?"

Snarlov looked across the crowd and saw a familiar lion. "Delgato!"

"It's Johnson you idiot."

"Johnson! You are fellow cop pretending to be baddie too? I mean, you are fellow baddie too?"

Peeking through the door, Bogo face-hoofed himself in frustration. "This is by far the worst undercover man we've ever had! Why did I listen to Swinton about using him?!"

"Hold him!" shouted Johnson. The predators quickly grabbed a hold of Snarlov as Johnson approached him with a knife. "Snarlov, I'm not undercover you moron! I'm leading these men! This is the last standing ground for Lionheart's kingdom! It's Alamoo."

"Lionheart is beink dead." Snarlov replied.

"I know. These men have made me the new king! I will NOT go back to the way things were! My father worked himself to death in a prey owned company that did not even give him any compensation when he was forced to retire! He died homeless! I thought I could make a difference as a member of the ZPD. I just saw the same corruption there as anywhere else. One group is going to die here tonight. Either me and my men, or the ZPD."

Johnson put a knife up to Snarlov's throat. "Now you are going to help me. Tell me how they're coming up so we can flank them."

"I-I don't know!"

Johnson pushed the knife a little deeper. It was starting to draw blood. "You have proven yourself to be a very bad liar Snarlov. Now this is the last time I'm going to ask you. Which way are they coming up?!"

"Th-the stairs! And totally not the elevator!"

Johnson smiled. "Such a poor liar." He then addressed his men. "Hold him still. I want him to watch his fellow officers die! The rest of you men, go to the elevator and open fire when the doors open!"

The elevator number lit up "3", made a ding sound and the doors started to open. Snarlov used his shoulders to shove one of his captors so he could hide behind a desk. Without even looking, the predators immediately starting firing blindly into the elevator.

All they shot was a backpack full of TNT hanging off a cord. Swinton was on top of the elevator staying away from the roof door.

The elevator exploded. A huge shockwave and wall of fire burst out from the doors killing several predators and injuring several others Bogo rushed in from the stairway doors. Riot shield at the ready while the others had their guns drawn. "ZPD! Don't move a muscle!"

"I am givink up!" yelled Snarlov with his paws up.

"You work for us you idiot!" Bogo replied.

He then heard a voice from behind. "Hey guys? A Little help?"

The shock of the explosion threw Swinton from the top of the elevator and she was now hanging from the top entrance. The elevator itself now had no floor due to the explosion. "I'm on it! Trunkaby said as he stood near the elevator entrance and reached out with his trunk. Swinton dropped onto it and she was pulled to safety.

The men were rounding up the injured and the ones in good shape. However, Johnson pulled himself out of the rubble with a switch in his paw. "THIS ISN'T OVER!"

Delgato pleaded with his old friend. "Give it up Johnson! There's no kingdom! The people just want their city back! I want my old friend back!"

"Screw you traitor! You see this switch?! The controls were on the fourth floor the whole time! I've got it rigged with C4! I'm gonna blow it up! The dome will remain up and you'll all die with me!"

Bogo reached out. "NOOOOgo ahead."

Johnson was taken by surprise. "Wh-What?!"

"Go...ahead." Bogo said with a smile.

"...F-Fine! Goodbye Zootopia!" He pressed the button on the switch. Nothing happened. He pressed it again and again and still nothing happened. In fact, the six points of the dome started going down. "No!...NO! What the hell's going on?"

Bogo explained. "Did you think we did this raid blindly? After Swinton fumbled on the first attempt, we checked the layout of the building through our police database. We knew the controls were on the fourth floor, but we needed you and your men distracted, so we made our noisy assault from the second. Meanwhile, you took yourself and your men from the fourth floor to the third with the exception of a few. That's when the third precinct came in. We were in contact with officer McHorn and his men the whole time. While the noisy shootout was happening, they sniped your remaining guards with darts and rappelled into the building from the taller building next door. While I was on the stairs, they radio'ed me about the C4 and that they had an explosives expert diffuse it and cut off your radio frequency just in case."

Swinton looked pissed. "Y'know, you could have told me all this before I blew up the elevator with me on top of it. It could have set off the C4!"

Bogo realized his mistake. "Well...shit."

It was then that ZPD helicopters surrounded the building with spotlights shinging inside the place. It was all over. Delgato was pawcuffing a furious Johnson. "You think you've won?!" said the angry lion. "The cycle of abuse and prejudice towards predators will never end! It's like a disease and you bastards are part of the symptom! Lionheart couldn't change it! Wilde won't change it! Nothing will until all the predators fight together!"

Moments later, they were all outside. The last of the Lionheart sympathizers were being rounded up and put into squad cars and vans. Bogo could see the tips of the dome going back down into the ground. The night sky could be seen clearly up above. "It's a beautiful view."

"Why thank you!" said Swinton. Making a little joke.

"Not you!" Bogo fumed. He then calmed down. "I've got to admit, you did an incredible job in there."

Swinton was surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yes. Except Snarlov! Why did you make that idiot go undercover?! He totally blew it!"

"As I expected him to. He did such a poor job of lying that when he told the truth of you guys being on the stairway, they didn't believe him and aimed for the elevator."

Bogo's jaw dropped. "I...you!... You and I are going to have a long talk tomorrow. I have a lot to think over."

"So...I'm not fired?"

"...Maybe. We'll talk in the morning."

Swinton pumped her fist. "Yes! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get the rest of my paperwork done, then celebrate our victory over at Trunkaby's place. I found out he's single."

Bogo chuckled. "What's with you and elephants?!"

"Well, what's with YOU and elephants?!" Swinton snapped back, since Bogo was dating Francine.

They both said it at the same time. "Their trunks!"

They had a laugh together. Bogo and Swinton headed back to the ZPD with the other men.

 **Earlier, on the rooftop of the Stank Towers apartments**

Rusev was getting impatient. He had Miss Stinx in one paw dangling off the edge of the building and a large gun in the other. He was accompanied by two wolf guards. "NEECK VILDE! COME OUT! COME OUT VEREVER YOU ARRE! Time ees almost up Vilde! You have seconds to save her!"

On the next building over, Nick and Judy were hiding behind some vents as they were deciding their move. "We have to do this perfectly!" said Judy. "If we time it wrong, both Miss Stinx and the both of us could die."

"Right. My aim's impeccable. So I need you to use your boa staff to launch me in the air towards Rusev. I'll fire my last two shots from the dart gun to take out the wolves and go for Rusev's jugular. You leap in from behind and take down his legs. Then, I take my 9mm and shoot him dead."

"We have to kill him?"

"I'm not big on killing, but he's far too strong for either of us and we're down to our last two darts. I don't see any other choice."

"TIME'S UP VILDE!" Rusev shouted.

Nick had to hurry. "Shit! Let's go!"

Judy extended her bo staff and leaned down near the edge of the building. Nick took a running start, stepped on the tip of the pole and Judy launched him into the air.

While in the air, he aimed his dart gun and shot the two wolves just as Rusev dropped Miss Stinx off the building.

"STINX!" Nick yelled out in shock, giving away his location. This gave Rusev just enough time to turn around and punch Nick hard in the chest. Knocking the fox down to the floor and opening up his stitches. "There you are beink!"

"Oh no!" Judy said. "Nick!" She took a running start and launched herself off with the bo staff.

Rusev saw that coming too and shot Judy mid-air right through her knee cap. The rabbit screamed as she dropped to the floor.

Rusev laughed menacingly. "HaHaHaHAHAHAAA! That was beink too easy! You two are eediots!"

Nick tried to get out his gun "I'll kill you Rusev! I'll GAAAAHH!"

Rusev stomped his foot down on Nick's chest, opening the stitches more. "Eef you were one hundred percent, you may have had a sliver of a chance, but look at you. Your steetches still haven't healed from the beatink I gave you Friday!"

Judy could do nothing but hold her knee in great pain. Rusev picked up Nick like a rag doll and held him over his head. "First, I keel you, then you're leetle girlfriend, then...Vivian Rigson!"

The image was just like Cotton had drawn. Nick begged for Spots' life. "No!...Please!...She's suffered enough!"

"Shut up! No one can stop me! Me and Dapper Dan, ve have made many connections! I yam famous and have many friends in high places! No one can stop me!"

Judy reached out for her extendable bo staff just inches from her, but she would be too late.

"Now, you stoopeed leetle fox...DIE!" Rusev threw Nick off the building. Before he could gloat and watch, Judy hit him in the head.

"NOOOOO!" she screamed. "MY NICK!"

Rusev turned around and was pissed. "You be havink death weesh?!" He grabbed Judy by her vest and carried her to the edge of the building. "Here! Look at your lover's body, then join heem!"

He looked over...and saw nothing on the street below except a parked car. "Vere ees Vilde? Vere ees skunk?!"

He fell backwards and dropped Judy as a giant hawk carrying Nick wilde swooped by right in front of his face. "AAAAH! EES ALPHA PREDATOR!"

Zeke the hawk landed with Nick on his back. The fox had a smug grin. "You were saying something about having friends in high places?"

Rusev tried to point his gun at the red-tailed hawk, but he swiped it away with his talon, causing a huge cut on the bear's paws. "I owe Mr. Wilde a huge debt. He has some reservations on killing. I don't."

The hawk hooks his talons deep into Rusev and was dragging him towards the edge of the building.

The polar bear panicked and struggled to get free. "AAAHH! LET GO OF ME!"

"I will soon enough." The hawk warned.

Rusev in his struggling managed to grab the hawk's legs and swing himself free. He took the hawk by the legs and smashed him into the ground before throwing him off the building.

Zeke spun around in the air and barely managed to catch himself as he hit the street below. "AH! My wing!" Sadly he sprained it bad and could not fly for a few minutes.

A bloody Rusev was very upset. He turned around to face Nick and Judy. "A nice leetle trick! But all eet deed was pees me off!"

Claws bared, Rusev approached Nick. Nick then drew out his gun. "You have ONE chance or surrendering or I WILL shoot!"

"You don't have the guts! The keeler instink! I do."

Rusev raised his claws to slash Nick once more. Trembling, Nick steadied his gun.

 _BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

Nick and Judy were shocked. The shot didn't come from Nick's gun in front of him, but from behind.

From the rooftop entrance, Dapper Dan had arrived. He shot five rounds into Rusev's back. "We had a deal Rusev. I told you. ….I TOLD you! Hands off Nick Wilde! I have plans for him! Now you forced my hand." He locked the door behind him. "Don't need any nosy neighbors barging in."

Rusev turned around. Nick could see how bloody his back was.

Rusev was fading fast as he tried to approach Dapper Dan. "S-Stoopeed...leetle..."

"Oh just die already!" Dan tripped him as the bear stumbled by and he fell off of the roof. The bear landed on top of a car, killing him instantly. Rusev was finally dead.

Nick was confused. "Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Dapper Dan! Or at least...I pretended to be. I'll explain in a moment my dear boy. By the way, you are doing a SPLENDID job! So proud!"

"Dapper Dan?" Judy asked while fighting the the pain of her bloody knee. "I read your case file. The fox who murdered his husband?"

"One and the same and not at all! By the way dear, that shot to the knee is terrible! It'll never heal and you must be in a lot of pain. Here, let me help you." He took out his gun and shot the bottom half of Judy's leg clean off from the knee cap. "There! Less to worry about! HA-HA!"

The bottom half of her leg actually slid across a bit and Judy screamed in agony.

Nick was enraged. He pointed his gun at Dan. "YOU BASTARD!"

Dan kept his gun pointed at Judy. "Nah-ah-ah! You so much as try to pull back the pin with your thumb, I'll blow her brains out. And I just proved I'll do it with ease. Look at you Nick! You've gotten so big! So handsome!"

"You said you were pretending to be Dapper Dan. Who the hell are you, really?"

"Always the detective! That's what I love about you! You got me! I killed Dapper Dan and took his place a long, long time ago. I was lucky to have someone in jail with similar fur pattern as me. But c'mon boy. You don't need me to tell you. I've gotten rid of all of Dan's colognes. My natural musk has returned. Take a good whiff of me!"

Nick smelled the air. His ears shot up and his eyes bulged out "No...NO! It can't be!"

"Oh but it is! Nick, Lionheart is dead thanks to your little friend, but that's okay! We don't need a kingdom. What with you in charge and with my guidance, we can change the laws!"

Nick was still in shock. The gun in his hands was trembling. Not just from nerves, but from blood loss. "I...I..."

"Make it better for all predators and FINALLY...I can get that loan!"

That confirmed it. Nick dropped his gun. "You can't be him! You just can't! He's dead! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Judy was freaking out. "Nick! Pick up your _AAAAHH!_ Pick up your gun! Nick! Who is he?!"

Nick's hands were shaking as tears were running down his cheeks. He never felt more betrayed in his life. "He's...my father."

"Correct!" John said. "John Wilde in the fur and back from the dead! Now, join me and we can rule Zootopia as father and son!"

 **Next Chapter: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Death of a Fox (or Two)

Chapter Twelve: Death of a Fox (or Two)

A/N: _Bet you guys didn't see that one coming hunh? Ever since readers figured out Lionheart was the Big Cheese, I knew I needed a new big shocker. That's when I came up with "The Adviser" Lionheart's mysterious boss who was really running things. I thought "Who could I get to be a huge shock?" Then I realized, someone who was an important part of Nick's character growth, but was already dead. John Wilde. I came up with the back story about Dapper Dan to explain how John survived despite all evidence to the contrary. Well over a year ago actually. I've had story ideas and scenes that haven't hit the page for all for over 2 years now._

 _Check the bottom of the page after reading the chapter for part of the story I was struggling with even up to today. Consider it like a DVD extra._

 _*= Cubes is the equivalent of blocks in terms of distance in Little Rodentia. Little mouse joke._

 **Late Evening. Brie's apartment at Little Rodentia**

Brie knocked on the door of her apartment expecting melody. What she got instead was two rats. The two ones she arrested before. Louie and Bruno. Needless to say, Brie was taken by surprise. "What the hell are you two doin' here?!"

Bruno grabbed Louie and shook him. "DUUUR! Yeah! What 'da hell are we doin' here Louie?!"

Louie shoved Bruno off. "The prison was a madhouse so we escaped and came to visit! Remember?!"

"Uhhh...Oh yeah!"

"Is Melody okay?!" Brie asked with worry.

Melody came up from behind. "I'm right here. I'm fine. I was scared at first, but these two have been perfect gentleman. Stupid, but gentleman."

Bruno talked to Melody. "Hey! Remember 'dat 'ting we wuz gonna ask her?!"

"Oh yeah!" Melody replied.

Brie was suspicious. "Ask me what?!"

"Well, remember when we were talking...about...cah-cah-cah!...COBRAS!"

Melody and the two rats finally noticed the two cobras behind Brie.

Brie tried to calm them down. "Relax guys! Relax! They're with me! Let me introduce them to you. The one with the black scales is Reggie."

Reggie bowed his head. "Reginald Q Slitherton the fourth. At your service."

"And this is his wife, Vicky."

"Victoria H Slitherton. So charming to meet you all."

Melody was still in shock. "You made friends...with cobras?!"

"It's a long story."

"Stop being so cool!"

Louie was nervous. "I-I don't know about 'dese two Bruno...Bruno?"

Bruno was downstairs already and petting the cobras. "Ooooh! 'dere scales are so smooth! C'mon down Louie! 'Dere nice!"

"I-I can see them fine from here Bruno!"

"Ooooh! "dah lady cobra's scales change color dependin' on how 'da light hits her! 'Dats beautiful!"

Victoria loved the compliment. "Well aren't you the gentlemouse! Thank you!"

Meanwhile, Brie was inside and going through her closet. Melody was watching. "So what's up?"

"Well, me and the cobras were patrolling outside for awhile and keeping the predators at bay except the one that got in that Duke took care of. We then overheard that KRDNT got taken over by bats and that the studio kept rolling cameras when two inmates were having very graphic sex on camera."

"Yeah! It was a prey/pred couple. Pretty hot too!"

Brie kept rummaging through the closet. "Spare me the details. Anyway, the TV station is a few cubes* away from here in Little Rodentia, so I'm gonna borrow our cricket Stew Meat and...here they are!"

She pulled out two very tiny machine guns. "They're not standard issue, but they'll do the trick."

"Holy crap! Does the ZPD allow that?!"

"Not really. I pulled them out of the fireworks warehouse after it blew up and they were salvaging stuff. I mean, I'm the only beat cop in Little Rodentia. I gotta make up for it through brute force. I'm sorry honey! I'm doing all the talking, There was something you wanted to tell me earlier?"

"Promise not to get mad?"

"Did you break something?"

"...No. Remember when we talked about having a child and getting a sperm donor?"

"I see were this is going. You want it to be Louie or Bruno?"

"Louie. I want to be able to send my kids to college and Bruno...he's not exactly too bright. But they're both very kind and sweet and they volunteered and I let it be known ahead of time that I have no sexual feelings towards either of them."

"...If he wants to be involved in the children's life in some capacity, like, visit them from time to time, we can't really say no. They may be in prison for some time though."

"That'll give us some time to think it over."

Brie dropped the guns and went over to hug and kiss her wife. "I don't need to think it over. I want you to be happy. So how about this? I take Stew Meat and have him fly me to the top of the KRDNT building, Bruno can stay with the cobras and attack from the bottom and we raid the building and stop the broadcast. You take Louie into the bedroom and see if he can't get you pregnant."

Meldoy clutched onto Brie tightly. "Ooooh! You're the best wife ever!"

"No, YOU'RE the best wife ever! Now if you'll excuse me, I got a broadcast to stop!"

Brie went outside. She bent down to pet her cricket. "C'mon sweetie! Mommy needs you to grab onto her back and fly her to that building over there with the antenna. Can you do that for mommy?!"

The cricket flew around to Brei's back and attached himself like a backpack. Shen then gave the team orders. "Reggie. Vicky. Follow me to that building with the long antenna. Bruno go with them. Ride on their back."

"OH BOY!" said Bruno.

"Louie. Fuck my wife. Get her good and pregnant."

Louie's eyed just about bulged out of his skull. "Ummmm o-okay."

"Time to take down the station! Be back soon honey!" With that, Brie flew off with the cricket on her back and two machine guns in each hand.

Melody watched as her wife flew off into the sky like a superhero. To Melody, Brei was more macho than any man she ever met. "I am so wet right now."

"Do you need a towel?" Louie asked.

"Shut up, let's go to my room and get this done with."

"Okay...What are we doing again?"

"...Maybe I should have went with Bruno."

Moments later, Brei had flown to the top of KRDNT building thanks to Stew Meat. She petted the crickets head. "That's a good boy! Now go back home and mommy will be there soon."

Guns at the ready, Brie was ready to make her move. "Time to rock and roll!"

She kicked open the door, guns drawn...nothing. "Okay, clear! Down to the next one.

Meanwhile, Bruno entered the first floor with Reggie and Vicky. "Daaah! Everybody down! I got some cobras with me and I ain't afraid 'ta use 'dem!"

Nobody was around. "Hunh! By 'da way. Why am I doin' 'dis?"

Reggie explained. "Because according to Brie, you and Louie broke out of prison to visit her and this is your way of compensating for that. If you do good, she'll recommend reducing your sentence."

"Sounds good 'ta me! Let's go upstairs!"

Brie went floor to floor. Each one was empty and abandoned. Finally, she got to the control room where Finnick and Dawn were on TV. The two were warn out from sex and just snuggling together under a blanket.

However, she heard a rattling on the other side. She drew her guns out and Bruno came bursting through the door with the cobras following behind. "Alright bats! Drop your...Brie?"

"Yes Bruno, it's me."

"Oh my gosh...you were 'da one who took over 'da control room 'da whole time!"

"No you idiot! No one's here! The cameras are on because there's no one left to stop broadcasting. Help me turn this stuff off."

"Look! 'Dere's a note!" Bruno looked it over. "Hmmmm...Hmmmmm!...Interesting."

"What does it say?" asked Reggie.

"Heck if I know. I can't read."

Brie swiped the note. "Gimmie that!" she read it out loud.

" _Sorry KRDNT, but me, Jacob, Amy and Charlie are leaving the studio and moving to_

 _the Nocturnal district. Thanks to Finnick and Dawn's love making onscreen, we realized_

 _we could not only live with, but love predators and they could love prey. I think the world is_

 _a better place because of this broadcast. That said, I've decided to live with a bat named_

 _Mark. He's very handsome and has a good sense of humor. Also, I really love bat dick._

 _Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah bat dick._

 _Bat dick. Bat dick. Bat dick. Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah. Bat Dick!_

 _Sincerely, Janet Swissholes."_

Vicky was upset. "Great! Now I can't get that theme out of my head."

Brie looked up at the screen. "What's so great about them?" She turned up the volume.

Dawn and Finnick were under the covers and snuggled together.

" _I'm sorry I farted on you during our 69."_ Dawn said.

Finnick smiled. _"That's okay baby, I actually love the smell. I'm canine. We got our noses up each others butts all the time."_

Dawn then started to cry and Finnick was concerned. _"What's the matter baby?"_

" _They're going to take you from me! I finally found my soul mate and they're going to pull us away from each otherrrr!"_

Finnick petted her head. _"Hey! Hey now! We'll never be apart. There's always conjugal visits and between all that, I'll write to you. I'll always be thinking of you. Hold on. I have an idea."_

Brie, Bruno, Vicky and Reggie all watched as Finnick sat up on the edge of the bed. He put his fingers in his mouth, then pulled and pulled. _"Grrrr!"_ SNAP! _"Ow! There we go."_

He turned around and gave Dawn a present. _"A fang?!"_

" _This one was a little loose. Still hurt like hell. You can put that on a necklace. That way, a part of me will always be with you."_

Dawn started to cry again. _"Oh Finny! That's wonderful! You know what? I'm going to shear all the wool off my body and make you a pillow!"_

" _That sounds great Belly-Boo! Just don't shower for a week before shearing. I want the pillow to smell like you all the time."_

" _Do you want to make love again one more time before the police come?"_

" _No. I just want to look into your big beautiful eyes. Just being with you gives me more intense pleasure than any orgasm could bring."_

"AAAWWW!" The four of them in the control room were all tearing up. "Th-That was beautiful!" Brie said.

Bruno couldn't stop sobbing. "I-Is it okay if I gives ya a hug Brie?"

"Permission granted!" They both hugged each other for a moment. "Thanks Bruno. I needed that. Now, let's turn this thing off!"

They swiped at the controls and Bruno screwed up. Brie was getting frustrated. "No! You're rewinding it! Stop it! Stop it!"

Bruno managed to pause it and Brie was embarrassed. "Oh geez! That's right on the money shot! Quick do some-"

Suddenly, everything went off. The monitors and the keyboard were no longer lit up. "What did you do?!"

"I unplugged it!" Bruno remarked.

"A simple solution from a simple man. _SIGH!_ Well this whole thing was anti-climactic!"

"Oh! Speakin' of climax, let's go back and check on Louie and yer wife!" _PUNCH!_ "Ow!"

 **Meanwhile...**

"John Wilde in the fur and back from the dead! Now, join me and we can rule Zootopia as father and son!"

Nick couldn't say anything. He was frozen in absolute shock. Meanwhile, a desperate Judy was tending to her massive leg wound by removing her vest and ripping off her shirt to make a tourniquet and was wrapping it tightly around her leg.

"Why are you even bothering?" John asked. "I'm going to shoot you dead in a moment."

John looking over at Judy gave Nick the chance to pull his gun back up and aim it at his father. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Oh son, come ON! Prey have never done anything for us!"

"Th-That woman has done more for me than anyone on the face of this planet! She brings out the best in me. That's why I have a statue of me in Little Rodentia. That's why I'm mayor!"

"It's why you're weak. She put all of these thoughts into your head like, 'anyone can be anything'! What a load of crap!"

Nick was still full of shock and rage. His mind was reeling. The only thing he could ask his father was. "How?!"

"How? How did I pull this off? You can thank the street pizza, Rusev for that one. I know you went undercover in the jail cell Friday. I kept my distance as I didn't want you to find out about me yet. You got a lot of things right and one big thing wrong. The fox who was hung. You see...I found out way in advance that I was going to be executed by Rusev and his men. I decided I wasn't going down without a fight."

Nick kept his gun on John and slowly crawled over to Judy. Keeping himself in front of her.

John was upset. "Pay attention son! I'm spouting exposition here! Anyway, one late night, I sneaked up on Rusev from behind with a wire. I was strangling him really good. He begged for mercy. _'I yam not enemy!'_ he said. _'Bullshit!'_ I yelled back. _'You're the one who made me drive the getaway truck just the day after I got the loan! You're the reason I'm in prison!'_ He then told me something that made a a ton of sense."

" _Rusev did not put gun on your head and make you work for him. You came to Rusev because society gave you no other choice. Even Rusev may have had better life eef not for stinkink prey! They put you in prison! Not Rusev! We must change system from inside! I know fox with many contacts! More than me. Spare me and we work together to change things weeth beeg plans!"_

"And you fell for that?!" Nick said.

"What other choice did I have son. As you could tell with all the dialogue he was spouting, I didn't really have a good enough grip on the wires to choke him out. I agreed. He kept his word not to kill me and we came up with a plan. Dapper Dan was practically the perfect doppleganger for me. Same height and similar fur patterns. The only difference of course, was our smell. Each fox has it's own smell, as unique as a snowflake or a bat's cry. I needed Dan's smell on me and my smell on him. He was gay and a lover of many colognes. This made things easier as I only needed my musk on him and I could use his colognes to hide my own scent. Still, I wanted to leave money behind for your mother AND build up my musk. So I went without showering for a long long time and cut off my pinky. Hiding it in the wall so you could eventually find it. Your mother never did pick up on that from all the hints I left. The idiot! That's why you could still smell traces of me in the prison and believe me, I sprayed the hell out of myself with colognes to keep you away from me then. Fortune came my way as Dapper Dan found my heavy musk a fetish for him. So I became his gay lover."

This took Nick by surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures son. Besides, jail has a way of changing you. Dapper Dan had tons of connections outside of prison and had many connections inside for all the...'favors' he did. He was the perfect patsy. So on the night you visited me and Rusev ordered a hit on 'me', I went to Dan's cell, we made love, then I strangled him with the rope meant for me. I used the fur dye he kept by his cologne, changed a few of my patterns to his and vice versa. Now, he was me. I snuck him into my cell while that creepy Eye was asleep and tucked him in. I gave the rope back to Rusev and went back to my cell. Turns out I only knocked him out. He wasn't dead yet. But Eye witnessed the struggle which helped sell that it was me being strangled. The next day, John Wilde was reported hung from his prison cell. Nobody believed Eye and I spent the next 18 years as Dapper Dan."

"18 years sucking dick." Nick replied. "Not that I'm judging. I mean, I have a gay son and I find Gideon a bit..."

"Shut up!" growled John. "I'm not gay! I just did what I had to do! I was using his contacts and resources to build up an empire! A kingdom! I used all those contacts to become the Adviser and built up Lionheart to become king of Zootopia!"

"Yeeah, but you already said how he stayed popular in prison. How many people did you prostitute yourself to?"

"Shut up!"

"Dozens? Hundreds? Thousands?!"

"SHUT UP! I hated that part! I had no choice! It's who he was, so it's who I had to be! Anal you get used to. Even enjoy it after awhile, but I hated oral!"

Nick started to laugh which angered John. "What's so damn funny?!"

"Ha!-Ha! You! You and your dumb-ass plan! Hey. Here's you! _'I hate society! I've got a plan! I'm gonna spend the next 18 years...sucking a bunch of dicks!'_ "

Even Judy chuckled at that one which enraged John. "That's it!" He aimed his gun and Judy, cocked it, but Nick shot the gun out of his hands. "AAAH MY fingers!"

Nick looked at John's injured hand. "Now you got two more fingers gone to match the one you cut off." The shock had worn off. All that was left in Nick was anger. "18 YEARS! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! TO ME?! TO MOM?!"

"I did it FOR us you idiot! So we could have a better life!"

"By having no contact with your family for 18 years?! By trying to enslave prey and turn them into food?!" What about mom?! She got remarried!"

"To that young cougar I heard about?"

"YES!"

"Well...too bad for him. I'll have to have him killed."

"You're sick."

"I just want my life back! I want equality for all predators! Is that too much to ask?!"

"What you want is to tip the scales so far over that WE become the...the oppressors." Nick didn't admit it, but his vision was starting to blur and he was starting to get dizzy. "Dad. Y-Your stupid plan has been shot to hell. Lionheart's dead, the blimp with your Nighthowler gas blew up and...and it didn't work anyway. Predators that went savage attacked other predators."

They then looked around and saw that the dome was coming down on it's own. "And now...this."

John saw the dome panels going back down. "Awww shit!" He also was noticing that Nick's blood loss was severe and he was in danger of passing out. "Wrap it up boy! You're about to pass out from blood loss and die. Let's work together!"

"I-I'd rather die!"

John spread his arms out. "Then kill me if you have the guts. It's the only way you're going to stop me. But you won't/ You've never had that killer instinct. You'll die of blood loss and I'll just dye my fur patterns like before and take your place as the new mayor."

Nick had tears in his eyes. He knew the father he once had was now long gone and a man of pure evil had taken his place. "For the love of God...stop! I just want my old dad back!"

"The old John Wilde was a gutless wimp just like you! Soft! I say good riddance! Now hand over that gun. If you don't, you'll die of blood loss. Then, I'll take your gun and kill your bunny love, kill off your stupid bunny kids, maybe keep the hyena. She's got spunk. I'll definitely kill that cougar. Then, I'll take my wife back! If she refuses, then I'll just kill her t-"

 _BLAM!_ Nick shot at John's leg. He missed.

John just barely dodged Nick's shot. "You...you shot at me! Your own father!"

Nick couldn't stand up any more. He fell over in front of Judy. "My father's been dead for 18 years. You're just a monster disguised in his fur."

John leaped for the gun and yanked it from the weakened Nick. He pointed it at Judy. "Gotta admit son. Didn't think you'd have the guts. Now HER guts are gonna be all over y-"

John wouldn't say another word again. A talon swiped across his throat. Killing him instantly. Zeke the hawk had returned. "Sorry I was so late. I sprained my wing badly."

Nick screamed. "DAD! NOOOOOOO! WHY?!"

Zeke explained. "I heard everything. You were right. You're dad died the moment he took a life to preserve his own. Not that I can talk. I've died inside many times myself. I'm sorry Nick. I had to."

"I know that!...I know. I shot at him too. I shot my own faaww-haaw-haaw! AAAAAHH-HAAAWWW!"

Judy pushed through the pain of her own leg and rubbed her husband's head. "This doesn't leave this rooftop. Dapper Dan died tonight, not John Wilde. Zeke, take his body and dump it in the Tundratown riverbed near the bridge. It's very deep. Mr. Big and Rusev have used it to dump bodies in."

Zeke grabbed the dead fox. "I'll come back and take the wolves to the ZPD."

"They know about you?!"

"Yes. I saved two of their officers so we made a deal."

"WAIT!" Nick yelled. He crawled over to his father and rubbed his cheek. "I didn't get to say goodbye the last time he died." He put his forehead to his father's. Tears ran down his cheeks. "Goodbye dad. I'll always remember you for the father you were to me, rather than the monster you became. Mom will never know about this. I promise. Judy's right. This never happened. Damn. This is going to fuck with my brain for a long, long time."

"I'll be back." Zeke took off with John's corpse.

Judy crawled over to Nick. She pulled out her cell phone. "We have to call an ambulance." She called 9-1-1. "Hello?...Hello!"

" _We're sorry. Due to our high volume of calls tonight, we cannot receive your call just yet and all our ambulances are currently busy. Please remain on the line. We'll have someone for you in...thirty...minutes."_

"Sweet cheese and...mother fucker!" She threw her phone down in anger.

Judy was resting on Nick's chest as he was lying on the floor. They were both bleeding badly. Nick's stitches were open and bleeding under his vest while Judy's right leg was half gone.

"We...PANT! PANT!...We held out as best we could Carrots." Nick said.

Judy was fighting through the pain. "Don't...UNNNGH!...Don't say that Nick! We'll make it!"

"Heh!...You and that blasted optimism. Look at our situation. Our enemies are either dead or unconscious, the door over there is locked. We tried calling and the ambulances are all busy. They'll never make it to us in time. I'm...I'm bleeding out. It won't be long until I finally meet my grandparents."

It was then that they heard a loud banging on the door. "Hey boss! Are you okay?! What's going on?!"

"Oh great!" Judy said. "It must be more of Rusev's goons." She looked at her dart gun. "Only got one more. I can't fight Nick! I'm sorry!"

"...You still had a dart this whole time?!"

"The gun got knocked off my belt when Rusev shot me. I couldn't reach it with half my leg gone."

Nick put his arm around the bunny he loved. His head was swimming. "I love you Judy...You've been the best thing to happen to...me."

Nick then passed out which panicked Judy. "No Nick! No! Stay with me!"

The door was finally kicked open. Judy aimed her gun and fired.

She shot Miss Stinx in the shoulder. "Hey boss! I... _THUNK!._...Oooohh." She passed out. The possums came up behind her with torches, a pickax and a shovel.

Judy was shocked. "Miss Stinx! You're alive?!

Jed the possum explained. "A big birdy saved her from th' fall and now we're here ta save yew!...Where'd everybody go?!"

Judy explained. "These wolves are knocked out and the other bad guys are dead. Nick needs help! He's losing a lot of blood and..." She listened closely towards Nick. Oh my God! I don't hear a heartbeat! Nick's dead! _SOB!_ He's dead!"

"We might be able to save him!" said one of the possums. "Let's get down to our place. Mah Uncle's a doctor!"

"He is?!"

"Yup. Don't got a fancy PHD 'er nothin' but he's good at fixin' people up. He's got a ton of equipment..."

"That's great!"

"...That he found in the garbage."

"...Oh dear God...Let's just hurry! Lock the door behind you!"

They all ran back through the exit and shut the door behind them.

Then one of them came back, grabbed Miss Stinx legs and dragged her to the exit. "Sorry Stinx! We plum fergot."

They had no time to spare. Nick's heart was no longer beating and every second that ticked by brought him closer to permanent death.

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

Three Minutes in Heaven (because seven would probably bring on permanent brain damage.)

MORE NOTES: Who gets to kill John? Making Nick not a killer and not soft at the same time.

 _Who kills John Wilde? Nick or Zeke? This is what I really struggled with in this chapter. For a long time in my stories, while Judy was seen as an action hero who charges into danger. Nick was seen as more soft and merciful. That doesn't mean he was cowardly or couldn't hold his own in a fight, but he showed mercy to Zeke even when he had every right to kill him. He didn't want to kill Rusev despite all he had done. Nick was a fighter, but not a killer and he still wasn't as strong a fighter as Judy, so some saw him as soft. But being merciful isn't soft. Doing the right thing when everything in your body tells you otherwise is quite hard._

 _But then, we got this situation. There's John Wilde. Nick's father that he hasn't seen in 18 years and was presumed dead. Only he was a changed man. Changed for the far worse. Nick had his gun on him. Nick's father threatened to kill not only Nick, but his wife and family. Even his own mother. What to do?_

 _My original plan was to have Nick never actually shoot, lose the gun and have Zeke be the one that kills John. But if I did that, it really would make Nick look soft and weak. John already took Rusev out before he killed Nick. Having Zeke take out John with out Nick even attempting would make him look pathetic._

 _However, I couldn't make Nick look like a killer either. Especially against his own father. It was an internal struggle for him. But at the same time, John wasn't the father Nick remembered anymore. He was a monster who was going to kill Nick and everyone he loved. Nick had to do something._

 _So in the end, I combined the two. Nick not only shot the gun out of John's hand, but shot at him and missed due to his blurred vision. Zeke finished the job. Even though this upset Nick, he didn't stay mad at the hawk because there was no other choice than to kill John. This keeps Nick from being soft AND keeps him from killing his own father._

 _In my head, this scene has changed multiple times. Sometimes, with John still alive and put back in jail. Forced to be Dapper Dan for the rest of his life because no one believes he's John Wilde. Another had Zeke carry him off alive, only for John to threaten Nick's family which then forced Zeke to slit his throat and dump his body in the river. Often a scene in my head changes many times before it gets typed out._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Three Minutes in Heave

Chapter Thirteen: Three Minutes in Heaven

A/N: _WARNING! After-sex talk describing the sex. A bit NSFW, but not too bad. Wolford and Fangmeyer's little sex romp didn't go too well. I actually re-wrote it because the original draft was too graphic for my tastes._

 _One thing I forgot to mention last chapter is that I did give a tiny hint to the identity of the Adviser being John Wilde and that was when "Dapper Dan" dressed up as Honest John. John being both the name of the character from Pinocchio and the name of Nick's father._

 _I noticed in some of my fics that Nick gets tortured a fair bit, so in this chapter, I decided to spare him some pain. He deserves a more happy ending._

 _I'm starting to wonder if Auburn loves her husband or just loves torturing him?_

" 'Dat was 'da woist sex I evah had in my life."

Tim Wolford was lying in the Clawhausers' bed with his wife, Auburn and his best friend and former lover, Terry Clawhauser. With the permission of of Ben Clawhauser and Auburn, Tim and Terry had sex for the first time. It did not go well.

"Same here." Terry said.

Tim was offended. "What?! I wuz poundin' yer butt like a madman!"

"Ben's much bigger. With you, it was like being pounded by a Q-tip."

"It's not my fault yer husband's wang is...abnormal! I'm plenty big fer a wolf! Tell 'er Auburn!"

Auburn stepped in. "He's...average,"

"What?!"

"I had two wolf boyfriends in college! One was tiny, the other...almost Clawhauser size. Too big actually. More painful than pleasurable. You're right in that sweet middle honey! Average is good!"

"Thanks...I think, But what about you Terry?! What 'da hell is up with your...your...your hoo-ha!"

"My vagina?"

"Yes!"

"...Just say vagina you weirdo. What about it?"

"I've had sex with my wife enough 'ta know 'dat girls don't normally...how do I say 'dis?...ejaculate from 'da little mouse in 'da boat!"

"...You DO know I wasn't born a woman! I had a sex change operation!"

"...So?"

"SO?! How do you think a sex change operation works?!"

"...You donate yer genitals and someone else donates theirs and you exchange. Like baseball cards or Pokemammals."

"No you idiot! They pump me full of estrogen so my more female parts, like my breasts grow out, I get a more femanine voice and then...they kind of cut up my penis and testicles and morph them into something resembling a vagina."

"...What?"

"Although it's a lot harder for female to male."

"Woah! Woah! Wait a minute! So when I went down on you...eww! EEEW! I licked a dick! Or at least what was one. Does 'dis mean I'm gay now?"

Auburn smiled. "Yes honey. Yes it does."

"NNOOOO-wait. I'm still not sexually attracted to her and I still love you...you're messin' with me, aren't you?!"

Auburn finally laughed.. "Hee!-Hee! Of course! Dummy!"

"'Dat wuz mean! Also, I don't get it. It wasn't just 'dat video turnin' me on. I smelled some nice odors, but then I started to get turned off by Terry's scent agai-...Terry? Fangs?"

Terry was sitting on the edge of the bed, weeping. "No matter what I do..I...SNIFF!...I'll never be a complete and real woman! You'll never find me sexy."

Tim rubbed her back. "Hey...Hey now. I don't need 'ta! You got a wonderful husband who loves ya just the way you are!"

"Oh please! Clawhauser says he's bi, but he's way more feminine than he let's on. He's more attracted to my male side than my female. Sometimes, I think he just loves me because it make him look good to have a wife instead of a husband."

"Bullcrap! I know Ben. He never stops talkin' about you! Fangs, your vag ain't what makes you, you. We all love you. You're sweet, loving, a bit impatient and immature sure, but very motherly too. Even James called you 'Aunt Terry' almost as soon as he met you and yer kids see you as 'dere mom. Penis, vagina, it don't matter. Yer a woman!"

"Oh Tim!" She hugged him tightly and he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Y'know what Fangs? Even though 'da sex wuz terrible, I'm glad we did it. Now we now it would have never worked out between us 'dis way and we can go back 'ta bein' 'da bestest of fre-"

Just then, Ben came through the door. "I'm home honey! Tyler picked up Gazelle and..." He saw Tim and Auburn in bed with Terry.

Tim panicked. "N-Now Ben. 'Dis ain't what it looks like!..Okay it is, but 'da sex wuz horrible! A-And besides..."

Ben got real excited and started taking off his clothes, "EEEEEEEEEEE! Four way time!"

"No! NO! Me and Auburn were just leavin'!"

A naked Ben started chasing Tim around the large bedroom. "Knock it off Ben!"

"It isn't gay if you're the pitcher Tim!"

"Put 'dat thing away! You'll poke someone's eye out!"

As Ben was chasing him, Terry looked concerned. She asked Auburn "Should we stop him?"

Auburn was recording the chase. "In about five minutes. This baby's gonna go viral!"

 **Meanwhile...**

The possum family was carrying Nick's dead body into the elevator. Making sure not to hurt him

"Save him Jeb!" Judy pleaded. Tears running like a waterfall. "Please!"

The rabbit was being gently led by Jeb the possum's sons, Skeeter and E-Walt. Who were keeping her up by their shoulders due to her right leg being half gone.

" 'Taint up 'ta me!" Jeb replied. "That's on my uncle Booby Jo-Bob Billy Jo! He's th' doctor of the family!"

"Well can Billy...Bobby...Boo-Boo...can he save him?!"

"Maybe. Bobby Jo's brought back two of my brothers after they wuz road kill. We gotta get some blood in him too. Do you know his blood type?"

"He's got a medical card in his wallet."

"Good! In the meantime, we'll also fix you up with a peg leg so's you can walk again."

"That's not important right now.."

"Nonsense! Fart Blossom! Cut the leg off of that broken bed stand!"

They got Nick into the room and set him down gently. Jeb called out for his uncle. "Uncle Booby! We got ourselves a patient! It's an emergency!"

Uncle Bobby Jo came rushing out. "Is he okay?"

"Okay?! He's dead!"

"Oh! Well that ain't stopped me befur! Jeb! Get a bag of ice from out of the freezer. We need to slow the blood from rushin' out of his head. He could get brain damage even if he survives. June Bug! Git some needle and thread and git ready to sow up this fox's chest! Fara! Get me that broken box over there and that broken toaster we wuz gonna throw out!"

"A broken toaster?!" Judy asked.

"Ah ain't got time 'ta explain! What's his blood type?"

Judy looked through Nick's wallet. "Type O positive"

"That's Jeb's type! Jeb! Gimmie that ice and put it around th' fox's neck! Then, I need 'ya 'ta lie on th' ground fer a blood transfusion."

"You got needles and tubing?!" Judy asked.

"Yup! Fresh outta the garbage!"

"WHAT?!"

"Relax! We clean 'em good with Jeb's moonshine! It not only disinfects, it can remove rust off of bumpers and peel off paint!"

"Remind me not to sample that."

"It's fer the best. June Bug! Hurry and stitch this man back up lickety-split!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick had to adjust his eyes to the bright light. He saw a huge sign in front of him. "Visitor's Center" As his eyes adjusted, he saw two foxes coming towards him who gave him a big hug.

"Grandson! It's so good to finally meet you!"

Nick realized who they were. "Grandma? Grandpa?!"

"Yes!"

"...Oh no...I'm dead! No! I want to stay with Judy! My kids!"

Nick's grandfather patted his shoulders. "Relax dear boy. You're at the visitor's center! This means you're only here temporarily. In fact, you only have a little over three minutes, so you better make it quick!"

The grandmother spoke up. "We are so proud of you! Imagine! The mayor of Zootopia!"

The grandfather huffed. "Yeah. Better than that useless son-in-law of mine!" He turned his head over to look at John. "You really blew it boy!"

"Aww shut up!" John replied.

Nick looked over and saw his father, Rusev, Lionheart, Mayor Trunk and others all in a line only blocked by a red, velvet rope.

"What's that grandpa?"

"The judgment line If you were a good enough person, they look over your records and you can usually go without a fuss. The one's in line there were bad enough that they each need to go to a court to be judged individually. They each have a tiny force field around them that keeps them from fleeing or attacking others."

"What happens to them if they're judged guilty?"

"They'll go to hell."

Nick was devastated. "Sweet biscuits! I know he was terrible before the end, but I don't want him suffer for all eternity!"

Grandma explained. "Not all eternity. They have to relive the lives of those they have wronged and live their torment, both emotionally and physically until they have learned their lesson."

"Ooooh. Like Goat Rider!"

Grandma rolled her eyes. "Yes dear. Just like Goat Rider."

"Well that's not TOO bad. Can I talk to him?"

"Yes."

Nick walked over like a smug jerk. Waving his paws like a choir singer. _"Get ready for the judgment daaay!_ Hello losers."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt cracked next to Nick. "EEEP!"

Grandma warns him. "Don't get too smug. You're in the afterlife now!"

"Good point."

Rusev was furious. "Stoopeed, leetle fox! GRAAAH!" He tried to attack Nick but the force field held him back. "Stoopeed force field! Although feels quite squishy." He kept punching at it. "Hee! Hee! Ees fun!"

"Oh knock it off you moron!" said Lionheart. "Great plan 'Adviser'! It blew up in our faces!"

"Not my fault you got killed by a midget!" John replied.

Nick said nothing. But stared at his father in disgust. "What are you looking at?!" John replied with a snarl. Nick kept staring. Leering. Shaming his father without words. John drooped his eyes and lowered his head. "I...I just wanted my life back to normal. I wanted the store!"

"I bought it." Nick replied. "For Petey. It's still going to say 'Wilde and Son's'."

John looked down in self disgust. "The world is so unfair to us. I just wanted to balance the scales."

"That happens with time. Not overnight and not through violence and slaughter!"

"...Please don't tell your mother about me. About what happened."

"Of course not. Your shame is mine to bear."

"...For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's too late now. When you've gone through your punishment and I return here the second time...maybe I'll forgive you."

Rusev started complaining. "Line ees so long! Cannot even see buildink ve are heading to! How long is the wait?!"

"About ten years." grandpa replied.

"TEN YEARS?!"

"If you're found guilty, you go to hell."

"...On second thought, Rusev can wait."

 **Meanwhile...**

Jeb was lying down and his blood was being transferred to Nick.. Bobby Jo-Bob had the box and toaster. Nick's head was covered in ice. "Okay Mrs. Hopps, y'all see how this box has no bottom?"

"Yes?"

"I need yew 'ta hold it over Nick's chest and press down hard. I'm goin' ta fill it with this bucket of water, so push down hard so it don't leak all over."

"I-I don't understand, but...okay!"

Bobby Jo filled the empty bucket with water. Nick's chest was made as the bottom of the bucket. He then got on some rubber gloves. "Now here comes th' dangerous part." Bobby Jo-Bob plugged in the broken toaster. He pressed the lever down and sparks went everywhere. He held it over Nick's chest and Judy freaked out.

"Woah! WOAH! What the hell are you doing?!"

"WE gotta get his heart beatin' again! Ah ain't got those fancy electric pads, so this'll have 'ta do! Readers, don't try this at home!"

He dipped the toaster into the water on Nick's chest and a huge ZAP! could be heard. Nick's body shot upwards for a moment.

Nick felt it in the afterlife. "YEEOW! Wh-What the heck's going on?!"

"You're being revived." Grandpa said. "I'm guessing they're zapping your chest."

"That smarts!" Then, Nick saw a hyena couple running towards him. "I know who this is. I know who this is!" He spread out his arms. "C'mere you two!"

The hyenas tackled Nick to the ground and licked his face. "Ha!-Ha!-Ha! Okay! Okay! The Rigsons I presume?"

Spots' mother cried in Nick's arms. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! You saved her! You really saved her!"

Spot's father patted Nick on the shoulder. "She couldn't have gotten a better foster father than you. You've changed her life around!"

"Thank you." Nick said with tears in his eyes. "I'm blessed to have her in my life."

"We miss her...SO much!"

"I know. I'll be sure to tell her."

"You can't." said Nick's gandma.

"Why not?!"

"You won't remember anything that happened. Here."

Nick was a bit disappointed. "Oh...Heh! Oh well. I wish I could I forget that last five minutes of my life when my dad betrayed us all."

Grandpa rubbed his head. "Well..."

"Well what?!"

"You're going to anyway. Thanks to the slight brain damage of being dead for a few minutes. Will you forgive Judy if she never tells you about it?"

"Forgive her? I'd THANK her! After all, I _ZZZAPP!_ OW!" Nick then looked at his body. "I'm fading!"

"You're coming back to life!"

 **Meanwhile...**

 _ZZZAPP!_

"I hear a heartbeat! Judy said. "It's very faint and he's still not breathing!"

"Git!" Bobby Jo-Bob yelled. He yanked the toaster plug out of the wall socket. Judy lifted the box and let the water run on the floor He jumped up on Nick's chest and started pounding it in rhythm while sealing Nick's muzzle and blowing into it.

"BLEAAH!" Nick said in the afterlife.

"What's wrong?!" asked Spot's mom.

"I dunno, but my mouth tastss like someone's kissing me and has been eating garbage all of their lives. I'd puke, but I can't!" He then looked at himself again. "I'm fading even more!"

"You're almost gone. Any last questions?"

"Yeah. Why am I an only child? Most foxes have litters!"

"Truth is, your mom wanted to keep her slim figure during her pregnancy and didn't eat as much as she should have. You got real hungry and ate your siblings in the womb."

"...I'm glad I'm not going to remember that." He looked at his paws. "I'm transparent! This is it! Goodbye everyone! Bye grandma! Bye Grandpa! I love you! Bye Rigsons!"

Nick's grandma waved goodbye. "Bye honey! Can't wait to see you Judy and Candy!"

"Wait! Who's Candy?!"

"Your second wife."

"...I'm divorcing Judy?!"

"No. You'll have two wives."

"What the fork?! Fork? I can't cuss!...HA! This is just like that TV sh-"

" _GASP!"_ Nick was back in the land of the living.

Judy grabbed Nick's head and kissed him all over. "You're alive! ALIVE! Thank God alive!"

Booby Jo-Bob was a bit upset. "Thank God?! Y'all can thank me!"

Nick gestured towards the possum doctor. "...ister..."

Bobby Jo-bob was confused "You mean mister? Mah name is Mr. Bobby Jo-Bob Billy Jo-Jo Bob Bippity-Boppity-Boo!"

"No...Lister...ine...mouthwash. My mouth is like a sewer thank to your possum breath."

"Fangless Farah, git this fox some mouthwash!"

"Sure!" said Farah. "...What is that?"

"...It's a green liquid we use ta help flavor the moonshine."

"Oooooh! I know where that is!" she took off to get it.

Judy kept kissing Nick. "I'm so glad you're okay! You were dead for three minutes! No heartbeat!"

"Woah!...My head's numb."

Judy removed the bag of ice from the back of Nick's neck. "It's the ice. The doctor used it to slow your blood from leaving your brain. Did it work?"

"No drain bamage to speak of."

"NICK!"

"Sorry. Just kidding. Although...I don't remember anything after Rusev hit me hard in the chest. I think I passed out."

Judy was happy. Nick could be spared the pain of his father's betrayal. "He opened your stitches and you nearly bled to death. Jeb over there is donating his blood to you."

Nick looked over and saw Jeb and a tube of blood going into his and Nick's arm. Jeb smiled and waved. "Howdy!"

"Howdy doody." Nick said back. He then turned back to Judy. "So what happened?"

"...Me and Zeke killed Rusev and...that's it! Zeke saved Miss Stinx too."

Nick smiled. "My back up! Told you he was good."

"He is...Nick?"

"Yes?"

"...I hate keeping secrets from you but, something happened that if I told you, would devastate you for the rest of your life. Would you trust me if I told you that it's in your best interest and mental health not to know?"

Nick smiled. "Sounds bad, but...Judy dear. I trust you with my life, with everything. If this is so bad that it will mentally scar me for life, then don't tell me. Ignorance is bliss."

Judy kissed Nick on the cheek. "Thank you...Oh Shoot! Zeke! I need to talk to him! Can someone help me to the roof?!"

While Judy went to the roof, Nick's phone went off. He answered it while still laying on the ground. "Hello?"

" _Hi Mr. Wilde! It's James."_

"Oh. Chest boy. What do you want?!"

" _Spots has had a hard time contacting you guys. Are you okay?"_

"Barely. I died and came back to life. Possums revived me. Judy lost half a leg. We're gonna head for the hospital as soon as we can."

" _What about that polar bear guy?"_

"Rusev? He's dead. We got him. Tell Spots and the kids that I love them."

" _Will do sir."_

"And If you show your chest to her again, you'll have worse chest scars than me!"

" _Y-Yes sir!"_ He then hung up.

Meanwhile, Judy was waiting up on the rooftop with June-Bug.

"Thar's two dead wolves!" The possum said.

"Not dead, just knocked out." Judy replied. She then saw Zeke returning. "Ah! There he is!"

"I-It's a hawk!" June-Bug yelled.

"Relax. He's with me. But go downstairs for a moment anyway. I need to have a private conversation with him.

Zeke flew down next to Judy. He saw her with a wooden peg leg and on a cane. "You came alone?!"

"I had to. I need your help."

Zeke smiled. "You...you trust me!" He started to sniffle. "Sorry. I'm...I'm getting a little teary-eyed. Does this mean you forgive me?"

"No, but it does mean I trust you. You've earned that."

" _SOB!_ I'm sorry! I'm sorry about Jimmy! About Michael!"

"Calm down Zeke!... _.SIGH!_ Okay, I...I guess I can forgive you. A little."

The red-tailed hawk scooped Judy up and hugged her. "You are the most wonderful bunny! I-I don't deserve this!"

"No you don't! But at least I can now see how hard you're trying to make things right. Zeke, I need you to keep a secret."

"Really?!"

Nick was clinically dead for a few minutes and has minor brain damage. He doesn't remember anything after Rusev hit him in the chest."

"So...He doesn't remember his father's betrayal?"

"None of it."

"That's...that's good! That kind of thing would mess with someone's brain their entire life."

"Only the two of us know. Can you keep this secret from him?"

"Yes. I shall spare him the mental scars."

"Thank you."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take these two ruffians to the ZPD and then I can go home. I turned myself in, but Swinton spared me as long as I saved 20 lives."

"How many did you save?"

"Fifty-two! Fifty-one minus killing Nick's father."

"That's awesome! Good for you!"

Zeke grabbed the two wolves. A talon for each leg. "Time to take out the garbage and go home. Farewell Mrs. Wilde."

"Goodbye Zeke!"

With that Judy exited and roof and Zeke flew off to the ZPD. Judy nearly passed out on the way downstairs due to her own blood loss. The possums got them down to the lobby and the rest of the tenants helped get Nick and Judy to the hospital where they spent the night getting medical treatment.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: AFTERMATH**

The worst is over. The healing begins.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Calm After the Sto

Chapter Fourteen: The Calm After the Storm

A/N: _No more naming the next chapters. I never commit to it. Also, I was mainly doing it as more of a description than a title._

 _BTW, we got about two chapters before the story is completely wrapped up and the epilogues start._

 **Late Evening in Downtown Zootopia**

Brie, Melody, Bruno, Louie and the cobras were all dining in a restaurant for small mammals called "Short Order" They had menus and water at their table.

"I've got to say, what a stroke of luck getting here just as everyone else was leaving!" said Victoria.

"And in quite a hurry." Reginald replied. "It's almost as if our arrival...oh." Reginald bent his head down in sadness.

Brie gave the cobra a rub. "I'm sorry Reggie. People around here...they're just not used to snakes. That reminds me." Brie stood on her chair. "HEY EVERYONE IN THE BACK! THEY'RE MY FRIENDS! THEY'RE NOT GOING TO EAT YOU! IT'S OKAY! I'M A COP!"

One waiter peeked his head out from the back counter. "...A-Are you sure?!"

"Yes! They're hungry for salad! Not you!"

The lemming waiter approached very timidly. "Well...we have a m-mice, I mean nice! A nice Ceaser salad! We don't serve mice. I-I-I mean, we DO serve mice! Ha-Ha! Just...not on a plate...for you to eat. Y'know?...Okay! Wow. What a first day on the job! We also have tofu ranch and ...shredded cheddar with fake bacon bits."

The cobras though it over. "I'll have the Ceaser." said Victoria.

"Tofu with ranch for me." said Reginald.

The waiter wrote it down. "Okay then. And for the ladies?"

"Sweet cheese and crackers!" said Melody.

"Was that a swear or..."

"No. I actually want sweet cheese and crackers."

"Okay! I always like to double check. And for our officer?..."

"A chunk of cardboard to munch on with Parmesan cheese."

"Excellent! One of my favorites too!...And people thought I was weird for liking it. Now, how about the gentleman?"

Bruno got upset. "You can serve 'da gentleman later. It's OUR turn now! I'll have 'da grilled cheese with crackers."

"Same here." said Louie.

The waiter left with their orders. Louie then spoke to Melody. "Melody. I just wanted 'ta say...thanks fer 'da sex. 'Dat was 'da best minute of my life!"

Melody was a bit embarrassed. "Ummmm...thanks?"

Bruno then turned to Brie. " 'Tanks fer not turnin' us in right away...It's gonna suck 'ta go back."

"Yeah." Louie replied. "We get stepped on...a lot."

"ZPD prison ain't really made fer us rats OR mice! And next week I'm gonna have to have gay sex with Louie!"

Brie was shocked. "What?! Why?!"

Louie explained. "Well, since we're in prison. It's gonna happen sooner or later. Better with a best friend than a random stranger. I wish we never listened to 'dat Clara chick, but she was so convincing!"

"...What did you and Bruno do before you met Clara?"

"Worked retail."

"Not much worse 'dan prison." Bruno added.

Brie then thought of something. "...Will you folks excuse me for a moment? Melody honey, can you come with me?"

Bruno replied "Yeah, if yer gonna do 'dat, it's better to do it in 'da bathroom and not in front of everyone."

"What the hell are you?...Eww! Bruno no! Just come with...follow me Mel!"

Melody followed Brie to the bathroom. Brie confessed. "I can't let those guys go back to prison!"

"What?! You have to!"

"Are you forgetting one of them may now be the father to our baby?! Plus, they're right?! The ZPD jail isn't quite built right for tiny mammals. Not only are they getting stepped on, there's too many cracks in the walls for them to escape. I've heard complaints from Bogo that they went missing a few times, but came right back. One time, they went out and got ice cream! But they still came back to prison! They're good guys and I...I love them!"

"What?!"

"Not sexually! But like brothers! Dumb, little brothers."

"...I know how you feel. They are sweet guys, but that doesn't change the fact that they helped kidnap a little girl!"

"That's because of Clare's influence. They're dumb and easy to manipulate. They don't deserve to be there!"

Melody hugged Brie. "...Awww Brie. You really care for them! If only they made a mouse prison in Little Rodentia."

"...That's it. THAT'S IT!"

"...We don't have a mouse or rat prison."

"Not yet! But I can present my case to Bogo! I'll tell him about how Louie and Bruno are getting stepped on and constantly breaking out but coming back because their model prisoners. Tell them we need a proper mouse prison and ask them to place Louie and Bruno under house arrest!"

"...You're not thinking of having them live with us are you?"

"No way! I'm too used to walking around the house in my undies."

"And I'm too used to loving it."

"However, the apartment next door is available. I can have my private life AND keep tabs on them."

"Sounds good. Let's go back."

Brie and Melody went back and explained everything to Louie and Bruno. They had to explain it to Bruno about three more times, but he finally got it and started to cry.

" _SNIFF!_ 'Dat's so nice Brie! Y-Your 'da best cop to evah arrest me!"

"Thanks. I guess...Bruno, I have some questions. Why did you and Louie agree to kidnap that little girl for Carol?"

"Oh 'dat! Sorry about 'dat. She promised us ten gazillion dollars each and that she would never actually harm 'da girl AND I got to set off the fireworks outside once she was done getting 'da money."

Louie continued. "That's no excuse. We should have stopped when the boy got shot...but we didn't."

"Yea." said Bruno. "We didn't think about it until we got to jail. She hurt a kid and I didn't do nuthin'! Me and Louie, we deserve 'ta be in jail. 'Dats why when we sneaked out for a few minutes, we went right back. So 'tanks, but no 'tanks Brie. We don't deserve 'ta be out."

Brie argued. "But you wouldn't be out! You'd be under house arrest. Next to me and Melody. That's still a jail, only nicer and without anyone stepping on you by accident."

"Well...as long as it's still jail."

The cobras then excused themselves. "Well, that was a lovely meal." said Victoria. "Now if you'll excuse us, trains are starting to leave again and we want to sneak on board one to head back home to Scaleberg. We shouldn't stay to look around anyway. Victoria's pregnant and due any day now. The little ones have TONS of venom and don't know what vegan means yet. Basically they'd kill all of you."

"Wow!" Bruno said. "Ya don't look 'da least bit pregnant Vicky!"

Victoria blushed. "Oh! Why thank you! Aren't you so kind? Well, we best be off!"

The cobras left just as the waiter came with the check. "Here you go! I'm hoping for a big tip seeing as how your cobra friends ran our other customers out."

Brie then realized something. "Those sneaky snakes left without paying their share!"

"I got ya covered." said Bruno. "How much is 'dis in prison money? I got...three cigarette packs! I collect a lot since I don't smoke."

Melody looked at Louie. "Louie, could you do the honors?"

"Certainly Melody dear!" Louie the slapped Bruno in the back of the head.

"Thank you." said Melody.

 **Meanwhile, at the Hopps Homestead...**

"Just what the hell is going on?!"

Spots stared at the drawing. Very detailed. There were tears, but also smiles of joy. She also knew that this was in the near future. The clock on the wall was in the drawing, showing a mere three minutes from now. "This drawing is gonna happen in a few minutes! Cotton, I thought your drawings happened hours apart?!"

"They can." Cotton explained. "But not always. It's kinda random. So what did James say?! Are mom and dad okay?!"

Spots was stuck. She didn't know how to tell them. "Well ummm...Mom lost some of her right leg."

"Oh no!" said Michael. "Is she gonna be okay?! What about dad?!"

"I-I dunno...I...I..."

Just then, Michael heard something. "Hey! There's some kind of buzz coming from the bathroom. Is it your vibrator?"

Spots was offended. "No! It's my phone! I threw it on the floor. Why would you go straight to vibrator?!"

"I used to live in a house with a ton of teenage siblings. You hear their vibrators a lot...and some weird moaning. Grandma told me they were playing 'ghost'."

"Just...hold on okay guys?!"

Spots ran to the phone. The buzzing stopped and a text message was in it's place. It was from James.

" _NICK'S ALIVE! You didn't let me finish! He died but some possums revived him! He's injured, but okay! PLEASE DON'T DUMP ME! I LOVE YOU!"_

Spot's hyena laugh kicked in uncontrollably. "Hee-Hee! Hoo-Hoo! HAHAHOOHOHOHAHAHOOO! Dad's alive! DAD'S ALIVE! They survived!"

Spot quickly texted back. _"Thank you! Thank you! I love you!"_

Spots ran into the room and scooped up all of her siblings in her longs arms. "They survived! They're injured, but they beat Rusev and survived! They're gonna be okay! We're all gonna be okay!"

Once again, the drawing came to life. There was tears of joy raining down. They kissed and held each other close. The nightmare was over.

"Stay here!" Spots told her siblings. She then ran out of the room and looked down where Vivian was. "Grandma! Grandpa! Mom and dad are alive! They're okay!"

Vivian started crying. "My baby! My baby! I'll be right up there! C'mon Bobby!"

Spots ran into the room where Bonnie and Stu were lying. Some of their kids were there checking out the new litter. "Other Grandma and Grandma! Mom and..."

Bonnie hushed Spots. "SHHH!"

"Sorry!" Spots spoke more quietly. "Mom and Dad are alive! The drawing must have not come true! Except Mom did lose her leg."

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Bonnie replied.

Stu added. "At least she'll be safe now."

"What do you mean?" Spots asked.

"The ZPD isn't going to keep a police officer with a missing leg! Unless it's all desk work or reception."

Spots looked all sad. "Wow. I never thought of that...You're a real buzzkill Grandpa!" She then stormed out.

She went back into the room with the siblings only to find Vivian and Bobby there, hugging and kissing the happy, but crying kids. Spots joined in on the hugging festivities.

"Can we go see them now?!" Michael asked. "I wanna see them now!"

"Yeah!" said the rest of them.

"Now kids..." Vivian said. "It's late and your mother and father will need their rest."

"AWWWW!"

"Grandma's right." said Spots. "They might be in surgery right now and they're gonna need their rest after all they've been through. Not to mention the streets are probably still unsafe. We'll see them in the morning."

"First thing?" Cotton asked.

Vivian reassured them. "First thing! I want you all up and dressed and ready to go by 8am. We'll get breakfast through a drive-thru on the way there."

"...Okay then."

Spots continued. "Let's find a room for us to sleep in."

"Can me and Cotton snuggle together?" Michael asked.

"Just this one time. It's been a very rough day."

"...Can we grab each others butts?"

"No! Don't push your luck!"

They found a room with a large bed and said goodbye to their grandparents. They all got into their pajamas and snuggled up together. Spots wrapped her long arms around all of them.

"I'm sorry you guys had such a bad day." Spots said.

"I had a _FUCKING!_ great day!" Petey replied while snuggling with Cindy.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! We watched mom and dad get married, I got my twin sister back, I came out, I got a boyfriend, grandma Bonnie had babies, I played in a rock band and despite Cotton's drawing, mom and dad lived!"

"...Wow! I...I didn't think of it like that! You're right Petey! It was an okay day after all!"

Cotton then started crying. "B-A-A-A-A-H!"

Spots asked. "What's the matter?! Still worried about mom and dad?!"

" _SNIFF!_ No...Michael has no butt!"

"No squeezing butts! Knock that off right now!"

 **Late Evening at the Clawhauser's home**

Tim, Auburn and James Wolford were all snuggled together in their clothes on the Clawhauser's couch. Juanita was curled up on a large pillow on the floor. Juanita was waiting for her husband to pick her up and the Wolford's home was half-burned so they had no where to sleep. There was a knock on the door. Then suddenly, they heard the barricade boards being ripped away.

The Wolford's panicked. They leaped off the couch. James and Tim stood by the door while Auburn ran into the Clawhauser's room. "Ben! Terry! Wake up! Someone's trying to break in!"

Auburn lead Ben and Terry out of their room. They were in their bathrobes.

They heard another rip of the boards outside followed by. " 'Dats 'da last one! I'll go in first and explain."

Duke peeked his head through the flap door only to be grabbed by Tim and James who started beating him up. "We'll teach you to break into our friends house!"

Duke yelled while they were pummeling him. "GUYS! It's me! _OW!_ Duke Weaselton!"

James and Duke stopped punching him. Paco then came through the flap. "Stop hitting my Papi!"

"PACO!" Juanita yelled. She ran up and hugged her son, kissing him all over and talking to him in Spanish. _"OH my dear, sweet boy! I was so worried about you!"_

She then walked over to Duke and slapped him hard in the face. _SLAP! "_ Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?!"

"OW!" Duke yelled "What'd she say?!"

Auburn explained. "She said... _SLAP!_ Where have you been?!"

"You didn't need to translate 'da slap!"

"Yes I did."

"GRRR! Look! It took us longer 'dan expected! We had 'ta make 'da dome extra strong fer Little Rodentia. 'Den we realized were were stuck 'dere and had 'ta help defend it from...Were is he? Hey Vic! Come in here!"

The puma, Victor Velvet poked his head through the flap. "Is it okay to come in?"

"Guys, 'dis is my willing sla-errr.. new associate, Victor."

"Hi everyone! I tried to attack Duke, but he stabbed me with a 2X4 in self-defense and then saved my life even though I didn't deserve it! He's even giving me a job! Isn't he great?!"

Tim winced. "Uhhh...yeah. Attemped murder does bring people closer."

"Says who?!" Auburn asked.

"Nobody."

Duke continued. "Anyways, after we got him up and on his feet, we went out fer dinner with Rico. 'Den we came here 'ta pick up. Juanita. Vic here's gonna escort me home. Ain't that right Vic?"

"Yes Sir! Although, can we hurry? The touniquette worked well, but I really need to go to the hospital and get stitches."

"Don't be so impatient Vic! Anyways, don't worry about boardin' up the doors again. With 'da dome down, 'da resistance gave up and 'da streets are real quiet. I'm having Vic escort me and 'da family home."

Auburn was upset. "You stopped for dinner?!"

"Well...Vic here ain't eaten in two days. He's homeless and he needed food."

Ben was confused. "So wait...He atacked you, you stabbed him with a broken 2X4. But instead of letting him die, you saved his life?!"

Duke was fidgeting in embarassment. "Y-Yeah so?"

Ben picked him up and hugged him tight. "That's so selfless of you! You're a hero!"

"ACCK! Why does everyone want to thank me by squeezing my guts out?!"

 **Late Evening at the ZPD**

Swinton was preparing to get ready to go home. She was worried about her review with Bogo tomorrow when she saw Francine heading her way. "You need to help the other officers! There's a giant hawk that landed with two wolves!"

"Aww shit. Zeke!"

"You know the hawk?!"

"He saved Higgins and Trumpets life and has been saving civilians all night! Let's go!"

"How come I didn't know about this?!"

"He's the one who's been calling in as 'Wing One'. I told you about him!"

"You didn't tell me he was a hawk!"

Outside, several ZPD officers who just started the overnight shift cornered Zeke who just dropped off the two unconicous wolves. Zeke put his wings up. "Look! I'm just turning in two perps! They were with Rusev!"

"A likely story winger!"

Zeke got angry. "Don.t Call. Me. That. Word. That's a specist word! And the name of a cheesy 80's rock band!"

Swinton got in the middle. "WAIT! Wait! Wait! Hold up! He's with us! He's been helping us out!"

One of the officers was very upset. "You mean to tell us you let a bird into Zootopia?! You know they're not allowed!"

"He was already here for awhile and he saved Higgins and Trumpets lives! He saved a ton of civilians and brought in some criminals!"

"She's telling the truth!" said Zeke. "These wolves I just brought in were with Rusev."

"And where is Rusev now?!" said Bogo who came in from behind.

"He's dead." said Zeke.

"Did you kill him?!"

"No. Jo-...Dapper Dan did."

Bogo sneered at the hawk. "It sounds like you're lying! Where's Dapper Dan!"

"I killed him to protect Judy and Nick! Then I dumped his body in the Tundratown river. Damn my honesty! Sorry...I have a moral objection to lying."

Swinton got in front of Bogo. "Bogo, this is the backup I was telling you about. He saved dozens of lives tonight!"

"And killed one! How could you keep this from me?!"

"Because it's against city law to have birds and reptiles here at any time! But he saved our men and several citizens!"

"I read up on him! He's Zeke! The child murderer that Bunnyburrow suffered through. He should be rotting in jail right now!"

"We made a deal. If he saved twenty lives, I'd let him..."

"You are not judge and jury here!"

"You decided not to be around to make the big decisions! I did! And I don't regret this one! For God's sake Bogo! He's trying to redeem himself!"

"I don't care! He's a child killer!"

Zeke was getting angry. "I didn't want to kill those children! But I had to feed my own! They were starving thanks Bunnyburrow cutting off the dam to my town! That's no excuse for what I did, but I can't take that back! All I wanted to do was save some lives tonight to try and make up for it, then leave!"

Swinton looked at Bogo. "Bogo. Legally, he has to be deported. He's not even allowed to be put in our jail cells. Let him go home."

Bogo looked at the hawk. "One question. Why did you dump Dapper Dan's body deep in the freezing river where you knew we could not retrieve it."

Zeke looked at him. "...I'm not at liberty to say. I made a promise to keep it secret."

"TO WHOM?!"

"I know whom!" Swinton said. This scared Zeike a bit. "Zeke forgot he was wearing a earpiece on him the whole time. I overheard everything."

"Oh shit!" said Zeke. He quickly removed his earpiece and threw it away.

"That's also how I know he saved over 50 lives and quickly dumped off several criminals. He may have been a killer in the past..."

"CHILD killer!" Bogo said.

"But!...He was a hero tonight. Let him go and I'll tell you everything in private."

"You'll tell me right bloody now!" Bogo demanded.

"GRRRR! FINE!" Swinton jumped up to Bogo's shoulder and grabbed onto his horn.

"Hey! Watch it!" Bogo shouted. She whispered into his ear and explained everything. " _SIGH!_ I suppose he's here becuase of Wilde?"

"Yes. If his memory of tonight comes back. It will mentally scar him for life."

"That damn bleeding heart. Let him go men."

The officers were surprised. "Chief?!"

"Do not make me repeat myself!"

The officers lowered their guns.

Zeke bowed his head in gratitude. "Thank you Bogo. Swinton. It was an honor to help serve. Goodbye." With that, the hawk flew overhead and dissappeared into the darkness. Flying back home.

Bogo leered at Swinton. "This is going on your report tomorrow."

Swinton didn't back down. "It was the right thing to do and you know it!"

Bogo stormed off. "Go home Swinton or go...go fuck an elephant! I don't care! Just get out of my sight!"

Swinton and Francine looked at each other. "Don't look at me!" Francine said. The two of them then laughed.

 **NEXT CHAPTER**

The kids reunite with Nick and Judy. James deals with his house being half burned down and Bogo reviews Swinton...and himself.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Wednesday Morning Wake-

Chapter Fifteen: Wednesday Morning Wake-Up

A/N: _We're getting near the end of this epic and setting up for a...not an epic, but just a series of episodic stories that take place in the same canon. But not until AFTER I finish my novel. First, I'll have a few 'Afterpurge' stories to wrap all of this up, then I have an idea for two episodic series that are kind of like TV shows._

 _One will be "Wilde Times" which focuses on Nick and his kids lives like a family sitcom. Mainly dealing with Nick having to be a mammal of many tasks. Mayor, father, business owner, etc._

 _The other will be a mystery drama, "Detective Judy" starring Judy Hopps as a private eye while also dealing with being a mother._

 _All the characters will be in both series. There will just be more focus on one main character over the other. Stories will be ratted T. No M ones anymore. Expect Petey to swear in asterisks from now on._

 _Two brand new characters introduced at the very end of this story will be a big part of those stories as well._

 _But like I said before, I may be taking a few months off first._

 _Okay, wow! I thought I'd have room for several scenes, but Nick and Judy at the hospital took up the entire chapter. I had more to get through with them than I thought._

 _I got the writing bug right now. I'm already halfway through chapter 16 as I publish this._

 **Early Morning at the Zootopia Emergency Clinic**

Nick Wilde was slowly waking up. A heavy feeling was on his chest. He was worried that it might be his heart again, but he also felt some wetness. The wetness of tears from two small girls laying on him.

He opened his eyes to see Cindy and Cotton crawled up on him and sniffling. Happy that he was okay. He looked over to his right to see his wife, Judy Hopps in the same hospital room. Michael and Petey were curled up on Judy. Tearful and happy that she was alive.

"Momma's boys." Nick joked.

"Daddy's girls." Judy joked back.

Suddenly, Tim Wolford yanked back the curtain, scaring the hell out of Judy and Nick. "So! Yer finally awake hunh?! 'Bout time! Hey old lady Wilde! Yer son's up!"

Vivian stormed in. "You call me 'old lady Wilde' again and I'll bite your face off!" She then bent down and kissed her son on the forehead. "My poor baby! Are you gonna be okay?!"

"I'll be fine mom. I won't be able to show off my sexy scars for a bit though." He unbuttoned his shirt to show the wrappings underneath. "They don't want a repeat, so I got a hard chest cast." He knocked on it and it made a _Thud!_ Sound. "See?"

"Well I'm just so happy that Cotton's drawing didn't come true."

"Like heck it didn't!" said Judy. She then pulled her blanket to reveal a new metal leg that went up to the top half of her right leg. "Nick was thrown off the building as well, but...our back up saved his life. Looks like me and Spots are gonna be foot twinsies."

"Speaking of Spots..." Nick replied. "Where is she?"

"Right here." said Wolford. He pulled back the curtain even more to reveal Spots and James kissing each other pretty heavily.

Nick was furious. "Well! Don't mind us! You mother lost her leg and I almost died!"

Spots finally pulled herself off of James. "Daddy! I'm glad to see you're okay! The kid's were real worried last night, but we put on a talent show to keep their mind off things." She gave him a quick hug and kiss. "I'm sorry. You were asleep at the time and I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well watching you stick your tongue down James' throat was disturbing enough."

Tim grabbed James. "Speakin' of, we wuz just leavin' anyways. Part of our house burned down last night and we need 'ta check up on it. C'mon Catsanova! 'Da family needs time to 'demselves and 'dere's a dozen other people outside."

Tim pulled James away. "Aww man! Bye guys! Bye Spots! I love you baby!"

"I love you too sweetie!" Spots replied. Nick still looked upset, so Spots leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "But I love my daddy even more." She then went over to Judy. "Holy crap! We are foot twinsies! Although, mine stops at the ankle. You're all the way up past the kneecap!"

"Yeah. They say it locks into place when putting your weight on it, then swings when the weight is on the other leg. I have to wait a few days before I can really try it out. By the way, are my parents here?"

"No." Vivian explained. "Your mother just gave birth last night so she's too tired. Spots helped deliver the babies."

Judy had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Spots. "You helped bring my new siblings into the world?! Awww! Thank you honey!"

"Thanks mom! One of them is named Vivian too! Grandma named her after me!"

"That's so cool!"

Vivian stood up. "Well I'm glad you're okay honey, but I'd better leave now."

Nick was disappointed. "So soon?"

"I'm sorry dear, but there's a ton of other people outside wanting to talk to you. Gideon, Bogo and the press."

Nick was surprised. "The press?!"

"Did you forget that you are the newly elected mayor by a landslide write-in campaign?!"

"...Good point. Bring in Bogo."

Vivian left and Bogo entered. "Hopps...Wilde. Excellent work last night. I heard that you defeated Rusev and Dapper Dan."

"With some help." Judy added.

Bogo leered at the rabbit. "Yes, I know all about your...help."

Nick replied "You'll have to discuss the details with Judy. I don't remember anything after I got walloped in the chest by that damn bear. I know I died for a short time. Who's Dapper Dan? And why was he there?"

"He...Was working with Rusev. He was also the Adviser."

"Wow! Carrots and I took down some of the big boys hunh?"

"Yes! You almost died because of it. A hell of a way to end your final case together."

"Heh! Yeah. No sense going back to the ZPD when I'm going to be your boss."

Bogo smiled. "You're already my boss, remember? Preds for Peace?"

"HA! Oh yeah! How'd that go?"

"Splendidly. I hope you have plans to continue that."

"I'm already looking for a space to rent as a headquarters."

Judy then talked to Bogo. "Well this leg is going to be a challenge. How long until you think it'll be until I'm back on the beat?"

Bogo didn't know how to break the news. "Oh!...Ummm...Well...you can't be. Not anymore. I'm sorry."

Judy was shocked. "What?!"

"That metal leg will only slow you down! It's way too big a risk out on the field. No district would allow you to be a patrol cop with that. It's a huge legal risk/"

Tears were starting to come down Judy's face. "Chief please! Being a cop is all I know! It's what I live for!"

"You have children now to live for! Besides, we have other positions you can be in. There's tons of desk work that needs to be done."

"UUGH!"

"Fine! What about the reception desk?! I'm sure Francine would love to..."

"Chief, I'm a police officer through and through! All I ever wanted to do is make the world a better place."

Bogo smiled. "Well...for what it's worth, you've made my world a better place."

"Mine too." said Spots.

"You and _SHIRTBALLS!_ Daddy made my world better!" said Petey.

"You saved me and became my mommy!" said Michael. "You made my world SO much better!"

"Cindy!" said Cindy.

"You and daddy made my world better!" said Cotton. "But mostly daddy."

Nick smiled at his wife. "Do I even need to say it?! You made my entire universe better Carrots."

Bogo continued. "I'm sure there are many others who feel the same way. Mission Accomplished officer Hopps. Now enjoy motherhood."

Judy smiled. "Thanks Bill."

Bogo was delighted. 'Bill' hunh?! Does that mean I've gone from chief to friend?"

"Of course! I've always seen you as a friend!"

"Thank you Judy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a former chief who needs reviewing."

"Bogo! Don't fire Swinton! I thought she did okay yesterday!"

"That's part of my dilemma. I thought she did too." Bogo then turned to leave, but Nick caught him.

"Wait! Chief!"

"What is it now Wilde?"

"What about Finnick and Dawn?"

"Oh. The two now world famous prisoners who had uncensored sex for hours on air?!"

Nick made sure Bogo censored the topic. He pointed to Cotton. "AHEM! Dawn is her aunt."

"Oh! Ummm...Well you'll be happy to know Dawn is back in the prey ward. However, former officer Johnson and others were threatening Finnick too much. So, since he's tiny and not much of a threat, we put him in the prey ward also. Him and Dawn are currently sharing a cell together. The prey aren't too happy about it though."

"That's great! Although I wouldn't say Finnick can't be a threat. He's beat my butt a few times and he DID kill a lion."

"Hunh...true."

"That said...I think him and Dawn are much less of a threat together than apart."

"Also true. I may have a solution where neither gets harassed. Talk to the judge when their case comes up in January. You'll be full-on mayor by then. See you around folks."

Bogo left just as a ton of press rushed in. "Mr. Wilde! Mr. Wilde! What are your thoughts on the savage slaughter of former Mayor Trunk?"

"I...honestly didn't know about that until right now. What happened?"

"His own bodyguards went savage thanks to a Nighthowler grenade and tore him to bits. Security camera captured Dapper Dan. Dan was killed by a hawk just after you shot at him."

"I...wow. Wasn't a big fan of his but nobody on earth deserves that. My prayers go out to his family."

"This revelation shocked Judy to her core. _"If they ever find out Dapper Dan was Nick's father, it wouldn't just destroy Nick emotionally, he could go to jail! They'd think he colluded with his father to kill Trunk! I HATE keeping this to myself!"_

The reporters kept asking him questions. "Mr. Wilde! Who will be your assistant mayor?!"

"I...I have no clue! I'd hire my wife, but that would be a conflict of interest."

"Your wife?! What a scoop! That's tomorrow's headline boys! 'Mayor fox marries bunny'."

"Why does that have to be a big thing?! From what I understand last night, while me and Judy were risking our lives to save the city, my old buddy Finnick and Dawn Bellwether were knocking boots live on TV and everyone was into it!"

"It is a good way to get mud off boots." Petey added.

Spots laughed. "That's not what it means, my little doofus!"

The reporter continued. "Many say if it wasn't for Little Rodentia coming out and voting during a day when people where too afraid to come out of their house, you probably wouldn't be mayor right now. What do you have to say to that?"

"They're probably right! Was I expecting this? No. No I wasn't. It came out of left field. I was floored. That said, will I do everything in my power to serve the people of Zootopia and make this a wonderful city to live in? You're darn right I will!"

"Back to the question that was asked earlier. Is there anyone you'd like to hire as your assistant?"

"I...I honestly don't know right now! I'd say...Little Rodentia was key in electing me. If they have someone they'd like as my assistant, I'd probably hire that person."

Just then, a reporter from Little Rodentia burst through the crowd and climbed up Nick's bed. "We have someone! Sam Squeeks from the Thimble Gazette! Last night, Little Rodentia experienced a new hero worthy to be the assistant mayor. Duke Weaselton!"

Nick was surprised. "Uuhhh seriously?"

"You should have seen him! He made us our own dome to protect our tiny city, but a puma came in and ripped it apart and attacked Mr. Weaselton. He tried to defend himself with a 2X4 support beam, but the puma swiped it into a sharp edge. The puma then leaped at him and in an act of self-defense, Duke raised the sharp end of the beam and it stabbed deep into the puma! Did he let the puma bleed to death?! No sir! He made a tourniquet and saved the puma's life! The puma was so grateful, that they became friends! Isn't that amazing?!"

"That's absolutely wonderful!" Nick replied.

"Isn't it?! We're erecting a statue of him right next to yours Mr. Wilde!"

"Well I think that's great. And I think it shows a very important message about peace. Which is something we all need right now. I hate to sound egotistical, but if I could have the cameras on me, I have something to say."

The cameras aimed at him, but not before Petey and Michael climbed onto his lap. "H-Hey guys! Wanna be on camera too?"

Michael waved to the camera. "Hi I'm Michael! Nick's my daddy. But my blood dad gave me his eye because I was born blind! I can play the harmonica and I'm gonna be a rock and Roll star!"

The Petey spoke up. "I'm Petey and HRRMMRRPPH!"

Nick put his paw over Petey's mouth. "My boy Petey has tourette's syndrome so he cusses at random times and we are live on the air. Sorry son. "

Nick then got serious. "Zootopia...I get it. You're angry. Things have been unjust for so long and a lot of it is not your fault. But being bullied doesn't mean you become the bully. I just lost Honey. A close friend whose last words you all heard last night from my old pal Finnick. 'Don't hate.' Two words so simple and yet so true. Hate and violence only breeds more fear and prejudice. Revenge only brings destruction and will never satisfy your soul."

Meanwhile, Brad the tiger was sitting on his couch, watching the interview live. Nancy the bunny and her daughter April were sitting on his lap. Nancy and Brad started becoming very close since last night.

" _Destroying the city is not the solution. It needs to be done with laws and regulations. But also through love and understanding. I want a world where some small prey can look at a large predator on a bus bench or...or on a train and instead of scooting away from him or her, get closer and just...say 'Hi!' Y'know? I don't know how far off it is, but I know without a shadow of a doubt we as a city united can achieve that."_

Brad looked down at Nancy. "Train hunh? Remind you of someone?"

"Someone foolish." Nancy replied. Brad then bent down further and Nancy stood on his lap and gave him a quick kiss on the muzzle.

"Is Brad gonna be my new daddy?" April replied.

This put Nancy on the spot. "Well!...Ummm...I..."

"One thing at a time April." Brad replied. "One thing at a time."

Meanwhile, Nick excused himself from the press. "Now, I hope you folks don't mind, but I got a few more people to talk to and then me and Judy need to get some rest."

The press left and Gideon Grey came in with Ollie in his arms. "Hi Nick! Ah just wanted 'ta see how y'all are doin!"

"Hey Giddyup! Did you bring the whole family?"

"Nah. Just Ollie here. He wanted 'ta meet his new girlfriend, Sarah. Ah talked to that Wolford fellah and he's gonna show me whar the Clawhausers live. Ah'm so sorry about yer leg Judy."

Judy looked down at her leg. "I'll recover. I'm just so upset that it's costing me my job!"

Nick argued. "Y'know, there's nothing wrong with being in reception and answering the calls. It's an important job!"

"Let Francine handle that! I need action!"

"I hope Francine doesn't hear you say that."

Gideon interrupted. "By the way Nick, Ah'm not sure how it'll work with me taking the train back and fourth from the bakery to back home. Ah'm not so sure the bakery thing is gonna work out. Ah'd have 'ta move mah whole family with me and it'd be such a huge expense!"

"Relax Gid! That won't be a problem anymore. Y'know those jug-band possums?"

"Yup! Can't wait 'ta have them playin' in our bakery!"

"Well, as they were taking me here. I offered them three of the four rooms available on the thirteenth floor for free since they saved my life. To my surprise, they rejected me. Turns out they're all gonna live with their uncle Bobby Jo-Bob at his big shack in Bunnyburrow. It's only got two rooms but three garbage bins that the town constantly uses along with a sewer underneath. It's possum heaven."

"Bobby Jo-Bob?! Thee Bobby Jo-Bob of Bobby Jo-Bob-Billy Jo-Jo Bob Bippity-Boppity-Boo's Bouncin' Baby Buggies and Beach Balls Emporium in Bunnyburrow?!"

"...I'm gonna take a wild guess, that yeah. That's him."

"Then those possums are gonna be well taken care of. That sucker's rich! He also does some medical stuff on the side, but nothin' technically legal."

Judy interrupted. "I'd say he should get a doctorate before doing anymore, but his bizarre way revived Nick. He used a bucket of water and a broken toaster on your chest to get your heart beating again."

Nick was surprised. "That could have killed me!"

"You were already dead and I was out of options!"

"True. Anyway Gid, that means I'm about to have three empty rooms. You're about to be your own boss and own your own bakery and you can have your wife and kids right above you in my apartment building!"

Cotton was excited. "Does this mean the Grey kids will be around to play with us?"

"Yeah! If Gideon agrees."

Petey was excited. "I could have _POOOOOOOOOOOOP!_...have my boyfriend nearby!"

"Bean!" shouted Cindy.

"Me and Rose can still hang out!" said Spots.

Gideon interrupted. "Well...that's all nice and good, but Ah made a home in Bunnyburrow. Ah lived thar all mah life. Besides, Stu would hate to see me leave. He's muh boss."

Nick pleaded with him. "Gideon. You are about to become your OWN boss! Home is where your family is. Don't let your past anchor you down from living your dream! Do it for yourself. Do it for your family!"

Ollie looked at his father and pleaded. "Please daddy?!"

"Well..."

"How about I sweeten the deal? You live there for free until the business takes off."

"Holy jumpin' catfish! You don't have 'ta do that Nick. It ain't like Ah saved yer life!"

"No, but you are my best friend, business partner and fox I have a bromantic relationship with with. So take the rooms already!"

"W-Well...Ah should console with Julie first." Gideon then got on the phone with his wife Julie. "Hey thar mah little jewel. Y'know how Ah got that bakery that's gonna open up soon? Well Nick's offerin' three rooms on level thirteen of his apartment building fer free until the business takes off. Ah wuz thinkin' 'bout takin' the offer, but Ah wanted 'ta..."

Nick and Judy could hear her on the other side. _"Are you insane?! Take the deal! Take it! Take it! This is an opportunity of a lifetime!"_

"B-But what about yer ma and pa?!"

" _Fuck 'em! I wanna live in the city! My sister's kids are nicer to our kids then my other siblings anyway. Let's do it!"_

Gideon hung up the phone. "Well. You heard the lady! Looks like we're gonna be neighbors!"

"Great! The possums said they'd be fully out in about a week. Your neighbor on that floor will be Duke Weaselton who might just end up being the assistant mayor...which is insane."

"Thank yew so much fer this Nick! Ah won't let you down!"

Tim poked his head through the door. "You two comin' or not?! We've been waiting out in the lobby for yer sorry butt for half an hour!"

"Oh! Sorry Mr. Wolford! Ah best git goin' now. Thanks fer everything Nick and Judy!"

Ollie waved at his friends. "Bye guys! I can't wait to hang out with you!"

After Gideon left, the nurse came in. "Alright folks! Breakfast t-"

The nurse was interrupted by a mysterious lynx lady who rushed in. "Miss Hopps! Miss Hopps!"

Judy was surprised by this mysterious visit. "It's Mrs. Wilde now. Is there something I can do for you?"

The lady held a picture of a young lynx. "I'm Miss Whiskers. My son's been missing for a week and I can't find him! I believe my worthless ex-husband took him. Can you please help me?!"

"I...I'm sorry, but with my injury, I'm going to be out of the ZPD. You could leave your case with them."

"I did! they've been no help so far! I read how you helped Mrs. Otterton find her husband along with finding all those mammals! You and your husband solved so many cases! The stinky cheese caper, the missing mummy mongoose, the golden garbage case, you solved them all! I don't need the ZPD Mrs. Wilde, I just need you! Or...you and Mr. Wilde."

"Thanks for acknowledging my existence." Nick replied.

"Please Mrs. Wilde! Money's no object!"

Judy felt terrible, but then, she had an idea. "I'm sorry! I wish I could...wait money?...That's it!"

Nick joked. "You're finally giving into greed! I'm proud of you Carrots!"

"Oh shut up Nick! She just gave me a great idea! If I can't help people at the ZPD anymore due to this leg, then I'll just solve cases all on my own! That's how I'll make a difference! I'm gonna be a private detective! Ma'am leave me an E-Mail to contact you and all of your information."

The lynx carefully hugged Judy. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!"

"It'll be a few days before I can get started, but I'll solve the case or my name isn't Judy Hopps!"

Nick corrected her. "It's not. It's Judy Wilde. Way to start off there 26 inch-high private eye."

"Shut up Nick."

"Short arm of the law."

"Niick!"

"The long-eared, Twenty-Six inch Dic-"

"Nick! Our children are present!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen: A New Beginning

Chapter Sixteen: A New Beginning

A/N: _Two years and three months (not counting side stories) and I've finally reached the end!_!...Sorta, _I got so addicted to writing chapter 16 that I wrote most of it before I published 15._

 _As you can tell, the twist ending to this was planned all the way back at the beginning of "Sacrifices" two years ago._

 _I decided to make Duke go back to his more crooked ways a little bit. He was getting too "goody goody" for the kind of character he is. He's still basically a good guy, but he has his cons too. You'll see a big one in the epilogues._

 **Early Afternoon Wednesday in Little Rodentia**

Duke was kicking back on a beach chair in the middle of Little Rodentia's park as he watched Rico, his men and his now personal assistant, Victor the puma tear apart and dismantle the dome they built yesterday. "Yer doin' a great job guys!" Duke said as he was sipping some lemonade.

Rico was upset. "Why don't you come over here and help then?!"

"I am helpin'! I'm 'da superviser, so I'm supervisin'! You need 'ta be more like Victor, Rico. Ya don't hear him complainin'!"

"No sir!" Victor said with a smile. The puma was working hard and was happy to have a job. "I don't even care if all this work reopens my stitches! I'm happy to help!"

"Good man!" Duke replied while putting on some shades.

It was then that a small mouse ran up to Duke. "Mr. Weaselton! Mr. Weaselton!"

"What's up mac? Ya want an autograph 'er somethin'?"

"No sir! Mayor Wilde offered the citizens of Little Rodentia to name their favorite for assistant mayor and he said he'll hire him or her. We chose YOU Mr. Weaselton!"

"Wh-Wha?! I can't be 'da mayor's assistant! I got a full time job right here! I got a lot more work after 'dis! I just don't have 'da time! What? You think I wanna go around sayin' 'yes sir, no sir' 'ta Nick while getting his coffee and makin' sure it's got the right amount of cream? Screw 'dat!"

Other citizens came out and pleaded. "Please Mr. Weaselton! You wouldn't let us down now, right? Especially since we're erecting a statue in your honor."

Duke looked over at the statue being made right next to Nick's statue. "Errr...well...umm.."

"Please Mr. Weaselton! Mr. Wilde could use a great assistant like you! Like the new one you have!"

Duke thought about it for a moment. "The new one I have...Yeah! Alright guys! Tell Nick Wilde I'm in!"

The mice were happy. "Wonderful! Let's go tell him right away! This will be all over the news tonight!"

Duke smiled a wicked grin. _"Heh!-Heh! Suckers! I'll work for Wilde alright, but Victor will be doing all the assisting while I tend to my jobs! I'm so happy to have that patsy in my life!"_

 **Meanwhile, in front of James Wolford's old home...**

James just stood there on the front lawn. He looked over and saw his house. His half-burnt house His home that he had grown up in since he could remember and half of it was almost ashes. What's worse is that it was the bedrooms. Everything he owned was basically gone. His new father Tim, patted him on the shoulders. "I checked with yer mom's insurance and you guys were still covered so we're good 'dere. Part of 'da roof is gone, but 'da fire department said it's structurally sound enough 'ta go in. If ya want to."

James touched his dad's paw. "It's okay dad. I'm fine. Let's see what we can salvage."

Tim and Auburn looked through the kitchen and the living room. "'Dis stuff's pretty intact! Luckily, 'da stuff we put in storage will be okay. Let's check the living room."

Meanwhile, James looked around the remains of his old room. His bed was almost ash. The dresser with his clothes was half gone and what was left was soaking wet. "My old vinyl records are all melted. I was expecting that...Aww man! My video games! Even my systems are gone!" He then looked in his closet. "Well there's some irony. My comic books are intact! How on earth did that happen? Thank God for mylar bags and boards."

He then looked in his mother's room. He wept a little. The atmosphere was very somber. The room was almost mostly ash. James looked at his mother's bed. It was burnt right through the center. Only the headboard with the silver trim remained.

Then James looked behind him. Through all of the wreckage, a tiny beam of sunlight shone through the broken roof. It shined upon a necklace. His mother's necklace. It was a silver cross with a jewel in the middle. A neutral enough design that a male or female could wear it. James saw it as a sign. He picked up the necklace and put it over his head. Tears ran down the cougars cheeks. "For you mom. I'll wear it for you."

Moments later, Tim and Auburn met up with James outside. "Hey James..." Tim said. " 'Dere's some good news. All 'da kitchenware is intact, 'da DVD player in 'da living room didn't get wet and neither did yer Pawstation 2! 'Dat's good hunh?!"

"It's an old system." James replied. "And the games for it melted in my room."

"I'm sorry son. I wuz just tryin' 'ta cheer you up."

"Actually? I'm fine! It's fine."

"It's fine like yer okay or it's fine like 'dat meme where 'da dog is sitting in 'dat room 'dats on fire?"

James gestured his paws towards the house. "This right here? This is my past. It's where I grew up. But it's also where I saw my mother slowly get sicker and sicker until she died."

He then turned around and put a paw on each of his new parents. "But my future? My future is standing right in front of me. A new mom and a father I never had before. Not only that, we'll be staying at the Clawhauser's! They agreed to let us stay in that huge closet right?"

"Yeah! We're gonna have Duke's guys build us some stairs and then have other contractors come in and make some rooms upstairs. Ben and Terry said we can stay with 'dem forever if we want."

"Awesome! I love uncle Ben. I love Aunt Terry. I love my baby sister Sarah and my big little sister Suzie! I love my hot hyena girlfriend! I went from just me and my mom to this huge, wonderful family! And I'm gonna have even more siblings because Burnie's gonna have puppies soon! So look, I'm not sad. I'm happy! I'm putting my past behind me and looking into a wonderful future with you guys."

Tim and Auburn hugged James close. Tim got a little teary-eyed. " _SNIFF!_ What you said was wonderful son! I'm so happy!"

"Are you crying?!" James asked.

"No! _SNIFF!_ M-Maybe you're cryin', but I-I'm fine! Where'd you get 'dat necklace?"

"Oh this? It was my mom's. A beam of light was shining on it and I saw it as a sign that my mother wanted me to take it. I'm gonna wear it for the rest of my life. Now let's go to the furniture store and get some new beds!"

James got into the car. Auburn was teary-eyed herself. "I'm so proud of him!"

"Yeah." Tim replied.

"He's so mature!"

"Yeah...Should I tell him 'dat's my necklace and I left it 'dere overnight?"

"Not in a million years."

"Okay 'den."

 **Meanwhile, in the chiefs office at the ZPD...**

Bogo sat in his office behind his desk...on the floor. " _I forgot that my old desk was taken out."_ He had a stack of papers and was ready for his meeting.

One minute later, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Bogo shouted. "There will be one more person with us in a little bit, but I needed to speak with you first."

Swinton cautiously came in. "Sit." Bogo said.

Swinton climbed up onto a chair. "Feels weird being on this side of my own desk."

"I'll bet..."

"..."

"...Sssoooo...What now?"

"For the past two weeks, you've been conspiring with the mayor behind my back to get rid of me."

"That's not true."

"Bullshit."

"I was having an affair with the mayor. That's true. Wasn't the first time he had one. He's had so many his wife just allowed it... _SNIFF!_...D-Despite what you think, I did love him. And I complained to him about how you were handling things just as I complained straight to YOU about how you were handling things! That's one thing you always get from me. I don't hide my feelings...and you were screwing up royally!"

"You kept throwing your damn suggestions in my face and frankly, harassing me if I'm being honest."

"You're a big enough man to take it. And you're far from perfect."

"True...I have screwed up a bit. But so did you. You and the mayor tried to make me resign, so I took the day off and let you me chief for a day. I wanted to see if you could sink or swim."

"And?..."

"Let's see how you did. You decided to let the cadets have a day of on the job training to help cover the amount of men we needed out on the streets. An idea you nagged me about over and over."

"It was a good idea."

"...It...It was."

"...Say what?"

"Don't get me wrong. One cadet is currently on life support..."

"For disobeying orders to save a family."

"I'M NOT FINISHED! Another cadet almost shot one of my 'Preds for Peace' men. A tiger who saved a woman and child He was obeying the orders of the cadet, but just because he was scared of him, he almost shot him. I fired him from the academy. That said, we really were stretched thin and having those men out on the streets allowed us to group together and take down the control station."

"YAY! Point for me!"

"I'M FAR FROM DONE HERE! You also dished out live ammo to our officers. This caused several injuries and the near death of the tiger Not to mention our traitorous guards got a hold of them and we temporarily lost control of the prison!"

"...I'm sensing a 'but' here."

"BUT...In situations like our raid, they proved invaluable."

"Thank you."

"...I want to talk about the raid in a moment, because to be honest, you were outstanding there. However, we first have to discuss that you had all of our SWAThogs raid the tech building that provided the camouflage for the blimp. Only for the garage to explode with C4 and bring down the entire building, killing them all! District one now has no SWAThogs and ten widows looking for answers!"

"We had no intel that anything like that would happen! Even the CEO admitted he had no idea about that! Are you telling me under the same circumstances you wouldn't have them charge in?! It was my first day as chief and I was doing the best I could with the intel I had!"

Swinton was in tears. "If you were so concerned, then where the fuck were you?! Hosting a little club?! Giving speeches?! Deputizing citizens which, let's be honest, is WAY worse than having trained cadets on the street! You...fucking asshole! You shoved me into the deep end of the pool to see if I'd sink or swim and then left me to drown!...But I swam dammit! I swam!"

Tears were pouring down Swinton's face. To her surprise, Bogo was a little teary-eyed too. "You're right...You're right. I took off because I felt I wasn't wanted there...But doing so meant that I abandoned my men. I abandoned you on your first day. Swinton, in case you haven't figured it out by now, you're not fired."

"You should be." she said through gritted teeth.

"That won't be an issue."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go to the raid on the control tower. When you told me you stopped at the first floor and gave up, I was furious. I was ready to fire you during this review. But then we did the raid and you...you threw yourself at that bloody grenade."

"...Chief?"

"That's when I realized everything I thought about you was wrong. You weren't self-serving. You were self-sacrificing! It wasn't just that grenade, you came up with a better plan than mine. You also nearly sacrificed yourself again knowing full well there was a bag of dynamite the enemies would be shooting at just a few feet below you."

"And you almost got us all killed not mentioning the C4 on the next floor."

"You're right. That night, you not only did an outstanding job on that raid...you were better than me."

"WOW! Where did this come from?!"

"It's the truth. I was also wrong about Zeke the hawk. Arresting him would have created a ton of problems and he did save a lot of lives. I overreacted. I'm not..."

There was a knock on the door. _KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Don't enter yet Higgins!" Bogo yelled.

"Why is Higgins here?" Swinton asked.

"You'll know very soon. As I was saying...I'm not perfect. Neither are you. But you're a damn better chief than I gave you credit for. I admire that you stand up for yourself and are willing to talk back even when your job is at risk."

"Like when I was so upset, I told you to go fuck yourself?"

"Ha. Ha. Right...I was wrong. I not only abandoned you in your hour of need, my actions with Batrov when I lost my temper are part of what caused these riots in the first place. You probably saw these notes as you walked in. I want you to look at the bottom one."

"...A resignation slip?! I thought you weren't firing me?!"

"I'm not. It's mine from yesterday."

"D-Does that mean I'm going to be chief of police?!"

"Not exactly! That's where a new program I just put into place comes in. Come in Higgins!"

Higgins walked in and sat down. Bogo explained. "Police co-chief Swinton, meet your co-chief, Higgins."

Swinton was a bit upset. "Wait. 'Co-Chief''? There's no precedent for that!"

"Actually, there is. It happened back in 1972 when then Zootopia police chief Hooftrotter was charged with corruption, but was not found guilty. The citizens of the city rioted and a new rule was set in place for a co-chief until Hooftrotter worked out his tenure. The new co-chief kept Hooftrotter from making any decisions without his say and vice-versa. It made for a more honest. Albeit, slow-moving department during that time and it's still in the book that I have the power to enlist that, so I did."

"So what? You don't want to be chief anymore but you don't have enough faith in me to do my job without a babysitter?!"

"No Swinton. I have a lot of faith in you. You proved me wrong and made me look into myself and realize what I was doing wrong. But you're still green. From what I've heard, Higgins was giving you a fair amount of advice yesterday and was the cooler head. He's been a lieutenant even longer than you. Also, he's only your co-chief for one year. Then he goes back to lieutenant and you are fully in charge."

"I think it sounds reasonable." Higgins replied. "Think of me as your Jimminey Cricket."

Swinton thought it over. "That's...okay, that's actually fair considering all of the circumstances. Thank you Bogo."

"Call me Bill. Because once I sign these papers, I won't be your boss...I won't be anyone's boss. I would like to be everyone's friend tho...I'm going to miss this place."

Higgins didn't want him to leave. "I don't understand! The ZPD still loves you! Why not be co-chief yourself instead of me?!"

"Because the people of this city have lost their faith in me and I don't blame them. It's one thing for Swinton to make mistakes, she's brand new at this. I have no excuse for what I've done. I've been with the department too bloody long to make mistakes like this. She's right...I...I abandoned her in her time of need, in the city's time of need just to spite her and Trunk and that was incredibly wrong. It's time I retired and made a difference my own way. Nick Wilde wants me to stay on with 'Preds for Peace' and that's what I plan on doing. By the way, your first challenge is waiting by the door. Police officer Brie wants a mouse jail in Little Rodentia and wants two mice who have been...somewhat model prisoners put on house arrest. I told her to wait until I was done with you."

Swinton thought about it. "I'm more than okay with the mouse jail. How about you Higgins?"

"Sounds good to me! We could make one quick out of Lego. Ha-Ha! I'm not a hundred percent sure about having those two under house arrest tho. From what I know on their file, they were kidnappers."

"Let's interview them and decide from there."

Bogo smiled. "See? See?! This is working wonderfully!" He took his resignation paper and singed on the bottom with big swipes. "That's the news and I...am...outta here!"

Swinton and Higgins looked confused. "O...Kaaay?"

"...You don't get it? David Mooler? Back in the early 90's? SNL?"

"Well that's a dated reference." Higgins replied.

Swinton smiled. "Well here's one that's not. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE! Wow! That felt good!"

"Yes ma'am! See you guys for bowling on Friday!" Bogo smiled at Higgins. "Later Jerry."

"Later Bill!" Higgins replied back.

As Bogo walked out, he almost stepped on Brie. "Oops! Sorry officer Brie! They're ready for you now."

Brie was confused. "Who is chief?!"

"I'm not chief anymore. Swinton and Higgins are co-chiefs. They seem to have already approved the jail, You just have to convince them about...those two."

"I'm gonna miss you chief."

"Really? We've barely interacted at work."

"Good point. See ya around!"

Bogo walked over to the reception desk and kissed Francine on the lips.

She was quite surprised. "Wow! Well someone's in the mood! But you can't kiss me at work! That's fraternizing!"

"Not anymore. I resigned."

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"The citizens of this city have lost their faith in me and I lost faith in myself to do this job properly."

"So your leaving it to that bitch?!"

"Hey! Hey now! She's actually not that bad. She did a much better job as chief yesterday than I gave her credit for. Besides, I left a bit of a failsafe. Higgins will be her co-chief for the next year. They can't fire each other and they can't make a big decision without the others approval."

"I dunno. Sounds slow-going."

"I think it will work out."

"So what will you do now?"

"Well, once Nick rents me a space, I'll be the head of the 'Preds for Peace' Non-profit movement. Helping predators and prey learn to get along and help protect their community."

"I hope 'non-profit' doesn't mean 'non-salary' if you're going to keep living with me."

"There's a salary. Besides, I'll also have a pension coming in. I'll be fine."

 **One week later. Around 4pm.**

Bogo was sitting alone in an empty room designed for the "Preds for Peace" campaign. He had stacks of flyers on tables and posters on the walls. The second ever meeting was in a week and barely anyone came by to pick up flyers or to talk.

Bill Bogo was bored out of his skull. "This is not fine!"

Just then, Judy Wilde came in with a stack of papers and a laptop computer under one arm and a cane in the other. "Hi Bill! Can you clean off that desk next to you? I'm gonna use it as my P.I. headquarters."

Bogo smiled. "Sure! It's nice to have some company. Thank you for calling me 'Bill' by the way."

"It took awhile to get used to. This missing child case has been racking my brain. I have ZERO leads to where the father is. It's like he went completely off the grid!"

"Can I help?"

"Well...I kinda wanted to do this on my own. To prove that..."

Bogo got down on his hooves and knees. "Oh please! PLEASE let me help you! I'm so bored! This is the exact kind of thing I need right now!"

"Wow! Okay Bill! Okay! You can be my assistant. As much as I'd like to do this own my own and prove myself, I could really use the help."

"Thank you so much! Now, let's get a cork board and map out any locations he might have been and then I'll get us coffee!"

"Good idea."

"Things sure have reversed haven't they? I used to be your boss shouting orders at you. Now you and Wilde are my boss."

"I'm not your boss Bill. I'm your friend."

Bill got a bit misty-eyed. "Thank you Judy."

"You're welcome...OH! I haven't told you about the CRAZY day me and Nick had this morning. I almost killed him!"

"Why?"

 **That morning. Wednesday, November 11th**

Nick was sitting on the couch. Resting from his injuries from what happened to what the news called "The failed purge". Petey was on the phone to his boyfriend Wiggly and giggling happily as he found out they would be fully moved in the next day. Michael and Cindy were playing "pro wrestling" and rough housing quite a bit which they loved to do. Cotton was drawing with a stylus and tablet on the living room floor as Judy was getting breakfast ready in the kitchen. She was currently two days pregnant with Jessie and Luann's kits. Spots was on "Instalamb" sharing a video with James.

Michael went over and looked at Cotton's drawing while Cindy had him in a choke hold that wasn't quite working. "That's not another 'bad future' drawing is it?"

Cotton smiled. "No! I'm drawing us with our new baby brother! Isn't he cute?"

Nick ears perked up. "That can't be right! Mom's not due with our kits for another five or six weeks! I only impregnated my mother two days ago! That feels REALLY wrong to say out loud. I mean, it's Judy's egg and my sperm, but still..."

Michael agreed. "Dad's right! That must be a LONG way off! The fox in that picture is about five years old!"

Nick was a bit disturbed. "Fox?! We're having rabbits! May be he's a hybrid?"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "He's here!" said Cotton.

There definitely was a child at the door and he was crying. "No mommy! Don't leave me! Don't go!"

Nick got up and rushed to the door. It hurt his chest to get up so fast, but he had to. Judy had her earbuds on while she was cooking and didn't hear the knock.

Nick rushed over and pushed open the door. He knocked over the little fox whose paws were tied to the door handle with a rope.

The little fox was crying. "No mommy don't go! Please!"

Nick caught a glimpse of the vixen in the elevator about to go down. "There's your daddy! Be a good boy! Mommy loves you!"

As Nick started untying the boy, he yelled for his daughter. "SPOTS!"

"What?!" The hyena shouted. She then looked over and saw the small fox. "What the?! Who's he?!"

"I don't know! His mother's trying to abandon him and is going down the elevator! Catch her!"

"I'm on it!" Spots then started to run down the stairs as fast as she could. To Nick's surprise, her metal foot never slowed her down.

Nick consoled the crying boy fox. "It's okay kiddo. Spots will catch your mommy and bring her back. Why did she leave you here?"

"M-Mommy said daddy got her pregnant with me a long time ago when he was drunk and wouldn't call her back! She... _SNIFF!_...She said she gave me his name so she could remember him when she finally found him!"

Nick took a good look at the boy. He looked exactly like Nick did at his age. "Wh-What is your name?"

"Nicholas. I'm five years old."

Nick remembered back to his talk with Judy on the train to Bunnyburrow three weeks ago. _"It was a vixen according to Finn. My own kind for a change. But I was too drunk to remember any of it! It was six years ago on the anniversary of my father dying in jail. He told me all about it the next day."_

"Six years...Are you five and a half?"

"Yeah! How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess."

He then remembered his talk with Judy and Finnick on the train to Zootopia the night of the purge.

" _You slept with that stripper girl about six years ago. What was her name? Candy?"_

 _Judy looked upset. "What's this now?"_

 _Nick explained. "I told you on the train to Bunnyburrow last week. Remember? It didn't count because I was too damn drunk to even remember."_

 _Finnick laughed. "HA! Well, it counted to her."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _She kept trying to call you on my cell phone. You didn't have one at the time. Had to block her like, five times. Ha-Ha! She reeeeally liked you!"_

" _...Why are you telling me this now?!"_

" _Relax! It's all in the past. Besides. You don't wanna date a stripper. They ain't nothin' but trouble."_

"Finnick blocked her calls!" Nick said. He looked at the fox boy. He rubbed the boy's cheeks with his paws. "I swear! I-I didn't know! Oh my God...You're my son!"

He hugged the boy tight as tears rained down his face. "You're my biological son!"

Judy hadn't heard yet. But the kids were all watching Nick hug the new fox boy. Cotton was excited and happy, Cindy was confused but Michael and Petey were worried.

"I don't like this Mike." said Petey. "I don't like this one _FUCKING!_ bit."

 **THE END (of the Big Cheese saga) Stay tuned for a butt-ton of epilogues**

 **Coming Soon (After I write my novel)**

 **Wilde Times (Episode One) Nick Junior**

Nick finds out he has a biological son. But before he can celebrate, Junior's mother Candy gets kidnapped by a mobster that she owes money to. Spots is kidnapped too! With Nick and Judy too injured to pursue, it's up to Ben Clawhauser and Delgato to stop the crooks. Meanwhile, Petey isn't too happy with the new addition to the family and feel that Nick will abandon the foster bunny for his fur and blood son..

 **Judy Wilde, Private Eye (Episode One) Case of the Crazy Kidnappers**

Judy's now a private investigator. She and her new partner Bill Bogo are looking for a missing child. But things take a turn for the worse when the kidnapper they've been searching for isn't who they've been looking for at all!


	17. Epilogues Up the Butt Part One

Epilogues Up the Butt Part One

A/N: _Epilogues! Get yer epilogues here! We got a bunch since this is the end of a saga! You won't just see what happens in the next few days, you'll see what happens in the next few years!_

 _I want to thank everyone who stuck with me for this long ride. I learned a lot about writing over these past two years and I'm really looking forward to writing my book. Now when I need things to change or retcon something that happened because I changed my mind about something, I can go back to previous chapters and actually change that. Fanfiction is a different beast. Once you publish a chapter, it's pretty much set in stone and it's harder to retcon things._

 _That said, the one advantage fanfiction has is fan input which can definitely change the way you write a story and help with your tone. For instance, I had a lot of complaints about not only the violence in "Sacrifices" but the way Nick and Judy broke up. People complained that they acted real immature during the break up. So, I made sure they acted more mature as they reconciled. Also, when I knew I was gonna do another trip to Bunnyburrow with another horror story, I made sure to make it much lighter in tone. Only one person died and that was shown more as a tragedy. Others got bitten or scratched, but they survived. So don't feel shy to tell me when my shit stinks. It can only help me improve._

 _Speaking of input, Petey's baby talk thanks to his swelled tongue got fixed mainly because people hated reading it and I hated writing it. I'm glad to admit that was a mistake._

SpookorSpecture says, "How long did you have this whole thing planned out for? It was all so coherent! I struggle to be coherent during normal conversation!"

 _A lot of scenes were planned out way in advance in my head. Sometimes up to two years. The main overall arc remained the same, but a lot and I mean A LOT changed over the course of the story. John Wilde came in when some people started to figure out that Lionheart was the Big Cheese. I gave out too many hints and blew my big surprise. So I had to come up with this backstory on how John could have possibly survived seeing as how one of the biggest characters developments for Nick was this large backstory on his father's death and how it affected him. But also, it was perfect! No one suspected Dapper Dan of being John Wilde even though he was a fox becaused he was written as already dead. I changed Nick living with the fact that his father was a murderer and forgetting it instead when I was reading Reddit and realized that torturing Nick was kind of a trope in fan fiction and yeah, a lot of bad stuff happened to him in my stories. So now, only Judy and a handful of people know that Dapper Dan was John Wilde and that's going to come into play in a future "Judy P.I." story that's still cooking in my brain. Stuff like Nick Junior and his origin story didn't change a bit since I thought of it all the way back when I was writing the end of "A Hole in the Wall"._ _Nick Junior was thought up before most of the foster kids were, but he'd arrive at the very last chapter._

 _A lot of things happened organically. James didn't really exist in my head until he snatched that purse despite being the star of the next story. Originally, Wolford just caught a purse snatcher and brought him to jail, then this beautiful story started playing out in my head. I often think about why people do things. So I thought "Why did this kid snatch that purse? Why did he need the money? Who is he?" And so on and so fourth until "In Custody" formed in my head and became my second favorite story I wrote. There's another good example where a one-chapter, dirty story I thought of became a tragic, romantic comedy. And I'll be sharing that story idea (since I don't like writing porn) with you guys next chapter if anyone wants to write it._

 _Another thing that happened organically was Swinton staying as chief and Bogo quitting. Swinton was always supposed to be the villain, but I didn't want her to be two-dimensional. She didn't want the position just to climb up the ladder of success. She genuinely believed she could do the job better than him. I realized she also wasn't really dishonest with him either. She held nothing back. When shit hit the fan, she started to become more sympathetic. When I was writing Bogo's side I realized near the end of his arc that yeah, mayor Trunk only gave him resignation papers he didn't sign. He was technically still chief, so him taking the day off to volunteer and head up Nick's organization and leaving a rookie chief high and dry actually made him look bad. So when they got to the control tower, I made sure that Bogo started to see Swinton's talents and started having a respect for her. Plus, the last chapter, "A new beginning" was all about showing changes that were happening._

GUNSLINGER 99 Says " Sucks to be you Nick"

 _Oh, I don't think so. Sure Nick's had it real rough and is injured, but not as badly as Judy who lost a leg. He's got 2.5 million dollars in the bank, he's the mayor elect, he runs his own apartment building and half a bakery business with Gideon and just found out he has a biological son. Judy's upset about it at first, but it happened before she even met Nick, he was drunk because he was mourning his father and lastly, Finnick put him up to it and then blocked the mother's calls. Basically, Finnick's in big trouble._

Epilogue 1: Batrov Returns

 **Sunday, November 8th In the Nocturnal District.**

The bats from the KRDNT station, Mark, Shirley and Guido showed up at the upside down church with their new mice lovers, Janet, Carla and Shirley's two male lovers (that's an interesting relationship).

"Thanks for coming to my church!" said Mark. "Now, I'm going to have to hold onto you the entire time since we'll be upside down and we no longer have a belfry. Don't want my little Jany-wany to drop to her death."

"This should be interesting." said Guido. "We haven't had mice in our congregation before, except for..."

"Except for what?" asked Carla.

"...Nothing."

Just then one of the other bats approached Mark and the others. "Mark! Guido!"

"Hey Carl."

"I see you brought some mice to the congregation tonight! Cool!" He grabbed Janet from Mark's claws.

"Hey wait!" Mark shouted.

"Relax! We'll make sure you get some meat, we'll just hang her and her friends by the barbecue with a noose, then gut 'em!"

Janet was screaming. "MARK!"

"JANET!" Mark grabbed at Carl and started pulling his girlfriend back. It became a tug of war.

Then, a mysterious voice came from the center. "Leave those mice alone my children!" The bats all gasped and looked at the stage. "Yes my congregation! I have ret...Larry! Spotlight please?"

Larry was sitting on the top of a twenty foot ladder and could seen through the roof of the upside down church. "Hunh? Oh yeah! Let's see. I don't see why it matters since bats are blind anyway."

"It matters to me dear! Besides, the mice aren't. Now hit it!"

Larry shone a flashlight on the bat. "Yes brothers and sisters! Your beloved Batrov has returned!"

Suddenly, the choir started to sing.

 _Ooooh Batrov has returned!_

 _There's a lesson we will learn!_

 _All about his journey so faaar!_

 _We'll find out where he's been!_

 _Did he stay away from sin?_

 _Did he get himself a new caaar?_

"Well...No. No I didn't was arrested and..."

 _He was arrested!_

 _He was in jail!_

 _His faith was tested!_

 _When the king failed!_

"Enough choir! I got this! Brothers and sisters! I have awoke! I have seen the light! We were under the influence of a false king, but now...now I know that the only true path to peace is love!"

Some people in the audience cheered.

"I have a confession to make which may surprise you. That wolf up there..."

"Technically down here." Larry said.

"Quiet dear. That wolf is my lover. His name is Larry and he's also my bodyguard/warden. It may come to you as a shock, but I'm gay."

 _Don't bother to confess_

 _It's obvious how you dress_

 _We all knew you were totally gaaaay!_

 _You may have had your fun_

 _But you weren't fooling anyone_

 _We all love you! It's okaaaay!_

"How are you all doing that in unison?! Anyway, There were several attempts on my life from Lionheart himself! It was so bad that finally I had to leave the city. But then...then I was inspired to come back and right my wrong when I saw my city under attack!"

"We didn't come back until three days later when you were sure the coast was clear!" Larry replied.

"Hush Larry! Now I come back with a new message! Brothers and sisters! We are bats!"

 _We are bats!_

 _We are proud!_

 _We're not rats!_

 _Sing it loud!_

"We all love fruit right?! So why are we eating meat?! We must love our fellow mammals not cook them! These mice that have come today...they didn't come to be our lunch! No my children, they came for a message of peace and love and that's what we must give them! Just like the message all over this city says.. 'Don't hate!' and where there's no hate, than there's only one other option and that is!...And that is...choir, you can start now."

 _We must love, love, love, love, loooooove!_

 _Oh we must love_

 _All the mammals!_

 _We're not above_

 _Any animals!_

 _Let predator love prey_

 _We got new glory days_

 _Down in that sweet by and byyyyy!_

"Yes, my congregation! Yes! That is the message I send to you today! Love mice! Love rats! Love wolves! Love cats! We all share this beautiful world together! Can I get an Amen?!"

 _Aaaaaaahhh...Meeeeeennnn!_

"Hallelujah! Now, I'm sure you're all wondering how my adventure went...Does anyone has any questions? You sir! Waving your wing!"

The bat pointed at the wolf. "How do you two, y'know...do it?!"

Batrov looked at Larry who was blushing. "That's...that's a very personal question and this is a church so I can't..."

 _He jacks him off!_

 _He jacks him off!_

"That's enough choir!"

 _He jacks him off!_

 _He jacks him off!_

"Stop it!"

 _When you're tiny and gay_

 _It's just wing jobs all day!_

 _Down in that sweet by and by!_

"That's it! I'm leaving! C'mon Larry, dear. Your mom's making me her famous lemon pie tonight anyway."

Larry just shrugged his shoulders. "They're not wrong."

"Shut up Larry!"

Epilogue 2: The Promotion

 **Wednesday, November 4th at The ZPD Station**

Brie was just leaving the station. She had a successful talk with Swinton and Higgins. "Thank you so much guys! I swear, they won't be any trouble!"

"At least they'll be out of my hair and in yours." said Swinton. "Just make sure they don't leave that apartment for the next two years!"

"I will!" said Brie. "And thanks again!"

Brie walked by Trumpet as he was going in to see the chiefs. "Hey Trumpet!"

"Y-Yes Brie?" The nervous elephant said.

"...BOO!"

"EEEK!"

"HA! Works every time!"

"Knock it off! Stupid, scary mice." The elephant then entered the office. "Swinton! Higgins! Congrats!"

"You're supposed to knock first?" Swinton said.

"And tell Francine so she can let us know you're arriving." Higgins added.

"H-Hey! You two got this co-chief thing down already! I'm proud of ya Higgins! You've really moved up in the world. Of course, that means there's a vacancy in the lieutenant department."

"Oh yeah?!" said Higgins.

"Yeah buddy! Me and you go waaay back! Now, I've been a beat cop for a long, long time. Don'r you think that maybe a new position is in order for me? Like, I dunno, sergeant or lieutenant? After all, I almost sacrificed my life to save the city!"

"You also tazed a predator to death for fun. Don't think we haven't forgotten that."

"That's why I risked my life to stop the blimp! To redeem myself for that terrible sin. C'mon Higgins Whattya say?"

Higgins whispered to Swinton. She smiled and whispered back. "Y'know Trumpet? We DO have a position that just opened up for you."

"That's great! Promotion, here I finally come!"

 **Two days later...**

Trumpet was putting parking tickets on cars and grumbling to himself. "Lousy Higgins! Some friend he is! Makin' me a meter maid!"

A young hippo girl approached him. "You put a ticket on my mommy's car."

"Yeah?! So what?!"

"My mommy wishes you were dead."

"That makes two of us."

Epilogue 3: The Sweetest War

 **December 8th, In front of Greys Sweet Fixins (Formerly the Fish and Fauna)**

It was the Grand Opening. Gideon and his entire family along with the Wildes, Wolfords and Clawhausers were in attendance. It was a fun event filled with balloons, music and games. Free slices of Gideon's pies were being handed out at the front of the building so everyone in Zootopia could sample his baking.

"Free pie samples! Git yer free pie samples here! Check out the grand openin' of Grey's Sweet Fixin's! We got the best pie and coffee in the city!"

Suzie the giraffe was holding a giant grand opening sign. "Check out Grey's sweet Fixings and get your just desserts!"

Nick was watching the proceeds. "Look at the size of this crowd! And the restaurant is almost full!"

Gideon was happy. "Yeah! Looks like our bakery is a success!"

Nick patted Gideon on the back. "You mean YOUR bakery buddy. I helped but...your talents made this happen."

The joyous occasion was interrupted by a loud group of elephants across the street, bringing their own tables and samples. They chanted "Hey-Hey! Ho!-Ho! Gideon's has got to go!"

Spots knew who it was and was furious. "Jerry Jumbeaux Jr! Jay-Jay! Greg! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Jerry's family set up ice creams samples on a few tables and Jerry got on a bullhorn. "Step right up ladies and gentlemamals and try 'da best dessert in Zootopia! Jerry Jumbeaux Jr's Ice cream deluxe! Why settle for crummy pie when you can 32 different flavors of the best hand-made ice cream in town! Why 32? Because I like 'ta go one step beyond. C'mon folks! It's 'da freshest blend on 'da market made right on location!"

Meanwhile back at Jerry's cafe, a cow sits on a stool in the walk-in fridge. "S-S-So cold! I know they like it f-fresh but...it's so cold!"

Gideon was furious. "Jerry, you low down, dirty snake! How DARE yew go after mah business on our opening day?!"

"Because Grey! Before you came along, I was 'da only dessert place in town. I'm not about to lose my customers 'ta you!"

"What loss in customers?! Yer three miles from mah location! Y'all serve ice cream! Ah serve pies!"

"Desserts are desserts! Now get over here Suzie! You promised you'd help."

"I'll be right there!" said Suzie. She flipped over her sign and it said "Gideon's pies suck. Eat at Jumbeaux's."

Spots was outraged. "SUZIE!"

"I'm sorry! My boyfriend is Jumbeaux's son! Gotta stand by my man!"

With her long legs, Suzie stepped across the street and joined the Jumbeaux's. "Get your fresh, delicious ice cream!"

"Traitor!" James shouted.

"Sorry!"

Jerry was amused. "She just has good taste. Hold yer sign up future daughter in-law!"

Suzie held the sign high enough that the Jumbeux's didn't notice it was flipped to say "Ice Cream stinks! Check out Gideon's great pies!"

This made the others across the street laugh, but Gideon was still upset. "Y'all just cant go across the street and hurt mah business!" Gideon then tapped Clahauser's shoulder. "Officer! Arrest that man!"

Ben turned around and his face was stuffed with pie. "Uh cund. He haff ah pewmit."

"What?!"

 _GULP!_ "I said I can't he has a permit. This raspberry is incredible!"

Jerry waved the permit. "Haw-Haw! I got it 'da moment you announced yer grand opening sucker! He then looked up at Suzie's sign. "What the?!...You better turn 'dat sign around Suzie or yer not datin' my son anymore!"

"Sorry!" Suzie said as she flipped the sign back around.

Jerry shoved his chest out in stupid pride. "Face it grey! I got 'da desserts in this city and I got Suzie doin' my bidding! HA!"

Nick stepped out of the bakery. He took a pie in his paw. "I've heard enough. Hey Jerry! You know what you don't have?!"

"What?!"

"AIM!" Nick threw the pie hard and it sailed across the street and it landed right on Jerry's face.

Suzie was real concerned. "Now, now guys! Let's not go crazy! I have friends on both sides here!"

"I'll show ya aim!" Jerry said as he took a big scoop of ice cream and lobbed it at Nick.

"Nooooooo!" screamed Ben as the fat cheetah dove in front of Nick and the glob of ice cream splattered in his mouth. "Wocky Woad! Muh favowite!"

Nick gasped. "That's chocolate! Me and Gideon are canine! You trying to kill us?!"

Gideon grabbed a pie. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Suzie begged for it to stop. "Wait! Wait! NO!"

It was on. Globs of ice cream and slices of pie were flying everywhere. Some hit the patrons. Sometimes it hit cars and almost caused a traffic accident. Some of the citizens walking by thought it was fun and got in on it.

Suzie was crying. "This is terriblllle! My friends are fighting, all the food is getting wasted and now no one's sampling anything! Why can't you just sell your stuff in both places?!"

Gideon and Jerry immediately stopped for a moment. "What'd y'all say Suzie?"

"W-Well...ice cream and pie go together! Why not sell a selection of Jerry's ice cream at our bakery? L-like a combo! And Mr. Jumbeaux, you could sell some slices of Mr. Grey's pies in your cafe! You both end up advertising the other and everyone's happy!"

Jerry thought it over. "Hunh! Having both ice cream and pie could increase my business a bit."

Gideon followed. "Ah sell 'ta you, you sell 'ta me. We'd both profit off each other!"

"Yeah! I think this could work out! I'm sorry for the way I acted, but I just couldn't lose this business. It's been in my family for generations! My brothers were never into it. Junior-Junior doesn't care much either, but it's my life's blood! MY one, true passion. I put everything I have into it every day."

Gideon walked across the street on his cane. His chest had healed enough that he didn't need the walker anymore "Ah know exactly how you feel Jerry. Mah father wuz an abusive drunk. Ah wuz scared to go anywar near him. But mah momma? She wuz gentle as a lamb...and she baked the best pies ever! Once mah daddy ummm...'passed away', somehow her pies were even better. Ah truly believe it wuz because it wuz a labor of love. She taught me everythin' thar is 'ta know about bakin'. Always use butter. Never margarine. How to use just the right amount of flower dependin' on the ingredients. But most of all, how to put yer heart and soul into yer pies. That's whut Ah do now. And if'n ya want proof, just come inside and try 'em!"

Jerry smiled and shook Gideon's paw with his trunk. "We really are alike! I'll go in right now. Thank you and ummm...sorry for earlier." Jerry patted Suzie on the back. "That was some good advice Sue! Yer pretty smart fer a lanky broad."

Suzie was upset at the "Lanky broad" remark. She took a gallon of ice cream and shoved it in Jerry's face. "AAAH SHUT UP!"


	18. Epilogues up the Butt Part 2

Epilogues up the Butt Part 2

A/N: _Only one epilogue this chapter because it's a long one. The birth of Nick and Judy's children._

 _I promised you a NSFW, romantic story idea that I wasn't going to use myself, but others can write a more full version if they want to. I came up with this story while writing "Introverts and Dragons". You'll recall that Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. mentioned he was going to go the the Mystic Springs Oasis to flirt with Nagi and do nude yoga in front of her. This is that story._

 _Fifty First Desserts_

 _Based loosely on "Fifty First Dates" with Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore._

 _Jerry goes to the Mystic Springs Oasis to have Nagi teach him naked yoga. The elephant flirts with her by sitting in front of her and doing the stretching and flexing his muscles. It only makes Nagi laugh when Jerry keeps falling over and he keeps getting cramps. But when she gets into more compromising poses, he gets an erection and she gets a bit turned on._

 _She tells Jerry that his stretching is terrible because there's too much tension in his muscles and he needs to relax more. So she invites him into her private chambers which is on location since she works there every day. At first, she gives him a rub down and a full body massage which he enjoys and he gets an erection again. She sees this and decides to have a little fun by stretching him out "manually". She pulls on his neck, arms and spine causing them all to crack, snap and pop and causing the poor elephant great pain. She tells him that there's too much tension in his body and that he needs "release". She then fondles his privates with her trunk. "This is the center of your tension and this is where you must release it!"_

 _She then oils herself, puts on a trunk condom and gives Jerry a "trunk job". I won't go into detail on what that is, but you can use your imagination since an elephant's trunk is basically a second phallic part of their body. After he's done "releasing", she's more turned on than ever. She massages him for another half hour until he's erect again and then goes into vaginal sex._

 _Jerry asks her if she's on the pill and she says "I take several pills". For the next few hours, Jerry "releases" several more times._

 _He leaves the Mystic Springs Oasis thinking he's a huge stud and that he has a new girlfriend now. The next day, He goes back to Nagi's yoga classes. "Hey baby! I'm here for more stretching and maybe later you and me can "release" some more tension."_

 _Nagi responds by saying. "Who the hell are you?" End of first chapter._

 _This is where I was originally going to end it. A one chapter NSFW story that ends on a joke. Then I realized something. It's not funny. It's actually tragic. Nagi doesn't remember the man she had sex with several times the night before._

 _Chapter 2 and on is much more SFW. Jerry tries to explain the night before and Nagi calls security on him. As he's being pulled away, Nagi's giraffe student stops them. He remembers seeing him the day before and asks to talk to him in private._

 _Jerry explains to the giraffe everything that happened the night before. The giraffe freaks out and asks if he used contraceptives. Jerry explained that she told him she takes several pills. The giraffe tells Jerry she was confused and thought he meant medications. Nagi may be pregnant. What's worse is Nagi's other condition._

 _The giraffe explains that Nagi has short term memory loss (just like Dory in the "Finding Nemo" series). She can't remember what happened the day before or many other things and is only able to function through repetitive habits and routines. That's why she has her own private chambers that she lives in on location._

 _Jerry is floored. To make matters worse, they find out that Nagi is pregnant. Jerry says he'll take responsibility for her and the baby, While the kids are running the ice cream parlor, Jerry works on changing Nagi's routine. He goes on the same date with her to his ice cream parlour with him every day for three weeks before she begins to recognize the place...and him._

 _Once Nagi finally starts to realize what's going on, she's scared. Her everyday routine was her security blanket and now she has to learn a whole new routine. Jerry's plan is to bring her to his home since he plans on marrying her and wants her to get used to the other kids, then driving her to the Oasis so she can do her yoga classes. For two weeks, Nagi freaks out when she wakes up next to Jerry and beats him up temporarily until it finally snaps on who he is. She apologizes every time and every time he forgives her._

 _Two months go by and she's finally used to the routine. She loves Jerry and his kids, she loves the cafe and she loves her new routine._

 _It ends on a sad note. After nearly two years of being pregnant (gestation period of an elephant is loooong!), Nagi gives birth. She loves the baby, but when Jerry brings the baby to her the next day, she says "What a beautiful baby! Who's is it?" Weeping, Jerry realizes it'll be a few more weeks until Nagi remembers her own child._

 _THE END_

 _There's a lot to fill there, but you're welcome to it. Just remember to credit me for the idea. If you want to, it should be easy enough to do a more SFW version of the story since the first chapter would be the only one with sex in it._

Epilogue 4: Trading Kits

*= _A subplot from "Weddingpalooza" which I may or may not write as it's interesting me less and less._

 **December 15th at the Zootopia Medical Center OB/GYN Department**

Both Nick and Judy were getting a early Christmas present. On the same week that Judy agreed to be the surrogate mother to her brother Jessie and his new wife Luann's kits through in vitro fertilization, Nick's mother did the same for Nick and Judy using the experimental, universal sperm, Nick's sperm and Judy's eggs. It worked. In fact, Judy and Vivan's pregnancy synced up so well that their gestation period ended at the same time and both were giving birth in the same hospital just a few rooms apart.

Jessie and Luann were waiting nervously outside of the hospital room while Bonnie was helping Judy with the delivery.

"Push dear. Push! Oh this is so exciting! You're giving birth to your first kits!"

Judy was pushing through the pain and bearing down. "NNNHH! Not...my...kits. That's the problem! Mom. What if I end up like you and my cousins?! What if I refuse to give them up?"

"You'll be fine dear. After all, you have your own little ones being born right now as well."

"But...but..."

"Judy honey...you're strong. Stronger than I ever was or could hope to be. You'll be fine. Just make sure they don't get scratched on that metal leg of yours."

"NNNNNNUUH! Oh great! Now I have THAT to worry about!" She looked over at her husband Nick. "Get off of your cell phone and be more supportive!"

"Sorry Carrots. I'm pulling double duty here. Mom's giving birth to OUR kits right now! Bobby's showing me the whole thing through video phone."

"Did she have one yet?"

"No, but she's not grunting or having as much pain as you. I wonder if that's bad or good?"

"I'm surprised her gestation period wasn't a bit longer since she's twice my size."

"I think the kits are only a little bigger than normal bunnies though. At least, that's how they looked through the ultrasound."

"Maybe you should go over there?"

"I can't. There's a huge crowd blocking me from getting in. The press isn't focused on me for a change, but my mom. She's the first fox to give birth to bunnies. Not just bunnies, but a possible hybrid. ZNN's gonna have an exclusive interview with her later this week. If I go over there now, they'll be hounding me and I'll never get back here."

Bonnie got excited. "Here comes the first one! The head is crowning!"

Judy pushed and the first rabbit came out. " _Pant! Pant!_ I did it! I gave birth!"

The nurse clean up the bunny. "It's a girl!"

Bonnie rubbed and kissed her daughter's head. "I'm so proud of you! One down, and according to your ultrasound, seven more to go!"

"SEVEN?! Oh crap! I forgot!" Judy sneered at Nick. "This was all your idea!"

"No it wasn't! I was against it at first!"

"If you were a more supportive husband, you'd just take all the blame!"

Nick looked on the phone. "Mom just birthed our first child! Bobby what is it?"

" _A rabbit. A large rabbit"_

"...Ha-Ha. I mean what sex is it?"

" _You really want to gander label the child at this early a stage? I thought you were progressive."_

"DAMMIT BOBBY!"

" _Relax! I'm just kidding. It's a boy. A baby, bunny boy. Got a little bit of fox in him though. Red fur, long but very pointy, black tipped ears and huge whiskers. I mean, really long. Viv said it tickled coming out of her."_

Judy rolled her eyes. "Oh great! It tickles her while I'm in excruciating pain!"

"Judy..."

"SIGH! I'm sorry. Is there a picture?

"Bobby just sent it. Look."

Judy looked at the picture and her heart melted. "Ooooh! He's like a bunny version of you! He's big! He really does have long whiskers. Like your father."

"...How do you know what my father looked like?!"

"Umm...Uhhhh...Vivian showed me pictures last week."

"Oh...Look, I already know I'm gonna be nicknaming the kid 'Whiskers', so why don't we cut to..."

" 'Whiskers' it is." said Judy.

"Perfect."

Judy had to push again. "NNNHHH Here comes another one! Where are the kids?!"

"This is a bit too much for them, so Gideon's babysitting them and Spots is trying to explain to them the birds and the bees."

 **Meanwhile...**

Spots was getting real frustrated. "Okay...for the last time...both sperm and poop fertilize different things, but sperm is not poop in any way. Also, just because you have eggs in your uterus when you grow up doesn't make you a chicken. You can't eat them."

Junior raised his paw. "You said babies are made when a mommy and daddy of the same species and opposite sexes love each other and go to bed together."

"That's right."

"But my daddy didn't love my mommy to make me. He was just drunk. I wasn't made from love." Junior then bowed his head in sadness.

"Well...no, but...you're still loved anyway, right? Your dad found you and he loved you. Your mama loves you, your aunt Judy loves you and we all love you! You're like a little love magnet dude!"

Junior's ears perked up. "Yeah?...Cool!"

Michael then raised his paw. "You have a question Mike?" Spots asked.

"Why does it have to be both male and female and of the same species?! That's too many rules!"

"No, it's simple. Boy bunny plus girl bunny equals baby bunny! Boy fox plus girl fox equals baby fox. Got it?!"

Gideon then raised his paw. "But...yer mamma is a bunny and yer pappa is a fox and thar havin' babies through yer grandma. How th' heck is that possible?!"

"Does nobody listen?! I explained before. It's a new chemical called 'Universal Sperm' "

"Like the movie studio?"

"No. We're loosely based on Disney characters and Disney doesn't own Universal...yet. It's a special chemical made in a lab. I read up on it. It's...it's like tofu!"

"Tofu?!" Cotton asked.

"It's a plant-based food that predators eat because with the right sauces, it can taste like meat, but on it's own, it has no real flavor. Universal sperm is kinda like that. It's a blank slate. A female can't get pregnant by it alone, but any male sperm of a mammal will impregnate the female and she will give babies of the same species as her. The only thing brought over from the male is size and possibly color. That's why mom and dad needed grandma to deliver the kits. They might be too big for mom to deliver."

The kids and Gideon started nodding. "Oh. Oh I see. Yes."

"So yer grandma is givin' birth to foxes." Gideon said.

"What? No! Why would you say that?"

"Y'all said it wuz the same species as the mother and Vivian's th' one givin' birth.."

"Judy's the mother! It's her eggs!"

"Judy's a chicken?!" Junior said.

"NO! GAAAHH! Now we're right back at the beginning! I'm getting a dry erase board."

 **Two hours later...**

All the kits arrived. Judy was breastfeeding the ones she could. She was exhausted. "I am SO getting fixed after this! I got the urge out of my system. I'm done!"

Nick then invited Jessie and Luann in. "Come on in guys!"

Judy looked scared. She held the kits a little tighter. "They're feeding on me right now. M-Maybe you should wait a bit?"

Luann bent down to look at two that were in a basket. "Well those two aren't feedi-"

"Leave them alone!" yelled Judy causing the little kits to cry. She pulled the basket to her.

Bonnie grabbed Judy. "Judy! Don't!"

Judy had tears in her eyes."They didn't have to go through what I went through! I deserve to keep them! I knew this was a bad idea."

Nick rubbed her head. "It's okay Judy. You just got a lot of hormones and emotions going through you right now. Take your time."

Judy snarled. "I don't need to take my time. I gave birth to them! They're mine!"

Luann got pissed. "MY eggs, MY babies!"

Bonnie held her daughter's arm. "Judy...I know exactly what you're going through. This happened to me remember? I ended up snapping a poor kits arm! You're stronger than this! You're stronger than me!"

"I know! It's just...I love them already.. I...SNIFF!...I..."

Just then, a voice came from the room entrance. "Maybe I can help make this easier."

Bobby Catmull and his wife, Vivian were at the entrance to the room. Vivian was in a wheelchair to Judy's surprise.

"You're already out of the room?" Judy asked.

"Yeah! I'm healing up nicely. It's not like I haven't given birth before. These ones, while big for rabbits, are still a little smaller than foxes. Wasn't too painful."

"I was in pain the whole time!"

"AHEM!" said Launn. "You got your kids, give us ours."

Judy slowly pulled the kits off her nipples and put them in the basket. "I'm still getting screwed y'know? I birthed eight kits but Vivian only birthed four."

"We planned it that way." Nick reminded her. "Remember?"

"Shut up Nick."

Judy wrapped each kit in a small blanket and kissed them goodbye. "Farewell little ones."

"You can still see them in Bunnyburrow." Jessie said. "Luann may be their biological mother, but you are their birth mother. You're welcome to see them anytime."

Judy wiped some tears from her eyes. "Thank you Jessie. Bobby...let me see our kits."

Nick stood up and went to get the basket. "Whiskers is already my favorite."

"That's because you named him and he's the only boy of the four."

"Hey! I love my little girls!" Nick grabbed the basket, but to his surprise, he felt a tug back. He looked over to see Bobby pulling back on the basket. "Bobby?...Pops, what's wrong?"

Bobby had tears in his eyes. "I...I saw my wife give birth for the first time and...and it was such a beautiful thing! I wept seeing her bring life into the world. I-I know these kits are yours, but...but I don't just want grandkids anymore...I wanna be a dad."

Bobby gave the basket of kits to Nick, then knelt down and held his wife's paw. "Honey, I want kids."

Vivian looked at him. "You DO know I'm no longer producing eggs and the ummm...'oven' barely works? I mean, birthing my grandchildren was a miracle as-is. Plus...I'm so old!"

"You're not that old, baby!"

"Old enough to know that at the bare minimum, I wouldn't be the biological mother, but you'd be the biological father. Judy, how do you feel whenever Junior calls you 'Aunt Judy' instead of 'mommy'?"

"It hurts a little, but I know he loves me."

"Well it would hurt for me every time."

"What about adoption?" Bobby asked. "Even playing field. Neither of us are the biological parents."

"If that's what you want honey, but let's talk about it some more later. Okay?

" _SNIFF!_...Okay."

Nick patted Bobby on the back. "Good job there, Pops. Marrying someone twice your age and THEN deciding you want kids,"

"Shut up Nick." Bobby growled.

Judy looked down at the basket of kits. "These guys are bigger and heavier than I thought. So...What do we name the girls?"

"Curly, Larry and Moe?" Nick joked.

"...Nick."

"April, May and June?"

"Those are Daisy Duck's nieces. C'mon! Be serious!"

"My mom birthed them. Why don't we let her name them?"

Judy smiled. "Y'know what? I think that's a great idea...Oh wait! Can I name one of them? I kinda owe someone."

Vivian looked confused.

Judy took one of the kits out. "This gray one with the tiny bit of curly hair. I'm going to call her...Frulla."

Nick got it. "Ah! Because Fru-Fru called her first child 'Judy', after you."

"Right. I kinda owe her."

"Way to keep your mayor husband tied to the mafia in some way."

"Sorry Nick, but Fru-Fru's a close friend. I'm sorry Vivian...mom. Please name the other two."

Nick took the two kits from Judy and put them in his mother's arms. "They're both so beautiful." She said. This one's got such strong red fur! Just like her father. I think I'll call her...'Ruby'."

Nick looked at Judy. She nodded and gave a huge smile in agreement. "That's wonderful mom." Nick replied.

Vivian then picked up the other kit. "And this pudgy, gray gal reminds me of someone I recently had a quarrel with,* but we became close friends over time. So her name is...'Bonnie'."

Tears started to well up in Bonnie's eyes. "Are you serious?! Oooooh Vivian!" She ran up and hugged Vivian and the kit. "I can't believe you named her after me! Oh, she's adorable! Now I'm even happier I named one of my new daughters 'Vivian'. Even if it was after my grandchild. It's also the name of my best friend!"

Vivian handed the kit over to Nick. "You and Judy take good care of my grandbabies. Especially these four. They're a part of me."

"We will give them the best of care." Nick replied. "We promise."

Judy had all four kits nursing on her. She had to laugh. "Bonnie's really going at it! You'd think that chubby little rascal was starving." It then dawned on her and she started crying. "Look Nick! Our babies! _SNIFF!_ Aren't they beautiful?!"

"Yeah. We did it Fluff. Well, mostly mom did it. Thanks mom."

"It was my absolute pleasure." Vivian replied.

Jessie and Luann got up with their bundle in a basket. "Well, c'mon Mom. We best be getting home so the rest of the family can see our new bundle."

Nick joked. "Yeah. Better leave before Judy goes crazy on you guys again and tries to kit-nap them back!"

Judy was a little upset. "Oh be quiet! I'm fine now! Goodbye Mom! Bye Jessie! Bye Luann!" Judy started tearing up. "G-Goodbye babies! I'm so happy I birthed yoooou!"

Bobby got on his cellphone and was calling Nick's apartment. "Nick, I'm gonna do you a favor and call the grandkids so Gideon can bring them over and see he newborns."

"Thanks Old fart'." Nick then started to laugh. "Hee. Hee-hee-ha-ha-HAA! Mom, you're horrible!"

"What?!" said Judy. "Your mother is the best! It was so nice to see her and Bonnie finally reconcile."

"Yeah, but she got the last dig in AND got to be forgiven at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"She named the fat one 'Bonnie'. Ha-Ha!"

"That was just a coincidence."

Vivian faked being upset. "Now, now Nick. I totally meant to name the gray one after Bonnie simply because she was gray."

"Thank you Vivian." Judy replied.

Vivian then gave Nick a little wink that Judy didn't see. She thought to herself. _"The best way to give an insult is to make the other person believe it's a compliment."_

"OW!" Yiped Judy. When baby Bonnie bit on her nipple. "Calm down Bonnie! This gal can really drink a ton!"

Vivian let out a snicker. " _SNORT!_! Hee-Hee!"

"What's so funny?!"

"Oh nothing. So...I noticed they look mostly like rabbits, but have wider, long ears with sharp black tips on the top."

"I noticed that." Nick replied. "It's a good thing you named them Mom. I was about to name Ruby 'Pencils'."

"No you weren't! Vivian said. "They are also a fair bit bigger than rabbits and have longer whiskers. I mean, they are 90% rabbit, but there's a bit of fox in them for sure. They're a hybrid."

"So what do we call this new species?" Nick said. "Boxes? Funnies? Fobbits? 'From Peter Cottontail. Director of Lamb of the Rings comes...'The Fobbit'."

"I'm a hare. Remember?" Judy argued. "Bonnie's actually my foster mother, so they're not bunnies, they're hares. Hmmmm...How about 'Fares'?"

Nick thought for a moment. " 'Fares' is fair. Better than 'Haxes'."

"Amazing!" said Bobby. "To think, you three...err and a scientist, made a brand new species."

Nick smiled. "Yeah. And they're beautiful." They went quiet and watched Judy nurse the kits. "Wow! Bonnie really loves sucking Judy's nipple...That sounds REALLY wrong to say out loud."


	19. Epilogues 3: Inseparable Part One (Finni

Epilogues 3: Inseparable Part One (Finnick and Dawn)

A/N: _This is where I start looking at the future of other characters. In this case, Finnick and Dawn. From their time in prison to getting out and being part of Wilde's family. Only for them to realize part of their time in prison gave them psychological damage and it's Nick's fault._

 _Sorry it took so long to get this one out. It was getting too long for it's own good and I had to edit some stuff out. It was getting to be too much. Edited scenes were a huge wedding filled with admirers of Finnick and Judy. Gazelle being a fangirl to Finnick and Judy and begging for a three-way with them and Nick and Finnick greeting each other after two years by sniffing each others' butts._

 **November 15** **th** **Zootopia Prison Visiting Station**

 _ **This scene is in Episode One of "Wilde Times"**_

Because being the new mayor elect gave him high clearance, He arranged a visit with Finnick and Dawn and brought his daughter Cotton along with him. Finnick and Dawn waited on the other side of the bulletproof glass. Nick approached Finnick. Cotton approached Dawn on her walker.

Finnick was happy to see Nick. "Nick! How're ya doin buddy!"

Nick growled at him quietly. "Not good 'buddy'! And it's you fault! If there wasn't two inches of thick glass between us I'd bite your neck! I'm only keeping my temper because Cotton is here to see her aunt Dawn."

Finnick was confused. "What the hell did I do?!"

"You remember your little talk about the one time...ONE. TIME. I had sex with a vixen and was too drunk to remember?"

"Yeah?...Oh no."

"Oh yes! I have a five year-old fox son I never knew about thanks to you! The mother tried to abandon him with me and take off. For six years...SIX YEARS she had to bear this child on her own! For over five years I was a father and never knew it! All because YOU had to get me drunk! YOU had to get me an escort and worst of all YOU blocked her number!"

"Don't you blame it all on me!" Finnick snarled. "Your were mourning the loss of your father. I was just tryin' to cheer you up man! Not my fault you were too damn drunk to put a rubber on! I blocked her because I thought she wanted money from you! I was having your back!"

"She told me the condom broke. You never told me you were blocking her number until last week! How could you?!"

"Pardon fuckin' me for protecting my best friend! Let me ask you this. Do you think the Nick of old would have wanted to answer that call? Would he have wanted to pay child support when he didn't even have a job?!"

"I'm not the fox I once was."

"Well neither am I. I'm sorry Nick. I did the wrong thing. But that was the old Finnick. You know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Besides, it all worked out fine, right?"

" 'Worked out fine?!' I just became the new mayor and I already have a child out of wedlock! Candy, that's Junior's mom, got kidnapped along with my daughter! Luckily, it was very short lived. He now lives with me and the kids while his mom is dealing with her drug addiction problem! He's angry with me because he thinks it's my fault his mother had to go away and Petey hates the boy because he thinks I'm replacing him! Judy yelled at me for the first time in ages! My life is a mess thanks to you!"

Finnick's ears drooped. "I-I don't know what to say Nick! I thought I was doing right by you at the time. I-I had no idea she was pregnant. Like I said, I ain't that fox no more! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up your life like this. Since I've known you, I've tried to look out for you and protect you. I just...I screwed up in the way I protected you this one time! Forgive me man! I can't afford to lose any more friends."

Finnick looked up at Nick with sad, glossy eyes, "Stop that." Nick said. "That's not gonna work on me this time!"

Finnick got tears welling up in his eyes. His irises grew bigger and glossier. His bottom lip started trembling. "Stop it!" Nick yelled. "I'm not falling for it!"

Then came the whine. A tiny, high-pitched whimper. "AAAW Not the whine! I can't resist the whine! Okay! Okay! Stop it! I forgive you! I forgive you!"

Finnick smiled and wiped his face. "Thanks man. I was hoping I wouldn't have to pull out the big guns, but...there we are."

"You know I can't resist it when you do that weeping puppy face. I'm still mad!...but I'll get over it."

"Aww Nick! You're the best! I love you man."

"Love you too bro and I gotta say, you've changed a lot since...y'know...Honey's passing."

"Yeah. Made me reflect on who I was...I was an asshole."

"You had your good moments too. Not a lot, but some...Why is Dawn weeping?"

 **Moments Earlier...**

Cotton sat across from Dawn. She still wouldn't look directly at her aunt. Dawn was a little worried, so she decided to start the conversation. "Christine dear. Nick said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah."

"Is it okay if I call you Cotton? Like your dad does?"

"Hee-Hee! Yeah."

"So...what made you wanna see me today? By the way, I SUPER glad you did. This is...like, ten Christmas presents worth of joy right now."

"Well...I saw the video of you and Finnick on the news."

"Uh-Oh."

"It was censored and just you two talking. They had the little pixel squares all over your boobies and his pee-pee."

"Whew! Okay. That's good."

"You said some stuff. About how you were sorry you didn't pick me up and how you almost lost me?"

" _SNIFF!_ Yes. I really screwed up, Cotton. I did such horrible things that I really regret now."

Cotton finally looked at her. "You said you love predators now?"

"It's true! I'm in love with Finnick."

"Everyone knows that!"

The two of them giggled. "He's a great mammal. That talk I had with him along with my talk with Nick really changed me around. I really am sorry honey. I'm a changed lamb!...Cotton?"

Cotton went silent for a moment. "I need you to know how bad it was for me. When you didn't pick me up, they put me in the orphanage. Everyone made fun of me and called me 'Crazy Legs'. I-I-I felt like no one loved me!"

Cotton started to weep. Dawn felt terrible. "I'm so sorry baby! I really am!"

"Then my new daddy Nick came. I was scared of him at first, but he was so nice and funny. Daddy and Spots saved my life. Then I met Michael and Mommy and Petey and Cindy. Even though I was different, I now had boys fighting over me. I have a family now and they take real good care of me. So...if you did pick me up, I'd just be in another foster home again."

"SNIFF! You're right! I'm just a big, fat failure. I never thought of the consequences of my actions. Not only for me and the city, but for you." Dawn started to cry. "I'm glad you found Nick because I never deserved to be your parent! I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"

"So...You're really, really sorry?!"

"Yes! I'm so sorry!"

Cotton then smiled. "Okay! I forgive you."

"Wh-what?!"

"I said I forgive you. Daddy told me that he used to be bad to, but he changed. He says that everyone has one big screw up in their lives and if they are sorry and try to be good, then we should forgive them at least once...Will you come visit me when you get out?...Aunt Dawn?"

Dawn couldn't stop crying. "EEEEEEEEE!...B-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-HHHH! OF COURSE I WILL! I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

Cotton smiled. "I love you too Aunt Dawn."

Nick came over with a smile. "Hey, hey now. Are you torturing this poor woman?"

Cotton was confused. "No daddy. I decided to forgive her and I told Aunt Dawn that I loved her."

"Awww!"

"Now she's crying like a baby."

Nick and Dawn laughed. Then a guard came by. "Okay everyone. Time's up."

Dawn blew Cotton a kiss. "Goodbye honey! Be sure to write to me! I wanna hear all about how you're doing in school and everything!"

"I will!" Cotton said as they were leaving.

About an hour later, they were back home. Nick was sitting on the couch, Cotton was watching TV, Spots was in her room and Junior was practicing his pouncing. It was then that Judy came in to the apartment with the bunny boys and Cindy. "So...did Cotton see Dawn?"

"Yeah." Nick replied. "She finally forgave her and Dawn cried up a storm."

"And did you confront Finnick?"

"Oh yeah! I really gave him hell over what he did."

"...He started to cry and you forgave him didn't you?"

"You know me like a book Fluff."

 **February 12th Zootopia Courthouse. Judgement Day**

Nick Wilde was now officially mayor. We was watching in the courthouse as the many prisoners who helped assist the police and fought against Lionheart's men were being re-evaluated.

Judge Ramshire watched over proceedings and looked over every case. "Up next, Manchas Scratchford. Please approach the bench."

Manchas timidly approached the judge. "...Your honor?"

"Due to your assistance in leading the resistance to the prison breakout and helping keep the prisoners inside along with your outstanding behavior in prison, chiefs Swinton and Higgins along with me have decided to release you today without parole."

Manchas smiled. "Not even parole?! Woo-Hoo! Thank you so much! I can finally save up for that bus and start the city tour I've always dreamed of!"

"You're welcome. What you did should be rewarded."

"Thank you! And here I thought playing the saxophone while Finnick and Dawn were having sex on live TV was gonna go against my record."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Thank you! Bye!" Manchas got out of there as quick as he could.

The judge looked down at his notes. "Okay. Next up is Finnick Kimberly Fox."

Nick, who was on the side snicked. "THAT'S what the 'K' stands for?"

Finnick bared his fangs. "Shut up!"

The judge spoke. "Finnick Fox. Besides your many misdemeanors and small crimes over the years, you also assisted Lionheart in bringing fear into the city by spreading anti-prey propaganda."

"But I also killed him!" Finnick argued. "...I-In self-defense of course."

"Yes." The judge grumbled. "You and Dawn Bellwether..."

"Here!" Dawn said.

"This involves you too, so come one up. Finnick you and her had sex on live TV in front of millions."

"Without our knowledge." Finnick tried to argue.

"Until you knew the cameras were on and then you two kept going until you were too tired to go on anymore."

"...Oh that! Ha-Ha! Well...Ummm... I mean in for a penny, in for a pound...We were already in jail! We figured, what 's the worst that could happen?!"

"And yet...amidst your sexual depravity was a showing of true love and peace between two of the biggest prey and predator haters in the entire city. You two who were once enemies have not only found love, but have risen inter-species marriages up 800 percent! It's because of this that I have reduced both of your twenty-year sentences to ten."

Finnick was happy, but a but disappointed. "Oh! Well...at least we'll have each other in prison."

"About that." The judge said. "I have talked to the mayor and together we have come to an arrangement to reduce your sentences to two years."

Finnick and Dawn bounced up and down. "Yes! I knew my man Nick would come through for me!"

Dawn was in tears. "Oh thank you! THANK YOU!"

"Two years...in solitary confinement."

Finnick and Dawn were stunned. Finnick then spoke up. "Your...your honor. That's worse than the ten years! We were together in the same cell! You're tearing us apart!"

Dawn pleaded. "PLEASE don't do this! Solitary drives people insane! There's nothing to do! No one to talk to! I-I found the love of my life and you want me to be completely ALONE for two years?!"

"It's already been decided." said the judge. "Mayor Wilde agrees with the ruling..You two may have helped heal this city, but you also helped cause the damage in the first place!" The judge then banged his gavel. "NEXT!"

Dawn was sobbing as Finnick was being dragged off by guards and was yelling at Nick. "This is because of you son isn't it?! I apologized! You said you forgave me! YOU FORGAVE ME!"

Nick just looked on sternly. Not saying a word. Finnick felt like he lost his best friend forever.

Hours later, the guards had Finnick back in his prison uniform. He was being marched to his new home in the maximum security room. Swinton was helping lead the way. The fennec fox that once had a ton of stubborn pride was now sniffling and sobbing.

Swinton tried cheering him up. "Oh come now! It won't be too bad! You can still have books. You get to sleep and eat and sleep some more. The two years will fly by!"

"It will be hell without my Dawn." Finnick replied with dread.

The guards stopped at the room and Swinton took off his pawcuffs. "I'm sorry Finnick, but I forgot to mention one other thing."

"What else can go wrong?!"

"You have a cellmate."

Finnick looked very surprised. "What?! It's solitary!"

Swinton opened the door to reveal Dawn on the other side. She was sitting on the bed. She was as surprised as he was. "Finnick?!"

"Dawn?!" Finnick replied.

Swinton smiled. "Turns out that since Rusev destroyed his solitary cell, this is the one and only solitary confinement cell left in the prison and while we did request funds for a new one, that gosh darn Mayor Wilde turned us down! Looks like you two will be spending solitary confinement...together."

Finnick ran over and hugged Dawn tight. "Oh baby! I thought for sure I was gonna be alone for these next two years!"

"Me too!" Dawn said while crying.

"Don't be too happy." Swinton replied. "It's a very small space for two people. You'll be living side by side with only each other for two entire years. You'll either come out loving each other or killing each other. It has only one tiny bed and a toilet right next to it so...enjoy each others' gas noises and poop smells.

"I'm canine." Finnick replied. "We love poop smells."

"Eww. Well anyway, before we go. I have a note from Mayor Wilde that I totally did not read and he totally does not recommend tearing it up and flushing it down the toilet. See you later!"

The door was shut behind them and Finnick read the letter. _"Sorry for the ruse, but even a judge can be hustled. Hope you two get along okay for the next two years. Love, Nick Wilde."_

Finnick hugged the letter, then tore it up into pieces and flushed it down the toilet. "That damn fox. He not only cut short our sentence, he managed to keep us together."

Dawn hugged Finnick from behind. "Soooo..we have our own private, little space for the next two years. What do you want to do first?"

"I was thinking of seeing how often a fennec fox can orgasm for the next 8 hours."

"Mmmmmm...maybe I can help you with that."

"Maybe you can."

For the next two years, the pred/prey couple ate, drank, slept, mated, fought, made up and mated some more. Sometimes, they swapped dinners and Dawn tried fish for the first time. Other times, Finnick would rest his head on Dawn's lap while she read books to him. They discussed each others' past and what they wanted to do in the future once they were free. What could have been two years of torture turned into heaven for the couple. Instead of fighting to the point of trying to kill one another, they became closer and closer.

Maybe a little too close.

 **Two years later...**

Finnick and Dawn were free. They were under two years probation, but Wolford was their probation officer and he was a close friend to Nick and Judy. Nick was on his way to pick them up. They were waiting by pick up with Wolford next to them. "Ya better be on yer best behavior." The wolf said. "I'll be watchin' yer every move...Well, not yer every move, but I'll be reportin' in on you from time 'ta time and Nick promised he'd snitch on ya if ya do somethin' wrong."

"Oh we won't officer." Finnick replied. "I'm a changed mammal."

Dawn nudged Finnick. "Are you as nervous as I am?" she asked.

"I know. I almost miss the safety and security of our cell already."

"Well, at least we'll have our own place and a bit more space."

Finnick held her hoof. "I don't need more space away from you."

"Awww! I love you honey. Even after two years crammed together, I never want to part from you."

They saw Nick from a distance. He was with his second wife, Candy. The vixen was pushing Cotton in a wheelchair.

Dawn was sad. "Awwww! Cotton got worse?"

"Uh-Oh." said Finnick. "I think that's the vixen Nick knocked up."

When they got twenty feet from each other, Nick bent down and talked to Cotton. "Okay sweetie. Time to surprise your aunt Dawn."

Cotton sat up in the chair, pushed off of it until she was standing all on her own. No walker. No crutches.

Dawn was surprised. She was then elated when Cotton ran towards her at full speed and jumped into the ewe's arms.

Dawn hugged her and cried with joy. "You can run?! You can run!"

"Yep." said Nick. "It was an expensive surgery and took just over a year for recovery, but her knees are normal and she can walk, run and play just like any other kid."

" _SNIFF!_ That's so wonderful!"

"It's like, totally awesome!" Cotton said. "I did the same thing at school last week and my friends were like, 'No way!' and I was like, 'Yes way! Duh!'"

Nick apologized. "Sorry Dawn. Cotton's nine going on thirteen. She's already in her 'tween' phase."

Cotton was upset. "GAWD! Dad! It's not a phase! It's like, who I am and stuff!"

Nick then showed his new wife off to Finnick. "Long time, no see Finn. I'd like you to meet my second wife, Candy."

Finnick timidly went to shake her paw. "H-Hey! Nick's son's mom right?"

"Correct."

"L-Look. I'm sorry about blocking those phone calls. I-I thought you were some kinda OOF!"

Candy kicked Finnick hard in the balls until he was doubled over. "A-Are we cool now?" Finnick asked.

"No. But I promised Nick I'd let it go as long as I got one good kick in."

Dawn got mad. "Don't kick my fiance's balls! Those belong to me!"

"Maybe he should have thought of that before blocking my calls after I found out I was pregnant with Nick's child!"

"Maybe you should have thought of NOT using cheap condoms!" _KICK!_ "OOF!..Okay. I had that one coming."

Nick was a little upset. "Now Candy, I only promised you one."

They all got into Nick's limousine. Victor was the chauffeur. "Ready to go Mr. Wilde?"

"Sure thing Vic!" He then looked over at Finnick. "By the way Finn, I got a surprise for you."

"Yeah? What's that?" Finnick asked.

"Remember in your last note to me that you said you wanted to marry Dawn as soon as possible?"

"Yeah?" Finnick replied.

"Well, I'm taking you two to the jewelry store for your rings, then it's off to the chapel for a quick engagement!"

Finnick and Cotton cheered and Dawn cried tears of joy. Then Finnick had a question. "So...Candy's your second wife?"

"Yes?"

"...Did you and Judy get divorced?"

"No, me and Sweet Tooth are fine. Pride law, remember? I have two wives."

"Lucky skunk!"

"Don't say that! Trust me. Although me and Judy have definitely had our rough patches, we're still married and very close."

Dawn was curious. "Why did you call Judy 'Sweet Tooth'?"

"Well, that was one of our rough patches. She cheated on me. I caught her eating Candy."

"What's so bad about...ooooooh!"

Finnick was still puzzled. "I don't get it." Dawn whispered in his ear. "...Damn!"

Nick put his arm around the vixen. "I was real upset at first because I was always 100% loyal to Judy, but she convinced me to try a sample and let me tell you. That Candy is dee-licious! It was best for Judy, Junior and the rest my family that I married Candice after she got over her drug addiction. Now, we all live happily together."

"Sooo if you two are goin' at it, you got any more fox kids?"

Candy explained. "I got myself fixed right after little Nick was born. I could barely afford to feed him at the time, much less any more foxes."

"Our family is a baker's dozen." Nick added. "We're not planning on any more kids. What about you two?"

"We talked about it." Dawn replied. "I know about the whole 'universal sperm' thing and Finnick is smaller than me so it should be no problem, but I worry how they'll come out. I know they'll be 90% sheep, but what if there's some kind of deformity?"

"That's reasonable." said Nick. "People have been pretty cautious about cross-breeding ever since the porcubear."

"There's a porcubear?!"

"A baby one. Changing his diapers must be a nightmare."

Finnick was shocked. "So...it was a male porcupine and a female bear?"

"Yup. You can thank your live TV stunt for that. Now everyone wants to cross breed."

"How does a porcupine and a bear..."

"VERY carefully."

Dawn thought it over. "Yeeeah I think we'll stick with adoption. But not until we've got a steady income coming in and we're comfortable."

 **Hours later, at Nick's apartment...**

A small wedding reception was held at Nick's place. There were guests, food and live music by Gazelle who was a huge fan of Finnick and Dawn.

"So that's the deal." Nick said. "You'll get to drive Gideon's pie van to deliver pies around the city and you can even paint the mural on the side. Dawn will be doing the financing for the business or she can stay here and help run the hotel. Her choice. In the meantime, I got a room for you guys the next floor down. What do you say?"

Finnick thought it over. "That's great Nick! But..."

"But what?"

"Can Dawn be my co-pilot? She's always by my side and I'd miss her terribly."

Judy and Nick looked at each other with confusion, then back at Finnick. "I...guess so. She could do the finances by tablet. But she has great managing skills so I was hoping she could..."

In the middle of their conversation, Dawn interrupted. "Excuse me everyone, but where is your restroom?"

"We've got two." Judy explained. "One in my bedroom and the other is right in the hall there."

"Thanks." She hopped down, then motioned to her husband. "C'mon Finn!"

"Comin' honey!" Finn replied as he hopped off the couch too.

Nick was confused. "Do you have to go too?"

"Errr...no." Finnick replied. "But Dawn has never used the toilet without me present...or using me as the toilet, but I won't go into that."

Dawn explained. "It's his kink, not mine. C'mon honey!"

Finnick then realized something. "Nick's right. Only you need to use the bathroom. I guess it would be kinda weird being in there to watch you pee when company's around."

"Oh!...Okay."

She shut the door behind her. It lasted all of ten seconds. Finnick ran to the door just as she was opening it. "Finn! PLEASE come in! I can't go without you watching me!"

"Okay baby! I was getting anxious myself."

Finnick and Dawn stepped into the bathroom together and Nick and Judy looked at each other in confusion.

"Did you see that?!" Judy asked,

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Okay, first thing, don't let Finnick kiss you. Ever. Second, I noticed something today. They've never left each others' side. Not once!"

"That's weird!" Judy replied. "They spent two years together. You'd think they'd want SOME time apart!"

"Unless...oh no."

"Oh no what?"

"They've always been together for the last two years. It's all they know! I gotta try something to know for sure."

Dawn and Finnick exit the bathroom with Nick and Judy waiting for them. "Guys?" Nick replied. "Can you come into our bedroom for a moment?"

"Uhhhh...sure Nick!" Finnick replied. As Nick and Judy led the way, Finnick whispered to Dawn. _"I think it's happening! That thing we fantasized about!"_

Nick let them in first, while they came in from behind. "Now, the reason I wanted to see you guys is...what the hell are you doing?!"

Finnick and Dawn had their clothes half off. "What do you mean?! It's obvious you two want us in here for a four-way."

Dawn talked to Judy while pulling off her dress. "I have to admit Judy, since the day I met you, I always wanted to eat your tasty c-"

"We are not having a four-way!" Judy shouted.

Dawn froze in her tracks. "...Carrot cake. I was gonna say carrot cake."

Finnick and Dawn quickly put their clothes back on and Finnick was upset. "What the hell is this about then?!"

Nick explained. "It's...kind of an intervention. I think you two may have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

Let me try something. "Dawn, can you walk into our closet?"

"She already came out of it." Judy joked which made Dawn blush, "Relax Bell. I'm bi too."

"I guess so." Dawn replied.

"Now just to be 100% sure, you're not afraid of the dark or enclosed spaces?"

"We were in a dark, enclosed space together for two years." Finnick argued.

Nick shook his head. "Right. Dawn, you are going to be inside the closet alone for about 30 seconds. Finnick will be on the other side."

"Finnick was a little panicked. "I will?!"

"Yes. I need to know something."

Dawn timidly walked into the closet. "O-Okay. I'm in." Nick explained. "There will be no tricks or anything. I'm just going to shut the door and then re-open in thirty seconds. That's all."

Nick shut the closet door and Dawn immediately began to panic. "Finnick?! Are you there?!"

"Right here baby." Finnick replied. "Can she get out now?!"

"It's been five seconds." Nick replied.

Another five seconds goes by and Dawn starts pulling and banging on the door. "Let me out! I want my Finn baby!"

Nick had to hold back Finnick. "I'm right here baby! Dammit Nick! Let me go!"

Dawn pulled the closet door open and the ewe and fennec fox hugged each other tight. "Are you okay baby?!" Finnick asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine darling." Dawn replied. "That's weird! I...I couldn't last ten seconds without you!"

"Me too." Finnick replied. "Nick...we failed your test. What's wrong with us?!"

Nick sat on the floor and leaned against the end of the bed. "I'm so, so sorry guys. This is all my fault!"

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked.

"Having you guys share solitary for two years seemed like a good way to shorten your sentence while keeping you two together. Swinton was okay with it. What I didn't realize is that since you two were together every single day for two years, you became one. You two have a co-dependence mental illness. A very strong one at that."

"So we can't be apart." Dawn argued. "How bad can that be?"

Judy explained. "There are times when you HAVE to have privacy. Either at the doctor's or simply using the bathroom at a public place. I mean, you had to use our bathroom together, which is okay, but what about out in public?! Like at a grocery store?!"

"No problem." Finnick said. "I could always go back to wearing diapers. Maybe even doing that baby thing with the stroller."

"The stroller will block your view of Dawn and the anxiety will kick in. Do you really want to limit your freedom like that? You're a grown man! You can't pretend to be a baby forever."

"You're right." Finnick replied. "So what do we do?"

"I know a therapist. Maybe she can help. She cured Spots of her PTSD." Nick then sat back up. "Now, let's get back to that party!"


	20. Inseperable Part 2 and More

Epilogues 3,4 5,6 and 7 Inseparable Part Two and More

A/N: _In this chapter, we wrap up Finnick and Dawn's story and then end with some bite-site random character epilogues. Next chapter, we go into James' and Spots' future together._

 _Okay. I don't know what the heck happened, but I had to rename this chapter title or else it wouldn't change. I accidentally uploaded the same chapter under a different name. Hopefully, it's fixed now._

 _One thing I find interesting about the mobile game "Disney Heroes: Battle Mode" is that the friendship campaigns and missions not only show Finnick as a bit of a con artist, but as an artist-artist. Over half the stories involving him seem to have to do something with him painting a mural of some sort and that it was Finnick himself who painted the mural on the side of his van. Why the writers of the game decided to take this route, I'll never know but it's nice to see a different aspect of this character and it's one I've added to Finnick's character as well._

 _*= In a better world, there would be such a thing._

 **3:05pm at Jane Doe's Office**

The former ZPD therapist, Jane Doe took in Finnick and Dawn at the request of Nick Wilde. She had been the Wilde family therapist off and on for the last two years and had helped them through some emotional issues.

Finnick and Dawn was a tough one for her. She's dealt with couple's breaking up and fighting. Even with one-sided relationships, but she never dealt with a couple who couldn't leave each others' side even to go to the bathroom.

The two sat across from her as she jotted down on her notepad. "So. You were in solitary confinement...together?"

"Yeah." said Finnick.

"Isolation cells are pretty small and made for one person. That's why it's called 'solitary' confinment. For two people to be together for two years without fighting is a miracle! You two must really love each other."

"We do." said Dawn. "But not without our fights. We had those from time to time, especially early on, but then they became more rare."

Finnick explained further. "We talked everything out because there was nothing to do but talk."

"He tried to choke me once, but I found asphyxiation to be a turn-on so it didn't get the result he wanted. Now he chokes me all the time during sex."

"We just can't get enough of each other I guess."

"Well still..." The doe said. "It's very unhealthy. I mean, no one's this connected. How much do you two really know each other?"

Dawn started. "Well...Finnick came from an abusive family in Foxden. His mother and father fought all the time. He tried to break it up, but only got beat up by his father for his troubles. When his mother died, Finn's father and older brothers took all of their anger out on him until he finally ran away from home. When he was in his late 20's he met a young Nick who was also a runaway and took him under his wing and showed him how to scam people. It only got him into more and more trouble until he finally ended up in jail."

Finnick continued. "Dawn was born into a fairly wealthy family that tended to look down on predators. Her house staff were all predators and her father both verbally and physically abused them. Her view on predator's was only worsened at school in which she was bullied by lions, hyenas, tigers and other predators. She then worked hard, went to college and made connections until she finally became assistant mayor which is where she started her plan to rid Zootopia of predators. It didn't work and she wound up in jail. Her family publicly shamed her to distance themselves. It took going to jail and meeting Nick and me before she changed her mind on them. Since I don't give a damn about my own family, I took her name. I'm now Finnick Bellwether."

Doe was shocked. "O-kaaay! So you two do know each other well. Ahem! I guess being in a small room together gives you no time to do anything but talk."

"And mate." Finnick added. "A LOT!"

"Fine. That too. I believe that after your time in jail, you two might be having social anxiety due to your new surroundings and you find security in each other. This has lead to you two not wanting to leave each others' side for any reason due to the fear of being alone again. You two have become dependent on one another to the point that you are afraid of not having the other one in eyesight of you and that's very unhealthy."

The doe started scribbling down some notes. "I'm going to recommend some exercises. You need to spend some private time in the bathroom. Try having one of you go in and the other one stay by the door. If you can't do that, have one of you go in the shower and shut the curtain. Read books or watch TV together, but quietly. Don't talk to one another during this time so you can get involved with the story instead of one another. Also, I have a question." Jane motioned towards the third seat in the room. "Who is the girl here cosplaying as Gazelle?"

"That's Gazelle." Finnick replied. "The real deal."

Doe was shocked. "Holy shit! Pardon me."

"She's a fan of ours." Dawn said. "And a bit of a stalker if I'm being honest."

Gazelle was offended. "Me?! A stalker?! Nononono! I am merely a fan of peace and what they have done, even if unintentional has brought a lot of peace to this city. I will do anything they ask of me! Like giving them a ride here in my limo, or...sexual favors if they really want to."

Finnick tried to explain. "Gazelle...we like you, we really do. But not that way!"

"Speak for yourself." Dawn replied.

"Dawn!"

"Well, I mean, she IS a big celebrity!"

"She's married!"

"Not anymore." Gazelle replied. "Tyler divorced me after my last album. He was getting close again to his old family and hated being on the road with me so much. He also hated my obsession with you two. I've watched your sex tape every night for over a year! The way you two held each other, loved each other! It was so beautiful!"

"Finnick finally said his feelings. "Gazelle, if you want to hang out with us, that's great! But it should be as friends, not two people you're obsessed with. If Dawn wants us to fool around, I'm fine with that. But you're in love with how we love one another, not how we have sex. What you're doing is unhealthy. The Finnick and Dawn you have in your head is different from who we really are."

Gazelle finally realized what she was doing. "Y-You're right! It's the same as how Clawhauser used to see me. I'm sorry. I... _SNIFF!_...I won't bother you anymore."

Finnick patted her on the leg. "Hey now! You're no bother! A bit obsessive, but no bother. We'd love to hang around you! Right Dawn?"

"Are you kidding?" Dawn replied. "Backstage at concerts, movie premieres, meeting other celebrities. Who wouldn't want to be around you?!"

Gazelle felt better. "Awww! You two!" She wrapped her arms around them and gave them a hug.

Jane Doe couldn't believe it. "All three of you need help. That said, a third wheel might just be what the doctor ordered or in this case, the therapist. Gazelle, if you go places with these two sit between them and give them some space. I think in no time, they'll be able to stand being away from each other for awhile. In the meantime, Gazelle?"

"Yes Miss Doe?"

"You need therapy yourself. You can see me free of charge. It would boost my business if I had Gazelle as a patient."

"Okay. I'll schedule an appointment for next week."

The three of them walked out of the therapists office. Finnick then spoke up. "Just so I'm clear on this...sex is still on the table, right?"

Dawn and Gazelle both nodded "Yes."

Finnick pumped his fist. "YES! Friends with benefits!"

All three of them hung out often over the years. Finnick and Dawn missed Gazelle when she wasn't around, but they had a great time together when she was in the city. Being a threesome allowed Finnick and Dawn to be apart enough to do things such as go to the bathroom or run errands, but for the most part, they were always close. Eventually, Gazelle went back to doing world tours but when she came home, Finnick and Dawn would have an occasional threesome with her. Finnick loved sniffing her butt after she did a world tour so he could catch a bunch of foreign scents...and because he was a perv.

For the next year, Finnick drove the pie van for Gideon and even painted the mural on both sides and hand painted the ads which Gideon then made copies of for fliers. Meanwhile, Dawn took care of the finances and business side and thought of ways they could save money or spend on the bakery to bring in customers.

It went well for awhile, but Finnick wanted his own business and Dawn was very supportive of him. Eventually, Finnick got his own business doing custom paint jobs for cars. Finnick did the art side while Dawn handled the business side. Everything went so well, they had enough money to finally do what they had dreamed of doing. Adopting some children.

 **2 Years later...**

"How do I look dad?" asked a nine year-old Nick Wilde Junior to his father. The boy had just joined the ranger scouts and it made Nick sick to his stomach.

"You look...fine...son. Look, are you sure the Rangers are a good fit for you? I'm sure there's some street gangs recruiting."

"NICK!" Yelled Judy.

"I'm joking Carrots! I just...I had a real bad experience trying to join the Rangers. Son, I just don't want them to hurt you the way they did me. It ruined me."

"Don't worry dad." Junior said. "I won't let them bully me. If they try anything, my girlfriend Rhonda will beat 'em up!"

Nick and Judy's ears perked up. "You got a girlfriend?!" Nick asked. "Well how about that! Wait, they allow girls in the scouts now?"

"Yeah." Judy said. "It went inter-gender two years ago. The genders live in separate houses, but they do activities together."

"Well how about that! What's she like son?"

"Well, she's an orphan and she's big and..." Junior's phone then went off. "She's calling me right now!"

Nick's phone went off as well. "Hunh! I got a text from your uncle Finnick!...Oh wow! Him and aunt Dawn just adopted two kids and they're bringing them over! They'll be here any minute!"

Junior was still on the phone with his girlfriend. "Really Rhonda?! That's great news! I'll see you later. Love you!" He hung up the phone. "Dad! Rhonda just told me she just got adopted! Isn't that cool?!"

Nick was surprised. "Waaait a minute. Finn and Dawn just adopted two kids! You don't think?..."

"Don't think what?!" Junior asked.

"...NAAAH! It must be a coincidence. Now, get your toys out of the living room. We're having company soon."

"Okay dad. Cotton! Help me pick these up."

Cotton couldn't be bothered. "Like, oh my Gawd! Do it yourself!"

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. The whole family gathered around the door to answer it. Nick looked over at his family. "Time to see the new additions."

Nick opened the door and saw just Finnick and Dawn. "Hey guys! Where's the new kids?"

"They're behind the door." Finnick said. "I wanted you to see them one at a time."

"We went a bit off the beaten path." said Dawn.

"Yeah. Both of these kids are ten years old and usually aren't kind to get adopted. But the first one is thanks to the 'Freindly Foul' initiative you put in place. Meet Billy the duck!"

Billy came out and hugged Nick. "Thank you mayor Wilde! I wouldn't have been put into sister Camella's orphanage if it wasn't for you!"

Nick was overjoyed. "Thanks Billy! Finn, you and Dawn made a great choice."

Nick Jr. shook Billy's wing! "Hi! I'm Nick Jr.! I've never met a bird up close. We're foster cousins now!"

"Cool!" Said Billy. "Wait till you meet my new sister!"

"Another duck?" Judy asked.

Finnick and Dawn looked nervous. "No...not a duck. She's...well...bigger."

"But really sweet!" Finnick added. "We couldn't resist her. Come out Rhonda!"

Junior jumped up and down! "It's Rhonda! Dad! It's my girlfriend!"

Nick chuckled as Rhonda appeared from behind the door. "Well now you're kissing foster cous...ins...WOW!"

Nick looked up at Rhonda. A foot higher up to be exact. Junior was right, she was big. All Nick could do is point at her and say "...that's a bear."

"A grizzly bear to be precise." Finnick added.

Junior ran over to Rhonda. "Pick me up!"

She picked up Junior and the two rubbed noses together. She then hugged him closely. "Your fur is so soft!" Junior said.

"And you're tail's so fluffy!" Rhonda replied. "I can't believe we're related now!"

"I can't believe you're a bear!" said Nick.

Judy pulled Dawn to the side."Are you sure you made the right decision here? I mean, the duck is cute, but Rhonda's only going to get bigger and bigger! Maybe 8 or 9 feet tall!"

"We did think of it." Dawn replied. "We got a new, bigger van that Finn already painted a mural on and we're moving out of our apartment and into a larger house."

"What about clothing? Food?"

"Foster welfare* will cover a chunk of that, and Finnick's doing real well at work. I assure you Judy we got all the bases covered."

"So what do you think Nick?" Finnick asked.

Nick pulled him over. Away from where the kids could hear them. "I love the duck, but a grizzly bear?! She's only gonna get bigger!"

"We already thought of that."

"Well good luck in her teen years when you come up to her ankle. I just don't..."

Rhonda then approached Nick. She still had Junior in her arms. "Nicky told me all about you getting bullied when you were in scouts. Don't worry Mr. Wilde, I'll make sure nobody harms Nick! I'll protect him with my life. If they try anything I'll pound them into jelly!"

"Show them your roar, honey!" Finnick said.

Rhonda let out a huge, deafening roar that almost blew Nick and Finnick to the ground.

" _She really CAN protect him!"_ Nick thought. _"No bully would dare her! My son will be safe!"_

Junior was snuggling Rhonda some more. "Isn't she cool dad?!"

"Cool?!" Nick replied. He then ran up and hugged Rhonda. "She's perfect!"

 **Epilogue 4: A Failed Threat**

It was the January after the purge. Nick was getting his new office ready for him. Victor was helping.

"Here's your coffee sir." the puma said.

Nick took the coffee from him. "Thanks Vic, but it should be Weaselon helping me, not you."

"Sorry sir. I swore to Weaselton that I'd always serve him since he saved my life after I tried to kill him. He got me a job and a roof over my head. I owe him everything."

"But he's mistreating you! This is HIS job! Not yours!"

"...I know. But to be honest, wouldn't you rather have me around than him?"

"...Good point. I just hate that he's disappointing the mice that got him this position. I gotta admit Vic, you're a good man."

"Thanks Mr. Wilde. I'm gonna work on my office for a bit if that's okay."

"Sure! Sure! Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. Bye Mr. Wilde!"

Vic left Nick on his own. As he was looking over his speech, the phone rang. "Mayor elect Wilde speaking. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to do any official business until I'm sworn in in a few days."

The voice on the other side sounded very familiar. _"Hello Nick. It's good to hear from you again. How's the family?"_

"...Mr. Big?"

" _Got it on the first try. Smart boy."_

"How's Fru-Fru doing? Judy hasn't seen her in two weeks."

" _She's fine. A bit busy so the two of them can't meet up too often. You know how it is. It's been nice having you and Judy in the family. It's a shame you had to leave it."_

"Well, being family to a mob boss kind of gets in the way of being a cop or a mayor."

" _It's a shame. Judy was a big help in me taking down Rusev's men for me. You know what else is a shame? If word got out that the mayor of Zootopia was connected to the mob. I'm sure the citizens of this city wouldn't like that. They might run you out of town."_

"Let me guess. You're willing to say nothing if I look the other way when you do some crimes?"

" _I'm not saying that. But...I can make life easier for you...if you make life easier for me."_

Nicki started to laugh loudly which ticked off . _"What's so damn funny?"_

"You're trying to hustle me. Me! The master! You think I didn't think of all the angles the week I found out I was mayor? It's not my dealing with you I'm worried about soiling my image, it's all my past hustles and small crimes I did years before. Well guess what? I'm coming clean. Starting anew."

" _What are you talkin' about?"_

"I've got a book I've written that's coming out in two days. It's called 'My past sins by Nick Wilde' It's a biography written by yours truly. You should be receiving a copy in the mail as early as today. It contains all my previous small crimes and hustles. Minus a few things only me and Judy know about."

" _...Why on earth would you do this?!"_

"Because my past life is a fatty turd that's just waiting to float to the surface and stink up my life."

" _Gross analogy."_

"Thank you. Once I'm mayor, all of this information will come out no matter how hard I try to hide it. So I might as well come clean now and make myself look more honest. It's risky, but no politician's ever done this before. So your little threat means nothing to me. Squeal all you want. It won't matter. Now if I were you, I'd be on my best behavior because I'm NOT looking the other way. As it is, I'd hate to see the father of my wife's best friend behind bars."

" _...You haven't heard the last of me Wilde."_

"I should hope not! We named one of our children after your daughter! You're...PRACTICALLY family!"

" _Grrrrr!"_

"Tell you what? When you open your next casino, I'll cut the ribbon. 'Kay? 'Kay. Ta-Ta for now!"

Nick then hung up the phone on Mr. Big. "And that's how it's done."

 **Epilogue 5: Getting To The Front**

 **The afterlife. 3 months after the purge...**

"I yam so bored!" Rusev whined. "Even waitink for hell ees hell!"

"Would you shut the hell up!" Shouted Lionheart. "Just being within earshot of you these past three months has been my personal hell! Just shut up and wait!"

Rusev then looked over at John Wilde. "And you! You are stoopeeder fox than your son! You told me you wanted to remain anyony...anona...mouse. Eet ees why you blow up buildink and hid yourself for so long. Yet, you go and blow cover to your son who's a cop! How stoopeed!"

John looked sad. "Plans changed when Lionheart died and I found out my son was mayor. I saw it as an opportunity to have power and influence. I tried to convince him to take my side!"

"By what?! Shootink his wife?! Smooth move."

"You're right. I should have stayed away and let my son do his thing. I'm sure he'll change things around. The look of disappointment and sadness in his face...I shamed my entire family. So you were right Rusev. I was stupid."

"HA! Told you! Another stoopeed leetle fox! As dumb as lion who wouldn't leave prison!"

Lionheart gave Rusev a shove. "Will you shut up already!"

It didn't have any effect on Rusev due to the field, but did knock him back a little. "Rusev can't hit you. But maybe Rusev can knock you down!"

Rusev shoved back hard and the force field effect gave enough blowback to knock Lionheart to the ground. He fell and knocked into the person waiting in front of him who accidentally knocked down the next person and so on until it became a domino effect on the line.

Rusev laughed his head off. "HAAA!HAHAHAHAHA!"

A flash of light appeared. And suddenly, Rusev was standing in front of a courthouse. A koala was there to greet him. "So you're the one who was responsible for our little domino incident. You just earned yourself a one way ticket to the front of the line! Prepare to be judged."

If Rusev still had the ability to piss himself, he would. "Stoopeed, big bear! I yam so forked!"

 **Epilogue 6: Bucky and Pronk Return**

Miss Logan and Patch were attending the desk of her hotel when two antelope walked in.

"DO YOU HAVE A ROOM TO RENT?!" Shouted one of the antelope.

"YEAH!" Shouted miss Logan. "WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?!"

"BUCKY AND PRONK ANTLERSON!" said Bucky.

"WE JUST GOT MARRIED!" said Pronk. "YOU COULD SAY...WE ANTELOPED!"

There was dead silence. "...WE ANTELOPED!"

"WASN'T FUNNY THE FIRST TIME!" yelled Patch.

Bucky explained. "YEAH. WE ALWAYS HAD THE FIRST LAST NAME, SO WE THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS, BUT NOPE! TURNS OUT WE WERE A GAY COUPLE ALL ALONG THAT JUST HAPPENED TO HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!"

Pronk added. "TURNS OUT BROTHERS DON'T NORMALLY SUCK EACH OTHER'S DICKS! WHO KNEW?!"

"PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE!" Patch replied.

Logan looked over her notes. "WE GOT A NICE, ONE BEDROOM, BUT IT'S REAL SMALL!"

"IT'S OKAY! WE'RE USED TO THAT!" Bucky replied.

"OKAY! SIGN HERE AND I'LL GIVE YOU THESE KEYS!"

Moments later, the two were heading upstairs. "C'MON PRONK! LET'S WATCH THE GAME AND POUND SOME BREWSKI'S, THEN YOU CAN POUND MY ASS!"

Logan watched the two go upstairs. "I TELL YA PATCH HONEY, IT'S NICE TO HAVE TWO TENANTS WHO ACTUALLY SPEAK AT A NORMAL VOLUME!"

 **Epilogue 7: Harvey's Awakening**

 **Four months after the Purge. At Saint Mary's Little Lamb hospital...**

Harvey Earlong was considered a great hero in Zootopia. He risked his life to save a mother chipmuk's children, but almost payed with his life when he went back for an old lady. Put in a medically induced coma to help heal his injuries, Harvey was waking up for the first time in months. The first thing he felt...was a wet sponge on his genitals.

"Ummm...excuse me." Harvey said.

The chipmunk giving him a sponge bath was taken by surprise. "Oh! You're finally awake! I-I'm so happy!" She then kissed the bunny on the forehead. "I have to call the ZPD right away. They'll be so thrilled!"

As she was dialing, Harvey noticed something. "You're not in uniform. You're not a nur-OW! My chest!"

"Take it easy!" said the lady chipmunk. "Your chest was completely crushed in. They had to do five surgeries just to get everything back in place. You're lucky to be alive right now!"

"...The mother! You're the mother of the two children I saved!"

"Yes! You remembered! My name's Amelia Fullcheeks. My kids names are.."

"Billy and Amy." Harvey replied.

"Your memories great, but then...it must seem like hours ago that you saved them. You've been in a medically induced coma for four months."

"My God! Four months of my life gone...and you've been visiting me this whole time?!"

Amelia blushed. "Well...after the funeral and after the kids went back to school from Christmas break, I was alone at home. I felt a little guilty for what happened to you and I couldn't stop thinking about that day, so visiting you and helping out the nurses gave me purpose. Taking care of you was...was my way of thanking you."

Harvey was a little suspicious. "They don't just let random strangers take care of a patient."

The chipmunk's cheeks were becoming a deep red. "I...I kinda told them that I was your fiance'."

"Oh? Are you a psychic looking into the future?"

"Hee-hee! No. I-I just...I felt I needed to do something. You almost died saving my children. Just give me a moment."

She walked away for a moment to call the ZPD and Judy Wilde. As she was on the phone, Harvey was looking at her shapely image. _"I do love a big, bushy tail."_ He thought. _"What am I thinking?! Her husband's body is barely cold! That said...why was she blushing so much? Does she have a thing for me? How far did she go in taking care of me? I mean, she did have her hand on my junk."_

Amelia hung up the phone. "They're thrilled! I'll go get the doctor."

"W-Wait!" Harvey shouted. "I'd like to know...how much did you take care of me?"

"I-I-I well umm..."

"I won't get mad. I promise."

"I'm only here during my children's school hours. They think I only visit sometimes, not every day as I...I have been doing. A-As you saw, I gave you a sponge bath and...I'd change your dressing and ummm...occasionally your bedpan. I am SO sorry if I overstepped my boundaries!"

Harvey chuckled. "Think nothing of it. Maybe I can return the favor sometime?"

Amelia's heart was beating a mile a minute. "Hahaha! Oh-ho my! Ummmm..."

Harvey grabbed her paw. "Amelia...maybe you are psychic. All I can say is that I'm very lucky. I survived being crushed by a building only to...have another crush."

"...Harvey."

"You know, I don't think you finished that spongebath. I still have a soapy wet sponge on my..."

Amelia blushed again. "OH! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. How about you pull the curtain around, soap up your paws and finish without the sponge?"

She pulled in close to him. Her breath was on his neck. "Mr. Earlong! Is someone asking for a happy ending?"

"I think I might already have one."

Moments later, Judy arrived with Mayor Wilde and co-chief Higgins. "I'm so excited!" Judy said. "I'm happy he's awake. I can't wait to give him this award!"

"Not to mention this nice medal for his heroics." Higgins replied.

Nick found the hospital room. "We're here!" he replied as he pulled back the curtain. He found Amelia naked and on top of Harvey.

Nick quickly pulled the curtain back where it was. "Woah! Sorry about that! Take your time! We'll wait outside."

He then stuck his paw through the curtain and gave a thumbs up. "Good goin' buddy!"

Judy pulled Nick by his ear. "Would you knock it off"?!"


	21. Epilogue 8: Avocados vs Cancer

Epilogue 8: Avocados vs. Cancer

A/N: _This one's basically a short story and it's a doozy. Settle in, this is another long one. I had to delete some scenes again. In the end, I think it's the best epilogue yet._

 **Over two years after the purge.**

Inside of the Wolford's home (which is inside a giant closet inside of the Clawhausers home), James Wolford was having a bit of a hard time breathing. It didn't help matters that Nick Wilde was currently lifting him in air by his neck and choking him.

"You...got...Spots...PREGNANT?!" Nick growled as he choked the life out of the boy. "She's only 16 years old!"

All James could get out was. "Acck! Urrg!"

"DAD STOP!" Spot pleaded with tears in her eyes. "It's not his fault!"

It didn't last long as Tim Wolford got Nick in a headlock. "'Dat's enough Nick! You don't know 'da whole story!"

"I know how it happened!" Nick growled. "He knocked up my little girl! I'm gonna kill him!"

"'Dis kinda behavior is unbecomin' of a mayor!" Tim said as he wrestled Nick to the ground.

The two wrestled and punched and bit. They flipped over the couch fighting. Spots and James were freaking out.

"Daddy stop!" Spots yelled.

"I swear to God, I was extra careful!" James said.

Tim finally had Nick pinned to the ground and put pawcuffs on him. "I'll have your job for this!" Nick snarled.

"Will you calm down and listen?!" Tim barked. "'Da kids right! It ain't all his fault! He wore a condom and even pulled out!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that." Nick replied.

Aurburn interrupted. "It's true. I checked his room afterwards and...found the evidence."

James was embarrassed "Mooom!"

"There's something else you're not thinking of Nick. Spots is a hyena. A hybrid of canine and mostly feline and James is a cougar. I looked into it. Medically speaking James had a one in 778 chance of getting her pregnant and that's if they were trying!"

Tim got the cuffed Nick off the ground to sit him on the couch and Nick headbutted him for his troubles. "OW! Why you!"

He was about to throw a punch when James stopped him. "Dad! Are you really gonna punch the mayor of Zootopia and one of your close friends?!"

"He headbutted me!"

"He's just mad! Everyone sit down and chill out!"

Begrudgingly, Nick did just that. "That's better. Mom? Continue explaining."

"We found out Spots was pregnant about a week ago and she was scared to death to tell you. When we found out. We took James to the doctor."

"Why?" Nick asked.

" 'Ta check a theory Auburn had. Tell me, have you seen James' balls?"

Nick was offended. "No! Why would I ever?!"

" 'Dey're huge! Like two avocados next 'ta each other. Show 'em yer nuts Jim!"

James was incredibly embarrassed. "No way! I'm not just gonna show everyone my testicles!"

"Well 'den don't go around in yer underwear and night 'ta use 'da toilet!"

"It's different if it's you and mom seeing me in my underwear!"

Spots raised her paw. "I can confirm the avocados."

"I'll bet you can." Nick growled.

Spots started crying and almost left the room when Auburn stopped her.

Wolford scolded Nick. "Wilde, she's your daughter and she's real scared right now. She needs ya 'ta be 'dere for her ."

Nick felt ashamed. "Your right. I'm sorry honey. I'm just upset. It's not your fault."

"It's 50% her fault." Auburn replied.

"I'm calm now." Nick replied. "Can you let me out of these cuffs? I wanna hold my daughter."

"Promise not 'ta hit me or James?" Tim asked.

"I promise."

Tim took the cuffs off and Nick hugged his daughter. "Now, you were saying?"

"We went to 'da doctor. We found out James' has 'da highest, most fertile sperm count of any mammal not just in Zootopia, but on record."

Nick's ears perked up. "Say what?!"

"It's true. Not only 'dat, his sperm is liquid gold! Worth a ton! You know 'dat 'universal sperm' stuff ya used 'ta make yer four kids?! He IS 'da universal sperm! 'Dis kid's sperm can impregnate almost any mammal! 'Dats why he got Spots pregnant despite 'da fact that he wore a condom and pulled out."

Auburn explained more. "I checked the condom and it was slightly torn. Even his pre could have impregnated her."

Nick raised his head back. "Judy's gonna flip!"

"Really?" Tim said. "How many in her family got preggers in 'dere teens?"

"Good point."

" 'Dere's somethin' else we wanted to talk to you about. Both you and Spots."

"I know. They're gonna have to get married."

"...Not just 'dat. Look. James is already accepted to Bonevard. 'Dat kids GPS is incredible!"

Auburn corrected her husband. "GPA dear."

"Whatevah. Anyways, he could use 'da extra money and like I said, his sperm is liquid gold. 'Da medical community is willin' 'ta pay top dollar fer it since his sperm can impregnate anyone and 'dere's more and more inter-species couples now, we could sell his sperm at a higher 'per-gram' amount 'dan cocaine! He'd be a millionaire! Jim and Spots would be set fer life."

Spots wasn't too pleased. "Oh sure! He could have a ton of offspring all over Zootopia while he's in college and I'm stuck with the kids at home!"

"I didn't say I was gonna go through with it!" James protested. "I wanted to get your opinion first."

Tim looked at Nick. "He would be an anonymous donor. No one would know who 'da father is. "Dey say 'dey wanna label it under 'Sperm X'."

"James would know." Nick argued. "You'd have a ton of hybrids. Imagine a smaller bear with spots all over it's fur pattern."

"Nick is right." said James. "I don't like this idea at all. I wanna make my money by curing cancer! Not jerking off in a petri dish."

Wolford tried to argue. "But think about all those couples who are having a hard time conceiving and here you got more tadpoles swimmin' around in you 'dan 'da Bayou river! You'd be doin' 'da world a service!"

Nick thought about it for a moment. "Do you think the medical industry is willing to pay a real high price for his sperm?"

This upset Spots. "DAD!"

"Hold on. I'm not saying for him to constantly donate sperm. I agree that it wouldn't be right for either James or Spots. That said, it may be possible for them to duplicate the condition that James' has. So here's my advice. Give them one, maybe two samples tops and make them pay through the nose."

Tim thought about it. "Put his jizz up fer ransom in a one-time offer?"

"Right. They can take that sample and work with that. Put the bid real high and make them bargain for it."

James timidly asked Nick. "So...since we're having this conversation...are we cool?"

"No...I'm not cool with this... _SIGH!._...But I guess I don't have much of a choice. I'm sorry I lost my temper Jim."

"Awww! Thanks Mr. Wilde!" James got up and hugged Nick which instantly made the fox growl. "Okay. Maybe that's too soon."

Nick noticed Wolford rubbing the top of his head. "Did that smart?"

"Sure it did!" Tim replied. Y'know I had a concussion 'dere two years ago k'now?"

"I'm sorry. C'mere." Nick grabbed Tim's head and started licking the top of it.

It was real awkward for Tim. "Hey! Hey! It's alright! I forgive you!"

Nick stopped and spat out a bit of fur. "We gotta get home Spots. I just hope your mother doesn't freak out."

Moments later, they were in Nick's van. He just started the van when he began to whimper. Spots stretched out her long arm around her father. "What's wrong dad?"

"You're going to have... _SNIFF!_...to have your own babies. And I'm going to loose mine!"

He started to sob as Spots held him. "I-I only had you for over two years! It's not fair dammit!"

Spots wept with him as well. "You're not going to lose me daddy! Me and James aren't leaving the city! I'll still be freeloading off of you and making Judy and Candy help babysit."

"You... _SNIFF!_...You promise you're not going to leave?!"

"I'll never leave my family."

"...I love you."

Spots hugged and kissed his father on the cheek. "I love you too daddy."

They went home right as Judy and Candy came home with the kids. Nick took Judy aside and explained what happened. She took it very well and sat down by Spots. She told her she will support her and do everything to make sure her and the children have everything they need and that she had been through this kind of thing before with some of her own sisters. Spots hugged Judy and cried tears of relief that everything would be okay.

 **Meanwhile, at the Zootopia Pregnancy Clinic...**

Tim and James were waiting for the head of the clinic to arrive. James' sample was beside him in a cooler full of ice.

"Now let me do 'da talkin'." said Tim. "Nick's right. We gotta start high and then settle a little lower. Make 'em work fer 'dis if yer sperm is that valuable. How much ya got in 'dere?"

"About twelve ounces." said James.

"Twelve ounces?! 'Dats as much as a can of soda! How many times did ya have to spank 'da mongoose 'ta make 'dat volume?!"

"...Once."

"Jeez Louise! Okay, I'm startin' 'da bid at ten million."

"TEN MILLION?! They'll never go for that!"

"Of course not! But it will show 'dat we mean business! 'Dey already know yer not gonna be giving out more samples so 'dey gotta bid high. 'Dis'll pay fer your college education and will support yer future wife and kids fer awhile."

"Alright dad. I'll follow your lead."

Just then, the head of the clinic, an ox by the name of Dr. Oxford came out and greeted James and Tim. "Well! You must be James Wolford. The man with the magic sperm I've heard to much of."

"Yes sir." James said nervously.

"That small sample you gave your doctor last month has shown incredible results. It can impregnate several species of animals if used."

Tim got in the way. "Well my kid ain't interested in impregnatin' anyone except his own girlfriend. I disagree, but support his decision. So, yer only getting' 'da one sample and you can test with it and figure out how to duplicate what my boy has."

"Alright. How much of a sample are we talking about?"

"Twelve ounces." James replied.

"That's a good size sample! How much do you want for it?"

Tim spoke up. "Ten million."

"SOLD! I'll have my secretary write you out a check."

Tim and James were both in shock. "Seriously?! No haggle?"

"No haggle. The medical industry really wants that sample."

"C-could I have asked for more?"

"Probably, but you'll never know now. Sorry folks, but I'm a busy ox. Thank you for your time."

The ox took the sample and Tim nearly fell over. "I-I should have bid higher!"

James caught his dad and gave him a hug. "You did great dad. Ten million is a lot! I thought you bid too high. Remember?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah. I love you son. Now let's go get yer check Mr. Moneybags!"

 **Meanwhile...**

Nick finally got rid of one of the deadbeats in his apartment complex that hadn't paid in months. A little over a month later, Spots had three kits, all healthy. Spots and James got married at Stu's farm and Stu was kind enough to let Nick hold his empty shotgun which he poked in James' back as he said his nuptials. Everyone laughed and it was all in good fun. Nick was happy since his daughter still lived in the same building as him only a few floors down.

While Spots was still a tom-girl, she followed Bonnie in that she got pregnant again fairly quickly. Fortunately for everyone involved, she only had one to three at a time. Since James was able to get that ten million, no one was too upset. Until it happened again...and again...and again. Spots became as known for being barefoot and pregnant as Bonnie ever was in her heyday.

 **18 years later...**

James Wolford is slumped over a computer at his medical lab. The lids of his eyes barely able to pry open. Tiny, empty vials of 5-hour boost drinks are strewn all over the desk. He's been up for three days straight. Barely eating and dehydrated. James Wolford has only one thing he's focused on and that's stopping the cancer that's destroying his wife's body.

At age 34, Vivian Wolford, otherwise known as Spots, is now getting near the late stages of liver cancer. She only had days left before it's completely incurable. Her radiation treatments left her completely without fur. Her eldest daughter Rosalyn just graduated high school and is by her side in her bed at home along with her namesake and Spot's best friend, Rose. Rose became the Wolford's Nanny and Spots' occasional lover with James' full approval. She's considered a member of the family.

James' lab partner Richard pats the cougar on the back. "Jim. Go home! You gotta get some sleep!"

Jim could barely shake his head. "No...No! I'm so close! It's there in protein 7-A! I've worked on it for so long! It blocks the cancer cells, but they eventually get past! Why isn't it working?!"

"I don't know Jim, but you're not going to find the answers like this. You need to get some rest."

"I'll rest when I'm dead."

"...Jim."

"MY WIFE IS DYING RICK! I'm going to do everything in my power to save her. I...SOB! I lost my mother do this damn cancer. I can't lose my wife! I just...I..."

Jim passed out in his lab coat and fell off of his chair and onto the floor.

The cougar woke up the next day under his desk with a pillow under his head. "Rick must've tucked me in." He then looked at his messages.

" _There's cereal and milk in the break room. We got a big problem. We haven't shown much in the way of results lately and they're gonna cut our funding. We need more money. - Richard Dammaker P.S. TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! Get out of the lab and recharge."_

"I've put every dime I had into this. Where am I going to get more...my sperm! I have to sell more of my sperm. Spots is going to be pissed."

He looked at the other texts. _"Dad! Everyone wants to know when your coming home?! You missed Casey's birthday! - Rosalyn"_

" _Get the fuck over here before I have to go over there myself and drag your ass home. - Vivian"_

James chuckled. "Viv, you're such a fighter. They're right dammit. I gotta take a break. This isn't helping."

An hour later, James was home. He kissed his daughters and hugged his sons as he went over to his wife.

They smiled at each other. "Hey."

"Hey jerk. Long time no see."

He held her paw as tears ran down his cheeks. "Honey, I'm sorry I haven't been around, but I'm so close. So CLOSE! I can stop the cells with this particular formula, but it only slows them down a little bit and then they keep going. I've been losing sleep and working on this day and night!"

"I know, I know. But you can't keep this up all the time. Honey, you're burning yourself out!"

"The tears came on harder I know that and I don't care! I don't! I lost my mother to cancer. I can't lose you too! I just can't!"

He held onto her and wept. Spots tried to reassure him. "I know baby! I know! I haven't stopped fighting too. Whatever you come up with, I'll try. I'll keep being your test subject until you find the solution. I know you will."

"Are Rose and Rose treating you well?"

"As always. They only left so we could have our private chat...Jimmy?"

"...Yeah?"

"...If I don't make it..."

"YOU'LL MAKE IT!"

"Keep your damn voice down! If I don't...marry Rose. Please. You two need each other."

"She's lesbian. She's not interested in me sexually. At all."

"I know, but the kids love her like a second mother. She does love you just...in her own way."

"Vivian...you're going to make it through this and you know what? I'll let you marry Rose into our family either way."

Rose burst into the room crying. "You mean that?!"

James was a little offended. "Were you listening I?!."

"Yes, shut up. Now, did you really mean that?!"

"Of course. You're family Rose. I know you don't feel the same for me as you do for Spots and I've...y'know, never gotten a home run from you in bed, but if you two want to make love with me out of the way or just watching, well...I don't mind being the cuck every once in awhile."

Spots laughed. "Oh yeah! You make a GREAT cuck!"

"Hey!"

Rose joined in on the jokes. "I can buy you a long nightshirt that says 'Kiss the Cuck!' "

They laughed for a moment and then, there was silence. James looked at Spots. "My department's out of fund money."

"...Shit."

"I need at least 5 million, fast. There's only one way I know how to get that much money."

"Selling Rose's body?"

Rose laughed. "To what? A horror show?"

James continued. "No. I need to sell my sperm again. I-I know you don't want that and I agreed, but it's either that or I can't cure you."

"Go for it." said. "If me possibly living means you might populate the city with little Jimmys' everywhere, then fine. By the way, that was almost 20 years ago. Has nothing come from that?"

"Last I heard, they manage to duplicate it, but too closely. They copied my own DNA which is a big, medical 'no-no'. Plus, I'm sure that sample's getting old. I can imagine they can only freeze it so many times."

"If it gets you the money you need, you can blow your load all over their damn office."

"Eww. In a jar would be fine dear."

Hours later, James made it to the Zootopia pregnancy clinic with a sample of his sperm. Carl Oxford, the ox Tim and James bargained with almost 20 years prior, was still there. He shook James' paw. "James Wolford. Pleasure to meet you again."

"Thanks Mr. Oxford."

"Your work into cancer research has been phenomenal."

"Oh! You study medical science too?"

"Indeed! So what brings you here? Is your wife pregnant again?"

"N-No sir...She has cancer."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's been a long time, but I have another sperm sample. How much would you want for it?"

"You need money?"

"I've been battling cancer like mad and now my department is strapped. I can give you twenty million for it! I'm sure you need a fresh batch to study."

"Tempting, but we still have a fair amount of your old sample left."

"Really? How has it not frozen to death?"

"We don't freeze it anymore. It's refrigerated and stays fresh thanks to our lab using a formula you helped invent called 'Protein 7-A'."

"That's my work!"

"Don't get upset! Your University does share it's findings."

"How does it work for you?"

"Cells from the protein stop the sperm dead in it's tracks and hold onto it until we need it. It's kind of self-freezing."

"Wait. I'm using the same protein, but it doesn't hold the cells for long. It only slows them down."

"We added a chemical called 'Frosobate' which is a cryo-bonding agent."

"Hmmm...It grabs the sperm and freezes them in place?!"

"Yes. Without harming it so it can stay fresh. You see, your 7-A works like a linebacker holding the opposing linebacker, but eventually the opposing team gets through. In this case, you linebacker freezes his opponents in place."

"So how do you thaw it?"

"Radon A-5. It kills the protein without harming the sperm. Kinda weird though. The freezing part turns them blue."

James just realized he may have the chemical to solve his problems. "That's it! I think that's it! Mr. Oxford! I'm willing to give you this sample if you can give me some samples of my refrigerated sperm and some vials of that 'Frosobate'!"

"Okay. But our current version only works on sperm, not other cells."

"Then it needs to be re-engineered to only go for certain cells!"

"Is that possible?"

"I think so! Pardon my rush sir, but can you hurry? I need those samples ASAP!"

"Sure." Oxford chuckled. "Although you taking some of your sperm back? I might have to call you an Indian giver!"

"Dude...That's racist."

"I...well...They never made another term for that!"

James rushed back to his lab. He studied his old sperm and carefully watched the protein. He tried some of Spots sampled blood with the protein and the Frosobate. It didn't take.

Hours later, Rick came back to see James hunched over his microscope. He was worried. "James...Tell me you got outside!"

"I did Rick. Thank you! It was the best thing I could have done. My own sperm might be the key to curing cancer!"

"What?!"

"Or rather, what the clinic did to it. I've been reverse-engineering the frosobate they use to not go for sperm, but rather the cancer in this blood sample."

James put another bit of Spots' blood in a petri dish and then added his re-engineered protein with a syringe. "C'mon baby! C'mon!"

The protein cells that bonded with the re-done Frosobate went for the cancer cells and only the cancer cells immediately. It stopped them dead in their tracks. "C'mon you little bastards!" James said. "Stay frozen!"

Rick hovered over James. "Is it working?"

"I-I don't know yet. If it fails, they should push past any minute."

James watched and waited. They didn't push past. They turned blue. The cancer had been frozen in it's place.

James was on the verge of freaking out. "They turned blue...They turned blue! Holy shit!"

"I-Is that good?!" Rick asked.

"Good?! It's fucking phenomenal! We may have just cured cancer!"

"Are you shitting me?!"

James put Rick's eyes under the microscope. He had to adjust the chair because Rick was a beaver.

"Are they still blue?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"They're not moving?!"

"Not a bit. Frozen in place."

James circled around. He was freaking out with joy. "I stopped cancer! Froze it in it's tracks! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"A-And you're sure this will work?!"

"Pretty damn sure. But I won't know until I try it on my wife."

"You're using her as a test subject? That's dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as her not being cured. She's almost to the point of no return. I have to make a batch to inject in to her now! But first, I gotta share our findings with the university."

As James went to his keyboard, he heard the click of a gun. "Not so fast."

James turned around to see his lab partner pointing a gun at him. "...Rick?"

"Sorry James I had to. Look, I didn't want to go this far. Let's not share these findings! If we have the cure for cancer then we could sell our research to the highest bidder in the pharmaceutical industry! We'll be billionaires!"

"Rick...I didn't do this for money. I did it to save my wife! I did it for my mother! I did it so that no more children have to see a loved one shrivel up and die in front of their eyes! If we sell this to the pharmaceutical industry, they'll attach a ridiculously high price to it so only the rich and wealthy are cured. Besides, it doesn't kill the cancer. It just freezes it in place!"

"Don't play dumb with me James! If the cancer can be frozen, then it can't spread! I'm not going to let you ruin this for me!"

"It's too late. I already have been sharing most of my work. They're going to find out. Besides, I..." James looked past Rick. "Who the hell is that?!"

Rick took his eyes off of James for a second and turned his head. "What?"

In a flash, James knocked the gun out of Rick's paw and it landed on the ground. James then judo flipped Rick and twisted his arm to his back. "I live with my father who's the chief of police and my uncle who taught me judo. You never stood a chance buddy."

James had Rick pinned to the ground. One arm twisted and a knee on his back. James was already calling security. "NNNHHH! You're making a big mistake!" shouted Rick. "We could be rich beyond our wildest dreams!"

"I have a loving wife and nanny, dozens of great kids, siblings and a wonderful mother and father. Dude, I'm rich beyond our wildest dreams!"

Security came and took Rick away. Hours later, James was home with a syringe with the formula inside.

"Are you sure it'll work?" asked Spots.

"No. But it's our best shot yet. Here goes nothing." He then injected Spots right in the liver with the dose.

 **4 days later...**

James went inside his bedroom and found Spots doctor there...along with a ton of press all flashing their cameras.

Dr. Moosejaw shook James' hand. "You did it sir!...You did it!"

"Y-You mean?!"

"I've checked her for the last 4 days. The cancer has stopped dead in it's tracks and we can kill off the remaining cells."

James leaped onto Spots' bed and cried in her arms. "AAAAAAAAHHH! WE DID IT!"

The doctor continued. "Bring her down to the hospital tomorrow and we can work on killing off the remaining cells now that they can't move. After that, she'll be in remission and should make a full recovery. Once more we looked over all of your research. We think we can ad this formula to vaccines."

"SNIFF! R-Really?!"

"Yes! Imagine. One shot of this in a mammal at a young age and they'll never get cancer!"

"I-I want to give a ton of credit to Dr. Oxford at his pregnancy institute. He had the one part of the formula I was missing. Hunh! I never would have thought my own avocados would have played a huge part in this."

One of the press was confused. "Ummmm..what avocados are you talking about?"

"My testicles. It's a long story."

The doctor left and James explained everything to the press. They took some more picture and then James asked them politely to leave. The kids all came in and hugged their mother and wept tears of joy.

After the kids left, James was left with Rose and Spots. They all laid on the bed together.

"It's over." James said with a smile. He then kissed Rose on her mangled cheek. "I'm keeping my promise by the way. You can marry Spots and me."

"Thanks Jim. If it's okay, I'm gonna just pretend to be married to Spots only."

"I understand."

Spots then spoke up. "Y'know what Jim? I changed my mind. I want you to donate your sperm."

"Really?! Why?!"

"I wouldn't have been cured if you didn't make that first donation and found out later how they were keeping your old sperm fresh and...you not only saved my life, but possibly millions. Your sperm can bring a ton of lives into the world for couples who would have no other way outside of adoption or risk that 'universal sperm' stuff."

She kissed her husband on the lips. "There are so many who take lives. You only give. So keep making life and make us seriously rich."

James was surprised when Rose pulled him over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "You know what?! You deserve a reward for this. Take off your pants."

"Say what?!"

"Even though I'm a full blown lesbian, I'm gonna let you mount me. Just this once."

James quickly started pulling off his pants. "Hot damn! I'm gonna go where no man has gone before!"

Rose took her clothes off in bed, then bent over and put her face in the pillow. "I'm just gonna pretend you're Spots with the strap-on."

Spots was concerned. "Rose honey, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"He's a cougar! I'm a rabbit! We can't possibly breed. Trust me, nothing bad's gonna happen."

 **Two days later...**

"I'M PREGNANT?!" shouted Rose.

"I warned you." said Spots.

Rose started to panic. "What am I gonna do?! Dad's gonna kill me!"

"You're worried about your dad? You're 33 and living with us. What's he gonna do? Force you to marry us when we decided to marry you before you got pregnant?!"

"What if I'm no good at being a mother?"

"Are you insane?! You've been a great nanny to my kids and you took care of Bean for ten years. You've been ready to be a mother for a long time."

"It's gonna be a hybrid. What if...What if it's too big?"

"Then you'll have a C-Section."

"What if it's way too big and I have to have an abortion?"

Spots put her paws on Rose's. "Then we'll be there for you. We'll cross that bridge together if it happens. Rose, I'm so lucky. I've got a genius husband who cured my cancer and I got both the loves of my life to grow old with and a wonderful family. We'll be fine."

"What do we call them?"

"Call what?"

"The hybrids!"

"I don't know. They're part bunny, part cougar. Cunnies?"

"God no!"

"Bougars?"

"Sounds like boogers. Instead of bunnies, think rabbits."

"Rougars."

"Nah."

"Cabbits."

"...Not bad, but...eh."

"Raggers."

"...I like that. Sounds tough!"

"Raggers it is then."

 **A few days later at the ZPD offices,,,,**

Police Chief Tim Wolford was a happy wolf. He came out of his office with a newspaper in his hand. "My boy did it! Look at this!"

He was reading the headlines to the other officers. "Look at 'dis! _Police Chief's son stops cancer cold and receives Nobel prize in medicine._ How about 'dat?! 'Dis is history makin'! I could dance and sing all day!"

Tim was dancing around when he saw sergeant Harvey bringing in a puma. "Hey Earlong! My son cured cancer and is getting' 'da nobel prize! Isn't 'dat great?!"

"I heard." Harvey replied.

Wolford looked at the Puma. "What're you in for?"

"Shoplifting." said the puma.

"Is 'dat all?! Buddy, today, is your lucky day. I'm in such a good mood right now, I'm gonna let you go."

"Thank you so much sir!" said the puma.

As Wolford was undoing the cuffs, Harvey looked concerned. "Uhhh chief?"

"Not now Earlong!"

"But chief!"

"Not now!"

Wolford undid the cuffs and gave the puma a big hug. "Now, you take 'dis opportunity 'ta better yourself. Ya hear?!"

"Yes sir!" said the puma. "Thank you!"

Wolford watched the puma run out of the office. A smile came upon the wolfs face. "Feels good 'ta change someone's life. Okay Harvey. What is it?"

"He also shot the clerk."

Tim's smile turned into a frown and his eyes bulged ou of his skull. "..AWWWWW SHIT! We gotta stop 'dat guy! All officers on 'dat puma and...where's my wallet? 'Dat bastard took my wallet!"


	22. Epilogues 9 and 10

Epilogue 9: Her Heart was Racing

A/N: _We're nearing the end-end...for now. The next Epilogue after these two is Nick and Judy and that will be the final. I'm doing all this just in case I don't return to Zootopia and I'm doing the distant future stuff because if I do come back, it'll be stories that take place soon after the purge and not years after._

 **Ten years after the purge at the Special Olympics**

The wheelchair athletes were all lined up at the starting gate. A long track laid ahead of them. Sarah Clawhauser had some stiff competition this year including a jaguar with some serious arm muscles, but she wasn't least bit deterred. The 16 year-old cougar lived for this event. She trained harder than anyone and has been pumping up her arm muscles ever since Suzie made her special skates to get around with when she was just a toddler. The Special Olympics became her passion and she was one of the best.

Her family and friends were cheering in the crowd.

"Go Skates!" Yelled her longtime boyfriend Ollie. "I believe in you an..."

"Don't say it!" Groaned James Wolford.

"...Ocelot!"

"UGH! Go get 'em little sis!"

Terry was excited. "You can do it honey!"

"Got get 'em sweetie!" Yelled Ben.

Suzie was cheering the loudest. "WHOO! YAY SARAH!" Unfortunately, she couldn't be with her foster family due to her size and was instead with her husband Junior-Junior and her brother in-law Greg. "No offense honey, but I wish I could be with my other family right now."

"I understand, but your size would block the view."

"I know. She's really inspired my family. Look at dad! He used to be morbidly obese, now he's just a chubby cheetah!"

The count down started. "!0...9...8...7...6..."

Ben was a bit panicked when he saw that Sarah was on her phone. "What the heck is she doing?!"

"Showing off." Terry replied.

"She's too darn confident!" Ben then yelled out to Sarah. "HANG UP YOUR PHONE!"

"5...4...3...2..."

"In a minute daddy." Sarah replied.

"...1...GO!"

The shot went off and the wheelchair runners were pumping their arms furiously as they were going down the track. Sarah however, was still on the phone. It was driving Ben insane. "STOP TEXTING AND GO!"

"Juuust a second dad" said Sarah. Finally she hung up the phone. She judged the distance that the other racers were at. "It's not fun if it's not close." She waited just a few more seconds. "And...now!"

She bolted down the track at lightning speed. Her arms constantly pumping the wheels. Never wavering, never tiring. She was reaching speeds never dreamed of in a wheelchair. She quickly caught up to the last place racer and surpassed the others in record time.

Then there was the jaguar. He looked behind in surprise at seeing Sarah closing in, but he was close to the finish line. He pumped his arms as fast as he could. Going past the pain it caused him.

Sarah was surprised at his agility and saw just how serious he was. She put herself into overdrive and pumped her arms faster and faster. She went past speeds no cougar could do on foot.

The jaguar was right at the finish line as Sarah caught up. They went past the line at almost the exact same time. It was a photo finish.

Silence came from the crowd. Sarah was worried. "Dammit! Dad was right. I was showing off too much."

There was a long silence and finally, the judges put the picture up. The jaguar was ahead by one inch. "Taking the gold medal...Robert Stalkingyew! Taking the silver...Sarah Clawhauser! And the bronze medal goes to...Dana Prancington!"

Sarah's family looked a bit disappointed, but she wasn't. She knew she was the best and if she had taken it more seriously, she would have won easily. After three gold medals in a row, Sarah was feeling cocky. Her family was cheering again from the crowd as she went to receive her medal. After they received their medals, the racers greeted each other. Dana was quick to give Sarah a hug and thanked her for such a close race. Robert on the other hand, started to wheel away.

This took Sarah by surprise. She quickly wheeled over to the gold medal winner and got in front of him. "Sorry if you're in a hurry. I just wanted to congratulate you on a well fought race. You were much quicker than I thought!"

"Whatever" said Robert as he brushed past her.

This infuriated Sarah and she caught up to him again. "Hey! That was rude! What's you problem?!"

"My 'problem' is that everyone takes this seriously except you!"

"What?!"

"I've been training my ass off for an entire year for this! I saw your achievements. I idolized you! You were so famous for your world records. I-I even have a poster of you on my wall! I would have been honored to take a silver medal next to the great Sarah Clawhauser. But then, you mocked us. Made the competitors look like a joke!"

"No I didn't!"

"You stayed at the starting line for over 20 seconds just so you could look cool in front of the crowds! I didn't expect to get gold. I would have been happy with silver and having you zoom right past me, but you sat around like you were so much better than us! When I see you out here, I expect you to give it one-hundred percent! I'm not your damn little brother who you go easy on in a video game, I'm an athlete who's been working his ass off for this event only for you to insult me! I went in expecting a silver at best...but when I saw what you did, I pushed myself past my limits just to spite you! My arms still hurt like hell!"

Robert start to leave when Sarah stopped him. "Wait!"

"What now?!"

"...You're right! I'm sorry. I...I was so full of myself that I didn't take it seriously."

"Why are you here if you don't?!"

"Originally, I came to compete, but then I became arrogant and just wanted to show off. I am so...so sorry! I'm ashamed of myself...but I will say this. When I caught up to you, you pushed yourself so hard that I couldn't quite keep up. In the end, you did beat me fair and square. So...I want a rematch,"

"...What?!"

"This time next year of course. I want you to train as hard as you can because I'll be training as hard as I can! Robert...next year I promise you, I swear!...I'll give it my all. One hundred percent."

She put out her paw to shake. "That said...congratulations."

Robert was tentative, but he shook her paw and smiled. "You too."

"W-Wow! You're arms are...really, really muscular!"

"Thanks! Yours too. I-I mean, they're slender! Not muscular and ….o-okay! I gotta go!"

"Me too. Friend me on Furbook! Maybe we can train together sometime?"

"I'd love that! Goodbye!"

With that, he left. Sarah couldn't help but feel quite attracted to the jaguar. "Damn! I should have gotten his phone number."

"Who's phone number?" asked Ollie who came up from behind.

"AH! I-I mean the committee of course! I need to sign up for next year."

"I'm sorry you didn't get gold."

"That's fine! I'm happy to get the silver. Although, if I didn't act so cocky, I probably could have gotten the gold."

"Yeah! You could have won by an ocelot!"

"...Ollie, your jokes were funny when I was five, now they're just annoying. I'm leaving you."

"NOOOOOO!"

"YESSSS!" Shouted James. " _AHEM!_ I mean, tough break Ollie."

Sarah did two more years in the Special Olympics before she decided to retire. She trained hard and won gold the next year and silver the year after that when Robert won the gold again along with her heart. After her Olympic years were over, Sarah had a few more years in endorsements thanks to her world records and she ended up marrying Robert. Together, they had about a dozen kits.

As for poor Ollie (hey, not all childhood sweethearts are going to stay together), he took the break up really hard and became an alcoholic in his adult years, until he finally met his wife at a comic con in his late 30's.

Speaking of childhood sweethearts that don't stay together...

Epilogue 10: The Kids are Alright

 **Twenty years after the Purge.**

 _All six cylinders!_

 _Let's fire 'em up! Let's light 'em up!_

 _And hit the roooad!...Hit the road!_

" _HIT THE ROOOOOOAAAAADDD!"_

"Thank you Featherton! You've been an awesome crowd!" Michael shouted. He headed backstage with his band mates including drummer Bean Grey and Bean's wife, base guitarist and Michael's sister, Cindy Grey.

Cindy carried Bean as they went backstage. "Great crowd tonight." said Bean.

"Yeah...I guess." said Michael.

"You guess?! They pumping their wings so hard I thought they were gonna fly away early!" He looked back. "Oh! Some of them are. Must be nice being a bird at a concert. When you're done, you can just fly away instead of having to worry about your car."

"Whatever."

"What's your problem man?!"

"Nothing!"

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! You've been irritable ever since you talked to your brother yesterday."

"I don't wanna talk about it right..."

Michael opened the door to his dressing room only to find Cotton waiting there. "...now. Awww Cheezus! Some security we got. What's my ex-wife doing here?!"

Cotton looked at him sternly with her new glasses. She was wearing a brides maids dress from a wedding she just attended yesterday. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Well, it's nice to see you too Christine." Michael said sarcastically. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm on tour! Where the hell do you think I am?!"

"You missed Peter and William's wedding."

"I know! I was late to the airport."

"Everyone was there. EVERYONE! Except you and Cindy! His family!"

"I DIDN'T MAKE THE PLANE OKAY?!" Michael shouted.

Tears were in Cotton's eyes. "...Why?"

"Why what?!"

"Why weren't you there for him?! He's your brother! Your best friend! You were supposed to be the best man at his wedding!"

Michael grabbed a beer out of the cooler and sat down on the couch behind him. He leaned back in the chair. "I woke up late and I couldn't make the airport in time okay?! It all worked out. Peter still got married and me, Bean and Cindy didn't have to miss a show."

"...You were hung over, weren't you?"

" _SIGH!_ A little."

"MICHAEL!"

"It's not my fault! The last show knocked me out okay? It doesn't matter. We talked after and he was fine."

"He was heartbroken!"

"Oh please!" said Michael. "We talked on the phone for an hour last night! He's fine! I couldn't get him to shut up about his honeymoon with Wiggly. y'know that little mohawk Wiggly's got on his head?"

"Yeah?"

"Petey told me it raises up when he's excited. He told me in way too much detail how he got him excited. I also found out another pig fact. Did you know a pig can have an orgasm that can last as long as a half hour?"

"No...No I didn't."

"Well, now we know something we both didn't want to know." Michael said as he chugged down his beer.

"This isn't like you. I know we had our rough patches, but you're not an alcoholic. What's going on?"

"Nothing's wrong alright?! I'm...I'm one of the biggest rock stars out there! I used to open for Gazelle...now, she opens for me! Me, Bean and Cindy...we're the biggest names out there! So I don't need you, I don't need Petey...I don't even need this stinking tour!"

Cotton was taken back. "Woooah! I can expect you get all defensive and act like you don't need me or the family...but what's this about the tour?!"

Suddenly, Mike heard a voice at the door. It was Bean being carried on a back pack by Cindy. ""What do you mean you don't need this tour?!"

Michael was put on the spot. "I-I didn't mean that."

Cindy ran up to Cotton and gave her a hug. "Ca-ca!"

Cotton hugged her back. "Hi Cindy! How are you?"

Cindy started to sign. Something Judy taught her at a young age to help her communicate. Even at 26, she still couldn't speak very well. Everyone in the family was taught sign language so they could understand Cindy as well. _"I'm...fine. I'm so...sorry I missed Petey's wedding. I could...feel...his joy."_

Cindy was starting to sniffle. _"And his...disappointment when we...weren't there. I'm...a...terrible...twin sister."_

"No you're not!" shouted Michael. "This is all my fault! I'm the one who went and got drunk the night before. I'm so sorry Cindy."

Cindy got Bean out of the backpack and he bounced his butt over near Michael. "Well, she got payback by beating the crap out of you at the airport."

"Yeeeah, but we beat the crap out of each other every day for fun."

"...You DO need your family Mike."

"I know! I...was just venting."

"...And about the tour?"

"Look, I love performing. I love being on the road with my sister/sparring partner and my best friend, but..."

Everyone stared at Michael. "...But what?" Cotton asked.

"I HATE being on the road all the time! I miss home. I miss getting to relax a bit. I want to settle down."

THAT got Cotton's attention. "OH!...I see."

Michael was getting nervous about the discussion. "But ….most of all...This is gonna sound dumb."

Cotton, liking the prospect of Michael wanting to settle down sat next to him. "Go on. I promise we won't make fun."

"I love rock and roll...but I wanna compose."

Bean was confused. "You mean write your own melodies and lyrics? You already do that."

"No! Write compositions. Classical style with a big orchestra. I want my pieces in the soundtrack to a major motion picture. Like Danny Elfmouse! He went from huge pop star to composing symphonies for blockbuster movies!"

Cotton was liking this idea. "So...you'd be back home more often?...In Zootopia I mean. Not in the White House with mo...Judy."

"Yeah. Back at good ol' Wilde Towers."

Cotton looked at Bean and Cindy. "Would you two be okay with this?"

"Are you kidding me?!" said Bean. "Truthfully, I've been doing this because Mike is my best friend but...my ears hurt like hell! Bunny ears normally don't have the kind of muscles to even grab a drumstick! Look how swollen they are! Not only that, Cindy likes to pull on them during sex."

"Well why don't you tell her to stop?!"

"...I like it. I also love when she slaps me in the face. I then bite her hard. What can I say? We like it rough. Anyway, I'm all on board the idea of going home too. I miss my family as well. You'll have to talk to your agent and he won't be happy."

"You mean grandpa Bobby?" Michael replied. "I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Michael put his ear up. "They're still chanting for an encore. They haven't left."

Cotton had an idea. "Cindy, why don't you and Bean go do your solo number? Smash one more guitar."

"Cindy!" shouted Cindy excitedly. She carried Bean with her towards the stage.

"My poor ears!" said the limbless rabbit.

Cotton was alone with Michael. The Ewe sat down next to her ex. "So..."

"So..." Michael replied. There was a bit of awkward silence. The two weren't sure what to say to each other. "So how are you and Cole?"

"Divorced."

"HA! No shit?!"

"Shut up! We just...we weren't compatible."

"I think you just couldn't get enough of me."

"You're so full of yourself. But to be honest, I was never in love with him. I was always trying to fill up the empty space in my heart that you left."

"I'm sorry...It's just...we always got into fights! We're not compatible! We got married, then divorced, then married again and then divorced again. It's not working out."

"It's not the fights. It was you always storming off and going on a tour and leaving me alone. I wanted to go with you so bad, but mo...Judy and Nick's careers took off and I became the nanny to our siblings and...and..." Cotton broke down in tears. "They're not even my siblings anymore thanks to you!"

Michael stroked her head. "If I would have known it wasn't going to work out between us, I never would have taken the gamble and let you be disowned just so you could legally marry me."

Cotton cried while burying her face in Michael's chest. "It hurt so much! But I thought that if we were married, I'd still be part of the family. I could still call Nick my dad!"

"Y'know, nothing's stopping you from doing that. It's just a piece of paper."

" _SNIFF!_ I know...Did you really mean what you said? That...That you want to come home and just compose music?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm like grandpa Bobby that way. I love to create music, but I'm not that big on performing it. Bobby could have been a rock star too. Easily."

"If...If you're going to STAY in Zootopia then..."

Michael knew what she was thinking. "No Cotton."

"Maybe you and me?"

"No! Cotton, we got married and divorced...TWICE! Within five years! You've been divorced three times now!"

"Yeah. The judge sends me Christmas cards and knows me by name now. But it's different this time Mike!"

"Different how?!"

"You'll be home! We can spend time together! When we were married, you'd always be on a world tour while I stayed behind. That's what drove me away!"

"Really? Because I remember you yelling at me for leaving the toilet seat up, not doing the dishes and nagging me about 100 other things."

"Then put the toilet seat down and wash some dishes every once in a while you jerk! Michael...the little things like that I can look past. I just don't want to have to choose between you and my family again. I...I still love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"...What if I still want to perform? Y'know...every once in awhile."

"Gazelle performs in the city half the time and she has her own concert hall. You could perform there. Like a Vegas entertainer does."

Michael smiled. "Yeah!...This could work."

Cotton held Michael's paw. "Are you saying?..."

Michael gave it serious thought. "It's not going to be easy."

"I know."

"We're going to yell at each other."

"I know."

"...But I won't in front of our little nieces and nephews. Not anymore."

"Really?!"

"We'll go in a room and talk it out. I only ask you this..."

"What?"

"If you keep nagging me to do a certain thing, it usually means I can't get myself in the habit of doing it regularly. So if I leave the toilet seat up, just accept that I'm never going to remember to put it down okay? I know I should but I always forget that kind of thing."

"...Okay. But it's on a case by case basis! You're not going free of not doing the dishes."

"Alright. Alright. So...we good again?"

Cotton put her arms around Michael. "Yeah...we're good." She gave him a deep, loving kiss.

"I love you Christine." Michael said. "But why do I get the feeling this is a big mistake?"

"Yeah well...as the song says, you're my favorite mistake."

They kissed again only for Michael's ears to perk up. "Did you hear that?!"

"All I can hear is the base of the music. I heard Cindy screaming and smashing the guitar a minute ago."

"Bean just announced to the crowd that Cindy's pregnant!"

"WHAT?! Why didn't they tell us?!"

"I don't know!"

Cindy carried Bean back to an upset Cotton and Michael. "When were you gonna tell us man?!" Michael said.

"Sorry dude. We wanted to let the whole family know together, but you needed a good excuse if you wanted to cancel your shows so that's why I announced it out there."

"That's...actually good thinking. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

Cotton then spoke up. "Well this is a surprise! Congratulations you two! I know you've been having a hard time conceiving."

"Yeah. My super low sperm count. I'm not blessed like friggin' James Wolford selling my jizz to the highest bidder. Lucky bastard."

"So how many are you having?"

Cindy put up three fingers. She then signed. _"Cotton...Can I talk...to...you...in private?"_

"Sure." Cotton replied and the two of them went to Cindy and Bean's dressing room.

"While you're gone, I'll call grandpa and ask him what he thinks." Michael said.

"Good idea." Cotton replied. She then entered Cindy's room. "Is everything okay? Have you been feeling sick?"

" _With worry."_ She replied in sign language. _"I'm...scared."_

"Why?!"

" _What if...I'm a bad...mother?! I can't talk...right and...I can be...violent."_

"You've never abused anyone Cindy. Michael loves to spar with you and violent sex is you and Bean's kink, but you've never attacked your baby nieces and nephews. What about when you were six and we had our four baby siblings? You were very gentle with them!"

" _I'm...dumb."_

"You're not dumb!"

Cindy started to cry. _"I am...so! I did...bad in school...I didn't...what's that word? I can't...remember to sign...it."_

"Graduate?"

" _Yes. Didn't graduate...high...school. I can't talk! How can I...teach...my...children?! Will...they...understand me?"_

Cotton held Cindy's paws. "I'm sure they will. They'll love you."

Cindy spoke. "W-Will you haaa...halp...help me?"

Cotton hugged her. "Of course! I'm going to marry Michael again and I'll be with the family!"

"Mmmmarry Mike ag-again?! Www,,,What fffuck is wrong w-wiff you?!"

"Oh sure. You can say that!"

Meanwhile, Michael was on the phone with his grandpa Bobby. "So that's the plan grandpa. What do you think?"

" _Well...as your agent I should say 'What the hell is wrong with you?! Go back on stage and make me money!' but as your loving grandpa, I say go for it. Composing music is my passion too and I'm VERY proud of how much you have accomplished. Live your life the way you want to live it. I'll cancel the tour myself and take the heat from the press."_

"Thanks grandpa! I'll see you back in Zootopia. Don't tell anyone yet, but me and Cotton are planning to re-marry "

" _No! NOOOO! ARE YOU INSANE?! THAT'LL BE THE THIRD TIME! IT'LL NEVER WORK! I FORBID IT!"_

Michael and Cotton eloped on the way back to Wilde Towers. They divorced two years later, then married again one year after, then tried to get divorced three years later but the judge absolutely refused and forced them to get couples counseling. They stayed married together for the rest of their lives and had eight children. Three by adoption and five thanks to 'Sperm X'. Cotton never found out why Spots wouldn't speak to her her for months because Spots never told the family that Sperm X was. James had to deal with the fact that he was the father of some of his own nieces and nephews in secret. That said, the lamgers were very cute...except for their fangs.

Cindy's three children were very healthy and she was a fantastic mother. She had four more children after that. Bean and Cindy were happily married for over fifty years until Bean died of a heart attack in his mid-70's due to lack of exercise because of his immobility.

While Petey still owned and operated the tailor shop his father bought him, his fashions took the world by storm. At award shows, most celebrities told the press that they were wearing Peter Wilde. Wiggly would often joke "those celebrities wear Peter Wilde, but at night, Peter Wilde wears me!"

"...Out." Peter would add. They adopted three children and lived to see their 70th anniversary.

Junior went from being a ranger scout to Joining the ZPD alongside his longtime love, Rhonda. The two took the ZPD by storm and became two of Chief Wolford's best officers. Nick was very, VERY proud. Junior saved himself from sexual intercourse until his honeymoon with Rhonda when they were in their mid 20's. Upon seeing the giant bear naked, Junior said "what the fuck have I gotten myself into?!"


	23. Epilogues 10 and 11 (Final Chapter)

Epilogues 10 and 11

A/N: _This is it! The final two epilogues and then it's done. I want to thank everyone who stayed around for this 2 &1/2 years. I don't know WHY you'd stick around and read this garbage (kidding), but I appreciate it. As I said, that doesn't mean I'm going away forever. I have a few more story ideas I want to finish up, but for now, this is goodbye. If you're following me, keep following me because you never know when I'll be back. For now, enjoy the final two epilogues. The first one, I just came up with two days ago, because I was trying to figure out how to wrap up Duke's tale and so we get a goofy, funny, soap opera take. Then, we travel 40 years into the future as an elderly Nick and Judy look back upon their past lives, only for Nick to get a call from Bobby with very bad news._

 _OF course, I take the very last epilogue to introduce two new characters. Nick's foster siblings, Rick and Mary._

Jetstar77 writes: "I feel that the Micheal/Cotton arc was very fundamentally flawed. It makes no sense why they would have a dysfunctional relationship because they would have all of their child and teen years to work out all of their relationship. This makes no sense why she would be left at home to make it problem when Cindy and Bean was with him. You took all the time to flesh out these characters and now disgrace them with them consistent marriage and divorce. I thought you would ave something special for these two but you made a fundamental flawed arc and very very bad compared to what you have been doing with the other characters. I hope you can change it because this is about only hole in a completely good story."

 _Sorry you didn't enjoy this one Jetstar. As I've said before, I'm not that great a writer and I see a lot of my own flaws in my storytelling and will sometimes poke fun of them. My thing was that 1.) Childhood Sweethearts don't normally hook up together as adults. 2.) Not all relationships are going to be "Happily Ever After" and I wanted to show a struggle in making Cotton and Michael's relationship work. Sure, it could have been written a bit better, but they still end up staying married in the end after getting some much-needed counseling. My main regrets are that A.) Michael should have been the one to be disowned since he still had real blood parents. Cotton just has her aunt Dawn Bellwether. I just thought Mike was too much of a Momma's boy to ever break off from Judy. B.) There was really nothing stopping Cotton from still calling Nick and Judy "Mom and Dad" even after the divorce. I just wanted to show that she was making a huge sacrifice. C.) I should have shown Cotton's future career as a comic book artist and I completely forgot to add it. In short, I still suck at writing Cotton._

 _I feel bad that I didn't do an epilogue for Suzie, but basically, she married Junior-Junior, went to college, got a degree in engineering and with her super-inventive mind, started up a company called "ClawTech". Her inventions were world famous._

 _*= The opinions on geese in this chapter are the expressions of this author and most of the human race and not really those of Nick and Judy._

 **Epilogue 10: The Dukes of our Lives**

 **Two years after the purge.**

Duke and Juanita were walking up to the Gonzales mansion. Juanita was invited to a family reunion. She was nervous as members of her family would be seeing her husband Duke Weaselton for the first time. Paco was babysitting the kids back home.

" _How is my Spanish holding up?"_ asked Duke in Spanish. He studied hard over the past two years to understand his wife well. Duke could be a bit of a slimeball when it came to business, but he did love his wife and family very much.

" _Very well."_ said Juanita. _"But you won't need it all the time. My parents only speak Spanish, but these are my cousins and they speak English."_

"Okay...So how's your English?"

"It's good! Thanks for sucking, ass-munch!"

" _...Maybe I should just speak in Spanish."_

Juanita came to the door. _"I'm nervous! This is the house of my cousin, Novella Gonzales. She's a real drama queen in fact, her whole life is like a soap opera."_

" _Oh don't be so melodramatic! I'm sure we'll be fine!"_

Juanita knocked on the door and the butler answered. "Yes?"

Juanita answered in English. "Juanita and Duke Weaselton to gaze Novella Gonzales."

Duke corrected her. "That's 'see' Novella Gonzales dear."

"I don't understand, but okay. To yes Novella Gonzales!"

"No, that's not...I'm sure he gets it."

The butler let them in. The room inside was big and fancy. Many of Juanita's distant family were in attendance. Most of them were usually fairly poor so a trip to the Gonzales family mansion, was a rare treat.

Juanita spoke to her husband. "Now Duke, this is a very fancy ummm...thing? I don't know the English word. Anyhose, be on your best behavior."

"You forget Juanita dear, 'dat I'm 'da Assistant Mayor...technically. I have been to many fancy gatherings. I'm as cultured as any other jerk. Oooh! 'Dey got 'dem fancy, little crackers and snacks! Gimmie your purse. I'm gonna dump a bunch of 'em in 'dere for later."

"Duke!"

Just then, a mysterious voice came from behind. "Well, well. If it isn't my cousin, Juanita."

"Novella!" Juanita went over to huge her only to get slapped by Novella.

The family gasped. _"GASP!"_

Juanita was shocked. "Novella! What was that for?!"

"You cheated on my cousin's step-brother while he was still dating my sister's niece in-law!"

" _GASP!"_

"That was six years ago! It's not like you can talk Novella! Everyone knows you had an affair with my brother's ex cousin in-law!"

" _GASP!"_

Duke looked around. "What 'da hell is with everyone?! Is 'dere enough oxygen in 'dis joint?!"

Novella looked at Duke. "And now, I see you with this ugly slob!"

Duke took offense. "Hey now! I may be ugly and a slob but...what was that third thing?!"

Juanita slapped Novella back.

" _GASP!"_

Juanita was outraged. "Don't you be...befuddle?...bediddle?...Don't make fun! My husband is a big, big man in Zootopia! He owns his own construction business! He's the assistant mayor! He has his own statue in the middle of Little Rodentia's park!"

"Yeah!" said Duke. "I'm 'da best! You tell her baby!"

"Why...Duke is the most honorable man I've ever met!"

Suddenly, the doors to the mansion busted open. "NOT...SO...FAST!"

" _GASP!"_

Duke looked over. "Victor! What are you doing here?!"

The puma entered the mansion. "Duke is not the great Weasel he makes himself out to be."

"Now see here Vic!"

"No! You see! You are a good person Duke. Deep down...You saved my life even though I attacked you. But then, you used me! I'm the REAL assistant mayor!"

There was silence for a moment, so Duke decided to fill in. "Oh. Uhhh...Gasp?!"

"They're not gasping because it's no surprise! I've been doing all that hard work for mayor Wilde while you've been off doing your construction gig. That is, unless a fancy party comes along! Then, you suddenly decide to show up to represent yourself! In fact, you get all of my pay! Well you'll have to do the job yourself! Because I quit!"

Then, another voice came from the front door. "Not so fast Victor!"

" _GASP!"_

Victor looked over. "Mayor Wilde?!"

Duke face-pawed himself. "Oh fuck my life."

Nick walked in. "Victor, you've been too good an assistant for me to let go. I'm hiring you on full time." Nick then pointed at Duke. "Duke Weaselton, you've done ZERO work for me, but stole all of the credit. I'm sorry but...you're fired!"

" _GASP!"_

Duke was angry. "Fine! I didn't want to be 'da assistant mayor anyways! 'Dem stupid rodents are 'da ones 'dat forced me into it! I just wanted to work my construction company! And let me tell ya, I run 'dat honestly! I've even been making buildings all over, even in Little Rodentia! I'm proud of what I done! So yeah, go ahead and hire Vic. He's a good man. I'm sorry I used ya."

Victor accepted that. "Thank you Duke. All I ask is to be treated fairly."

Nick patted Victor on the back. "You deserve it Victor. After all, you're a fair and honest mammal."

"Not so fast!" came another voice from the door.

" _GASP!"_

Duke looked around. "Seriously, can we open some windows or somethin'? There's too much gasping!"

This time it was Terry Clawhauser. She walked over and slapped Victor across the face. "You had sex with my husband behind my back!"

" _GASP!"_

Nick was shocked. "Victor! Is this true?!"

Victor bowed his head. "It's true. I'm bisexual."

" _DOUBLE GASP!"_

Victor got down on his knees in front of Terry. "Please don't be mad at Ben! We were going to tell you soon, but he didn't know how to break it to you. He loves you! Very much! It's just..."

"He's sick of being the pitcher and wants to be the catcher sometimes." Terry replied. "I know."

"I didn't mean to hurt your family. I love you guys! It was...We both have needs."

"I know." Terry said. " _SIGH!_ I also know my husband is much more gay than bi. He'll always see me more as a man than a woman."

"That's not true! The way he talks about you, he always sees you as a woman! I swear. And why wouldn't he? You're lovely!"

Terry started to smile. "...Do you see me as a woman victor?"

Victor smirked. "A very beautiful one."

Terry wrapped her arms around Victor and gave him a huge kiss.

" _TRIPLE GASP!"_

She parted her muzzle from his. "Me and Ben have always been open in our relationship. Why don't you stop having sex with Ben behind my back...and do it right in front of me?"

"You...You mean?!"

"You're welcome in our bed anytime. Play your cards right and you might be my second husband. Welcome to the Clawhausers Victor."

" _AWWW!"_

Duke had enough. "Well it's been fun, but I've had enough drama for tonight. Juanita, let's go."

Then, another voice came. "Not so..."

Duke rolled his eyes. "...Fast! I know! Cue the gasp!"

" _GASP!"_

"Thank you!"

This time, it was Finnick and Dawn Bellwether. Dawn spoke up. "Duke, we recently got out of prison only to find out you've been selling merchandise with our likeness on it!"

Finnick held up some of the merchandise. "Look at this! 'Don't Hate' T-Shirts and other ones with our image. Finnick and Dawn mugs. Even a body pillow showing us lying naked together!"

" 'Dat one was a big seller." Duke replied.

Nick looked at it. "Wow! The artist must have really studied the video closely. They even got the 'M' shaped purple vein on your shaft!"

"How do you know so much about Finnick's junk?!" Duke asked.

"When you live with a guy in his van for twenty years, you're bound to see each others' business every once in awhile."

"But to study it to that degree?"

"...Shut up."

Finnick continued. "I contacted Victor here and it turns out, you made a cool million on this stuff! We want half!"

Duke was angry. "No way! You signed a contract giving away your likenesses!"

"When did that happen?!"

 **2 Years earlier...**

Duke came by during visiting hours at the Zootopia maximum security prison and talked to Finnick and Dawn. "Finnick old buddy! Dawn! Great to see ya! My ummmm...cousin is a big fan of yours and wonders if she could have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Finnick said.

Duke handed Finnick a few slips of paper. "Just sign on that line I made. Ignore the carbon paper and legal documents. They're for...something else."

 **Present Day**

Finnick was furious. "That has no legal value as it was signed under false pretenses! Now give me my money!"

"Yeah! said Victor. "And I demand some back pay for all I've done for you!"

Duke was getting nervous. "Juanita baby, I think it's time for us to depart."

Finnick started running towards Duke. Duke threw down a smoke bomb. "Ninja vanish!"

Smoke billowed everywhere. Duke grabbed Juanita and ran out the door.

With Juanita in his arms, Duke was running for his life with Finnick, Dawn, Nick, Victor and an angry mob chasing him. Juanita was surprised at the expression on his face. "Duke. Why are you smiling?"

" 'Dis reminds me of my good old days." He looked back and yelled "Catch me if ya can losers!"

Eventually, Duke payed up and mended his friendships with Nick, Finnick and Victor. His construction company became one of the most successful in Zootopia and the family business eventually went to Paco.

Since Duke was no longer paying for Victor's place, he moved out. He instead became the butler/nanny/third lover for Ben and Terry. He didn't have his own room, but he slept on their bed with them and he was very happy. While Duke loved Sarah and Suzie like family, he didn't see himself as their father. So he waited until they were adults and moved out, then Terry and Ben used the pride law to marry Victor. He became Terry's second husband and took the Clawhauser name. When Nick's tenure as mayor was up, Victor went for the position. He lost at first, but went back four years later and won.

 **Epilogue 11: Heaven Before Heaven**

 **40 years after the purge.**

In front of the Hopps homestead was a small hill with a large oak tree. There was a bench under the tree because the hill gave a great view of not only the Hopps home and farm, but the outline of Bunnyburrow itself. It was a beautiful view.

There, under the tree stood 66 year-old Judy Hopps who was waiting for her 75 year-old husband Nick Wilde to climb the hill.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" shouted Judy.

Nick was struggling up the hill with his cane. "Easy for you to say! I'm still ahead of you by nine years!"

"Excuses, excuses. I made it and I only got one leg."

"No, you got one normal leg, and one state-of-the-art, cybernetically enhanced leg." Nick was almost up. "Hey Carrots! I need some help. Can you give me a pull?"

"Sure." Said Judy.

She reached out for him and managed to grab one of his fingers and gave it a pull. _FFRRRBBPPTT!_

Nick laughed. "Oldest trick in the book!"

"Nick Wilde! How dare you fart before me!"

"Sorry Fluff. Didn't know it was your turn."

Judy chuckled. "Just shut up and sit down!"

They sat on the bench together, looking over the farm and large house. They could see their grandchildren and great grandchildren playing out front, the hills in the distance, one of Judy's family members giving the kids a tractor ride. Nick put his arm around his wife as they soaked it all in.

"Look at all of them." Judy said with a warm smile.

"Yeah." Nick replied. "Three generations of Hopps, Greys and Wildes all playing together. Enjoying the family reunion."

"There's Spots. She's already a grandma and in her 50's. That seems insane to me."

"She's not acting like it. She's got her grandson David in a headlock."

"He's such a little troublemaker! _SIGH!_ I can't believe it's been a little over 40 years since we got married. Where does the time go?"

"Seems like yesterday that I was the mayor of Zootopia."

"Seems like yesterday I was the president of the United Plains."

"Well it's hard to forget when you have lifetime secret service protection." Nick looked over at the body guard hiding behind the tree.

The bodyguard was talking into his wristband. "Secret Squirrel to Danger Mouse. The fox is in the hen house and the bunny's in the basket. Over."

Judy looked at Nick. "What's creepy is he's my only bodyguard. He doesn't have a wrist communicator."

Nick rubbed her back. "Larry's gone senile. You were always too tough to need a bodyguard anyway."

"Yeah...I lived my life wanting to make the world a better place. We really did that, didn't we?"

"We did indeed." When I was mayor, I managed to convince the people to allow birds and reptiles back in."

"Except geese."

"Yeah, fuck geese.* Anyway, I was able to do so by having them agree to bring back the less threatening animals like ducks and frogs and work my way up."

"Frogs really helped the economy in the rainforest district."

"Very true. They even got their own little district within the district. Not only that, I convinced the chief to have cops represent certain districts so smaller mammals wouldn't fell threatened by the police. Now there's fox officers, beaver officers, mice officers...it's great! And what about all you did? From private investigator to becoming the president!"

"Well, being a private eye for two years was exciting, but I still felt like I wasn't making a big enough difference in the world y'know? That's why I ran for state senate. Then, after fifteen years as a senator I became the president."

"And I the first gentleman. The first, first gentleman since you were the first female president. Having to do those photo ops with all the living first ladies was awkward."

"Well it didn't help when you wore that dress."

"I didn't want to be upstaged! You changed a lot of laws and changed a lot of minds. We now have universal healthcare, stronger unions, a balanced minimum wage, a great economy and a stronger relationship with our allies in other countries."

Judy raised her chest with a swelling of pride. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah. I love when you're prideful. It's the only time your chest looks big."

"Oh shut up!"

"At least now we get to retire and enjoy the fruits of out labor."

Judy looked out at her very large family. "That's a lot of fruit."

"Not if you just include the Wildes. We aren't near in abundance compared to the Hopps."

"Well, between the grandkids and great grandkids, it's getting pretty close."

"Great, great grandkids. Spots grandchildren, Gary and Jeanette just had a litter."

"Oh my gosh! C'mon! I'm only 66! I still got two or three decades left in me!"

"Then prepare to be a great, great, great, grea-"

"Knock it off!"

"...How's your mom holding up?"

"She's wheelchair bound, but in good spirits. She misses dad something awful."

"Poor Stu. I want to say 79 is a long enough life, but he was still in good health at the time of his passing."

"He died as he lived."

"Screaming for his life as he was run over by his own tractor?!"

"No! Farming! He died doing what he loved."

"Ah." Nick started to sob. "I miss Candy too."

Judy rubbed Nick's back. "Sometimes, no matter how hard someone fights their demons, they lose the fight. She was a great mother and a great grandmother, but when her addiction came back, she just couldn't fight it anymore. Poor Junior. It's been eight years and I don't think he's fully recovered from it."

Nick then got a call a text from Bobby. "It's my step-dad."

"I used to call him 'daddy' in my young days."

"Please stop reminding me of that!" Nick then read the text and was shocked. "NO! Oh God, no!"

Judy looked concerned. "What's wrong dear?!"

"Speaking of dead relations...my...my mom just passed away!"

Judy held onto Nick tightly and cried. "I'm so sorry! She was so wonderful!"

"I-I don't understand! I just saw her a few days ago! She was in perfect health!"

"Nick, she was 92 years old! It was just her time."

" _SOB!_ Y-You're right... _SNIFF!_ Bobby's coming around to pick me up right now. He's bringing my foster siblings so we can confirm the body at the morgue."

"Rick and Mary are coming too? I'm so glad your mother and step-father decided to adopt when they did."

"I gotta admit, it's been nice having siblings of my own. It's something I never got to experience." He looked over and saw Bobby's min van. "He's here! I'm going with them, but I'll be back soon."

"I'm gonna help Cotton and Petey help cook tonight's dinner."

Nick gave a loving embrace and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I'm so sorry. I loved her so much!"

"I know dear. Let me break the news to Spots okay? She loved her very much."

" _SNIFF!_ I will."

Nick got into the van. He hugged Bobby, his fox brother Rick and his leopard sister, Mary. The two were in their late forties and trying not to cry as well. The van took off.

"Are you holding up okay Nick?" Mary said. "I-I loved her like she was my blood, but she was your biological mother."

Nick wiped some tears. "I-I'll be okay. Thanks little sis. How did it happen?"

The three looked away from Nick with awkward stares. "Well...ummmmm..."

Nick was suspicious. "What's going on?!"

"You better tell him dad." Rick said.

"Promise not to kill me." Bobby said.

Nick was starting to get mad. "What did you do?!"

"This is hard to say in front of you guys. We were being...intimate and..."

"Intimate?! At her age?!"

"Would you please listen?! She...she reached her climax and her heart just stopped! Like instantly! No warning!"

Nick was furious. "Oh...my...God! Why were you two still doing it at her age?!"

"Because we've always been doing it! It made her feel young! Like a teenager!"

"She was 92!"

"And could still put out!"

Nick was furious. "You...You killed her!"

Bobby immediately stopped the van. He was enraged at Nick. "Take...that...back!"

"I won't! How can you be so irresponsible as to..."

Bobby slapped Nick in the face and grabbed his shirt collar. Tears ran down his angry eyes. "Now you listen the hell up! I gave your mother the best years of her life! There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't tell her how beautiful she was! Not a day that I didn't make her feel like she was the most special woman in the world, BECAUSE SHE WAS!" He sobbed. "She was! She meant everything to me! And you...you sit here and judge me when I gave her everything I could to make her happy! Nick, I wasn't expecting her to die mid-orgasm, but I made her life happy to the last damn second! Most elderly people end up just bedridden and watching TV all day, but I kept her active and happy. We went jogging and dancing and...yes, we kept having sex. How dare you. How DARE you say that I killed her! I made her days joyful and fulfilling and if you can't appreciate that, then you can get the hell out of this van!"

There was a moment of tense silence. Nick couldn't look Bobby in the eye. "I-I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna hear another word." Bobby said as he drove to the morgue in awkward silence.

He parked the van out front and everyone got out. Nick finally spoke out. "I really am sorry Bobby. I know how much she loved you."

Bobby just stormed ahead and said nothing. Rick came up to Nick. "You know, for once, just once you could stop calling him 'Bobby' or 'old man' and call him 'dad'. I consider you my brother Nick and that man and your mother raised me and Mary since we were 8 years old. He'll always be our father and your mother will always be our mother."

Nick and Mary walked ahead. Nick lagged behind, feeling guilty for his words.

They got to the morgue where the mortician was waiting for them. "Are you here to identify the body?"

Bobby had his arms draped over his children. "Yes."

"I should warn you, rigor mortis set in pretty fast so we couldn't change her look from the moment she passed."

She opened the large drawer and pulled back the sheet covering Vivian's face. Almost immediately, the family's lips curled up. Not from sorrow, but from trying not to laugh.

Vivian's final expression was one of absolute ecstasy. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, her tongue was hanging out and she had an open-mouthed wide smile from ear to ear.

"What a way to go!" said Rick.

Nick could barely hold it in. _"Oh my God! It's my dead mother, but it's too funny! I'm gonna burst!"_

Finally, Mary broke the damn. "My husband knows that face all too well!"

Everyone roared with laughter. They couldn't hold back. Nick was howling. "HAHAHAHA! I tell ya old man! You really took her to heaven before she went to heaven!"

"I'm sorry I'm laughing!" Rick said. "I wasn't expecting that face! Wow! HAHAHAHAAA!"

The laughter died and the tears started coming down. Bobby embraced Rick and Mary and they cried into his chest.

Nick looked over at Bobby and his foster siblings. For the first time in his life, he finally stopped seeing the young cougar who was banging his mother and saw the old man consoling his middle-aged children. He saw his father.

Tears ran down his cheeks as Nick ran over and joined the group hug. "I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry! You were right! I couldn't ask for a better man to have taken care of my motherrr!"

Bobby looked up in shock. "Nick! You called me dad!"

" _SNIFF!_ Well...yeah. It's not like I haven't called you that before."

"Nononono! Every time you did it before, there was always a hint of sarcasm behind it. This time, you said it like you meant it!"

"Well I do mean it! You gave my mother a wonderful life and helped raise my siblings. When I finally found out the truth about my blood father, I was ashamed of him. Frankly, you're a better father than he ever was! So...why don't we honor mom and go out to Joey's diner for lunch...dad? "

Mary purred. "That was our favorite restaurant growing up!"

"Sounds good to me." Bobby said.

Nick gave Bobby a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm calling you dad from now on. And for one day, you can call me Nick Catmull."

Bobby cried in his arms. "Awww son!" The cougar wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting hungry. Let's say our goodbyes."

Nick let the others go first and he said his goodbyes in private. He didn't want them to see the tears rolling down his eyes. "Goodbye Momma. I'm happy that in the end... _SNIFF!_...you had such a wonderful husband. I-I just wish I could have been a better son."

Upon leaving, Nick went outside and put his arm around Bobby. "I'll help set up the funeral arrangements. If you want to, you can live in one of my apartments so you don't have to be alone."

"That's okay." said Bobby. "Me and your mother talked about my life after she was gone. She knew I'd outlive her."

"So what are you gonna do with your life?"

Bobby gave a perverted grin. "I'm gonna volunteer at the senior center. Vivian's totally okay with it."

Nick chuckled. "Lookout all you old ladies! Nurse Bobby's coming to town!"

"Heh!-Heh!...We're not having an open-casket funeral are we?"

"With her permanent 'O' face?! Oh hell no!"

The Catmulls went to the diner. They laughed, cried, shared stories and ate great food. Nick never made fun of Bobby again. From that day on, he was 'dad'."

 **THE END**

Time for me to write my own, original book. I'll see you guys in three months or so!...Maybe. Just keep me on your "follow" list okay? Thank you!


End file.
